Termina Con Nosotros
by cerezodarck20
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke, ambos no han tenido una vida fácil, pero cuando se conocen parece que la vida comienza a sonreírles. Quizás todo sea muy bueno para ser cierto y es así todo fue muy bueno pero con la reaparición del primer amor de Hinata, Naruto, pone en juego el equilibrio en la vida de Hinata. A veces las cosas que más te importan también son las cosas que más te hieren.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Hinata no siempre lo ha tenido fácil, pero eso nunca la detuvo de esforzarse por la vida que ella quería.

Ha recorrido un largo camino desde el pequeño pueblo de Maine donde creció: se graduó de la universidad, se mudó a Boston

Y comenzó su propio negocio. Así que, cuando siente una chispa con el hermoso neurocirujano llamado Sasuke Uchiha, de repente todo en la vida de Hinata

Parece casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Sasuke es autoritario, terco, y tal vez incluso un poco arrogante. También es

Susceptible, brillante y tiene una debilidad por Hinata. Y la forma que luce en bata

Definitivamente no es mala. Hinata no puede sacárselo de la cabeza. Pero la

Negación total de Sasuke hacia las relaciones es inquietante. E incluso mientras Hinata se encuentra convirtiéndose en la excepción a su regla de "no citas", no puede

Evitar preguntarse qué lo llevó a esa negación en primer lugar.

En lo que las preguntas acerca de su nueva relación la desbordan,

También lo hacen los pensamientos de Naruto, su primer amor y una

Conexión al pasado que dejó detrás. Él fue su espíritu gemelo, su protector.

Cuando Naruto aparece repentinamente, todo lo que Hinata ha construido con Sasuke

Se ve amenazado.

* * *

Bueno esto es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de la maravillosa Colleen Hoover.

Lo que es el prólogo en si es la sinopsis del libro pero estaba muy largo por eso lo quise poner mejor como el prólogo.

Si ya leyeron el libro sabrán de que va esto y para los que no prepárense, ni en el resumen ni prologo quise poner spoilers de lo que va a tratar la historia, mejor que sepan conforme vaya avanzando la historia.

Tratare de hacer una buena adaptación, ya que en otra adaptación que subí (maravilloso desastre) recibí algunas críticas y con esta no quiero que pase así que hare un buen trabajo.

Ami no me gusta mucho el Naruhina, yo amo el Sasuhina pero para esta historia así como los puse son como se adaptan mejor. Aclarando que esto no es en sí un triángulo amoroso.

Bueno si tienen más dudas y preguntas déjenlas en los comentarios y yo las contestare. No creo en tárdame en subir el primer capítulo como tal.

Dejen comentarios, si ya han leído el libro o que les parece la idea de esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

Mientras me encuentro sentada allí con un pie a cada lado de la cornisa,

Mirando doce pisos hacia abajo, sobre las calles de Boston, no puedo evitar pensar en el suicidio.

No el mío. Me gusta mi vida lo suficiente para querer llegar al final.

Me enfoco más en otras personas, y cómo finalmente llegan a la decisión de terminar con sus vidas. ¿Lo lamentarán? En el momento después de soltarse y los segundos antes de impactar, tiene que haber un poco de remordimiento en esa breve caída libre. ¿Miran al suelo mientras se aproxima hacia ellos y piensan:

"Bueno, ¿mierda? ¿Esto fue una mala idea"?

De alguna forma, creo que no.

Pienso mucho en la muerte. Particularmente hoy considerando que doce horas atrás di uno de los discursos más épicos que la gente de mi pueblo haya presenciado alguna vez. De acuerdo, tal vez no fue el más épico. Muy bien podría haber sido considerado el más desastroso. Supongo que eso dependerá en si le preguntas a mi madre o a mí. Mi madre, quien probablemente no me hablará por un año entero después de hoy. No me malinterpreten; el panegírico que di no fue lo suficiente profundo como para hacer historia, pero fue épico a su manera. Al principio estaba nerviosa. Era el funeral del prestigioso Hiashi Hyuga, después de todo. El adorado alcalde de mi ciudad natal. Propietario de la agencia de bienes raíces más exitosa en la ciudad. Esposo de la muy adorada Hitomi Hyuga, la profesora de apoyo más venerada en todo el pueblo. Y padre de Hinata Hyuga la chica extraña con mirada perla, la chica que una vez se enamoró de un chico vagabundo y avergonzó a toda su familia.

Esa sería yo. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga y Hiashi fue mi padre.

Tan pronto como terminé de dar el discurso completo, tomé un vuelo

Rápido de regreso a Boston y me apropié del primer techo que pude encontrar.

Otra vez, no porque me quiera suicidar. No tengo planes para saltar de este techo. Sólo necesito aire fresco y silencio, y maldita sea que no puedo tener eso en mi apartamento en el tercer piso con absolutamente ningún acceso al techo y agregando a eso una compañera que le gusta escucharse cantar.

Sin embargo, no tuve en cuenta cuánto frío haría aquí arriba. No es insoportable, pero tampoco es cómodo. Al menos puedo ver las estrellas. Padres muertos, compañeras exasperantes y discursos cuestionables no se sienten tan mal cuando el cielo nocturno está despejado lo suficiente como para sentir literalmente la grandeza del universo.

Me encanta cuando el cielo me hace sentir insignificante.

Me gusta esta noche.

Bueno… déjenme reformular esto para reflejar mi sentimiento apropiadamente en pasado.

Me gustaba esta noche.

Pero desafortunadamente para mí, abrieron la puerta con tanta fuerza, que esperaba que la escalera escupiera a un humano en el techo. La puerta se cierra de golpe de nuevo y las pisadas se mueven a lo largo del suelo. Ni siquiera me molesto en levantar la mirada. Quien quiera que sea es muy probable que ni siquiera me note aquí a horcajadas de la cornisa a la izquierda de la puerta.

Abrieron con tanto apuro, que no es mi culpa que asuma que están solos.

Suspiro suavemente, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra el yeso de la pared detrás de mí, maldiciendo al universo por quitarme este momento pacífico. Lo mínimo que el universo podría hacer por mí hoy es asegurarse que sea una mujer y no un hombre. Si voy a tener compañía, preferiría que sea una mujer. Soy fuerte para mi tamaño y probablemente puedo defenderme en la mayoría de los casos, pero estoy muy cómoda ahora como para estar en un techo a solas con un hombre a mitad de la noche. Puede que tema por mi seguridad y sienta la necesidad de irme, y realmente no me quiero ir. Como dije antes estoy muy cómoda.

Finalmente le permito a mis ojos viajar hasta la silueta apoyándose contra la cornisa. Con tanta suerte, definitivamente es un hombre. Incluso apoyado contra la barandilla, puedo ver que es alto. Hombros amplios que crean un contraste con la forma frágil en la que se sostiene la cabeza con las manos. Apenas puedo distinguir la forma pesada en que sube y baja su espalda mientras toma respiraciones profundas y las fuerza para que salgan cuando acaba con ellas.

Parece estar al borde del colapso. Considero hablarle para hacerle saber que tiene compañía, o aclararme la garganta, pero entre pensarlo, y en verdad hacerlo, él se da la vuelta y patea una de las sillas detrás de él.

Hago una mueca cuando se arrastra por el suelo, pero como no se da cuenta que tiene audiencia, el tipo no se detiene con sólo una patada. Patea la silla repetitivamente, una y otra vez. En lugar de ceder bajo la fuerza bruta de su pie, todo lo que hace la silla es moverse más lejos de él.

Esa silla debe estar hecha con plástico de grado naval.

Una vez observé a mi padre atropellar una mesa de plástico grado naval, y

Prácticamente se rio de él. Le abolló el paragolpes, pero ni siquiera arañó la mesa.

Este tipo debe haberse dado cuenta que no es contrincante para un material de tan alta calidad, porque finalmente deja de patear la silla. Ahora se para sobre ella, las manos en puños a los costados. Para ser honesta, lo envidio un poco. Aquí está este tipo, sacándose la agresión con un mueble de patio como un campeón.

Obviamente tuvo un día de mierda, igual que yo, pero mientras que yo mantengo la agresividad confinada hasta que se manifiesta en forma pasivo agresiva, este tipo en realidad tiene un escape.

Mi escape solía ser la jardinería. Cada vez que me estresaba, simplemente

Salía al jardín trasero y sacaba cada maleza que encontraba. Pero desde que me mudé a Boston dos años atrás, no he tenido un jardín trasero. O un patio.

Tal vez necesito invertir en una silla de plástico naval.

Miro al tipo un momento más, preguntándome si alguna vez va a moverse.

Simplemente se encuentra allí de pie, mirando a la silla. Sus manos ya no se encuentran en puños. Descansan en sus caderas, y por primera vez noto que su camisa ya no le queda muy bien alrededor de sus bíceps. Le queda bien en los demás lugares, pero sus brazos son enormes. Comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta que encuentra lo que busca y, en lo que estoy segura es probablemente un esfuerzo para liberar más agresividad, enciende un porro.

Tengo veintitrés, estuve en la universidad y consumí esta mismísima droga una o dos veces. No voy a juzgar a este tipo por sentir la necesidad de fumar en privado. Pero esa es la cosa, no está en privado. Él simplemente no lo sabe todavía.

Toma una larga calada del porro y comienza a girarse hacia la cornisa. Me

Nota cuando exhala. Deja de caminar en el segundo que nuestros ojos se

Encuentran. Su expresión no tiene sorpresa, tampoco diversión cuando me ve. Está a tres metros de distancia, pero hay suficiente luz de las estrellas para que pueda ver sus ojos mientras lentamente se arrastran sobre mi cuerpo, sin revelar un solo pensamiento. Este tipo tiene bien sus cartas. Su mirada es estrecha y su boca es una línea tensa: una versión masculina de la Mona Lisa

―¿Cómo te llamas?―pregunta.

Siento su voz en el estómago. Eso no es bueno. Las voces deberían detenerse en los oídos, pero a veces, de hecho, no muy seguido, una voz penetra más allá de mis oídos y resuena por mi cuerpo. Él tiene una de esas voces. Profunda, confiada, y un poco como la mantequilla.

Cuando no le respondo, vuelve a llevarse el porro a la boca y toma otra

Calada.

―Hinata―digo finalmente. Odio mi voz. Suena demasiado débil incluso para alcanzar sus oídos desde aquí, mucho menos resonar por su cuerpo.

Levanta un poco la barbilla y empuja la cabeza hacia mí.

―¿Podrías, por favor, bajar de allí, Hinata?

No es hasta que dice eso que noto su postura. Se para derecho ahora, rígido incluso. Casi como si estuviera nervioso de que fuera a caerme. No lo haré. Está cornisa tiene al menos treinta centímetros de largo, y estoy mayormente del lado del techo. Fácilmente me podría atrapar antes de caer, sin mencionar que tengo el viento a mi favor.

Bajo la mirada a mis piernas y luego vuelvo a mirarlo.

―No, gracias. Estoy bastante cómoda donde estoy.

Se gira un poco, como si no pudiera mirarme.―Por favor, baja.―Ahora es

Más una demanda, a pesar del uso del por favor―. Hay siete sillas vacías aquí.

―Casi seis ―corrijo, recordándole que intentó asesinar a una de ellas. No

Encuentra el humor en mi respuesta. Cuando no sigo sus órdenes, da un paso más cerca.

―Estás a apenas a un centímetro de caer a tu muerte. Estuve cerca de eso lo suficiente por un día. ―Hace un gesto para que me baje, de nuevo―. Me estás poniendo nervioso. Sin mencionar que arruinas mi momento de euforia.

Ruedo los ojos y paso las piernas al otro lado. ―Dios no quiera que un porro se desperdicie.―Me bajo y me limpio las manos en los pantalones―. ¿Mejor?―digo mientras camino hacia él.

Deja escapar una ráfaga de aire, como si verme en la cornisa en verdad lo hubiera hecho sostener el aliento. Lo paso mientras me dirijo al lado del techo con mejor vista, y mientras lo hago, no puedo evitar notar cuán desafortunadamente lindo es.

No. Lindo es un insulto.

Este chico es hermoso. Muy bien arreglado, con olor a dinero, luce como si fuera algunos años mayor que yo. Sus ojos de un hermoso negro profundo que me siguen, y sus labios parecen fruncirse, incluso cuando no lo hacen. Cuando alcanzo uno de los lados del edificio con vistas a la calle, me inclino y miro los coches debajo, intentando no parecer impresionada por él. Puedo decir por su corte de cabello que es el tipo de hombre que impresiona fácilmente a la gente, y me niego a alimentar su ego. No es que él haya hecho algo para hacerme pensar que tiene uno.

Pero está usando una camisa muy costosa de marca, y no estoy segura de haber estado alguna vez en el radar de alguien que pudiera costearse una.

Escucho pasos que se acercan desde atrás, y luego se apoya contra la barandilla junto a mí. Por el rabillo del ojo, lo observo mientras le da otra calada al porro. Cuando termina, me lo ofrece, pero niego con un gesto. Lo último que necesito es estar bajo esa influencia alrededor de este chico.

Su voz es una droga por sí sola.

Como que quiero escucharla de nuevo, así que le hago una pregunta.

―Entonces, ¿qué hizo esa silla para que te enojaras tanto?

Me mira. Me mira de verdad. Sus ojos encuentran los míos y simplemente me mira, fijo, como si todos mis secretos estuvieran en mi rostro. Nunca vi ojos tan oscuros como los suyos. Tal vez sí, pero parecen más oscuros cuando están en alguien con una presencia tan intimidante. No responde la pregunta, pero mi curiosidad no es algo que se pueda apagar rápidamente. Si me va a obligar a que me baje de una cornisa muy pacífica y cómoda, entonces espero que me entretenga con respuestas para mis preguntas entrometidas.

― ¿Fue una mujer? ―pregunto―. ¿Te rompió el corazón?

Se ríe un poco con esa pregunta. ―Si tan solo mis problemas fueran tan triviales como problemas del corazón.―Se apoya contra la pared, por lo que me enfrenta―.‖ ¿En qué piso vives?―Se lame los dedos y aprieta la punta del porro, luego se lo vuelve a meter en el bolsillo―. Nunca te he visto antes.

―Eso es porque no vivo aquí.―Señalo en dirección a mi departamento―. ¿Ves el edificio de seguros?

Entrecierra los ojos cuando mira en la dirección que señalo. ―Sí.

―Vivo en el edificio de al lado. Es muy pequeño para verlo desde aquí. Sólo tiene tres pisos.

Me enfrenta nuevamente, descansando el codo en la cornisa.―Si vives allí, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Tu novio vive aquí o algo?

De alguna forma, su comentario hace que me sienta barata. Fue muy fácil un piropo de aficionado. Por el aspecto de este tipo, sé que tiene mejores habilidades que eso. Me hace pensar que se guarda los piropos más difíciles para las mujeres que cree que valen la pena.

―Tienes un lindo techo ―le digo.

Levanta una ceja, esperando una explicación mejor.

―Quería aire fresco. Algún lugar para pensar. Entré en Google Earth y encontré el complejo de departamentos más cercano con una azotea decente.

Me contempla con una sonrisa.―Al menos eres económica―dice―. Esa es una buena cualidad.

¿Al menos?

Asiento, porque soy económica. Y es una buena cualidad.

―¿Por qué necesitabas aire fresco?―pregunta.

Porque hoy enterré a mi padre y di un discurso épicamente desastroso y ahora siento que no puedo respirar.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia adelante y exhalo lentamente.―¿Podemos no hablar por un momento?

Parece un poco aliviado de que haya pedido silencio. Se apoya contra la cornisa y deja que un brazo caiga mientras mira hacia la calle. Se queda así por un rato, y lo miro todo el tiempo. Probablemente sabe que lo hago, pero no parece importarle.

―Un tipo se cayó de este techo el mes pasado.

Estaría un poco molesta por su falta de respeto a mi pedido de silencio, pero estoy un poco intrigada.

―¿Fue un accidente?

Se encoge de hombros.―Nadie lo sabe. Pasó tarde en el ocaso. Su esposa dijo que cocinaba la cena y él le dijo que iba a subir aquí a tomar algunas fotos de la puesta del sol. Era un fotógrafo. Creen que se inclinó mucho sobre la cornisa para conseguir una toma del horizonte, y se resbaló.

Miro sobre la cornisa, preguntándome cómo podría alguien posiblemente ponerse en una situación donde pudiera caer por accidente. Pero entonces recuerdo que yo estaba montada a horcajadas sobre la cornisa al otro lado del techo hace unos minutos.

―Cuando mi hermana me contó lo que pasó, lo único en lo que pude pensar era si logró conseguir la toma o no. Esperaba que su cámara no hubiera caído con él, porque eso habría sido un verdadero desperdicio, ¿sabes? Morir por amor a la fotografía, pero, ¿sin conseguir la toma que te costó la vida?

Su idea me hace reír. Aunque no estoy segura si debería haberme reído de eso.

―¿Siempre dices exactamente lo que está en tu mente?

Se encoge de hombros. ―No a la mayoría de las personas.

Eso me hace sonreír. Me gusta que ni siquiera me conozca, pero por la razón que sea, no me considera como la mayoría de las personas.

Descansa la espalda contra la cornisa y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

―¿Naciste aquí?

Sacudo la cabeza. ―No. Me mudé aquí desde Maine después de graduarme de la universidad.

Arruga la nariz, y es un poco caliente. Observar a este tipo, vestido con su camisa de marca y con el corte de cabello de doscientos dólares, hacer caras tontas.

―Así que estás en el purgatorio de Boston, ¿eh? Eso tiene que apestar.

―¿A qué te refieres?―le pregunto.

La esquina de su boca se curva hacia arriba. ―Los turistas te tratan como un local; los locales te tratan como turista.

Me rio.―Guau. Esa es una descripción bastante acertada.

―He estado aquí dos meses. Ni siquiera estoy en el purgatorio todavía, así que tú lo estás haciendo mejor que yo.

―¿Qué te trajo a Boston?

―Mi residencia. Y mi hermana vive aquí.―Da‖ golpecitos con el pie y dice―. Justo bajo nosotros, en realidad. Se casó con un experto en tecnología de Boston y compraron todo el piso superior.

Bajo la mirada. ―¿El piso superior completo?

Asiente.―El bastardo afortunado trabaja desde casa. Ni siquiera tiene que cambiarse el pijama y gana mucho dinero al año.

Un bastardo afortunado, efectivamente.

―¿Qué tipo de residencia? ¿Eres doctor?

Asiente.―Neurocirujano. Me queda menos de un año de residencia y luego es oficial.

Con estilo, educado, e inteligente. Y fuma marihuana.

―¿Los doctores deberían estar fumando marihuana?

Sonríe. ―Probablemente no. Pero si no nos damos el gusto en algunas ocasiones, habría muchos de nosotros saltando desde estas cornisas, te puedo prometer eso.―Mira hacia el frente de nuevo, con el mentón descansando en los brazos. Sus ojos están cerrados ahora, como si disfrutara del viento en su rostro.

No se ve tan intimidante de esta forma.

―¿Quieres saber algo que sólo saben los locales?

―Por supuesto―dice, volviendo su atención hacia mí.

Señalo hacia el este. ―¿Ves ese edificio? ¿El que tiene el techo verde?

Asiente.

―Hay un edificio detrás de ese. Hay una casa sobre ese edificio. Como una casa legítima, construida justo en la azotea. No la puedes ver desde la calle, y el edificio es tan alto que no muchas personas saben al respecto.

Luce impresionado.―¿En serio?

Asiento.―La vi cuando buscaba en Google Earth, así que lo investigué. Aparentemente les dieron el permiso de construcción en 1982. ¿Cuán genial sería eso? ¿Vivir en una casa encima de un edificio?

―Tendrías toda la azotea para ti mismo ―dice.

No había pensado en eso. Si fuera mía, podría plantar un jardín allí. Tendría un escape.

―¿Quién vive allí? ―pregunta.

―Nadie lo sabe en realidad. Es uno de los grandes misterios de Boston.

Se ríe y luego me mira con curiosidad. ―¿Cuál es otro gran misterio de Boston?

―Tu nombre.―Tan pronto como lo digo, me golpeo la frente con la mano.

Sonó demasiado como un piropo cursi; lo único que puedo hacer es reírme de mí misma.

Sonríe.‖―Es Sasuke ―dice―.Sasuke Uchiha.

Suspiro, pensando en mí misma.―Ese es un gran nombre.

―¿Por qué suenas triste al respecto?

―Porque daría lo que fuera por un nombre genial.

―¿No te gusta el nombre Hinata?

Ladeo la cabeza y levanto una ceja.― Si, claro que me gusta mi nombre, y tu nombre así como es suena demasiado genial.

Se queda en silencio.

― Aparte siempre quise tener un nombre de alguna flor o algo por el estilo digo—amo absolutamente la jardinería. Amo las flores. Plantar. Cultivar cosas. Siempre soñé con abrir una tienda de flores que el nombre, tuviera algo que ver con el mío pero tengo miedo de que, al poner mi nombre o buscar algo parecido, a la gente no le guste.*

―Tal vez así sea―dice―. Pero no siempre le darás gusto a la gente así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

―Ninguno. Supongo.―Me atrapo susurrando Sunny place* suavemente.

Puedo verlo sonreír un poco―. En verdad es un gran nombre para una florista.

―Pero tengo una maestría en negocios. Estaría bajando la categoría, ¿no lo crees? Trabajo para la firma de ventas más grande en Boston.

―Ser dueña de tu propia empresa note degrada ―dice.

Alzo una ceja.―Excepto por los fracasos.

Él asiente. ―Excepto por los fracasos ―dice―. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu apellido Hinata?

Me quejo, lo que lo hace animarse.

― ¿Quieres decir que es malo?

Dejo caer la cabeza entre las manos.

Y luego murmuro―Hyuga

Hay un momento de silencio. ―Mierda―dice en voz baja.

―Sí. Lo sé, mis padres pensaron que mi nombre debía llevar algo relacionado con el apellido así que no se les ocurrió otro más que Hinata*

―Tus padres deben ser verdaderos idiotas.

Uno de ellos lo es. Era.―Mi padre murió esta semana.

Me‖mira.―Buen intento. No voy a caer en eso.

―Lo digo en serio. Es por eso que vine aquí esta noche. Creo que sólo necesitaba llorar un poco.

Me mira con desconfianza por un momento para asegurarse de que no estoy tomándole el pelo. No se disculpa por el error. En cambio, sus ojos se vuelven un poco más curiosos, como si su intriga fuera realmente auténtica. ― ¿Eran cercanos?

Esa es una pregunta difícil. Apoyo la barbilla en mis brazos y miro hacia la calle de nuevo. ―No sé ―digo con un encogimiento de hombros―. Como su hija, lo amaba. Pero como un ser humano, lo odiaba.

Puedo sentir que me observa por un momento, y entonces dice―: Me gusta eso. Tu honestidad.

A él le gusta mi honestidad. Creo que podría estar sonrojada.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio durante un rato, y entonces dice―: ¿Alguna vez deseaste que la gente fuera más transparente?

―¿Cómo?

Toma un trozo de yeso astillado con el pulgar hasta que se desintegra. Se apoya en la repisa. ―Siento como si todo el mundo fingiera lo que realmente son, cuando en el fondo todos somos iguales, arruinando las cosas. Algunos ocultándolo mejor que otros.

Está drogado o se está poniendo muy introspectivo. De cualquier manera, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice. Mis conversaciones preferidas son las que no tienen respuestas reales.

―No creo que ser un poco cauteloso sea algo negativo ―le digo―. Las verdades crudas no siempre son agradables.

Me mira por un momento.― Verdades crudas ―repite―. Me gusta eso. ―Se da la vuelta y camina hacia la mitad de la azotea. Se acomoda en una de las tumbonas del patio detrás de mí. Es del tipo en que te acuestas, por lo que pone las manos detrás de la cabeza y mira hacia el cielo. Reclamo la que está junto a él y me acomodo hasta que estoy en la misma posición.

―Dime una verdad cruda, Hinata.

―¿Sobre qué?

Se encoge de hombros. ―No lo sé. Algo de lo que no estés orgullosa. Algo que me hará sentir un poco menos arruinado por dentro.

Está mirando hacia el cielo, esperando que responda. Mis ojos siguen la línea de su mandíbula, la curva de sus mejillas, el contorno de los labios. Sus cejas se juntan. No entiendo por qué, pero parece necesitar conversar ahora. Pienso en su pregunta y trato de encontrar una respuesta honesta. Cuando se me ocurre una, aparto la mirada de él y la llevo hacia el cielo.

―Mi padre era abusivo. No conmigo, con mi madre. Se enojaba tanto cuando peleaban que a veces la golpeaba. Cuando eso ocurría, pasaba la próxima semana o dos compensándola. Haría cosas como comprarle flores o llevarnos a una buena cena. A veces me compraba cosas porque sabía que yo odiaba cuando se enfrentaban. Cuando era una niña, me encontré deseando que pelearan. Porque sabía que, si la golpeaba, las dos semanas que seguían serían geniales.―Hago una pausa. No estoy segura de haberme admitido eso a mí misma―. Por supuesto, si pudiera, habría hecho que nunca la tocara. Pero el abuso era inevitable en su matrimonio, y se convirtió en nuestra norma. Cuando fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que no hacer algo al respecto me hacía culpable. Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida odiándolo por ser tan mala persona, pero no estoy tan segura de ser mucho mejor. Tal vez los dos somos malos.

Sasuke me mira con una expresión pensativa. ―Hinata ―dice con convicción―.No existe tal cosa como malas personas. Todos somos personas que a veces hacen cosas malas.

Abro la boca para responder, pero sus palabras me golpean en silencio.

Todos somos personas que a veces hacen cosas malas. Supongo que eso es verdad en cierto modo. Nadie es exclusivamente malo, ni tampoco únicamente bueno. Solo que algunos se ven obligados a trabajar más duro en la supresión de su parte mala.

―Tu turno―le digo.

Por su reacción, creo que tal vez no quiera jugar su propio juego. Suspira

Pesadamente y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Abre la boca para hablar, pero luego la cierra de nuevo. Piensa un poco, y luego finalmente habla―: Vi a un niño morir esta noche. ―Su voz es abatida―. Tenía sólo cinco años. Él y su hermano pequeño encontraron un arma en el dormitorio de sus padres. El hermano menor la sostenía y le disparó por accidente.

Mi estómago se revuelve. Creo que esto puede ser un poco demasiado honesto para mí.

―No había nada que se pudiera hacer para el momento en que llegó a la mesa de operaciones. Todos a su alrededor, enfermeras, otros médicos, todos ellos se sentían tan mal por la familia. "Esos pobres padres", decían. Pero cuando tuve que entrar en la sala de espera y decirles a los padres que su hijo no lo logró, no sentí una pizca de tristeza por ellos. Quería que sufrieran. Quería que sintieran las consecuencias de su ignorancia, de tener un arma cargada accesible a dos niños inocentes. Quería hacerles saber que no sólo acababan de perder a un hijo, sino que acababan de arruinar toda la vida de la persona que accidentalmente apretó el gatillo.

Jesucristo. No estaba preparada para algo tan pesado.

Ni siquiera puedo concebir cómo una familia puede superar aquello. ―El hermano de ese pobre niño ―digo―. No puedo imaginar que vaya a pasar con él, ver algo así.

Sasuke sacude algo de la rodilla de sus vaqueros.―Le va a destruir la vida, eso es lo que pasará.

Me pongo de lado para enfrentarme a él, levantando la cabeza sobre mi mano.― ¿Es difícil? ¿Ver ese tipo de cosas todos los días?

Da una ligera sacudida con la cabeza. —Debería ser mucho más difícil, pero cuanto más cerca de la muerte estoy, más siento que sólo se convierte en una parte de la vida. No estoy seguro de cómo me siento al respecto.―Hace contacto visual conmigo de nuevo―. Dame otra ―dice―. Siento que la mía era un poco más retorcida que la tuya.

No estoy de acuerdo, pero le hablo de la cosa retorcida que hice hace apenas doce horas.

―Mi madre me preguntó hace dos días si iba a hablar en el funeral de mi padre. Le dije que no me sentía cómoda, que podría estar llorando demasiado para hablar delante de una multitud, pero era una mentira. Simplemente no quise hacerlo porque siento que los que hablan deben ser quienes respeten a los difuntos. Y no tenía mucho respeto por mi padre.

― ¿Lo hiciste?

Asiento.―Sí. Esta mañana. ―Me incorporo y saco las piernas de debajo de mí mientras lo enfrento―. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

Sonríe.―Absolutamente.

Junto las manos en mi regazo e inhalo una respiración.―No tenía ni idea de

Qué decir. Alrededor de una hora antes del funeral, le dije a mi madre que no quería hacerlo. Ella dijo que era simple y que mi padre habría querido que lo hiciera. Dijo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era subir al podio y decir las cinco mejores cosas de mi padre. Así que… eso es exactamente lo que hice.

Sasuke se levanta sobre el codo, pareciendo aún más interesado. Puede decir por la mirada en mi cara que se pone peor.―Oh, no, Hina. ¿Qué hiciste?

―Espera. Déjame recrearlo para ti ―Me pongo de pie y camino al otro lado de la silla. Me enderezo y actúo como si estuviera mirando hacia la misma habitación llena de gente que encontré esta mañana. Me aclaro la garganta.

―Hola. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, hija del fallecido Hiashi Hyuga. Gracias a todos por acompañarnos hoy, mientras lloramos su pérdida. Quería tomar un momento para honrar su vida compartiendo con ustedes cinco grandes cosas acerca de mi padre. La primera cosa…

Miro hacia Sasuke y encojo los hombros.―Eso es.

Se sienta.― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Me siento en la tumbona y me recuesto.―Me quedé de pie allí durante dos minutos sin decir una palabra más. No había algo bueno que pudiese decir sobre ese hombre, así que me limité a mirar en silencio a la multitud hasta que mi madre se dio cuenta de lo que hacía e hizo que mi tío me retirara del podio.

Sasuke inclina la cabeza. ― ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Hiciste todo lo contrario a elogiarlo en el funeral?

Asiento. ―No estoy orgullosa de ello. No creo estarlo. Es decir, si por mí fuera, habría sido una persona mucho mejor y me hubiera puesto de pie allí y hablado durante una hora.

Sasuke baja la mirada. ―Guau ―dice, moviendo la cabeza―. Eres como mi héroe. Le diste su merecido a un hombre muerto.

―Eso es de mal gusto.

―Sí, bueno. La verdad cruda duele.

Me río.―Tu turno.

―No puedo superar eso ―dice.

―Estoy segura de que puedes acercarte.

―No estoy seguro de que pueda.

Ruedo los ojos. ―Sí puedes. No me hagas sentir como la peor persona de nosotros. Dime el más reciente pensamiento que hayas tenido, y que la mayoría de la gente no diría en voz alta.

Pone las manos detrás de la cabeza y me mira fijamente a los ojos.―Quiero follarte.

Mi boca cae abierta. Entonces la cierro de nuevo.

Creo que podría estar sin palabras.

Me lanza una mirada inocente. ―Me pediste el pensamiento más reciente, así que te lo di. Eres hermosa. Soy un chico. Si hicieras lo de una sola noche, te llevaría a mi habitación escaleras abajo y te follaría.

No puedo ni mirarlo. Su declaración me hace sentir una multitud de cosas a la vez.

―Bueno, no hago lo de una sola noche.

―Me di cuenta hace mucho―dice―. Tu turno.

Es tan indiferente; actúa como si no me acabara de aturdir al silencio―Necesito un minuto para recuperarme después de eso ―digo con una risa. Trato de pensar en algo que lo conmocione, pero no puedo superar el hecho de que él acaba de decir eso. En voz alta. Tal vez porque es un neurocirujano y nunca imaginé que alguien tan educado diga la palabra follar tan a la ligera.

Pienso…algo… y luego digo―: Está bien. Ya que estamos en el tema… el primer chico con el que tuve relaciones sexuales era una persona sin hogar.

Él se anima y me enfrenta.―Oh, voy a necesitar más de esta historia.

Estiro el brazo y apoyo la cabeza en él. ―Crecí en Maine. Vivíamos en un barrio bastante decente, pero la calle detrás de la casa no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Nuestro patio trasero daba a una casa abandonada junto a dos lotes abandonados. Me hice amiga de un tipo llamado Naruto que se quedaba en la casa. Nadie sabía que vivía allí aparte de mí. Solía llevarle comida, ropa y otras cosas. Hasta que mi padre se enteró.

― ¿Qué hizo?

Mi mandíbula se tensa. No sé por qué lo recordé cuando todavía me obligo a no pensar en ello diariamente. ―Le dio una paliza. ―Es lo más honesta que puedo ser con ese tema―. Tu turno.

Me mira en silencio por un momento, como si supiera que hay más de esa historia. Pero entonces rompe el contacto visual. ―La idea del matrimonio me repugna ―dice―. Tengo casi treinta años y no tengo ningún deseo de tener una esposa. Sobre todo, no quiero hijos. Lo único que quiero de la vida es el éxito. Mucho. Pero si admito eso en voz alta a cualquiera, sueno arrogante.

― ¿Éxito profesional? ¿O condición social?

Él dice―: Ambos. Cualquiera puede tener hijos. Cualquier persona puede casarse. Pero no todo el mundo puede ser un neurocirujano. Me siento bastante orgulloso por eso. Y no sólo quiero ser un gran neurocirujano. Quiero ser el mejor en mi campo.

―Tienes razón. Te hace sonar arrogante.

Sonríe.―Mi madre teme que esté desperdiciando mi vida porque lo único que hago es trabajar.

― ¿Eres un neurocirujano y tu madre está decepcionada de ti? ―Me‖ río―.Dios mío, eso es una locura. ¿Los padres siempre son realmente infelices con sus hijos? ¿Nunca van a ser lo suficientemente buenos?

Niega con la cabeza.―Mis hijos no lo serían. No mucha gente maneja lo que hago, así que sólo estarían condenados al fracaso. Es por eso que nunca tendré ninguno.

―De hecho, creo que es respetable, Sasuke. Una gran cantidad de personas se niegan a admitir que podrían ser demasiado egoístas para tener hijos.

Niega con la cabeza. ―Oh, soy demasiado egoísta para tener hijos. Y definitivamente soy demasiado egoísta como para estar en una relación.

―Entonces, ¿cómo lo evitas? ¿Simplemente no vas citas?

Me mira, y hay una leve sonrisa pegada en su cara.―Cuando tengo tiempo, hay chicas que satisfacen esas necesidades. No me falta nada en este departamento, si eso es lo que estás preguntado. Pero el amor nunca me ha atraído. Siempre ha sido más una carga que cualquier otra cosa.

Me gustaría ver al amor de esa manera. Haría mi vida mucho más fácil.

―Te envidio. Tengo esa idea de que hay un hombre perfecto para mí. Tiendo a botarlos fácilmente, porque nadie cumple con mis estándares. Me siento como si estuviera en una búsqueda infinita.

―Deberías probar mi método―dice.

― ¿Cuál?

―Una sola noche.―Levanta una ceja, como si fuera una invitación.

Me alegro de que esté oscuro, porque mi cara esta en llamas.―Nunca pude dormir con alguien si no iba a alguna parte.―Lo digo en voz alta, pero falta convicción en las palabras.

Suelta una respiración larga y lenta, y entonces se recuesta sobre la espalda.

―No eres esa clase de chica, ¿eh?―lo dice con un dejo de decepción en la voz.

Emparejo su decepción. No estoy segura de que pudiera rechazarlo si hiciera un movimiento, pero creo haber acabado de frustrar esa posibilidad.

―Si no duermes con alguien que acabas de conocer… ―Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos de nuevo―. ¿Exactamente qué tan lejos llegarías?

No tengo una respuesta para eso. Me recuesto sobre la espalda debido a que la forma en que me mira me hace querer volver a pensar en lo de una sola noche.

No estoy necesariamente en contra de ello, supongo. Nunca me lo ha propuesto alguien con quien lo consideraría. Hasta ahora. Creo. ¿Está proponiéndomelo? Siempre he sido terrible en el coqueteo.

Extiende la mano y agarra el borde de mi tumbona. En un movimiento rápido y de mínimo esfuerzo, la arrastra más cerca de él, hasta que choca con la suya.

Todo mi cuerpo se pone rígido. Está tan cerca ahora, puedo sentir el calor de su aliento a través del aire frío. Si tuviera que mirarlo, su rostro estaría a centímetros del mío. Me niego a mirarlo, porque probablemente me besaría y no se absolutamente nada acerca de este tipo, aparte de un par de verdades crudas. Pero eso no pesa para nada sobre mi conciencia cuando apoya una mano en mi estómago.

― ¿Hasta dónde llegarías, Hina? ―Su voz es candente. Suave. Viaja directamente a los dedos de mis pies.

―No sé―susurro.

Sus dedos comienzan a arrastrarse hacia el dobladillo de mi camisa.

Comienza levantando lentamente, hasta que mi estómago esta descubierto.― Oh, Jesús ―susurro, sintiendo el calor de su mano mientras se desliza hacia arriba por mi estómago.

En contra de mi mejor juicio, lo enfrento de nuevo y la mirada en sus ojos me cautiva por completo. Se ve esperanzado y con hambre y completamente seguro. Hunde los dientes en su labio inferior mientras su mano continua su camino por mi camisa. Sé que puede sentir mi corazón galopando contra mi pecho. Diablos, probablemente puede oírlo.

― ¿Es demasiado?―pregunta.

No sé de dónde viene este lado de mí, pero niego y digo―: Ni siquiera cerca.

Con una sonrisa, sus dedos rozan la parte de abajo de mi sujetador, deslizándose ligeramente sobre mi piel, ahora erizada. Tan pronto como mis párpados se cierran, el sonido de un timbre nos interrumpe. Su mano se pone rígida cuando nos damos cuenta de que es un teléfono. Su teléfono.

Deja caer su frente en mi hombro.―Maldita sea.

Frunzo el ceño cuando su mano sale desde debajo de mi camisa. Busca el teléfono en su bolsillo, se pone de pie y se aparta de mí para tomar la llamada.

―Dr. Orochimaru ―dice. Escucha atentamente, su mano agarrando la parte posterior de su cuello―. ¿Qué hay de Kabuto? Ni siquiera tengo que estar de guardia en este momento. ―Más silencio seguido por―: Sí, dame diez minutos. Voy en camino.

Termina la llamada y desliza el teléfono en el bolsillo. Cuando se vuelve para mirarme a la cara, se ve un poco decepcionado. Señala la puerta que conduce hacia la escalera.―tengo que…

Asiento.―Está bien.

Lo considera por un momento, y luego levanta un dedo. ―No te muevas―dice, agarrando su teléfono de nuevo. Camina más cerca y lo sostiene como si estuviera a punto de tomar una foto mía. Casi me opongo, pero no sé ni por qué.

Estoy completamente vestida. Es sólo que, por alguna razón, no se siente bien. Toma una foto de mí recostada en la tumbona, con los brazos relajados por encima de la cabeza. No tengo ni idea de lo que planea hacer con esa imagen, pero me gusta que el hecho de que la haya tomado. Me gusta que tenga la necesidad de recordar cómo luzco, a pesar de que sabe que nunca me verá de nuevo.

Se queda mirando la foto en su pantalla durante unos segundos y sonríe.

Estoy media tentada a tomar una foto de él, pero no estoy segura de que quiera un recuerdo de alguien a quien nunca veré de nuevo. La idea es un poco deprimente.

―Fue un placer conocerte, Hinata Hyuga. Espero que desafíes las probabilidades de la mayoría de los sueños y logres realmente el tuyo.

Sonrío, triste y confundida por este individuo. No estoy segura de haber pasado tiempo con alguien como él antes, alguien con un estilo de vida completamente diferente. Probablemente nunca más lo haré. Pero estoy gratamente sorprendida al ver que no somos tan distintos.

Preconcepción confirmada.

Se mira los pies por un momento, luciendo un poco inseguro. Es como si estuviera suspendido entre el deseo de decirme algo más y la necesidad de salir.

Me mira una última vez sin lograr ocultar sus sentimientos. Puedo ver la decepción en su boca antes de que se gire y camine en la otra dirección. Abre la puerta y puedo escuchar sus pasos desvaneciéndose mientras se aleja por la escalera. Estoy sola en la azotea, una vez más, pero para mi sorpresa, ahora estoy un poco triste por ese hecho.

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo._**

 ** _Que les pareció_**

 ** _Sobre los * que puse en algunas frases es para aclarar algo_**

 ** _*En esta parte no supe cómo adaptarla, porque en libro el nombre de ella tienen que ver con las flores tanto como su primer nombre el segundo y el apellido y por ello a ella no le gusta, así que ya al adaptarlo no supe que hacer TT_TT_**

 ** _Así que busque algo razonable verán el nombre de Hinata y el apellido significan lugar soleado así como sunny place, así se parecería un poco a lo que quiere dar a entender el libro, así que si no le encuentran mucho sentido a eso perdón no pude adaptarlo bien tuve un bloqueo._**

 ** _Pero en fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, fue un poco largo pero lo subiré conforme son los capítulos en el libro ;)_**

 ** _Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber_**

 ** _Comenten por favor, que los comentarios me motivan :)_**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima, un abrazo virtual para todos._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Sakura, _la compañera de habitación a la que le gusta oírse cantar_ , está

Apresurándose alrededor de la sala de estar, recogiendo llaves, zapatos, un par de Gafas de sol. Estoy sentada en el sofá, abriendo cajas de zapatos llenas de algunas De mis viejas cosas de cuando vivía en casa. Las agarré esta semana, cuando estuve Allí para el funeral de mi padre.

― ¿Trabajas hoy? —pregunta Sakura.

—Nop. Tengo licencia por luto hasta el lunes.

Se detiene en seco. — ¿Lunes? —Se burla—. Perra afortunada.

—Sí, Sakura. Soy _tan_ afortunada de que mi padre muriera. —Lo digo con

Sarcasmo, por supuesto, pero me estremezco cuando me doy cuenta de que en realidad no es muy sarcástico.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —murmura. Agarra su bolso mientras se balancea en un pie, poniéndose un zapato en el otro—. No voy a volver a casa esta noche. Me quedaré en la casa de Sai. —La puerta se cierra detrás de ella.

Tenemos mucho en común en la superficie, pero más allá de usar el mismo tamaño de ropa, ser de la misma edad, y ambas tener nombres de seis letras, no hay mucho más que nos haga más que simples compañeras. Sin embargo, estoy bien con eso. Aparte del canto incesante, es bastante tolerable. Es limpia y no está mucho. Dos de las cualidades más importantes de un compañero de cuarto.

Estoy tirando de la tapa de la parte superior de una de las cajas de zapatos cuando suena mi celular. Extiendo la mano al sofá y lo agarro. Cuando veo que es mi madre, presiono mi cara en el sofá y finjo llorar en un cojín.

Llevo el teléfono al oído. — ¿Hola?

Hay tres segundos de silencio, y entonces—: Hola, Hina.

Suspiro y me siento en el sofá. —Hola, mamá. —Estoy muy sorprendida de que me hable. Sólo ha pasado un día desde el funeral. Son trescientos sesenta y cuatro días antes de lo que esperaba tener noticias de ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto.

Suspira dramáticamente. —Bien —dice—. Sera mi primera noche sola desde…

—Vas a estar bien, mamá —le digo, intentando sonar confiada.

Está callada durante demasiado tiempo, y luego dice—: Hina. Sólo quiero que sepas que no debes sentir vergüenza por lo que pasó ayer.

Hago una pausa. _No la sentía. Ni siquiera en lo más mínimo_.

—Todo el mundo se bloquea de vez en cuando. No debería haber puesto ese tipo de presión sobre ti, sabiendo lo difícil que era el día ya. Debería haberle dicho a tu tío que lo hiciera.

Cierro los ojos. _Aquí va otra vez_. Cubriendo lo que no quiere ver. Asumiendo la culpa de algo que ni siquiera hizo. _Por supuesto_ , se convenció de que me bloqueé ayer, y por eso me negué a hablar. _Por supuesto que lo hizo_. Tengo casi decidido decirle que no fue un error. No me congelé. Simplemente no tenía nada especial que decir sobre el hombre ordinario que eligió para que fuera mi padre.

Pero una parte de mí se siente culpable por lo que hice, específicamente porque no es algo que debería haber hecho en la presencia de mi madre, así que sólo acepto lo que está haciendo y le sigo la corriente.

—Gracias, mamá. Siento haberme bloqueado.

—Está bien, Hina. Tengo que irme, tengo que correr a la oficina de seguros. Tenemos una reunión sobre las políticas de tu padre. Llámame mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —le digo—. Te amo, mamá.

Termino la llamada y tiro el teléfono en el sofá. Abro la caja de zapatos en mi regazo y saco el contenido. En la parte superior hay un pequeño corazón de madera hueco. Paso los dedos sobre él y recuerdo la noche que se me dio este corazón.

Tan pronto como el recuerdo comienza a hundirse, lo hago a un lado. La nostalgia es divertida.

Muevo a un lado algunas cartas y recortes de periódico viejos. Debajo de todo eso, encuentro lo que esperaba estuviera dentro de estas cajas. Y también una especie de esperanza de que _no lo estuviera_.

 _Mis Diarios._

Paso las manos sobre ellos. Hay tres en esta caja, pero diría que es probable que haya ocho o nueve en total. No he leído ninguno desde la última vez que escribí en ellos.

Me negaba a admitir que llevaba un diario cuando era más joven, ya que era tan cliché. En su lugar, me convencí de que lo que hacía era genial, porque no era técnicamente un diario. Lo escribía como si lo estuviera contando a una amiga, me servía para desahogarme y plasmar ahí lo que no podía decir en voz alta, ni hablarlo con otras personas.

Abro otra caja de zapatos y encuentro más. Hojeo a través de ellos hasta que agarro el que escribí cuando tenía quince. Lo abro, buscando el día que conocí a Naruto. No pasaba mucho en mi vida de lo que valiera la pena escribir antes de que él llegara a ella, pero de alguna manera llené seis diarios completos antes de que él entrara en la imagen.

Juré que nunca leería éstos de nuevo, pero con la muerte de mi padre, he estado pensando mucho en mi infancia. Tal vez si leo estos diarios, de alguna manera encontraré un poco de fuerza para el perdón. Aunque me temo que estoy corriendo el riesgo de acumular aún más resentimiento.

Me tumbo en el sofá y comienzo a leer.

 _Querido Diario,_

 _Te_ _contaré sobre mi día de ayer. Fue interesante. Probablemente el día más interesante._

 _¿Recuerdas hace un tiempo, cuando te dije acerca de la señora Kurenai que vivía_ _detrás de nosotros? ¿Qué murió la noche de esa gran tormenta de nieve? Mi papá dijo que_ _debía tanto en impuestos que su hija no fue capaz de tomar posesión de la casa._

 _Lo cual está_ _bien por ella, estoy seguro, porque la casa estaba empezando a derrumbarse de todos modos._

 _Probablemente hubiera sido más una carga que cualquier otra cosa._

 _La casa ha estado vacía desde que la señora Kurenai murió, que fue hace casi dos_ _años. Sé que ha estado vacía por la ventana de mi habitación con vistas al patio trasero, y no_ _ha habido una sola alma entrando o saliendo de esa casa desde que tengo memoria._

 _Hasta anoche._

 _Me encontraba en la cama, barajando cartas. Sé que suena raro, pero es sólo algo que_ _hago. Ni siquiera sé cómo jugar a las cartas. Pero cuando mis padres comienzan a pelear, a_ _veces mezclo las cartas solo para calmarme y darme algo en qué concentrarme._

 _De todos modos, era de noche, por lo que noté la luz de forma inmediata. No era_ _brillante, pero venía de la vieja casa. Parecía más como una vela que cualquier otra cosa, así_ _que fui a la terraza trasera y encontré los binoculares de papá. Intenté ver lo que pasaba allí,_ _pero no pude ver nada. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Luego, después de un rato, la luz se_ _apagó._

 _Esta mañana, cuando me preparaba para la escuela, vi algo que se movió detrás de la_ _casa. Me agaché en la ventana de mi habitación y vi a alguien saliendo a hurtadillas por la_ _puerta trasera. Era un chico y tenía una mochila. Miró a su alrededor como si estuviera_ _asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, y luego caminó entre nuestra casa y la casa del vecino y_ _fue y se quedó en la parada de autobús._

 _Nunca lo había visto antes. Era la primera vez que montaba mi autobús. Se sentó en_ _la parte de atrás y yo me senté en el medio, por lo que no hablé con él. Pero cuando se bajó_ _del autobús en la escuela, lo vi caminar hacia ella, así que debía ir allí._

 _No tengo ni idea de por qué dormía en esa casa. Probablemente no hay electricidad_ _ni agua corriente._

 _Pensé que tal vez lo hizo como un desafío, pero hoy bajó del autobús en la_ _misma parada que yo. Caminó por la calle como si fuera hacia otro lugar, pero corrí_ _directamente a mi habitación y observé por la ventana. Efectivamente, unos minutos más_ _tarde, lo vi entrar a hurtadillas, una vez más, en la casa vacía._

 _No sé si debería decirle algo a mi madre. No me gusta ser entrometida, porque no es_ _de mi incumbencia. Pero si ese chico no tiene donde ir, me siento como si mi madre sabría_ _cómo ayudarle ya que trabaja en una escuela._

 _No lo sé. Podría esperar un par de días antes de decir algo y ver si vuelve a su casa. Puede ser que sólo necesite un descanso de sus padres. El mismo que me gustaría poder_ _tener a veces._

 _Eso es todo. Te haré saber qué pasa mañana._

 _Hina._

 _Querido Diario,_

 _De acuerdo, entonces descubrí quién es el tipo, y sí, todavía está yendo allí. Ya han_ _pasado dos días y todavía no le he dicho a nadie._

 _Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y es de último año, pero eso es todo lo que sé. Le_ _pregunté a Matsuri quién era cuando se sentó a mi lado en el autobús. Puso los ojos y me dijo_ _su nombre._

 _Pero entonces dijo—: No sé nada más acerca de él, pero huele. —Arrugó la_ _nariz como si le diera asco. Quería gritarle y decirle que no puede evitarlo, que no tiene_ _agua. Pero en cambio, sólo lo miro de nuevo. Podría haber mirado demasiado, porque me_ _atrapa haciéndolo._

 _Cuando llegué a casa, fui al patio trasero para hacer un poco de jardinería. Mis_ _rábanos estaban listos para ser extraídos, así que me hallaba allí, sacándolos. Los rábanos_ _son lo único que queda en mi jardín. Está empezando a hacer frío así que no hay mucho más_ _que pueda plantar en este momento. Probablemente podría haber esperado unos días más_ _para sacarlos, pero también me encontraba afuera de entrometida._

 _Me di cuenta de que los sacaba, porque algunos desaparecieron. Parecía que_ _acababan de ser desenterrados. Sé que no los saqué y mis padres nunca se meten con mi_ _jardín._

 _Fue entonces cuando pensé en Naruto, y como era más que probable que fuera él. No_ _había pensado que, si no tiene acceso a una ducha, probablemente tampoco tiene comida._

 _Fui dentro de mi casa e hice un par de sándwiches. Agarré dos refrescos de la nevera_ _y una bolsa de patatas fritas. Los puse en una bolsa de almuerzo y corrí a la casa_ _abandonada y la puse en la puerta del pórtico trasero. No estaba segura si me vio, así que_ _golpeé realmente duro y luego corrí a mi casa y fui directamente a mi habitación. En el_ _momento en que llegué a la ventana para ver si saldría al exterior, la bolsa ya se había ido._

 _Fue entonces cuando supe que me observaba. Estoy un poco nerviosa ahora que sabe_ _que sé que se está quedando allí. No sé lo que le voy a decir si intenta hablar conmigo_ _mañana._

 _Hina._

 _Querido Diario,_

 _Esta mañana, cuando llegué a la parada de autobús, Naruto ya se encontraba allí._

 _Éramos solo nosotros dos al principio, y no voy a mentir, fue extraño. Podía ver el autobús_ _doblando en la esquina y deseaba que condujera un poco más rápido. Justo cuando se_ _detuvo, se acercó un poco más a mí y, sin levantar la vista, dijo—: Gracias._

 _Las puertas del autobús se abrieron y me permitió entrar primero. No dije_ De nada _porque me sentía un poco sorprendida por mi reacción. Su voz me dio escalofríos,_

 _Diario_

¿ _Alguna vez te los ha provocado la voz de un chico?_

 _Oh, espera. No sé ni para que pregunto si sé que no contestaras._

 _No se sentó junto a mí o nada en el camino, pero de regreso de la escuela, fue el_ _último en llegar. No había asientos vacíos, pero me di cuenta por la forma en que escaneó a_ _todas las personas en el autobús que no buscaba un asiento vacío. Me buscaba a mí_.

 _Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, bajé la mirada a mi regazo muy_ _rápido. Odio no ser muy segura alrededor de los chicos. Tal vez sea algo que consiga cuando_ _por fin cumpla dieciséis._

 _Se sentó a mi lado y dejó caer la mochila entre las piernas. Fue entonces cuando me_ _di cuenta de lo que Matsuri hablaba. Como que olía, pero no lo juzgué por ello._

 _No dijo nada al principio, pero jugueteaba con un agujero en sus pantalones. No era_ _el tipo de agujero que se encontraba allí para darles un aspecto elegante. Me di cuenta de_ _que estaba allí porque era un agujero genuino, debido a que sus pantalones eran viejos. En_ _realidad, parecían demasiado pequeños para él, porque sus tobillos se mostraban. Pero era lo_ _suficientemente delgado que encajaban muy bien en los otros lugares._

 _—_ _¿Le dijiste a alguien? —me preguntó._

 _Lo miré cuando habló, y él me observaba como si estuviera preocupado. Era la_ _primera vez que en realidad conseguía un buen vistazo de él. Su cabello era rubio, se veía sucio pensé que tal vez si lo lavaba, no sería tan oscuro como se veía en ese momento, y seria de un rubio muy brillante. Sus_ _ojos eran brillantes, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo. Ojos azules reales, como el tipo que_ _ves en un husky siberiano. No debería comparar sus ojos con los de un perro, pero eso es lo_ _primero que pensé cuando los vi._

 _Negué con la cabeza y miré por la ventana. Pensé que podría levantarse y encontrar_ _otro asiento en ese punto, puesto que dije que no se lo había contado a nadie, pero no lo hizo._

 _El autobús hizo algunas paradas, y el hecho de que todavía estuviera sentado a mi lado me_ _dio un poco de valor, así que hice mi voz un susurro. — ¿Por qué no vives en casa con tus_ _padres?_

 _Me quedó mirando durante unos segundos, como si estuviera intentando decidir si_ _quería confiar en mí o no. Luego dijo—: Debido a que no quieren que lo haga._

 _Fue entonces cuando se levantó. Pensé que me había vuelto loca, pero luego me di_ _cuenta de que se levantó porque nos encontrábamos en nuestra parada. Agarré mis cosas y_ _lo seguí fuera del autobús. No intentó ocultar dónde se dirigía hoy, como siempre lo hace._

 _Normalmente, camina por la calle y va alrededor de la manzana, así no lo veo pasar a través_ _de mi patio trasero. Pero hoy comenzó a caminar hacia el patio conmigo._

 _Cuando llegamos a donde normalmente giraría para entrar y él seguiría caminando,_ _los dos nos detuvimos. Pateó la tierra con el pie y miró detrás de mí, a mi casa._

 _—_ _¿A qué hora vuelven tus padres a casa?_

 _—_ _Alrededor de las cinco —le dije. Eran las 3:45._

 _Asintió y parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Sólo asintió_ _de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, sin comida ni electricidad ni agua._

 _Ahora, Diario, sé que lo que hice después fue estúpido, por lo que no tienes que_ _decirme. Llamé su nombre, y cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, le dije—: Si te das prisa, puedes tomar una ducha antes de que lleguen a casa._

 _Mi corazón latía tan rápido, porque sabía en cuántos problemas me metería si mis_ _padres llegaban a casa y encontraban a un hombre sin hogar en nuestra ducha._

 _Probablemente moriría. Pero no podía verlo caminar de regreso a su casa sin ofrecerle algo._ _Miró hacia el suelo otra vez, y sentí su vergüenza en mi propio estómago. Ni_ _siquiera asintió. Sólo me siguió dentro de la casa y nunca dijo una palabra._

 _Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la ducha, fui presa del pánico. Miraba por la_ _ventana y comprobaba por cualquiera de los coches de mis padres, a pesar de que sabía que_ _pasaría una buena hora antes de llegaran a casa. Me ponía de los nervios que uno de los_ _vecinos pudiera haberlo visto entrar, pero la verdad es que no me conocían lo_ _suficientemente bien como para pensar que tener un visitante sería anormal._

 _Le di a Naruto un cambio de ropa, y sabía que no sólo necesitaba estar fuera de la casa_ _cuando mis padres llegaran, sino que necesitaba estar lejos de nuestra casa. Estoy segura de_ _que mi padre reconocería su propia ropa y un adolescente al azar en el barrio._

 _En medio de mirar por la ventana y comprobar el reloj, llenaba una de mis viejas_ _mochilas con material. Alimentos que no necesitaban refrigeración, un par de camisetas de_ _mi padre, un par de vaqueros que probablemente iban a ser dos tallas más grandes para él, y_ _un cambio de calcetines._

 _Estaba cerrando la cremallera de la mochila cuando emergió desde el pasillo._

 _Tenía razón. Incluso mojado, me di cuenta de que su cabello era más claro de lo que_ _parecía antes. Hacía que sus ojos se vieran aún más azules._

 _Debe haberse afeitado mientras se hallaba allí, porque parecía más joven de lo que_ _parecía antes de entrar a la ducha. Tragué saliva y volví a mirar la mochila, porque me_ _sorprendió lo diferente que parecía. Me aterraba que pudiera ver mis pensamientos escritos_ _en mi cara._

 _Miré por la ventana una vez más y le entregué la mochila. —Es posible que desees_ _salir por la puerta de atrás para que nadie te vea._

 _Tomó la mochila y se quedó mirándome a la cara por un minuto. — ¿Cuál es tu_ _nombre? —dijo mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro._

 _—_ _Hinata._

 _Sonrió. Fue la primera vez que me sonreía y tuve un pensamiento horrible, poco_ _profundo en ese momento. Me preguntaba cómo alguien con una gran sonrisa podría tener_ _unos padres tan de mierda. Me odié inmediatamente por pensar eso, porque, por supuesto,_ _los padres deben amar a sus hijos sin importar lo lindos o feos o flacos o gordos o_ _inteligentes o estúpidos que son. Pero a veces no se puede controlar dónde va la mente. Sólo_ _tienes que entrenarla para que no vaya allí._

 _Extendió la mano y dijo—: Soy Naruto._

 _—_ _Lo sé —le dije, sin estrecharle la mano. No sé por qué no le estreché la mano. No_ _era porque tenía miedo de tocarlo. Es decir, tenía miedo de tocarlo. Pero no porque pensaba_ _que era mejor que él. Sólo me ponía muy nerviosa._

 _Bajó la mano y asintió una vez, y luego dijo—: Creo que mejor me voy._

 _Me hice a un lado para que pudiera caminar alrededor de mí. Señaló más allá de la_ _cocina, preguntando en silencio si ese era el camino hacia la puerta trasera. Asentí y caminé_ _detrás de él mientras se abría camino por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a la puerta trasera, lo vi_ _hacer una pausa por un segundo cuando vio mi dormitorio._

 _De repente me sentí avergonzada de que estuviera viendo mi dormitorio. Nadie ve_ _mi habitación, así que nunca había sentido la necesidad de darle un aspecto más maduro. Todavía tengo la misma colcha y cortinas de color rosa que he tenido desde que tenía doce_ _años._

 _Naruto no pareció preocuparse por cómo se hallaba decorada mi habitación. Miró_ _directamente hacia la ventana, en la que se miraba hacia el patio trasero, entonces me miró._

 _Justo antes de salir por la puerta de atrás, dijo—: Gracias por no ser despectiva, Hina._

 _Y luego se había ido._

 _Por supuesto que había oído el término_ despectivo _antes, pero era raro oír a un_ _adolescente utilizarlo. Lo que es aún más extraño es cómo todo sobre Naruto parece tan_ _contradictorio. ¿Cómo un tipo que es, obviamente, humilde, educado, y utiliza palabras_ _como_ despectivo _terminan sin hogar? ¿Cómo termina cualquier adolescente sin hogar?_

 _Necesito saber._

 _Voy a averiguar qué pasó con él._

 _Hina._

Estoy a punto de abrir otra caja cuando suena mi teléfono. Me arrastro hacia el sofá por él y no me sorprende en lo más mínimo ver que es mi madre otra vez.

Ahora que mi padre ha muerto y que está sola, probablemente me llamará el doble de lo que lo hacía antes.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Qué piensas acerca de mi mudanza a Boston? —espeta.

Agarro el cojín junto a mí y empujo mi cara en él, ahogando un grito. Eh. _Guau_ —digo—. ¿De verdad?

Se queda callada y, luego—: Fue sólo un pensamiento. Podemos hablar de ello mañana. Estoy casi en mi reunión.

—Bueno. Adiós.

Y justo así, quiero irme de Massachusetts. _No puede mudarse aquí._ No conoce a nadie aquí. Esperaría que la entretenga todos los días. Amo a mi madre, no me malinterpreten, pero me mudé a Boston para estar sola, y tenerla en la misma ciudad me haría sentir menos independiente.

Mi padre fue diagnosticado con cáncer hace tres años, cuando todavía me encontraba en la universidad. Si Sasuke Uchiha estuviera aquí en este momento, le diría la verdad, que me sentía un poco aliviada cuando mi padre llegó a estar demasiado enfermo como para lastimar físicamente a mi madre. Cambió por completo la dinámica de su relación y ya no me sentí obligada a permanecer en el pueblo para asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien.

Ahora que mi padre se ha ido y no tengo que preocuparme acerca de mi madre de nuevo, buscaba extender mis alas, por así decirlo.

¿Pero ahora se está mudando a Boston?

Se siente como mis alas estuvieran siendo cortadas.

 _¡¿Dónde hay una silla de plástico naval cuando necesito una?!_

Estoy seriamente estresada y no tengo ni idea de lo que haría si mi madre se mudara a Boston. No tengo jardín o un campo o un patio, o malas hierbas.

 _Tengo que encontrar otra salida._

Decido limpiar. Pongo todas las cajas de zapatos llenas de notas y diarios en el armario de mi habitación. Entonces organizo todo mi armario. Mis joyas, mis zapatos, mi ropa…

 _Ella no puede mudarse a Boston._

* * *

 ** _Hasta aqui el capitulo, fue mas corto que el anterior pero el siguiente sera largo_**

 ** _Diganme que les parecio_**

 ** _Dejen comentarios_**

 ** _un Abrazo virtual :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capítulo 3

Seis meses después

—Oh.

 _Eso es todo lo que dice._

Mi madre se vuelve y evalúa el edificio, pasando un dedo sobre el alféizar de la ventana al lado de ella. Toma una capa de polvo y la limpia entre los dedos.

—Es…

—Necesita mucho trabajo, lo sé —interrumpo. Señalo las ventanas detrás de ella—. Pero mira el frente. Tiene potencial.

Repasa las ventanas, asintiendo. Emite ese sonido que hace a veces con la parte posterior de la garganta, cuando está de acuerdo con un pequeño "aj", pero sus labios permanecen tensos. Eso significa que _en realidad_ no está de acuerdo. Y hace ese sonido. _Dos veces_.

Dejo caer los brazos en derrota. — ¿Crees que esto fue estúpido?

Niega ligeramente con la cabeza. —Todo eso depende de cómo resulte, Hina—dice. El edificio solía albergar un restaurante y aún se encontraba lleno de mesas y sillas antiguas. Mi madre se acerca a una mesa cercana y saca una de las sillas para tomar asiento—. Si las cosas funcionan, y tu tienda de flores es exitosa, entonces la gente dirá que fue una decisión de negocios valiente, audaz, inteligente. Pero si falla y pierdes toda tu herencia…

—Entonces la gente dirá que fue una decisión de negocios _estúpida_.

Se encoge de hombros. —Así es como funciona. Te especializaste en negocios, lo sabes. —Mira lentamente alrededor de la habitación, como si viera la forma en que se verá dentro de un mes—. Solo asegúrate de que sea valiente y audaz, Hina.

Sonrío. _Puedo aceptar eso_. —No puedo creer que lo compré sin preguntarte primero —digo, tomando asiento en la mesa.

—Eres adulta. Es tu derecho —dice, pero puedo escuchar un rastro de decepción.

Creo que se siente incluso más sola ahora que la necesito cada vez menos. Han pasado seis meses desde que murió mi padre, y aunque él no era buena compañía, ha de ser extraño para ella, estar sola. Consiguió trabajo en una de las escuelas primarias, por lo que terminó mudándose aquí. Eligió un pequeño suburbio en las afueras de Boston. Compró una casa linda de dos dormitorios en un tope de calle, con un enorme patio. Sueño con plantar un jardín allí, pero eso requeriría cuidado diario. Mi límite es una visita a la semana. A veces dos.

— ¿Qué harás con toda esta basura? —pregunta.

Tiene razón. Hay mucha basura. Tomará una eternidad limpiar este lugar.

—No tengo idea. Creo que estaré rompiéndome la espalda por un tiempo antes de poder pensar en decorar.

— ¿Cuándo fue tu último día en la empresa de mercadotecnia?

Sonrío. —Ayer.

Lanza un suspiro, y luego niega con la cabeza. —Oh, Hina. Desde luego, espero que esto funcione a tu favor.

Las dos empezamos a ponernos de pie cuando la puerta se abre. Hay estantes en el camino a la puerta, así que inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y veo a una mujer entrar. Sus ojos exploran brevemente la habitación hasta que me ve.

—Hola —dice, ondeando la mano. Es linda. Viste bien, pero lleva puestos capris blancos. Un desastre en espera de suceder en este depósito de polvo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Mete su bolso bajo el brazo y camina hacia mí, extendiendo la mano. —Soy Ino —dice. Sacudo su mano.

—Hinata.

Señala con un pulgar por encima del hombro. — ¿Hay un cartel de se necesita ayuda en el frente?

Miro por encima de su hombro y elevo una ceja. — ¿Lo hay? — _No puse un_ _cartel de se necesita ayuda._

Asiente, y luego se encoge de hombros. —Aunque, es un poco viejo — dice—. Probablemente ha estado ahí desde hace tiempo. Acabo de salir a dar un paseo y vi el cartel. Soy curiosa, es todo.

Ella me gusta casi de inmediato. Su voz es agradable y su sonrisa parece genuina.

La mano de mi madre se apoya en mi hombro, se inclina y me besa en la mejilla. —Me tengo que ir —dice—. Casa abierta esta noche. —Le digo adiós y la observo salir, a continuación, giro mi atención a Ino.

—Realmente aún no estoy contratando —digo. Agito la mano alrededor de la habitación—. Abriré una florería, pero será en un par de meses, por lo menos. —Debería intentar controlar mis juicios preconcebidos, pero ella no parece ser del tipo que estaría satisfecha con un trabajo de salario mínimo. Su bolso cuesta más que este edificio.

Sus ojos se iluminan. — ¿De verdad? ¡Me encantan las flores! —Da una vuelta en un círculo y dice—: Este lugar tiene bastante potencial. ¿De qué color lo pintarás?

Cruzo el brazo sobre el pecho y me agarro el codo. Balanceándome sobre los talones, digo—: No estoy segura. Acabo de recibir las llaves del edificio hace una hora, así que en verdad no tengo un plan de diseño aún.

—Hinata, ¿verdad?

Asiento.

—No pretenderé que tengo un título en diseño, pero es absolutamente mi cosa favorita. Si necesitas alguna ayuda, lo haría de forma gratuita.

Inclino la cabeza. — ¿Trabajarías gratis?

Asiente. —En realidad no necesito trabajo, justo vi el cartel y pensé, _"¿Qué_ _diablos?"_ Pero me aburro algunas veces. Me sentiría encantada de ayudarte en lo que necesites. Limpieza, decoración, eligiendo colores de pintura. Soy una loca de Pinterest. —Algo detrás de mí capta su atención y señala—. Podría tomar esa puerta rota y hacerla magnífica. _Todas_ estas cosas, la verdad. Hay un uso para casi todo, ya sabes.

Miro alrededor de la habitación, sabiendo muy bien que no seré capaz de hacer frente a esto yo sola. Es probable que no pueda ni levantar la mitad de estas cosas sola. Eventualmente tendré que contratar a alguien de todos modos. —No dejaré que trabajes gratis. Pero puedo pagar diez dólares por hora si lo dices en serio.

Empieza a aplaudir, y si no llevara tacones, podría haber saltado arriba y abajo. — ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

Miro hacia sus capris blancos. — ¿Podrías trabajar mañana? Es probable que desees venir en ropa descartable.

Descarta lo que dije y suelta de su bolso de marca en una mesa polvorienta junto a ella. —Tonterías —dice—. Mi esposo está viendo un partido en un bar más abajo en la calle. Si estás de acuerdo, pasaré el rato contigo y empezaré ahora.

Dos horas más tarde, estoy convencida de que conocí a mi nueva mejor amiga. Y realmente es una loca de Pinterest.

Escribimos "Conservar"y"Tirar"en notas adhesivas, y las pegamos en todo lo que había en la habitación. Es una creyente del supra-reciclaje, así que tuvimos ideas para al menos el setenta y cinco por ciento del material que quedó en el edificio. El resto dice que su marido lo puede tirar cuando tenga tiempo libre. Una vez que sabemos lo que haremos con todas las cosas, tomo cuaderno y pluma y nos sentamos en una de las mesas para anotar las ideas de diseño.

—Está bien —dice, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla. Me dan ganas de reír, porque sus capris blancos ahora están cubiertos de polvo, pero no parece importarle—. ¿Tienes un objetivo para este lugar? —pregunta, mirando alrededor.

—Tengo _uno_ —digo—. Éxito.

Se ríe. —No tengo ninguna duda de que tendrás éxito. Pero necesitas un concepto.

Pienso en lo que dijo mi madre. " _Solo asegúrate de que sea valiente y audaz,_ " _._ Sonrío y me siento más erguida en la silla. —Valiente y audaz —digo—. Quiero que este lugar sea diferente. Quiero tomar riesgos.

Entrecierra los ojos mientras mordisquea la punta de la pluma. —Pero vendes flores —dice—. ¿Cómo puedes ser valiente y audaz con flores?

Miro alrededor de la habitación y trato de imaginar lo que pienso. No estoy segura de lo que pienso. Siento la inquietud, como si estuviera a punto de tener una idea brillante. — ¿Cuáles son algunas de las palabras que te vienen a la mente cuando piensas en las flores? —le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé. Son dulces, ¿supongo? Están vivas, por lo que me hacen pensar en vida. Y tal vez el color rosa. Y la primavera.

—Dulce, vida, rosa, primavera —repito. Y luego—: ¡Ino, eres brillante! —Me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar por el piso—. Tomaremos todo lo que todos aman sobre las flores, ¡y haremos todo lo contrario!

Hace una cara para hacerme saber que no me sigue.

—Está bien —digo—. ¿Qué si, en lugar de mostrar el lado dulce de las flores, mostramos el lado _malvado_? En lugar de acentos rosa, usamos colores más oscuros, como un color morado oscuro o incluso negro. Y en lugar de solo primavera y vida, también celebramos el invierno y la muerte.

Los ojos de Ino se encuentran muy amplios. —Pero... ¿y si, sin embargo, alguien quiere flores de color _rosa_?

—Bueno, les seguiremos dando lo que quieren, por supuesto. Pero también les daremos lo que no saben que quieren.

Se rasca la mejilla. — ¿Así que piensas en flores _negras_? —Luce preocupada, y no la culpo. Ella solo ve el lado más oscuro de mi visión. Tomo asiento en la mesa de nuevo y trato de subirla a bordo.

—Alguien me dijo una vez que no hay tal cosa como una mala persona. Todos somos personas que a veces hacen cosas malas. Eso se me quedó, porque están ciertos. Todos tenemos un poco de bien y mal en nosotros. Quiero hacer ese nuestro tema. En lugar de pintar las paredes de un color dulce pútrido, lo pintamos de un color púrpura oscuro con acentos en negro. Y en vez de solamente exhibir las habituales flores pastel en aburridos jarrones de cristal que hacen que la gente piense en vida, iremos por lo atrevido. Valiente y audaz. Colocamos exhibiciones de flores más oscuras envueltas en cosas como cuero o cadenas plateadas. Y en lugar de ponerlas en jarrones de cristal, las ponemos en ónix negro o… No sé… Jarrones de terciopelo púrpura forrados con clavos plateados. Las ideas son infinitas. —Me pongo de pie de nuevo—. Hay florerías en cada esquina para personas que aman las flores. Pero, ¿qué florería abastece a todas las personas que _odian_ las flores?

Ino niega con la cabeza. —Ninguna —susurra.

—Exactamente. Ninguna.

Nos miramos por un momento, y entonces no puedo contenerme un segundo más. Me encuentro llena de emoción y empiezo a reír como una niña atolondrada. Ino también empieza a reír, salta hacia arriba y me abraza. —Hina, es tan retorcido, ¡es brillante!

— ¡Lo sé! —Estoy llena de energía renovada—. Necesito un escritorio para poder sentarme y ¡hacer un plan de negocios! ¡Pero mi futura oficina se encuentra colmada de viejas cajas de vegetales!

Camina hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. — ¡Bueno, saquémoslas de ahí y vayamos a comprar un escritorio!

Entramos como podemos a la oficina y comenzamos a sacar cajas una por una hacia un cuarto trasero. Me paro en una silla para hacer las pilas más altas por lo que tendremos más espacio para movernos.

—Estas son perfectas para los escaparates que tengo en mente. —Me entrega dos cajas más y se aleja, y cuando me inclino de puntillas para apilarlas en la parte superior, la pila empieza a caer. Trato de encontrar algo en dónde sostenerme para mantener el equilibrio, pero las cajas me golpean y caigo de la silla. Cuando aterrizo en el suelo, puedo sentir mi pie yendo en la dirección equivocada. Seguido por una oleada de dolor subiendo por la pierna y bajando hacia los dedos del pie.

Ino viene corriendo a la habitación y tiene que mover dos de las cajas de encima de mí. — ¡Hina! —dice—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás bien?

Me coloco en una posición sentada, pero ni siquiera trato de poner peso sobre el tobillo. Niego con la cabeza. —Mi tobillo.

De inmediato me quita el zapato y después saca el teléfono del bolsillo. Comienza a marcar un número y luego me mira. —Sé que esto es una pregunta estúpida, pero, ¿de casualidad tienes aquí un refrigerador con hielo en él?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Lo imaginé —dice. Pone el teléfono en altavoz y lo coloca en el suelo mientras empieza a enrollar la pierna del pantalón. Me estremezco, pero no tanto por el dolor. No puedo creer que haya hecho algo tan estúpido. Si lo rompí, estoy jodida. Acabo de gastar toda mi herencia en un edificio que ni siquiera seré capaz de renovar hasta dentro de meses.

— _Hoolaaa_ , Ino. —Una voz canta a través de su teléfono—. ¿Dónde estás? El juego terminó.

Ino toma el teléfono y lo acerca a la boca. —En el trabajo. Escucha, necesito…

El tipo la interrumpe y le dice—: ¿En el trabajo? Nena, ni siquiera tienes trabajo.

Ino niega con la cabeza y dice—: Kiba, escucha. Es una emergencia. Creo que mi jefa se rompió el tobillo. Necesito que traigas un poco de hielo para…

La interrumpe con una risa. — ¿Tu jefa? Nena, ni siquiera tienes trabajo —repite.

Ino rueda los ojos. —Kiba, ¿estás borracho?

—Es día de enterizo —dice hablando con dificultad en el teléfono—. Lo sabías cuando nos dejaste, Ino. Cerveza gratis hasta…

Ella gime. —Pon a mi hermano al teléfono.

—Bien, bien —murmura Kiba. Hay un sonido en el teléfono, y luego—.Sí?

Ino suelta nuestra ubicación en el teléfono. —Ven para acá en este momento. Por favor. Y trae una bolsa de hielo.

—Sí, _señora_ —dice. El hermano suena como que también pudiera estar un poco borracho. Hay risas, y luego uno de los chicos dice—: _Ella está de mal humor_.—Y entonces la línea se corta.

Ino pone su teléfono en el bolsillo. —Esperaré afuera por ellos, se encuentran justo calle abajo. ¿Estarás bien aquí?

Asiento y alcanzo la silla. —Tal vez debería tratar de caminar sobre él.

Ino empuja mis hombros hacia atrás hasta que estoy apoyada en la pared de nuevo. —No, no lo muevas. Espera hasta que lleguen aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

No tengo idea de lo que dos tipos borrachos serán capaces de hacer por mí, pero asiento. Mi nueva empleada se siente más como mi jefe justo ahora y siento un poco de miedo de ella en este momento.

Espero en la parte trasera durante unos diez minutos cuando por fin escucho la puerta de entrada al edificio abrirse. — ¿Qué _demonios_? —Dice una voz de hombre—. ¿Por qué te encuentras sola en este edificio espeluznante?

Escucho a Ino decir—: Ella está aquí atrás. —Entra seguida de un tipo con un mameluco. Es alto, un poco en lo delgado, pero guapo aniñado con ojos grandes, honestos y una cabeza llena de cabello café, desordenado, necesitado de un corte de cabello. Él sostiene una bolsa de hielo.

 _¿Mencioné que llevaba un mameluco?_

Hablo de un auténtico hombre ya maduro con un mameluco de Bob Esponja.

— ¿Él es tu esposo? —pregunto, levantando una ceja.

Ino rueda los ojos. —Desafortunadamente —dice, mirando hacia él. Otro tipo (también en un mameluco) entra detrás de ellos, pero mi atención se encuentra en Ino mientras explica por qué visten pijamas un miércoles por la tarde cualquiera—. Hay un bar calle abajo que da cerveza gratis a cualquier persona que aparece en un mameluco durante un juego. —Se dirige hacia mí y les indica a los chicos que la sigan—. Se cayó de la silla y se lastimó el tobillo —le dice al otro chico. Da un paso alrededor de Kiba y lo primero que noto son sus brazos.

Mierda. Conozco esos brazos.

Esos son los brazos de un neurocirujano.

 _¿Ino es su hermana?_ ¿La hermana que es propietaria de todo el piso superior, con el marido que trabaja en pijamas y trae siete cifras al año?

Tan pronto como mis ojos quedan fijos con los de Sasuke, toda su cara se transforma con una sonrisa. No lo he visto en — _Dios, cuánto tiempo ha pasado_ — ¿seis meses? No puedo decir que no he pensado en él durante los últimos seis meses, porque lo he hecho unas cuantas veces. Pero nunca creí que volvería a verlo.

—Sasuke, esta es Hinata. Hina, mi hermano, Sasuke —dice ella, haciendo un gesto hacia él—. Y ese es mi marido, Kiba.

Sasuke se acerca a mí y se arrodilla. —Hinata—dice hacia mí con una sonrisa—. Gusto en conocerte.

Es obvio que me recuerda; puedo verlo en su sonrisa astuta. Pero al igual que yo, pretende que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos. No estoy segura de estar de ánimo para explicar cómo nos conocimos.

Sasuke toca mi tobillo y lo inspecciona. — ¿Puedes moverlo?

Trato de moverlo, pero un dolor agudo se dispara por toda mi pierna.

Inhalo aire y niego con la cabeza. —Todavía no. Duele.

Sasuke le hace un gesto a Kiba. —Encuentra algo donde poner el hielo.

Ino sigue a Kiba fuera de la habitación. Cuando ya se han ido, Sasuke me mira y su boca se curva en una sonrisa. —No te cobraré por esto, pero solo porque estoy un poco borracho —dice con un guiño.

Inclino la cabeza. —La primera vez que te vi, estabas drogado. Ahora estás borracho. Empieza a preocuparme que no vayas a ser un neurocirujano muy cualificado.

Se ríe. —Puede parecerlo —dice—. Pero te prometo, que rara vez me drogo, y este es mi primer día libre en más o menos un mes, así que necesitaba una cerveza. O cinco.

Kiba regresa con un paño viejo envuelto alrededor de un poco de hielo.

Se lo tiende a Sasuke, que lo presiona contra mi tobillo. —Necesitaré ese botiquín de tu maletero —dice Sasuke a Ino. Ella asiente y agarra la mano de Kiba, sacándolo de la habitación de nuevo.

Sasuke presiona la palma contra la planta de mi pie. —Empuja contra mi mano —dice él.

Empujo con mi tobillo. Duele, pero soy capaz de mover su mano. — ¿Está quebrado?

Mueve mi pie de un lado a otro, y luego dice—: No lo creo. Vamos a darle un par de minutos y veré si puedes ponerle algo de peso.

Asiento y miro mientras él se acomoda en frente de mí. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y lleva mi pie hacia su regazo. Mira alrededor de la habitación y luego dirige su atención a mí. — ¿Y qué es este lugar?

Sonrío un poco demasiado amplío. — Sunny Place. Sera una tienda de flores en unos dos meses.

Lo juro, su rostro se ilumina con orgullo. —Imposible —dice—. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Vas a abrir tu propio negocio?

Asiento. —Síp. Supuse que bien podría intentarlo mientras soy lo bastante joven para recuperarme del fracaso.

Una de sus manos sostiene el hielo contra mi tobillo, pero la otra rodea mi pie desnudo. Me acaricia con el pulgar de un lado a otro, como si no fuera gran cosa que él estuviera tocándome. Pero su mano en mi pie es más notable que el dolor en mi tobillo.

—Parezco ridículo, ¿no? —pregunta, mirando hacia abajo, a su mameluco rojo.

Me encojo de hombros. —Al menos no elegiste a un personaje. Eso da un poco más de madurez que la elección de Bob Esponja.

Se ríe, y luego su sonrisa desaparece mientras inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta a su lado. Me observa con admiración. —Eres incluso más guapa de día.

Por momentos como estos es que odio tener la piel clara. La vergüenza no se muestra solo en mis mejillas; todo mi rostro, brazos, y cuello se sonrojan.

Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared detrás de mí y lo miro tal como él me está mirando a mí. —¿Quieres escuchar una verdad cruda?

Asiente.

—He querido volver a tu azotea en más de una ocasión desde esa noche. Pero me asustaba mucho que estuvieras allí. Me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Sus dedos detienen sus caricias sobre mi pie. —¿Mi turno?

Asiento.

Sus ojos se estrechan mientras su mano se mueve por debajo de mi pie. Él acaricia lentamente las puntas de los dedos de mis pies, hasta el talón. —Aún tengo muchas ganas de follarte.

Alguien jadea, y no soy yo.

Sasuke y yo miramos hacia la entrada, y Ino se encuentra parada allí, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su boca permanece abierta mientras señala a Sasuke. —¿Acaso tú…? —Ella me mira y dice—: Lo siento mucho respecto a él, Hina. —Y luego vuelve a observar a Sasuke con malicia en los ojos—. ¿Acabas de decirle a mi jefa que quieres _follarla_?

 _Oh, Dios._

Sasuke se muerde el labio inferior por un segundo. Kiba viene detrás de Ino y dice—: ¿Qué sucede?

Ino mira a Kiba y señala Sasuke otra vez. —¡Él acaba de decirle a Hina que quiere _follarla_!

Kiba observa de Sasuke a mí. No sé si reírme o arrastrarme debajo de la mesa y esconderme. —¿Es cierto? —dice, mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke se encoje de hombros. —Eso parece —dice.

Ino pone la cabeza en sus manos. —Dios mío —dice, echándome un vistazo—. Está borracho. Ambos lo están. Por favor no me juzgues porque mi hermano sea un imbécil.

Le sonrío y sacudo la mano. —No pasa nada, Ino. Un montón de personas quieren follarme. —Observo a Sasuke, que continúa acariciando mi pie—. Al menos tu hermano dice lo que le pasa por la cabeza. No mucha gente tiene el coraje para decir lo que piensa.

Sasuke me guiña un ojo y luego mueve con cuidado mi tobillo de su regazo. — Vamos a ver si puedes apoyarlo —dice.

Él y Kiba me ayudan a ponerme de pie. Sasuke apunta a la mesa que se halla presionada contra una pared. —Vamos a tratar de llegar hasta la mesa para que pueda envolverlo.

Su brazo rodea con seguridad mi cintura, y agarra mi brazo con firmeza para asegurarse de que no me caiga. Marshall se encuentra simplemente parado a mi lado como soporte. Apoyo un poco de peso sobre mi tobillo y es doloroso, pero no es insoportable. Logro llegar hasta la mesa con bastante ayuda de Sasuke. Él me ayuda a mantenerme erguida hasta que me encuentro sentada encima de la mesa, inclinada contra la pared con la pierna estirada frente a mí.

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que no está quebrado.

—¿Y la mala? —le pregunto.

Abre el botiquín y dice—: Tendrás que hacer reposo por unos días. Quizás incluso una semana o más, dependiendo de cómo sane.

Cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza contra la pared detrás de mí. —Pero tengo tanto que hacer —me quejo.

Comienza a vendar con cuidado mi tobillo. Ino permanece de pie detrás de él, mirándolo trabajar.

—Tengo sed —dice Kiba—. ¿Alguien quiere algo de beber? Hay un local cruzando la calle.

—Estoy bien —dice Sasuke.

—Voy a tomar agua —digo.

—Sprite —dice Ino.

Kiba agarra su mano. —Tú vienes conmigo.

Ino aparta la mano y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. —No voy a ninguna parte —dice—. Mi hermano no puede ser confiable.

—Ino, no pasa nada —le digo—. Él hacía una broma.

Ella me observa en silencio por un momento, y luego dice—: De acuerdo. Pero no puedes despedirme si él dice más cosas estúpidas.

—Te prometo que no te despediré.

Con eso, agarra la mano de Kiba otra vez y dejan la habitación. Sasuke continúa vendando mi pie al tiempo que dice—: ¿Mi hermana trabaja para ti?

—Síp. La contraté hace un par de horas.

Mete la mano en el botiquín y saca la cinta. —¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca ha tenido un trabajo en toda su vida?

—Ella ya me advirtió —digo. Su mandíbula está tensa, y no parece tan relajado como antes. Entonces me doy cuenta de que tal vez cree que la contraté para estar más cerca de él—. No tenía ni idea de que era tu hermana hasta que apareciste aquí. Lo juro.

Me mira, y luego de nuevo a mis pies. —No sugerí que lo supieras. — Comienza a poner cinta sobre la venda elástica.

—Lo sé. Simplemente no quería que creyeras que estaba tratando de tenderte una trampa. Queremos dos cosas diferentes de la vida, ¿recuerdas?

Asiente, y con suavidad coloca mi pie sobre la mesa. —Así es —dice—. Yo me especializo en aventuras de una noche y tú estás en la búsqueda de una relación.

Me río. —Tienes buena memoria.

—Así es —dice. Una sonrisa lánguida aparece en su rostro—. Pero tú eres difícil de olvidar.

 _Jesús. Tiene_ que parar de decir cosas como esas. Presiono las palmas en la mesa y bajo la pierna. —Se acerca otra verdad cruda.

Se inclina contra la mesa junto a mí y dice—: Soy todo oídos.

No reprimo nada. —Me siento muy atraída hacia ti —le digo—. No hay mucho sobre ti que no me guste. Y a pesar de que tú y yo queremos cosas diferentes, si alguna vez estamos cerca del otro de nuevo, agradecería si pudieras dejar de decir cosas que me dejan mareada. Eso no es justo para mí.

Asiente una vez, y luego dice—: Mi turno. —Coloca una mano en la mesa junto a mí y se inclina un poco—. Yo también me siento muy atraído hacia ti. No hay mucho sobre ti que no me guste. Pero tengo la esperanza de que nunca vayamos a estar cerca del otro otra vez, porque no me gusta lo mucho que pienso en ti. Lo cual no es demasiado; pero es más de lo que me gustaría. Si todavía no estás de acuerdo con una aventura de una noche, entonces creo que es mejor si hacemos todo lo posible para evitarnos. Porque eso no nos hará ningún favor a nosotros.

No sé cómo terminó tan cerca de mí, pero se encuentra a solo unos treinta centímetros de distancia. Su proximidad hace que me cueste prestar atención a las palabras que salen de su boca. Su mirada baja brevemente a mi boca, pero tan pronto como escuchamos que se abre la puerta principal, él ya está cruzando al otro lado de la habitación. Para el momento en que Ino y Sasuke se nos unen, Sasuke se encuentra ocupado re apilando las cajas que han caído. Ino echa un vistazo a mi tobillo.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto? —pregunta.

Hago un mohín. —Tu hermano médico dice que tengo que hacer reposo por unos días.

Ella me entrega la botella de agua. —Es algo bueno que me tengas a mí. Puedo trabajar y hacer lo que haga falta para limpiar mientras tú descansas. Tomo un trago del agua y luego me limpio la boca. —Ino, voy a declararte la empleada del mes.

Sonríe y se da la vuelta hacia Kiba. —¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Soy la mejor empleada que ha tenido!

Él pone su brazo alrededor de ella y le da un beso en la cima de la cabeza. — Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ino-chi.

Me agrada que la llame _Ino-chi_ , lo que asumo es un apodo cariñoso para ella.

Pienso en mi propio nombre y si alguna vez encontraré a un chico que pueda ponerme un apodo repugnantemente lindo. _Hime_.

 _Nop. No es lo mismo._

—¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar a casa? —pregunta.

Me bajo de un salto y pruebo mi pie. —Tal vez solo hasta mi auto. Es mi pie izquierdo, así que es probable que pueda conducir bien.

Ella se acerca y pone su brazo alrededor de mí. —Si quieres déjame las llaves a mí, yo cerraré todo y volveré mañana para comenzar a limpiar.

Los tres me acompañan hasta mi auto, pero Sasuke le permite a Ino hacer casi todo el trabajo. Parece casi asustado de tocarme por alguna razón. Cuando me hallo en el asiento del conductor, Ino pone mi cartera y otras cosas en el piso y se sienta en el asiento del pasajero. Ella agarra mi teléfono y comienza a registrar su número.

Sasuke se acerca a la ventana. —Asegúrate de seguir poniéndole tanto hielo como puedas estos próximos días. Darse un baño también ayuda.

Asiento. —Gracias por la ayuda.

Ino se inclina cerca y dice—: ¿Sasuke? Quizá deberías llevarla a casa y luego tomar un taxi hasta el apartamento, solo para estar seguros.

Sasuke me mira y luego sacude la cabeza. —No creo que sea una buena idea — dice—. Estará bien. He tomado unas cervezas, no debería estar conduciendo.

—Puedes al menos ayudarla a llegar a casa —sugiere Ino.

Sasuke sacude la cabeza y luego le da una palmadita al techo del coche antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Continúo mirándolo mientras Ino me devuelve mi teléfono y dice—: En serio. Lo siento mucho por él. Primero coquetea contigo, luego es un imbécil egoísta. —Sale del coche y cierra la puerta, luego se inclina a través de la ventana— . Por eso es que permanecerá soltero el resto de su vida. —Señala hacia mi teléfono—. Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa. Y llámame si necesitas algo. No contaré los favores como horas de trabajo.

—Gracias, Ino.

Sonríe. —No, gracias a _ti_. No he estado tan emocionada en mi vida desde un concierto al que fui el año pasado. —Se despide con la mano y

camina hacia donde se encuentran parados Kiba y Sasuke.

Comienzan a alejarse por la calle y los observo por mi espejo retrovisor.

Cuando doblan por la esquina, veo a Sasuke echar un vistazo sobre su hombro y mirar hacia mi dirección.

Cierro los ojos y exhalo.

Los dos momentos que he pasado con Sasuke ocurrieron en días que preferiría olvidar. El funeral de mi padre y la torcedura de tobillo. Pero de alguna manera, su presencia hizo que esos días se sintieran menos desastrosos de lo que fueron.

 _Detesto que sea el hermano de Ino. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta no es la_ _última vez que voy a verlo._

* * *

 ** _Hasta aqui el capitulo_**

 ** _Diganme que les parecio y si tienen alguna duda_**

 ** _Gracias a las 3 personitas que me comentaron me hacen feliz_**

 ** _Dejen comentarios_**

 ** _un Abrazo virtual :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

Tardo media hora en ir del auto hasta el departamento. Llamé a Sakura dos veces para ver si podía ayudarme, pero no contestó el teléfono. Cuando logro entrar al departamento, me irrita un poquito verla acostada en el sofá con el teléfono en la oreja.

Cierro de un portazo detrás de mí, y alza la vista. —¿Qué te ocurrió? — pregunta.

Uso la pared como apoyo mientras voy hacia el pasillo dando saltitos. —Me torcí el tobillo.

Cuando logro llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, grita—: ¡Lamento no haber contestado el teléfono! ¡Estoy hablando con Sai! ¡Iba a llamarte!

—¡No hay problema! —le grito en respuesta, y luego cierro la puerta de un portazo. Me dirijo al baño y encuentro unos antinflamatorios que tenía guardados en el gabinete. Me trago dos y luego me tiro en la cama, y me quedo mirando el techo.

No puedo creer que esté atascada en este apartamento por una semana entera. Agarro el teléfono, y envío un mensaje a mamá.

 ** _Me torcí el tobillo. Estoy bien, pero, ¿puedo enviarte una lista de cosas_** _ **que puedas comprar en la tienda?**_

Arrojo el teléfono a la cama, y, por primera vez desde que se mudó aquí, me alegra que mi madre viva relativamente cerca de mí. En realidad, no está tan mal.

Creo que me agrada más ahora que mi padre ha fallecido. Sé que es debido a que sentí mucho resentimiento hacia su persona por nunca dejarlo. Pese a que dicho resentimiento se ha desvanecido en cuanto a mi madre se refiere, todavía siento las mismas cosas cuando pienso en mi padre.

No puede ser algo sano: guardar tanto rencor hacia mi padre. Pero, diablos, él era horrible. Con mamá, conmigo, con Naruto.

 _Naruto._

He estado tan ocupada con mi madre mudándose y secretamente buscando un nuevo apartamento en las horas de trabajo, que no he tenido el tiempo para terminar de leer los diarios que comencé a leer hace tantos meses.

Voy al closet dando saltitos patéticos, solo tropezándome una vez. Por suerte, me apoyo en la cómoda. Una vez que tengo el diario en mano, vuelvo a la cama dando saltitos y me acomodo.

No tengo nada mejor que hacer esta próxima semana ahora que no puedo trabajar. Bien podría compadecerme de mi pasado mientras soy forzada a compadecerme de mi presente.

 _Querida Diario,_

 _Luego de dejar que Naruto tomase una ducha ayer, no volví a verlo anoche. Pero, esta_ _mañana, volvió a sentarse junto a mí en el bus. Parecía un poco más feliz que ayer, pues se_ _sentó y en realidad me sonrió._

 _No voy a mentir: fue un poquito raro verlo en la ropa de mi papá. Pero los_ _pantalones le sentaban mejor de lo que pensé._

 _—_ _Adivina —dijo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y abrió el cierre de la mochila._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _Sacó una bolsa y me la tendió. —Las encontré en el garaje. Intenté limpiarlas para_ _ti, porque estaban cubiertas de mugre, pero no pude hacer mucho sin agua._

 _Tomé la bolsa y lo miré con sospecha. Es lo que más le había escuchado decir. Por fin_ _agaché la vista hacia la bolsa y la abrí. Parecía como un montón de herramientas de_ _jardinería._

 _—_ _Te vi cavar con esa pala el otro día. No estaba muy seguro de si en realidad tenías_ _herramientas de jardinería, y nadie ocupaba estas, así que…_

 _—_ _Gracias —dije. Me encontraba medio sorprendida. Antes tenía una palita de_ _jardinería, pero el plástico quebró el mango y comenzó a hacerme ampollas. Le pregunté a_ _mamá si podía darme herramientas de jardinería para mi cumpleaños el año pasado y_ _cuando me compró una pala de tamaño normal y un azadón, no tuve el corazón para decirle_ _que no era lo que necesitaba._

 _Naruto se aclaró la garganta y luego, con una voz muy baja, dijo—: Sé que no es un_ _regalo real. Ni lo compré o algo. Pero… quería darte algo. Ya sabes… por…_

 _No terminó la oración, de modo que asentí y volví a cerrar la bolsa. —¿Crees que_ _puedas guardarlas por mí hasta luego de la escuela? No tengo más espacio en mi casillero._

 _Tomó la bolsa y luego llevó la mochila a su regazo y guardó la bolsa. Envolvió los_ _brazos alrededor de su mochila. —¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó._

 _—_ _Quince._

 _La mirada en su rostro le hacía lucir un poco triste por mi edad, pero no sé por qué._

 _—_ _¿Estás en décimo grado?_

 _Asentí, pero, siendo honesta, no se me ocurrió qué responderle. En realidad, no he_ _tenido mucha interacción con muchos chicos. En especial con los de último año. Cuando_ _estoy nerviosa, como que simplemente cierro el pico._

 _—_ _No sé por cuánto tiempo me quedaré allí —dijo, volviendo a bajar la voz—, pero_ _si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con la jardinería o algo luego de clases, no tengo mucho que_ _hacer. Considerando que no tengo electricidad._

 _Me reí, y luego me pregunté si debí haberme reído de su comentario auto_ _despreciable._

 _Pasamos el resto del viaje hablando. Cuando comentó sobre estar_ _aburrido le comente de un programa que me gusta mucho . Contestó que le gustaría verlo, pero una televisión requería electricidad. Otro comentario del cual no sabía si_ _debí haberme reído._

 _Le dije que podía ver el programa conmigo luego de clases. Siempre lo grabo y lo veo mientras hago los deberes. Pensé que simplemente podría cerrar la puerta con_ _cerrojo y, si mis padres llegaban a casa temprano, Naruto simplemente tendría que salir_ _corriendo por la puerta de atrás._

 _No volví a verlo hasta el viaje a casa de hoy. Esta vez no se sentó a mi lado, pues_ _Matsuri se subió antes de él y se sentó a mi lado. Quería pedirle que se fuese a sentar a otra_ _parte, pero luego pensaría que tenía un flechazo por Naruto. Matsuri se haría un festín con_ _aquello, así que sencillamente la dejé quedarse allí._

 _Naruto se hallaba al frente del bus, de modo que bajó antes que yo. Como que se quedó_ _de pie en la parada, incómodo, y esperó a que yo bajara. Cuando lo hice, abrió su mochila y_ _me tendió la bolsa de herramientas. No mencionó la invitación a ver televisión que le hice_ _esta mañana, así que solo actué como si fuese un hecho._

 _—_ _Vamos —le dije. Me siguió dentro y cerré la puerta con llave—. Si mis papás_ _llegan temprano, sal corriendo por la puerta de atrás y no dejes que te vean._

 _Asintió. —No te preocupes. Lo haré —respondió, con una media risa._

 _Le pregunté si quería algo para beber y respondió que claro. Nos hice algo para_ _comer y llevé nuestros tragos a la sala de estar. Me senté en el sofá y él en el sillón de papá._

 _Puse el programa y eso es todo lo que pasó. No hablamos mucho, pues adelanté todos los_ _comerciales. Pero sí noté que reía en los momentos correctos. Creo que la buena_ _sincronización en la comedia es una de las cosas más importantes en la personalidad de una_ _persona. Cada vez que rio, me hizo sentir mejor sobre dejarlo entrar a mi casa._

 _No sé por qué. Quizá porque si es alguien con quien podría entablar amistad, me sentiría_ _menos culpable._

 _Se fue luego de que tu programa terminara. Quise preguntarle si necesitaba usar la_ _ducha otra vez, pero hubiese terminado muy cerca de la hora de llegada de mis padres. Lo_ _último que quería era que tuviese que salir corriendo de la ducha y correr por el patio_ _desnudo._

 _Aunque, pensándolo bien, habría sido muy gracioso e increíble._

 _Hina._

 _Querida Diario,_

 _Naruto, se ha convertido en mi_ _compañero habitual para ver_ el programa que me gusta _._

 _Ha estado viviendo en aquella casa por dos semanas ahora. Se ha duchado unas_ _cuantas veces en mi casa y le doy comida cada vez que viene. Incluso lavo su ropa por él_ _mientras está aquí luego de clases. Sigue pidiéndome disculpas, como si fuera una carga._

 _Pero, en verdad, me encanta. Mantiene mi mente alejada de otras cosas y, la verdad, ansío_ _pasar tiempo con él luego de clases cada día._

 _Papá llegó tarde a casa anoche, lo que significa que fue al bar luego del trabajo. Lo_ _que significa que, probablemente, va a iniciar una discusión con mamá. Lo que significa_ _que, quizás, cometerá una estupidez otra vez._

 _Lo juro, a veces me enfado con ella por quedarse con él. Sé que sólo tengo quince_ _años y puede que no entienda todas las razones por las que elige quedarse, pero me rehúso a_ _permitirle que me use como su excusa. No me importa si es demasiado pobre para dejarlo y_ _que tendríamos que mudarnos a un apartamento de mierda y tomar sopa de fideos_ _envasados hasta que me gradúe. Sería mejor que esto._

 _Puedo escucharlo gritarle en estos momentos. A veces cuando se pone así, voy a la_ _sala de estar, esperando que eso lo calme. No le gusta golpearla cuando estoy presente._

 _Quizá debería ir a intentarlo._

 _Hina._

 _Querida Diario,_

 _Si tuviera un cuchillo o una pistola a la mano, lo mataría._

 _En cuanto entré a la sala de estar, lo vi tirándola al piso. Estaban de pie en la cocina_ _y ella le tenía agarrado el brazo, intentando calmarlo, y él la empujó, tirándola al piso._

 _Estoy bastante segura de que iba a patearla, pero me vio entrar a la sala de estar y se_ _detuvo. Le murmuró algo entre dientes y luego se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un_ _portazo._

 _Me dirigí con prisa a la cocina e intenté ayudarla, pero nunca quiere que la vea así._

 _Le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano y dijo—: Estoy bien, Hina. Estoy bien;_ _tan solo discutimos por una tontería._

 _Se encontraba llorando y ya podía ver el enrojecimiento en su mejilla debido a la_ _cachetada que le dio. Cuando me acerqué más a ella, queriendo asegurarme que estuviera_ _bien, me dio la espalda y se aferró a la encimera. —Dije que estoy bien, Hina. Vuelve a tu_ _cuarto._

 _Volví corriendo al pasillo, pero no fui a mi recámara. Salí corriendo directo por la_ _puerta de atrás y por el patio. Me sentía tan enfadada con ella por no ser honesta conmigo._

 _Ni siquiera deseaba estar en la misma casa que ellos, y, pese a que ya estaba oscuro, fui a la_ _casa donde Naruto se quedaba y golpeé la puerta._

 _Pude escucharlo moverse adentro, como si accidentalmente tropezara con algo. —_ _Soy yo, Hinata —susurré. Unos segundos después, la puerta trasera se abrió y echó un vistazo_ _detrás de mí, luego a mi izquierda y a mi derecha. No fue hasta que me miró el rostro que_ _vio que lloraba._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien? —preguntó, saliendo. Me limpié las lágrimas con mi camiseta, y_ _noté que salió, en vez de invitarme a entrar. Me senté en el escalón del porche y se sentó a_ _mi lado._

 _—_ _Estoy bien —contesté—. Solamente estoy enfadada. A veces lloro cuando estoy_ _enfadada._

 _Alzó la mano y me colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja. Me agradó cuando lo hizo y,_ _de repente, ya no me sentía tan enfadada. Luego me abrazó y me jaló hacia sí de modo que_ _mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro. No sé cómo logró calmarme sin siquiera hablar, pero lo_ _hizo. Algunas personas simplemente tienen una presencia calmante y él es una de ellas._

 _Completamente opuesto a mi padre._

 _Nos quedamos sentados así por un rato, hasta que vi la luz de mi cuarto prenderse._

 _—_ _Debes irte —preguntó. Ambos podíamos ver a mi mamá en mi cuarto,_ _buscándome. No fue hasta un instante más tarde que me di cuenta que Naruto tenía una_ _vista perfecta de mi cuarto._

 _Mientras volvía a casa, intenté pensar en todo el tiempo que Naruto ha estado en esa_ _casa. Intenté recordar si alguna noche anduve por el cuarto con la luz encendida y me hubiera visto, porque_ _normalmente lo que uso por las noches es una camiseta._

 _Esto es lo loco de todo, como que esperaba que lo hubiese hecho._

 _Hina._

Cierro el diario cuando los antinflamatorios comienzan a hacer efecto. Leeré más mañana. _Tal vez_. Leer sobre las cosas que papá solía hacerle a mamá como que me pone de mal humor.

Leer sobre Naruto me pone de un humor _triste_.

Intento quedarme dormida y pensar en Sasuke, pero toda la situación con él me pone mal _y_ me entristece.

Quizá simplemente pensaré en Ino, y lo feliz que me siento de que haya venido hoy. Podría necesitar a una amiga, por no mencionar la ayuda, durante estos próximos meses. Tengo la sensación de que será más estresante de lo que tenía pensado

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy es un poco corto,lo siento por tardarme pero estuve un poco enferma ero bueno._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, no se cuando subire el proximo pero espero no tardarme mucho._**

 ** _y bueno contestare a las personitas que me comentaron, empezemos:_**

 **kislev: _Gracias por comentarme, fuiste el primer comentario asi que muchas muchas gracias._**

 _ **LuisaMontalvoM : A mi tambien me rompio el corazon este libro, por lo que quiero haer un buen trabajo con esta adaptacion, pero como sabes ya que leiste el libro es inevitable no romperte el corazon :(**_

 _ **Sorayita : Gracias por comentar ;3**_

 _ **nanouchiha : Gracias por leer la historia, espero no decepcionarte y que sigas leyendo la historia,tomare y sere mas atenta con lo de los nombres,gracias por comentarme tu tambien cuidate :3**_

 _ **PhoebeHDA: En este capitulo se puede ver mas sobre la historia de Naruto y Hinata, Gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Chio-sempai : Hola que bien que hayas leido el libro, ami aunque no me hizo llorar (no soy muy facil de soltar lagrimas) si me hizo darme otra prespectiva acerca de algunas situaciones, yo amo todos los libros de esta escritora pero este libro me llego mas. y hice la adaptacion para que mas personas conozcan la historia aunque sea de esta forma. Con respecto a lo de los capitulos, me emocione ,mucho al publicarlos la verdad mi idea era asi como me dices pero los subi todos en muy poco tiempor pero ya hare lo que me propusiste ;). y lo del sumary gracias por abrime losojos fui muy tonta al poner eso tienes mucha razon con lo que me dices. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero sigas con la historia.**_

 _ **Hasta aqui lo de los comentarios yo espero hacerlo siempre, siento que responderles me une mas con ustedes :3**_

 _ **Comenten que les parecio el capitulo**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo virtual con mucho amor**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

 _CAPITULO 5_

Sasuke tenía razón. Solo fueron necesarios unos días para que mi tobillo se sintiera lo suficientemente mejor para que pudiera caminar de nuevo. Sin embargo, esperé toda una semana antes de intentar salir de mi apartamento. Lo último que necesitaba era volverme a lesionar.

Por supuesto, el primer lugar al que fui fue a mi floristería. Ino estaba allí cuando llegué, y decir que me encontraba sorprendida cuando entré por la puerta principal es un eufemismo. Parecía un edificio totalmente diferente al que compré.

Todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer, pero ella y Kiba se habían deshecho de todas las cosas que seleccionamos como basura. Todo lo demás se encontraba organizado en pilas. Las ventanas habían sido lavadas, los pisos fregados. Incluso había limpiado la zona donde tengo la intención de poner una oficina.

La ayudé durante unas cuantas horas, pero como desde el principio no me dejó hacer mucho que requiriera caminar, en su mayoría tracé varios planes para la tienda. Elegimos colores de pintura y fijamos una fecha como objetivo para la inauguración de la tienda, que es aproximadamente en cincuenta y cuatro días a partir de ahora. Cuando se fue, pasé las próximas horas haciendo todas las cosas que no me dejó hacer mientras estaba aquí. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta. Pero _Jesucristo_ , estoy cansada.

Es por eso que estoy tratando de decidir si levantarme o no del sofá y responder a los golpes en la puerta. Sakura está de nuevo donde Sai esta noche, y acabo de hablar con mi madre hace cinco minutos por teléfono, así que sé que no es ninguna de las dos.

Camino hacia la puerta y compruebo la mirilla antes de abrirla. No lo reconozco al principio, porque su cabeza está gacha, pero luego levanta la mirada y ve hacia la derecha y, ¡mi corazón se aloca del susto!

 _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

Sasuke toca de nuevo, y trato de retirarme el cabello de la cara y alisarlo con las manos, pero es una causa perdida. Hoy me maté trabajando y me veo como una mierda, así que a menos que tenga media hora para tomar una ducha, ponerme maquillaje, y cambiarme de ropa antes de abrir la puerta, él más o menos tendrá que tratar conmigo, así como estoy.

Abro la puerta y su reacción inmediata me confunde.

—Jesucristo —dice, dejando caer la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. Está jadeando como si estuviera exhausto, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que no parece haber tenido mayor descanso ni oportunidad para estar más limpio que yo. Tiene una barba de varios días, algo que nunca antes le he visto, y su cabello no tiene el estilo habitual. Está un poco inestable, como la mirada en sus ojos—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas puertas he tocado hasta encontrarte?

Sacudo la cabeza, porque no lo sé. Pero ahora que lo menciona, _¿cómo_ _demonios sabe dónde vivo?_

—Veintinueve —dice. Luego levanta las manos y repite los números con los dedos mientras susurra—: _Dos… nueve_.

Dejo que mi mirada recorra su ropa. Tiene puesta su bata, y absolutamente _odio_ que esté en bata en este momento. _Santo infierno_. _Mucho_ mejor que un mameluco e _incluso_ mejor que una gabardina.

—¿Por qué tocaste veintinueve puertas? —pregunto, inclinando la cabeza.

—Nunca me dijiste cuál era tu apartamento —dice, de manera casual—. Dijiste que vivías en este edificio, pero no podía recordar si llegaste a decir en qué piso. Y para que conste, casi empecé por el tercer piso. Habría estado aquí hace una hora si hubiese seguido mi instinto.

—¿Por qué _estás_ aquí?

Se pasa las manos por la cara y después señala por encima del hombro. — ¿Puedo entrar?

Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro y luego abro más la puerta. — Supongo. Si me dices lo que quieres.

Entra y cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros. Mira a su alrededor, vistiendo su caliente y estúpida bata, y pone las manos en las caderas mientras me enfrenta. Se ve un poco decepcionado, pero no estoy segura si es por mí o por él mismo.

—Hay una verdad muy cruda debelándose en camino, ¿de acuerdo? —dice—. Prepárate.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y veo cómo inhala, preparándose para hablar.

—Estos próximos meses son los más importantes de toda mi carrera. Tengo que estar centrado. Estoy llegando al final de mi residencia, y luego voy a tener que rendir mis exámenes. —Está caminando por mi sala de estar, hablando frenéticamente con las manos—. Sin embargo, durante la última semana, no he sido capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza. No sé por qué. En el trabajo, en casa. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en cuán loco se siente cuando estoy cerca de ti, y necesito que lo detengas, Hinata. —Deja de caminar y me enfrenta—. _Por favor_ , haz que se detenga. Sólo una vez, eso es todo lo que necesito. Lo juro.

Mis dedos se hunden en la piel de mis brazos mientras lo observo. Todavía jadea un poco, y sus ojos aún están frenéticos, pero me mira suplicante.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? —le pregunto.

Rueda los ojos como si le frustrara que no le esté entendiendo. —Acabo de librar un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas —dice despectivamente—. _Concéntrate_ , Hina.

Asiento y reproduzco sus palabras en mi cabeza. Si no lo conociera mejor…

Casi pensaría que estaba…

Inhalo un respiro relajante. —Sasuke—digo con cuidado—, ¿realmente tocaste veintinueve puertas solo para poder decirme que pensar en mí te está haciendo la vida imposible y que debería tener sexo contigo para que nunca tengas que pensar en mí otra vez? Estás _bromeando_ , ¿cierto?

Frunce los labios y, después de unos cinco segundos de pensamiento, asiente lentamente. —Bien…sí, pero… suena mucho peor cuando lo dices.

Libero una risa exasperada. —Eso es porque es ridículo, Sasuke.

Se muerde el labio inferior y mira a su alrededor, como si de repente quisiera escapar. Abro la puerta y señalo para que se vaya. No lo hace. Sus ojos se posan en mi pie. —Tu tobillo se ve bien —dice—. ¿Cómo se siente?

Ruedo los ojos. —Mejor. Hoy fui capaz de ayudar a Ino en la tienda por primera vez.

Asiente y luego hace como si estuviera caminando hacia la puerta para salir.

Pero tan pronto como me alcanza, se gira hacia mí y golpea las palmas de sus manos contra la puerta, a cada lado de mi cabeza. Suspiro, tanto por su proximidad como por su persistencia. —¿Por favor? —dice.

Me niego, a pesar de que mi cuerpo está empezando a negociar los aspectos y a pedirle a mi mente que ceda ante él.

—Soy muy bueno en eso, Hina —dice con una sonrisa—. Apenas si tendrás que hacer algún trabajo.

Trato de no reír, pero su determinación es tan entrañable como molesta. — Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Deja caer la cabeza entre los hombros y la mueve hacia atrás y adelante.

Abre la puerta y se para derecho. Da media vuelta, hacia el pasillo, pero luego repentinamente cae de rodillas frente a mí. Envuelve los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —Por favor, Hina—dice a través de una risa autocrítica—. Por favor, ten sexo conmigo. —Me mira con ojos de cachorro y una patética sonrisa esperanzadora—. Te deseo tan, tan desesperadamente y te juro que una vez que tengas sexo conmigo, nunca más vas a saber de mí. Lo prometo.

Hay algo acerca de un neurocirujano _literalmente_ de rodillas rogando por sexo que me hace considerarlo. _Eso es bastante patético_.

— _Levántate_ —digo, alejando sus brazos de mí—. Te estás avergonzando a ti mismo.

Se pone de pie lentamente, arrastrando las manos sobre la puerta a cada lado de mí, hasta enjaularme entre sus brazos. —¿Eso es un sí? —Su pecho apenas toca el mío y no me gusta lo bien que se siente ser tan deseada. Debería estar disgustada por eso, pero no puedo respirar cuando lo miro. Especialmente cuando tiene esa sonrisa sugerente en el rostro.

—No me siento sexy ahora, Sasuke. Trabajé todo el día, estoy exhausta, huelo a sudor y probablemente sepa a polvo. Si me das un poco de tiempo para ducharme primero, quizá me sienta lo suficientemente sexy para tener sexo contigo.

Asiente febrilmente antes de que siquiera acabara de hablar. —Ducha. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Esperaré.

Lo aparto de mí y cierro la puerta. Me sigue a mi habitación y le digo que espere en la cama por mí.

Por suerte, limpié mi habitación anoche. Normalmente tengo la ropa tirada por todas partes, libros apilados en la mesita de noche, zapatos y sujetadores que nunca llegan al armario. Pero esta noche está limpio. Incluso mi cama está hecha, adornada con los feos cojines acolchados que mi abuela heredó a todas las personas de nuestra familia.

Doy una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación, sólo para asegurarme de que no pueda ver nada embarazoso. Toma asiento en mi cama y lo observo mientras explora la habitación. Me paro en la puerta de mi baño y trato de darle una última mirada.

—Dices que esto va a hacer que se detenga, pero te lo advierto ahora, Sasuke. Soy como una droga. Si tienes sexo conmigo esta noche, sólo va a empeorar las cosas para ti. Pero una vez es todo lo que obtendrás. Me niego a ser una de las muchas chicas que utilizas para…¿Cuales fueron las palabras que utilizaste esa noche? ¿Satisfacer tus _necesidades_?

Se recuesta sobre los codos. —No eres esa clase de chica, Hina. Y no soy el tipo de chico que necesita a alguien más de una vez. No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, preguntándome cómo demonios este tipo me metió en esto.

Es la bata. Las batas son mi debilidad. No tiene nada que ver con él.

 _Me pregunto si hay alguna manera de que pueda dejársela durante el sexo._

Nunca me he tomado más de media hora para estar lista, pero pasa casi una hora cuando termino el baño. He afeitado más partes de mí de lo que probablemente era necesario, y luego pasé unos buenos veinte minutos volviéndome loca, y tuve que hablar conmigo misma antes de abrir la puerta y decirle que se fuera. Pero ahora que mi cabello está seco y estoy más limpia de lo que nunca he estado, creo que podría ser capaz de hacer esto. Puedo tener totalmente una aventura de una noche. Tengo veintitrés años.

Abro la puerta y está todavía en mi cama. Estoy un poco decepcionada al ver que su bata está en el piso, pero no veo sus pantalones, por lo que todavía debe estar usándolos. Aunque está bajo las mantas, por lo que no puedo asegurarlo.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y espero a que voltee y me mire, pero no lo hace. Camino para acercarme, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que está roncando.

No es sólo un ligero ronquido de, _oh, acabo de quedarme dormido_. Es un ronquido de en medio de la fase profunda del sueño.

—¿Sasuke? —le susurro. Ni siquiera se mueve cuando lo agito.

 _Tienes que estar bromeando._

Me acuesto sobre la cama, sin importarme si lo despierto. Acabo de pasar una hora entera preparándome para él después de matarme trabajando hoy, ¿y así es cómo seré recompensada esta noche?

Pero no puedo estar enojada con él, sobre todo viendo lo tranquilo que se ve. No puedo imaginarme trabajando un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas. Además, mi cama es muy cómoda. Es tan cómoda, que podría hacer que una persona vuelva a dormir después de una noche completa de descanso. _Debería haberle advertido_ _sobre eso._

Compruebo la hora en el teléfono y son casi las diez y media de la noche.

Pongo el teléfono en silencio y luego me acuesto a su lado. Su teléfono está en la almohada junto a su cabeza, así que lo agarro y pongo la cámara. Sostengo el teléfono sobre nosotros y me aseguro de que mi escote se vea bien y de que mis senos estén juntos. Tomo una foto, por lo que al menos verá lo que se perdió.

Apago la luz y me río de mí misma, porque estoy durmiendo junto a un hombre medio desnudo que ni siquiera he besado.

Puedo sentir sus dedos arrastrándose por mi brazo antes de incluso abrir los ojos. Fuerzo una sonrisa cansada y pretendo que sigo durmiendo. Sus dedos se arrastran por encima de mi hombro y se detienen en mi clavícula, justo antes de llegar a mi cuello. Tengo un pequeño tatuaje allí que me hice en la universidad. Es un bosquejo simple de un corazón que está ligeramente abierto en la parte superior. Puedo sentir sus dedos rodeando el tatuaje, y luego se inclina hacia delante y presiona sus labios contra él. Aprieto los ojos aún más fuerte.

—Hina —susurra, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Comienzo a quejarme un poco, tratando de despertar, y luego ruedo sobre mi espalda de modo que pueda mirarlo. Cuando abro los ojos, está mirándome. Puedo decir, por la forma en que la luz del sol brilla a través de las ventanas y a través de su cara, que ni siquiera son las siete de la mañana.

—Soy el hombre más despreciable que alguna vez has conocido. ¿Tengo razón?

Me río, y asiento un poco. —Muy, muy cerca.

Sonríe y luego retira el pelo de mi cara. Se inclina hacia delante y presiona sus labios en mi frente, y odio que hiciera eso. Ahora _voy_ a ser la que esté llena de noches sin dormir, porque querré repetir este recuerdo.

—Me tengo que ir —dice—. Se me hizo muy tarde. Pero uno, lo siento. Dos, nunca haré esto otra vez. Esta es la última vez que oirás de mí, lo prometo. Y tres, _realmente_ lo siento. No tienes idea.

Fuerzo una sonrisa, pero quiero fruncirle el ceño porque odio absolutamente su número dos. En realidad, no me importa si lo intenta de nuevo, pero entonces recuerdo que queremos dos cosas diferentes de la vida. Y es bueno que se haya quedado dormido y que ni siquiera nos besáramos, porque si hubiera tenido sexo con él mientras llevaba su bata, habría sido la que se presentara en su puerta de rodillas, rogando por más.

Esto es bueno. Rasgar la bandita y dejar que se vaya.

—Ten una buena vida, Sasuke. Te deseo todo el éxito del mundo.

No responde a mi adiós. En silencio, me mira con un ligero ceño fruncido, y luego dice—: Sí. Tú también, Hina.

A continuación, rueda lejos de mí y se pone de pie. No puedo ni mirarlo en este momento, así que ruedo sobre mi lado para estar de espaldas a él. Escucho mientras se pone los zapatos y luego agarra su teléfono. Hay una larga pausa antes de que se mueva de nuevo, y sé que es porque me estaba mirando. Aprieto los ojos hasta que escucho el golpe de la puerta principal.

Mi cara inmediatamente se calienta, y me niego a permitirme estar deprimida. Me obligo a salir la cama. Tengo trabajo que hacer. No puedo estar molesta por no ser suficiente para hacer que un chico quiera replantearse todos sus objetivos en la vida.

Además, tengo mis _propios_ objetivos de los que preocuparme ahora. Y realmente estoy entusiasmada con ellos. Tanto así, que, de todos modos, en realidad no tengo tiempo para un chico en mi vida.

No tengo tiempo.

Nop.

Chica ocupada, aquí.

Soy una empresaria valiente y audaz con cero folladas que dar a hombres en bata.

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, fue corto pero aparecio mas sasuke**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado**_

 _ **Comenten que les parecio**_

 _ **Gracias a las personas que comentaron**_

 _ **Un abrazo virtual para todos**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 6

Han pasado cincuenta y tres días desde que Sasuke salió de mi apartamento esa mañana. Lo que significa que han pasado cincuenta y tres días desde que oí de él.

Pero está bien, porque por los pasados cincuenta y tres días, estuve demasiado ocupada como para pensar en él, mientras me preparaba para este momento.

—¿Lista? —dice Ino.

Asiento, gira el letrero de _"Abierto"_ , y ambas nos abrazamos y chillamos como niñitas.

Nos apresuramos alrededor del mostrador y esperamos a nuestro primer cliente. Es una apertura pequeña, por lo que en realidad todavía no he hecho bastante promoción, pero queremos asegurarnos de que no haya ningún problema antes de nuestro gran comienzo.

—Todo luce tan lindo —dice Ino, admirando nuestro trabajo duro. Echo un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, rebosando de orgullo. Claro que quiero tener éxito, pero para este punto, ni siquiera estoy segura de que eso importe. Tenía un sueño y me esforcé un montón para hacerlo realidad. Lo que sea que pase desde hoy, no importará.

—Huele tan bien —digo—. _Amo_ este olor.

No sé si tendremos algún cliente hoy, pero ambas actuamos como si esto fuera lo mejor que nos haya pasado alguna vez, por lo que no creo que importe.

Aparte, Kiba vendrá en algún momento y mamá cuando salga del trabajo. De por sí ya son dos clientes. Es bastante.

Ino me aprieta el brazo cuando la puerta delantera comienza a abrirse.

De repente, me entra un poco de pánico porque, ¿qué si algo va mal?

Y entones sí entro en pánico, porque algo acaba de salir mal. _Terriblemente_ mal. Mi primer cliente no es nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha.

Se detiene cuando la puerta se cierra tras él y mira alrededor con asombro.

—¿Qué? —dice, girando en un círculo—.¿Cómo diablos…?—Echa un vistazo hacia Ino y yo—. Es increíble. ¡Ni siquiera luce como el mismo edificio!

Bueno, tal vez me sienta bien que sea el primer cliente.

Le toma unos cuantos minutos llegar al mostrador porque no puede dejar

de tocar y mirar cosas. Cuando finalmente nos alcanza, Ino se apresura alrededor de la encimera y lo abraza. —¿No es hermoso? —dice. Mueve una mano en mi dirección—. Fue su idea. Todo. Yo sólo ayudé con el trabajo sucio.

Sasuke se ríe. —Encuentro difícil creer que tus habilidades de Pinterest no ayudaran ni un poco.

Asiento. —Sólo está siendo modesta. Sus habilidades ayudaron un montón al darle vida a esta visión.

Sasuke me sonríe y bien podría haberme enterrado un cuchillo en el pecho, porque, auch.

Pone las manos en el mostrador y dice—: ¿Soy el primer cliente oficial?

Ino le entrega uno de nuestros panfletos. —En realidad, tienes que comprar algo para ser considerado como cliente.

Sasuke mira el panfleto y entonces lo deja en la encimera. Se acerca a uno de los exhibidores y coge un jarrón lleno de lilas púrpuras. —Quiero estas —dice, poniéndolas en el mesón.

Sonrío, preguntándome si sabe que acaba de escoger lilas. _Qué irónico_.

—¿Quieres que las entreguemos en algún lugar? —dice Ino.

—¿Hacen reparto?

—Ino y yo no —respondo—. Tenemos un repartidor en espera. No sabíamos si en realidad lo necesitaríamos hoy.

—¿En serio se las estás comprando a una chica? —pregunta Ino. Sólo se está metiendo en la vida amorosa de su hermano como cualquier hermana haría, pero me descubro acercándome así puedo oír mejor su respuesta.

—Sí —dice. Sus ojos encuentran los míos y añade—: Aunque la verdad es que no pienso demasiado en ella. Casi nunca.

Ino coge una tarjetita y se la entrega. —Pobre chica —dice—. Eres un idiota. —Golpetea la tarjeta—. Escríbele un mensaje al frente y la dirección donde quieres que las entreguemos en la parte de atrás.

Lo observo mientras se inclina sobre la tarjeta y escribe en ambos lados. Sé que no tengo derecho, pero ardo con celos.

—¿Vas a llevar a esta chica a mi fiesta de cumpleaños del viernes? —le pregunta Ino.

Aprecio su reacción de cerca. Sólo sacude la cabeza y sin levantar la mirada, dice : No. ¿Tú irás, Hinata?

No puedo decir por su voz si espera que vaya o no. Considerando el estrés que parezco causarle, supongo que es lo segundo.

—Todavía no me he decidido.

—Irá —dice Ino, respondiendo por mí. Me mira y estrecha la mirada—. Vas a venir a mi fiesta tanto si te gusta como si no. Si no vienes, renunciaré.

Cuando Sasuke termina de escribir, mete la tarjeta en el sobre pegado a las flores. Ino le cobra el total y paga en efectivo. Me mira mientras cuenta el dinero. —Hinata, ¿sabes que es costumbre para un negocio nuevo enmarcar el primer dólar que se consiga?

Asiento. _Por supuesto_ que lo sé. Él sabe que lo sé. Sólo me está echando en cara que su dólar quedará enmarcado en mi pared por el resto de la vida del negocio. Casi le digo a Ino que le haga un reembolso, pero esto es trabajo.

Tengo que dejar mi orgullo herido fuera de esto.

Una vez tiene el recibo en mano, golpea el mostrador con el puño para atraer mi atención. Inclina un poco la cabeza y, con una sonrisa verdadera, dice—: Felicidades, Hinata.

Se voltea y sale de la tienda. Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de él, Ino agarra el sobre. —¿A quién diablos le está enviando flores? —dice mientras saca la tarjetita—. Sasuke no _envía_ flores.

Lee la parte delantera de la tarjera en voz alta. —Haz que pare.

 _Mierda._

La observa por un momento, repitiendo la frase. — _¿Haz que pare?_ ¿Qué diablos _significa_ eso? —pregunta.

No puedo soportarlo por otro segundo. Le quito la tarjeta y la volteo. Se acerca y lee la parte de atrás conmigo.

—Es un idiota —dice con una carcajada—. Escribió la dirección de nuestra florería en la parte de atrás. —Me arrebata la carta de las manos.

 _Guau._

Sasuke acaba de comprarme flores. Y no sólo _cualquier_ flor. Me compró un ramo de lilas.

Ino coge su teléfono. —Le enviaré un mensaje y le diré que se equivocó. —Se lo envía y luego se ríe mientras observa las flores—. ¿Cómo puede un neurocirujano ser tan _idiota_?

No puedo dejar de sonreír. Me siento aliviada porque esté mirando las flores y no a mí, o lo descubriría todo. —Las mantendré en mi oficina hasta que averigüemos a dónde quería enviarlas. —Cojo el florero y me llevo las flores.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, que les parecio**_

 _ **Los capitulos son muy cortos,por que los pongo como van en libro asi que prefieren que sean mas largos o los dejo como estan**_

 _ **Y bueno ahora contestare los comentarios que me han dejado:**_

 _ **Lu: Que bueno que te gusto el libro espero hacer una buena adaptacion**_

 _ **Sorayita: Que bueno que te guste, todavia falta un poco para que aparezca naruto**_

 _ **Tsuki-shin: Hinata se preparo tanto para que al final el niño se durmiera xD, gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Cinthyy :Que bueno que te guste, y cuando lei el libro pense que quedaria genial con estos personajes**_

 _ **Lixa: Gracias por comentar, gracias tambien decirme que escribo bien pero no merezco ese comentario yo solo me encargo de adaptarlo la historia no es mia pero gracias. Y espero te guste el capitulo**_

 _ **Y esto es todo, si tienen alguna duda o quieren preguntarme cosas personales o asi dejen las en los comentarios**_

 _ **comenten que les parecio el capitulo**_

 _ **Un abrazo y besos virtuales para todos :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 7

—Deja de moverte —dice Deidara.

—No estoy moviéndome.

Entrelaza su brazo con el mío mientras me acompaña hacia el elevador. —Sí, te mueves. Y si te subes esa camiseta de tirantes sobre el escote otra vez, acabará con todo el propósito de tu pequeño vestido negro. —Lo agarra y lo baja de nuevo, y entonces mete la mano para ajustarme el sujetador.

— ¡Deidara! —Lo alejo con una palmada y se ríe.

—Relájate, Hina. He tocado tetas mucho mejores que las tuyas y todavía soy gay.

—Sí, pero apuesto a que esas tetas estaban pegadas a personas con las que probablemente sales más de una vez cada seis meses.

Deidara se ríe. —Cierto, pero eso es en parte tu culpa. Tú eres la que nos abandonó para ir a jugar con flores.

Deidara era una de mis personas favoritas en la firma de publicidad en la que solía trabajar, pero no éramos tan cercanos como para convertirnos en amigos fuera del trabajo. Se pasó por la floristería en la tarde e Ino le tomó cariño casi de inmediato. Le suplicó que viniera a la fiesta conmigo y como de verdad no quería aparecer sola, también terminé rogándole que me acompañara.

Me aliso el cabello con las manos y trato de atrapar mi reflejo en las paredes del elevador.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —pregunta.

—No estoy nerviosa. Es solo que odio ir a lugares en los que no conozco a nadie.

Deidara me da una sonrisa conocedora y entonces dice—: ¿Cómo se llama?

Dejo escapar un suspiro reprimido. _¿Soy tan transparente?_ —Sasuke. Es neurocirujano. Y quiere acostarse conmigo, como demasiado.

—¿Cómo sabes que quiere acostarse contigo?

—Porque literalmente se arrodilló y dijo _"Por favor, Hina. Por favor, ten sexo_ _conmigo"._

Deidara arquea una ceja. —¿Te rogó?

Asiento. —No fue tan patético como suena. Por lo general, tiene más compostura.

El elevador suena y la puerta comienza a abrirse. Puedo escuchar la música que se eleva por el corredor. Deidara me toma de las manos y dice—: Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Tengo que poner celoso a este tipo?

—No —digo, meneando la cabeza—. Eso no estaría bien. —Pero…Sasuke se esfuerza en demostrar cada vez que me ve que espera nunca verme de nuevo—¿Tal vez solo un poco? —digo, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Un poquitín?

Deidara perfila la mandíbula y dice—: Considéralo hecho. —Pone su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda cuando salimos del elevador. Solo hay una puerta visible en el corredor, así que nos acercamos y tocamos el timbre.

—¿Por qué solo hay una puerta? —dice.

—Es dueña de todo el piso superior.

Deja escapar una carcajada. —¿Y trabaja para _ti_? Maldición, tu vida solo sigue poniéndose más y más interesante.

La puerta comienza a abrirse, y me siento increíblemente aliviada de ver a Ino parada delante de mí. El apartamento se desborda con música y carcajadas. Sostiene una copa de champaña en una mano y una fusta en la otra. Me atrapa viendo la fusta con una expresión confundida en el rostro, entonces la arroja por encima de su hombro y agarra mi mano. —Es una larga historia —dice riendo—. ¡Entren, entren!

Me lleva hacia el interior y aprieto la mano de Deidara, arrastrándolo a mis espaldas. Ella continúa guiándonos a través de una multitud de gente hasta que llegamos al otro lado de la sala de estar. —¡Hola! —dice, tirando del brazo de Kiba. Él se gira y me sonríe, luego me acerca para darme un abrazo. Miro por encima de él, y alrededor de nosotros, pero no hay señales de Sasuke. _Tal vez tuve_ _suerte y lo llamaron para que trabajara la noche._

Kiba extiende la mano hacia Deidara y se dan un apretón. —¡Hola, hombre! ¡Es bueno conocerte!

Deidara rodea mi cintura con un brazo. —¡Soy Deidara! —grita por encima de la música—. ¡Soy la pareja sexual de Hina!

Me río y le doy un codazo, entonces me acerco a su oído. —Ese es Kiba. Sujeto equivocado, pero buen intento.

Ino toma mi brazo y comienza a alejarme de Deidara. Kiba empieza a charlar con él, y mi mano busca a ciegas a medida que me tiran en la dirección opuesta.

—¡Estarás bien! —grita Deidara.

Sigo a Ino hacia la cocina, dónde mete una copa de champán en mi mano. —Bebe —dice—. ¡Te lo mereces!

Tomo un sorbo del champán, pero no puedo ni siquiera apreciarlo ahora que miro la cocina de tamaño industrial acompañada de dos placas para cocinar y un refrigerador más grande que mi apartamento. —Santa mierda —susurro—. ¿De verdad _vives_ aquí?

Deja escapar una risita. —Lo sé —dice—. Y pensar, que ni siquiera tuve que casarme por dinero. Kiba tenía siete billetes y conducía un Ford Pinto cuando me enamoré de él.

—¿No tiene todavía el Ford Pinto?

Suspira. —Sí, pero tenemos muchos buenos recuerdos en ese auto.

—Asqueroso.

Mueve las cejas. —Entonces… Deidara es lindo.

—Y probablemente le guste más Kiba que yo.

—Ah, chica —dice—, qué mal. Creí que hacía de Cupido cuando lo invité a la fiesta.

La puerta de la cocina se abre y Deidara entra. —Tu esposo está buscándote — le dice a Ino. Ella sale de la cocina en medio de giros, riéndose todo el tiempo— . Me agrada mucho —dice Deidara.

—¿Es genial, eh?

Se apoya contra la isla y me dice—: Bien. Creo que acabo de conocer a El Mendigo.

Mi corazón revolotea en mi pecho. Creo que _El Neurocirujano_ le queda mejor. Bebo otro sorbo del champán. —¿Cómo sabes que era él? ¿Se presentó?

Niega. —Nah, pero escuchó que Kiba le dijo a alguien que era _"la cita de_ _Hina"_. Creí que la mirada que me dio iba a volverme cenizas. Por eso me vine. Me agradas, pero no estoy dispuesto a morir por ti.

Me río. —No te preocupes, estoy segura de que la mirada de muerte era en realidad su sonrisa. Se confunden la mayoría del tiempo.

La puerta se abre de nuevo y de inmediato me tenso, pero solo es alguien del personal. Suspiro con alivio. Deidara dice—: _Hina_ —como si mi nombre lo decepcionara.

—¿Qué?

—Parece que estuvieras a punto de vomitar —dice, de forma acusadora—. De verdad te gusta.

Pongo lo ojos en blanco. Pero luego encojo los hombros y finjo un sollozo. — Me gusta, Deeidara. Me gusta. Es solo que no _quiero_ que me guste.

Toma mi copa de champán y bebe el restante, entonces vuelve a entrelazar nuestros brazos. —Vamos a socializar —dice, sacándome de la cocina en contra de mi voluntad.

La habitación ahora está incluso más abarrotada. Permanezco en el fondo mientras Deidara hace la mayoría de la conversación. Tiene a alguien en común con cada persona que ha conocido hasta ahora, y después de más o menos media hora de seguirlo, me convenzo de que ha hecho un juego personal encontrar a alguien en común con todos los que están aquí. Todo el rato que paso con él, mi atención se encuentra mitad en él y mitad en la habitación, buscando rastros de Sasuke. No lo veo por ningún lado y empiezo a preguntarme si el chico que Deidara vio siquiera era Sasuke para comenzar.

—De acuerdo, eso es extraño —dice una mujer—. ¿Qué crees que sea?

Levanto la mirada y veo que observa una pieza de arte en la pared. Parece una fotografía ampliada en un lienzo. Ladeo la cabeza para inspeccionarla. La mujer empina la nariz y dice—: No sé por qué alguien se molestaría en convertir esa fotografía en un mural. Es horrenda. Luce tan borrosa que ni siquiera puedes decir de qué se trata. —Se aleja en una exhalación, y me siento aliviada. Quiero decir…es un poco extraño, ¿pero quién soy para juzgar el gusto de Ino?

—¿Qué te parece?

Su voz es grave, profunda, y se encuentra _justo_ detrás de mí. Cierro los ojos brevemente e inhalo una bocanada tranquilizadora antes de dejarla escapar en silencio, esperando que no se dé cuenta de que su voz me afecta de alguna forma.

—Me gusta. No estoy segura de lo que es, pero es interesante. Tu hermana tiene buen gusto.

Me rodea de modo que termina a mi lado, observándome. Avanza otro paso hasta que está tan cerca que roza mi brazo. —¿Trajiste una cita?

Lo pregunta como si fuera algo tranquilo, pero sé que no es así. Cuando fallo en responderle, se inclina hasta que está susurrándome en el oído. Lo repite, pero esta vez no es una pregunta. —Trajiste una _cita_.

Encuentro el valor para mirarlo y de inmediato deseo no haberlo hecho. Lleva un traje negro que hace que las batas de médico parezcan un juego de niños.

Para comenzar, trago el inesperado nudo en mi garganta y entonces le digo—: ¿Hay algún problema con que trajera una cita? —Alejo la mirada de él hacia la fotografía colgada en la pared—. Estaba tratando de facilitarte las cosas. Sabes. Solo tratando de _hacer que se detenga_.

Sonríe con superioridad y bebe el resto de su vino. —Que _considerado_ de tu parte, Hina. —Arroja la copa vacía de vino hacia un bote de basura en la esquina de la habitación. Encesta, pero el vidrio se hace añicos cuando toca el fondo del contenedor vacío. Examino el lugar, pero nadie notó lo que acaba de suceder. Cuando miro de nuevo a Sasuke, está a mitad de camino por el corredor. Desaparece en una habitación y me quedo aquí, observando la fotografía de nuevo.

Y entonces lo veo.

La imagen es borrosa, así que es difícil descifrarlo al principio. Pero puedo reconocer ese cabello en cualquier lugar. Ese es _mi_ cabello. Es difícil no darse cuenta, además de la tumbona de plástico en la que estoy acostada. _Es la foto que_ _tomó en la azotea la noche que nos conocimos._ Debe haberla ampliado y deformado para que nadie pudiera adivinar lo que era. Me llevo la mano al cuello, porque siento la sangre como si estuviera burbujeando. _Hace mucho calor aquí._

Ino aparece a mi lado. —¿Es extraña, eh? —dice, mirando la imagen.

Froto mi pecho. —Hace mucho calor aquí —digo—. ¿No crees?

Pasea la mirada por la habitación. —¿En serio? No me di cuenta, pero estoy algo ebria. Le diré a Kiba que encienda el aire acondicionado.

Desaparece de nuevo, y mientras más veo la imagen, más molesta me siento.

El hombre tiene una foto mía colgada en el apartamento. Me compró flores. Se molesta porque traje una cita a la fiesta de su hermana. Está actuando como si en realidad hubiera algo entre nosotros, ¡y ni siquiera nos hemos besado!

Todo me golpea de una vez. La ira… la irritación… la media copa de champaña que bebí en la cocina. Estoy tan enojada, que ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. Si el chico tanto quiere tener sexo conmigo… ¡no debería haberse quedado dormido! Si no quiere que me ilusione, ¡no debería haberme comprado flores! ¡No debería colgar fotos inentendibles de mí donde vive!

Todo lo que quiero es aire fresco. Necesito aire fresco. Afortunadamente, sé justo donde encontrarlo.

Instantes después, cruzo con prisa la puerta que da a la azotea. Hay rezagados de la fiesta. Tres, están sentados en los muebles del patio. Los ignoro y camino hacia el borde con la buena vista y me inclino. Aspiro varias bocanadas profundas y trato de calmarme. Quiero bajar y decirle que aclare su maldita cabeza, pero sé que necesito aclarar la mía antes de hacerlo.

El aire está frío, y por alguna razón, culpo a Sasuke por eso. Todo es su culpa esta noche. _Todo_. Las guerras, la hambruna, la violencia con las armas; todo de alguna manera se conecta con Sasuke.

—¿Podemos estar un par de minutos a solas?

Me doy la vuelta, y Sasuke se encuentra cerca de los otros invitados. De inmediato, todos asienten y comienzan a levantarse para darnos privacidad.

Levanto mis manos y digo—: Esperen —pero ninguno me mira—. No es necesario. De verdad, no tienen que marcharse.

Sasuke permanece estoico con las manos en los bolsillos mientras uno de los invitados murmura—: Está bien, no nos importa. —Se encaminan hacia la escalera.

Pongo lo ojos en blanco y me giro hacia el borde una vez que estamos a solas.

—¿Todo el mundo siempre hace lo que dices? —pregunto, irritada.

No responde. Sus pasos son lentos e intencionados mientras se acerca. Mi corazón comienza a latir como si estuviera a toda marcha, y comienzo a frotar mi pecho de nuevo.

—Hina —dice, a mis espaldas.

Me giro y agarro el borde que tengo detrás con ambas manos. Sus ojos viajan por mi escote. Tan pronto como lo hacen, tiro de la parte superior de mi vestido para que no pueda verlo, y entonces me aferro al borde otra vez. Se ríe y avanza otro paso. Estamos casi tocándonos, y mi cerebro se convierte en papilla. Es patético. Soy patética.

—Siento como si tuvieras mucho que decir —dice—. Así que me gustaría darte la oportunidad de decirme tu verdad cruda.

—¡Já! —digo con una carcajada—. ¿Estás seguro?

Asiente, así que me preparo para complacerlo. Empujo contra su pecho y lo rodeo para que sea él quien esté apoyado contra el borde.

—¡No puedo descifrar qué es lo que _quieres_ , Sasuke! Y cada vez que llego a un punto en el que comienza a no importarme una mierda, ¡apareces de nuevo de la nada!Te apareces en mi trabajo, en la puerta de mi apartamento, en las fiestas, tú…

—Vivo aquí —dice, excusando la última parte. Eso me enoja incluso más.

Aprieto los puños.

—¡Ugh! ¡Me estás volviendo loca! ¿Me quieres o _no_?

Se endereza y da otro paso en mi dirección. —Oh, te quiero, Hina. No te confundas con eso. Es solo que no _quiero_ quererte.

Todo mi cuerpo suspira ante ese comentario. En parte por la frustración y en parte porque todo lo que dice me hace temblar y odio permitirle el hacerme sentir de esta manera.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? —digo, suavizando mi voz. Me siento suficientemente derrotada en este instante para seguir gritándole—. Me gustas, Sasuke. Y saber que tú solo me quieres para una noche me entristece _muchísimo_. Y tal vez si esto hubiera sido hace un par de meses, podríamos haber tenido sexo y eso habría estado bien. Te habrías marchado y yo podría haber continuado como si nada con mi vida. Pero no es hace un par de meses. Esperaste demasiado, y demasiadas piezas mías están involucradas contigo ahora, así que por favor. Deja de coquetear conmigo. Deja de colgar fotos mías en tu apartamento. Y deja de enviarme flores. Porque cuando haces esas cosas, no se siente _bien_ , Sasuke. De hecho, de alguna manera me duele. Me siento desanimada y exhausta y estoy lista para marcharme.

Me contempla en silencio, y respetuosamente le doy tiempo para que argumente. Pero no lo hace. Solo se da la vuelta, se inclina sobre el borde, y baja la mirada hacia la calle como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que dije.

Cruzo la azotea y abro la puerta, medio esperando que diga mi nombre o que me pida que no me vaya. Regreso hasta el apartamento antes de perder finalmente toda esperanza de que suceda. Me abro paso a través de la multitud y entro a tres habitaciones diferentes antes de encontrar a Deidara. Cuando ve la expresión en mi rostro, solo asiente y se encamina hacia mí.

—¿Lista para irte? —pregunta, entrelazando nuestros brazos.

Asiento. —Sí. _Muy_ lista.

Encontramos a Ino en la sala principal. Me despido de ella y de Kiba, utilizando la excusa de que me siento exhausta por la semana de apertura y que me gustaría dormir un poco antes ir mañana a trabajar. Ino me abraza y nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal.

—Regresaré el lunes —me dice, besándome en la mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le digo. Deidara abre la puerta, pero justo antes de que entremos al pasillo, escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre.

Me giro y Sasuke está empujando a través de la multitud al otro lado de la habitación. —¡Hina, espera! —grita, todavía está tratando de llegar hacia mí. Mi corazón es irregular. Está caminando con rapidez, pasando alrededor de la gente, cada vez más frustrado con cada persona en su camino. Finalmente la multitud aminora y hace contacto visual conmigo otra vez. Sostiene mi mirada mientras marcha hacia mí. No reduce la velocidad. Ino tiene que salir de su camino a cuando va directo a mí. Al principio, creo que podría besarme, o por lo menos refutar a todo lo que le dije arriba. Pero en cambio, hace algo para lo que no estoy en absoluto preparada. Me recoge en sus brazos.

—¡Sasuke! —grito, agarrándolo del cuello, por miedo a que pueda dejarme caer—. ¡Suéltame! —Tiene un brazo envuelto debajo de mis piernas y uno en mi espalda.

—Necesito tomar prestada a Hina por la noche —le dice a Deidara—. ¿Está bien?

Miro a Deidara y muevo la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos. Deidara simplemente sonríe y dice—: Adelante.

 _¡Traidor!_

Sasuke comienza a girar y caminar de nuevo hacia la sala de estar. Miro a Ino cuando la paso. Sus ojos grandes con confusión. —¡Voy a matar a tu hermano! —le grito.

Todo el mundo en la habitación entera está mirando ahora. Estoy tan avergonzada, que solo presiono mi rostro contra el pecho de Sasuke mientras camina por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, lentamente me baja de nuevo al piso. Inmediatamente me pongo a gritarle y tratar de empujarlo para que se quite de la puerta de la habitación, pero me gira y me empuja contra la puerta, agarrando ambas muñecas. Las presiona contra la pared por encima de mi cabeza y dice—: ¿Hinata?

Me está mirando tan fijamente, que dejo de tratar de luchar contra él para que me deje ir y contengo la respiración. Su pecho está presionando contra el mío, mi espalda presiona a la puerta. Y luego, su boca está en la mía. Cálida presión contra mis labios.

A pesar de la fuerza detrás de ellos, sus labios son como la seda. Me impacta el gemido que corre a través de mí, y aún más cuando separo los labios y quiero más. Su lengua se desliza contra la mía y libera mis muñecas para agarrar mi cara. Su beso se hace más profundo y me aferro a su cabello, acercándolo más, sintiendo el beso en todo mi cuerpo.

Ambos nos convertimos en una mezcla de gemidos y jadeos mientras el beso nos lleva por el borde, nuestros cuerpos quieren más de lo que pueden ofrecer nuestras bocas. Siento sus manos mientras se agacha y agarra mis piernas, levantándome y enganchándolas alrededor de su cintura.

Mi Dios, este hombre puede besar. Es como si tomara besar tan seriamente como toma su profesión. Comienza a sacarme de la puerta cuando me golpea la comprensión de que sí, su boca es capaz de mucho. Pero lo que su boca ha fallado en hacer es responder a todo lo que le dije arriba.

Por todo lo que sé, estoy cediendo. Le estoy dando lo que quiere: Una aventura de una noche. Y eso es lo último que se merece en este momento.

Aparto mi boca de la suya y ejerzo presión sobre sus hombros. —Bájame.

Sigue caminando hacia su cama, así que lo digo de nuevo. —Sasuke, bájame en este momento.

Deja de caminar y me baja al suelo. Tengo que retroceder y encarar otra dirección para ordenar mis pensamientos. Mirarlo mientras todavía siento sus labios sobre los míos es más de lo que puedo hacer frente en este momento.

Siento sus brazos ir alrededor de mi cintura, y su cabeza descansar en mi hombro. —Lo siento —susurra. Me da la vuelta y lleva una mano a mi cara y roza su pulgar por mi mejilla—. Es mi turno ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

No respondo a su contacto. Mantengo los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y espero a escuchar lo que tiene que decir antes de permitirme responder a su toque.

—Tenía esa foto hecha el día después de tomarla —dice—. Ha estado en mi apartamento desde hace meses, porque eras la cosa más hermosa que había visto y quería mirarla todos los días.

 _Oh._

—¿Y esa noche que me presenté en tu puerta? Fui buscándote, porque nadie nunca en la historia de mi vida se ha arrastrado bajo mi piel y negado a irse como tú lo hiciste. No sabía cómo manejarlo. Y la razón por la que te envié flores esta semana es porque estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti por seguir tu sueño. Pero si te enviara flores cada vez que he tenido la tentación de enviarte flores, no serias capaz de incluso entrar en tu apartamento. Porque eso es lo mucho que pienso en ti. Y sí, Hina. Tienes razón. Te estoy haciendo daño, pero _estoy_ sufriendo, también. Y hasta esta noche... no sabía por qué.

No tengo ni idea de cómo incluso, posiblemente, encuentro la fuerza para hablar después de eso. —¿Por qué estás sufriendo?

Deja caer su frente con la mía y dice—: Porque. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Me haces querer ser una persona diferente, pero ¿y si no sé cómoser lo que necesitas? Todo esto es nuevo para mí y quiero demostrarte que te quiero para mucho más que sólo una noche.

Se ve tan vulnerable ahora. Quiero creer en la genuina mirada en sus ojos, pero ha sido tan firme desde el día que lo conocí que quiere exactamente lo contrario de lo que quiero. Y me aterra que se lo voy a dar, y él se marchará.

—¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo, Hina? Dime y lo haré.

No lo sé. Apenas lo conozco. Sin embargo, sé lo suficiente para saber que el sexo con él no será suficiente para mí. Pero ¿cómo sabré que el sexo no será lo único que quiere?

Mis ojos se bloquean al instante con los de él. —No tengas sexo conmigo.

Me mira por un momento, totalmente ilegible. Pero entonces empieza a mover su cabeza como si finalmente lo hubiera entendido. —Está bien —dice, aun asintiendo—. Bueno. No voy a tener sexo contigo, Hinata Hyuga.

Camina alrededor de mí, hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y la bloquea.

Apaga la luz, dejando sólo una lámpara, y luego se quita la camisa a medida que camina hacia mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Arroja su camisa a una silla y luego se quita los zapatos. —Vamos a dormir.

Echo un vistazo a su cama. Luego a él. —¿Ahora mismo?

Asiente y se acerca a mí. En un movimiento rápido, levanta mi vestido por sobre mi cabeza, hasta que estoy parada en medio de su habitación en mi sujetador y bragas. Me cubro, pero él ni siquiera mira dos veces. Tira de mí hacia la cama y levanta las mantas para que me arrastre dentro. Mientras camina hacia su lado de la cama, dice—: No es que no hayamos dormido juntos antes sin tener relaciones sexuales. Pan comido.

Me río. Llega hasta su cómoda y conecta su teléfono a un cargador. Me tomo un momento para mirar su dormitorio. Esto ciertamente no es el tipo de habitación de invitados a la que estoy acostumbrada. Tres de mis habitaciones podrían encajar aquí. Hay un sofá contra la otra pared, una silla frente a un televisor y una oficina completa en la habitación que se ve completada con una biblioteca de suelo a techo. Todavía estoy tratando de ver todo a mí alrededor cuando la lámpara se apaga.

—Tu hermana es _realmente rica_ —digo mientras lo siento tirar de las mantas sobre ambos—. ¿Qué demonios hace con los diez dólares por hora que le pago? ¿Se limpia el culo con ellos?

Se ríe y me agarra la mano, deslizando sus dedos con los míos. — Probablemente ni siquiera cobre los cheques —dice—. ¿Alguna vez has comprobado?

No lo he hecho. Ahora, estoy curiosa.

—Buenas noches, Hina —dice.

No puedo dejar de sonreír, porque esto es un poco ridículo.

Y tan genial.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Creo que podría estar perdida.

Todo es tan blanco y tan limpio, que me está cegando. Voy a través de una de las salas de estar y trato de encontrar mi camino a la cocina. No tengo idea de dónde terminó mi vestido ayer por la noche, así que me puse una de las camisas de Sasuke. Cae más allá de mis rodillas, y me pregunto si tiene que comprar camisas que son demasiado grandes para él sólo para que quepan sus brazos.

Hay demasiadas ventanas y exceso de sol, por lo que me veo obligada a proteger mis ojos mientras voy en busca de café.

Empujo una de las puertas de la cocina y encuentro una cafetera.

 _Gracias, Jesús._

Lo pongo a preparar y luego voy en busca de una taza cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre detrás de mí. Me giro y me siento aliviada de ver que Ino no siempre es una mezcla perfecta de maquillaje y joyas. Su cabello está en un moño desordenado y el rimel corre por sus mejillas. Apunta a la cafetera. —Voy a necesitar algo de eso —dice. Se acomoda sobre la isla y luego se encorva.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —digo.

Apenas tiene la energía para cabecear.

Agito mi mano alrededor de la cocina. —¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo diablos hicieron que toda la casa estuviera impecable entre la fiesta de anoche y yo despertando justo ahora? ¿Te quedaste despierta y limpiaste?

Ríe. —Tenemos gente para eso —dice.

—¿Gente?

Asiente. —Sí. Hay gente _para todo_ —dice—. Te sorprenderías. Piensa en algo. Cualquier cosa. Es probable que tengamos gente para ello.

—¿Abarrotes?

—Gente —dice.

—¿Decoración de navidad?

Asiente. —Gente para eso, también.

—¿Qué pasa con los regalos de cumpleaños? ¿Para los miembros de la familia?

Sonríe. —Sí. _Gente_. Todo el mundo en mi familia recibe un regalo y una tarjeta para cada ocasión y nunca tengo que mover un dedo.

Sacudo la cabeza. —Guau. ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido tan rica?

—Tres años —dice—. Kiba vendió algunas aplicaciones que desarrolló para Apple por una gran cantidad de dinero. Cada seis meses, se crean actualizaciones y también vende eso.

El café trasciende a un goteo lento, por lo que agarro una taza y la lleno. — ¿Quieres algo en la tuya? —pregunto—. ¿O tienes gente para eso?

Se ríe. —Sí. Te tengo a ti, y me gustaría con azúcar, por favor. —Vierto un poco de azúcar en su taza y camino hacia ella, luego me sirvo una taza. El silencio crece durante un rato mientras mezclo crema, esperando a que diga algo acerca de Sasuke y yo. La conversación es inevitable.

—¿Podemos simplemente quitar la incomodidad del camino? —dice.

Suspiro, aliviada. —Por favor. Odio esto —La enfrento y tomo un sorbo de mi café. Ella pone el suyo a un lado y luego agarra la encimera.

—¿Cómo fue que incluso _pasó_?

Niego, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no sonreír como si estuviera enamorada. No quiero que piense que soy débil, o una tonta por haber cedido a él.

—Nos conocimos antes de que te conociera.

Inclina su cabeza. —Espera —dice—. ¿Antes de llegar a conocernos _mejor_ o antes de conocernos en _absoluto_?

—En absoluto —digo—. Tuvimos un instante de una noche, unos seis meses antes de conocerte.

—¿Un instante? —dice—. ¿Como en... una aventura de una noche?

—No —le digo—. No, nunca nos besamos hasta anoche. No sé, no puedo explicarlo. Tuvimos este tipo de cosas de flirteo pasando por un largo tiempo y finalmente llegó a su punto anoche. Eso es todo.

Toma su café de nuevo y bebe un trago lento. Mira hacia el suelo por un tiempo y no puedo dejar de notar que se ve un poco triste.

—¿Ino? No estás enojada conmigo, ¿verdad?

Niega inmediatamente. —No, Hina. Yo solo... —Baja de nuevo su taza de café—. Conozco a mi hermano. Y lo amo. Realmente lo hago. Pero...

—¿Pero qué?

Tanto Ino como yo miramos en dirección a la voz. Sasuke está de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Lleva un par de pantalones de correr gris que apenas están colgando sobre sus caderas. Sin camisa. _Voy a agregar_ _este atuendo a todos los demás que he catalogado en mi cabeza._

Sasuke se aparta de la puerta y se dirige a la cocina. Se acerca a mí y toma la taza de café de mis manos. Se inclina y me besa en la frente, a continuación, toma un trago mientras se apoya contra el mostrador.

—No fue mi intención interrumpir —le dice a Ino—. No obstante, continua la conversación.

Ino pone los ojos en blanco y dice—: Para.

Me devuelve mi taza de café y se da la vuelta para agarrar su propia taza. Comienza a verter de la jarra. —Me parecía como si estuvieras a punto de darle a Hinata una advertencia. Tengo curiosidad en cuanto a lo que tienes que decir.

Ino salta de la encimera y lleva la taza al fregadero. —Ella es mi amiga, Sasuke . Tú no tienes el mejor historial cuando se trata de relaciones. —Lava la taza y luego inclina la cadera en el fregadero, enfrentándonos—. Como su _amiga_ , tengo el derecho de darle mi opinión cuando se trata de los chicos con los que sale. Eso es lo que _hacen_ los amigos.

De repente me siento incómoda, mientras la tensión crece más entre ellos dos. Sasuke ni siquiera toma un sorbo de su café. Camina hacia Ino y lo vierte en el fregadero. Está de pie justo enfrente de ella, pero ella ni siquiera lo mira. — Bueno, como tu _hermano_ , me gustaría que tuvieras un poco más de fe en mí de que la que tienes. Eso es lo que hacen los _hermanos_.

Sale de la cocina, empujando la puerta. Cuando se ha ido, Ino toma una respiración profunda. Sacude su cabeza y tira de sus manos sobre su rostro. —Lo siento —dice ella, forzando una sonrisa—. Necesito ducharme.

—¿No tienes gente para eso?

Se ríe mientras sale de la cocina. Lavo mi taza en el fregadero y regreso a la habitación de Sasuke. Cuando abro la puerta, está sentado en el sofá, desplazándose a través de su teléfono. No me mira cuando entro y por un segundo, creo que puede estar enojado conmigo, también. Pero luego deja caer su teléfono a un lado y se inclina hacia atrás en el sofá.

—Ven aquí— dice.

Agarra mi mano y me tira hacia abajo encima de él para que esté a horcajadas. Atrae mi boca a la suya y me besa con tanta fuerza, que me hace preguntarme si trata de demostrar que su hermana está equivocada.

Sasuke se aleja de mi boca y lentamente pasa sus ojos por mi cuerpo. —Me gustas con mi ropa puesta.

Sonrío. —Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar, así que por desgracia, no puedo mantenerla.

Quita el pelo de mi cara y dice—: Tengo una cirugía muy importante por delante para la que me tengo que preparar. Lo que significa que probablemente no te veré por unos días.

Trato de ocultar mi decepción, pero tengo que acostumbrarme a eso si realmente él quiere tratar de hacer que algo funcione entre nosotros. Ya me ha advertido que trabaja demasiado. —Estoy ocupada, también. La inauguración es el viernes.

Dice—: Oh, te veré antes del viernes. Lo prometo.

No oculto mi sonrisa esta vez. —Bueno.

Me besa de nuevo, esta vez por un sólido minuto. Me empieza a bajar hasta el sofá, pero luego se aparta de mí y dice—: Nop. Me gustas demasiado como para besarme contigo.

Me tumbo en el sofá y lo veo vestirse para el trabajo.

Para mi disfrute, se pone la bata.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo, fue un capitulo largo wiii ¡**_

 _ **Que les parecio :3**_

 _ **Les digo algo ya no me acordaba de todo lo que paso en el capitulo, ya tiene un tiempo de que lo lei y se me habian olvidado algunas cosas xD**_

 _ **pero en fin contestare los comentarios de las personitas lindas que dejaron en el capitulo anterior**_

 _ **Lixa: Aqui esta la continuacion, espero te guste y gracias por comentar un beso**_

 _ **Tsuki-shin : Jaa era obvio que eran para ella, ya seran mas largos los capitulos como este :3,y aqui se puede ver ya la reaccion de Ino sobre ellos :O Gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Guest : Si esta en el libro como la perdio, pero todavia falta para que aparezca :(**_

 _ **Alexandra Cooper96 : Pues que cres que en este capitulo avanzo mucho la relacion espero te guste, Naruto saldra en el otro capitulo en el diario no desesperes, Gracias por comentar besos y abrazos virtuales**_

 _ **Cc : Ya seran mas largos, gracias por comentar**_

 ** _Y hasta aqui, espero les haya gustado el capitulo comenten, los comentarios me hacen muy feliz, si veo que hay muchos comenatrios en este capitulo subire mas rapido el otro capitulo y de adelanto les digo que habra mas de Naruto y un poco de la relacion de Hinata y Sasuke._**

 ** _Pregunta ¿De donde son, cuantos años tienen?_**

 ** _yo soy de mexico df y ya casi cumplo 18_**

 ** _besos y abrazos virtuales_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 8

—Necesitamos hablar —dice Sakura.

Está sentada en el sofá, con el rímel manchando sus mejillas.

 _Oh, mierda_.

Dejo caer mi bolsa y corro hacia ella. Tan pronto como me siento a su lado, comienza a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sai terminó contigo?

Comienza a sacudir su cabeza y entonces empiezo a enloquecer. _Por favor, no_ _digas cáncer_. Agarro su mano, y ahí lo veo. —¡Sakura! ¿Estás comprometida?

Asiente. —Lo siento. Sé que todavía nos quedan seis meses de renta, pero quiere que me vaya a vivir con él.

La miro fijamente un minuto. ¿ _Por eso llora? ¿Porque quiere salirse del alquiler?_

Alcanza un pañuelo y comienza a limpiarse los ojos. —Me siento horrible, Hina. Vas a estar sola. Me voy a mudar y no tendrás a nadie.

—¿Saku?‖Eh… estaré bien. Lo prometo.

Me mira con esperanza en su expresión. —¿De verdad?

 _¿Por qué carajos tiene esa impresión mía?_ Asiento de nuevo. —Sí, no estoy molesta, me siento feliz por ti.

Tira sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abraza. —¡Oh, gracias, Hina! —

Comienza a reírse entre ataques de llanto. Cuando me suelta, salta y dice—: ¡Tengo que decirle a Sai! ¡Le preocupaba tanto que no me dejaras salir de la renta! —Agarra su bolsa y sus zapatos, y desaparece por la puerta.

Me recuesto en el sofá y miro fijamente el techo. _¿Acaba de jugar conmigo?_

Comienzo a reírme, porque hasta este momento, no tenía idea de lo mucho que he estado esperando que pasara esto. _¡Todo el lugar para mí sola!_

Y lo mejor, es que cuando decida tener sexo con Sasuke, podremos tenerlo aquí todo el tiempo y sin preocuparnos por tener que estar callados.

La última vez que le hablé a Sasuke fue cuando dejé su apartamento el sábado. Acordamos una prueba. Aún sin compromisos. Solo una relación tentativa para ver si es algo que queremos los dos. Ahora es lunes por la noche y estoy un poco decepcionada por no haber oído de él. Le di mi número telefónico el sábado antes de separarnos, pero en realidad no conozco el protocolo de los mensajes, sobre todo para _las pruebas_.

De todos modos, no voy a enviarle un mensaje primero.

En cambio, decido ocupar mi tiempo con mis diarios. No soy de las que esperan a ser llamadas por un chico con el que ni siquiera estoy teniendo sexo. Pero no sé por qué asumo que leer sobre el _primer_ chico con el que tuve sexo de alguna forma sacará de mi mente al chico con el que no lo estoy teniendo.

 _Querida Diario:_

 _¿Crees que Naruto es un nombre raro? Lo es, ¿no?_

 _Ayer mientras observaba un programa con él, le pregunté de dónde obtuvo su_ _nombre. Dijo que no sabía. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, le dije que debería preguntarle a su_ _madre por qué lo llamó así. Él solo me miró por un segundo y dijo: "Es un poquito tarde_ _para eso."_

 _No sé qué quiso decir con eso. No sé si su madre murió, o si lo dio en adopción._ _Hemos sido amigos por pocas semanas y aun no conozco nada de él o por qué no tiene un_ _lugar para vivir. Me gustaría preguntarle, pero no estoy segura de que en realidad ya confíe_ _en mí. Parece tener problemas de confianza y supongo que no puedo culparlo._

 _Estoy preocupada por él. Empezó a hacer frío esta semana y se supone que estará más frío la próxima. Si no tiene electricidad, eso significa que no tiene calentador. Espero_ _que al menos tenga mantas. ¿Sabes lo horrible que me sentiría si se congela hasta morir?_

 _Locamente horrible._

 _Encontraré algunas mantas esta semana y se las daré._

 _Hina._

 _Querida Diario:_

 _Pronto comenzará a nevar así que decidí cosechar mi jardín hoy. Ya había sacado_ _mis rábanos así que solo quería poner algo de abono y fertilizante, lo que no me tomaría_ _tiempo, pero Naruto insistió en ayudar._

 _Me hizo un montón de preguntas sobre jardinería y me gustó que pareciera_ _interesado en mis intereses. Le mostré cómo echar el fertilizante y el abono para cubrir el_ _suelo así la nieve no haría demasiado daño. Mi jardín es pequeño comparado con la mayoría_ _de los jardines. Quizá tres por tres punto cinco metros. Pero es todo lo que mi papá me_ _dejará usar del patio trasero._

 _Naruto cubrió toda la cosa mientras yo me sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el_ _césped y lo observaba. No estaba siendo perezosa, él solo se hizo cargo y quería hacerlo así_ _que lo dejé. Noté que es un buen trabajador. Me pregunto si tal vez mantenerse ocupado_ _saca cosas de su mente y es el por qué siempre quiere ayudarme tanto._

 _Cuando terminó, caminó hacia mí y se dejó caer junto a mí en el césped._

 _—_ _¿Qué te hace querer plantar cosas? —preguntó._

 _Lo miré y se hallaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirándome con curiosidad._

 _En ese momento me di cuenta de que probablemente él es el mejor amigo que he tenido, y_ _que apenas sabemos algo el uno del otro. Tengo amigos en la escuela, pero nunca les_ _permito venir a mi casa por obvias razones. Mi madre siempre está preocupada de que algo_ _pudiera pasar con mi padre y una palabra podría liberar su temperamento. En realidad,_ _tampoco conseguía ir nunca a la casa de otras personas pero no estoy segura del por qué._

 _Tal vez mi padre no quiere que me quede en las casas de mis amigos porque podría ser_ _testigo de cómo un buen esposo se supone trate a su esposa. Probablemente quiere que crea_ _que la forma en la que él trata a mi madre es normal._

 _Naruto es el primer amigo que he traído y que incluso ha estado dentro de mi casa._ _También es el primer amigo que conozco que sabe lo mucho que me gusta plantar cosas. Y_ _ahora es el primer amigo que me pregunta por qué las planto._

 _Me estiro y saco hierba, y comienzo a partirla en pedazos pequeños mientras pienso_ _en su pregunta._

 _—_ _Cuando tenía diez, mi madre me consiguió una suscripción en una página de_ _internet llamada Semillas Anónimas —dije—. Cada mes tendría en el correo un paquete_ _sin marcar de semillas con instrucciones de cómo plantarlas y cuidarlas. No conocería qué_ _plantaba hasta que saliera del suelo. Cada día después de la escuela corría al patio trasero_ _para ver el progreso. Me dio algo que desear. Cultivar cosas se sentía como una recompensa._

 _Podía sentir a Naruto mirándome cuando preguntó—: ¿Una recompensa por qué?_

 _Me encogí de hombros. —Por amar a mis plantas de la manera correcta. Las plantas_ _te recompensan en base a la cantidad de amor que les demuestras. Si eres cruel con ellas o_ _las descuidas, no te dan nada. Pero si las cuidas y las amas de la forma correcta, te_ _recompensan con regalos en forma de vegetales, frutas o flores. —Bajé la mirada hacia la_ _hierba que partía en mis manos y apenas quedaba un par de centímetros de ella. La enrollé_ _entre mis dedos y la miré._

 _No quería mirar a Naruto porque podía sentirlo observándome, así que en cambio,_ _seguí mirando hacia mi jardín cubierto de abono._

 _—_ _Somos parecidos —dijo._

 _Mis ojos miraron los suyos. —¿Tú y yo?_

 _Sacudió la cabeza. —No. Las plantas y los humanos. Las plantas necesitan ser_ _amadas correctamente para sobrevivir. Igual que los humanos. Dependemos de nuestros_ _padres desde que nacemos para que nos amen lo suficiente como para mantenernos vivos. Y_ _si nuestros padres nos demuestran la clase correcta de amor, resultamos mejores humanos_ _en general. Pero si somos abandonados…_

 _Su voz se fue silenciando. Casi triste. Limpió sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de_ _quitarse algo de suciedad. —Si somos abandonados, terminamos sin hogar e incapaces de_ _hacer algo significativo._

 _Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se sintiera como el abono que él acababa de_ _echar. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir ante eso. ¿Realmente piensa así de sí mismo?_

 _Él actuaba como si estuviera a punto de levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera dije_ _su nombre._

 _Se sentó de nuevo en el césped. Apunté hacia la fila de árboles alineados en la cerca a_ _la izquierda del patio._ — _¿Ves esos árboles de allí?_ — _En el centro de la fila de árboles había_ _un roble que se paraba allí más alto que el resto de los árboles._

 _Naruto miró y arrastró sus ojos todo el camino hasta la cima del árbol._

 _—_ _Creció solo —dije—. La mayoría de plantas necesitan demasiado cuidado para_ _sobrevivir. Pero algunas, como los árboles, son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo solo_ _dependiendo de sí mismos y de nadie más._

 _No tenía idea de sí él sabía lo que trataba de decir sin que yo lo dijera. Pero solo_ _quería que supiera que pensaba que él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a_ _lo que sea que pasara en su vida. No lo conocía bien, pero podía decir que era fuerte. Mucho_ _más de lo que yo sería alguna vez si estuviera en su situación._

 _Sus ojos estaban pegados al árbol. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que incluso_ _parpadeara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, solo asintió un poco y bajó la mirada hacia el_ _césped. Pensé por la forma en la que su boca se retorcía que estaba a punto de fruncir el_ _ceño, pero en cambio, sonrió un poco._

 _Ver esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se sintiera como si acabara de despertar de un_ _profundo sueño._

 _—_ _Somos parecidos —dijo, repitiéndose a sí mismo lo de antes._

 _—_ _¿Las plantas y los humanes? —pregunté._

 _Sacudió la cabeza. —No, tú y yo._

 _Jadeé. Espero que él no lo notara, pero definitivamente aspiré una avalancha_ _de aire. ¿Porque qué demonios se suponía que dijera ante eso?_

 _Solo me senté allí, incómoda y callada hasta que se puso de pie. Se volteó como si_ _estuviera a punto de caminar hacia su casa._

 _—_ _Naruto, espera._

 _Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia mí. Señalé sus manos y dije—: Podrías querer tomar_ _una ducha rápida antes de regresar. El abono está hecho de estiércol de vaca._

 _Levantó sus manos y las miró, luego a su ropa cubierta de abono._

 _—_ _¿Estiércol de vaca? ¿En serio?_

 _Sonreí y asentí. Él se rio un poco y entonces antes de que lo supiera, estaba en el_ _suelo a mi lado, limpiando sus manos sobre mí. Ambos nos reímos mientras él alcanzaba la_ _bolsa a nuestro lado y metía sus manos dentro, luego las frotaba por mis brazos._

 _Tengo la confianza de que la siguiente frase que estoy a punto de escribir_ _nunca antes haya sido escrita o dicha en voz alta._

 _Cuando él pasaba esa mierda de vaca sobre mí, era bastante, posiblemente la cosa_ _más excitante que haya presenciado nunca._

 _Después de unos minutos, ambos nos hallábamos recostados en el suelo, respirando_ _fuerte, aun riéndonos. Finalmente se puso de pie y me jaló para pararme, sabiendo que él no_ _podía perder minutos si quería ducharse antes de que mis padres llegaran a casa._

 _Una vez estuvo en la ducha, me lavé las manos en el fregadero y me quedé allí de_ _pie, preguntándome qué quiso decir antes cuando dijo que éramos parecidos._

 _¿Fue un cumplido? Pareció uno. ¿Decía que pensaba que yo también era fuerte?_ _Porque no me sentía así la mayoría del tiempo. En ese momento, solo pensar en él me hacía_ _sentir débil. Me pregunté qué iba a hacer con la forma en la que me comenzaba a sentir_ _cuando me encontraba a su alrededor._

 _También me pregunté por cuánto tiempo puedo seguir escondiéndolo de mis padres._

 _Y por cuánto tiempo se quedará en esa casa. Los inviernos en Maine son insoportablemente_ _fríos y no sobrevivirá sin un calentador._

 _O mantas._

 _Me recompuse y fui en busca de todas las mantas de repuesto que pudiera encontrar._

 _Iba a dárselas cuando saliera de la ducha, pero ya eran las cinco y se iría apurado._

 _Se las daría mañana._

 _Hina._

 _Querida Diario:_

 _Sé que probablemente quieres una actualización sobre Naruto, y te la daré en un_ _segundo. Pero primero necesito contarte lo que pasó ayer._

 _Mi madre es una auxiliar de docente en el Brimer Elementary. Es un poco retirado y_ _por eso nunca llega a casa hasta alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Mi papá trabaja a tres_ _kilómetros de aquí, así que él siempre está en casa justo después de las cinco._

 _Tenemos una cochera, pero solo un auto puede entrar por todas las cosas de mi papá._ _Él mantiene su auto en la cochera y mi mamá en la entrada._

 _Bueno, ayer, mi mamá llegó un poco más temprano. Naruto seguía en la casa y casi_ _acabábamos de ver un programa cuando oí la puerta de la cochera comenzar a abrirse. Él_ _salió corriendo hacia la puerta de atrás y yo corrí alrededor de la sala limpiando nuestras_ _latas de refresco y refrigerios._

 _Ayer comenzó a nevar fuerte alrededor de la hora del almuerzo y mi madre tenía un_ _montón de cosas que cargar, así que entró al garaje para poder traerlas todas por la puerta_ _de la cocina. Eran cosas del trabajo y comestibles. Estaba ayudándole a entrar todo cuando_ _mi papá se detuvo en la entrada. Él comenzó a tocar la bocina porque estaba molesto de que_ _mi mamá se hallara estacionada en el garaje. Supongo que no quería tener que salir de su_ _auto en la nieve. Eso es lo único que puedo pensar para que él quisiera que ella moviera su_ _auto justo en ese momento, en vez de solo esperar hasta que terminara de descargarlo._

 _Pensando en eso, ¿por qué mi padre siempre consigue la cochera? Pensarías que un hombre_ _no querría que la mujer que ama tuviera un lugar de estacionamiento de mierda._ _De todas formas, mi madre tuvo esa mirada de miedo en sus ojos cuando él comenzó_ _a tocar la bocina y me dijo que llevara todas sus cosas a la mesa mientras ella sacaba el auto._

 _No estoy segura de lo que ocurrió cuando ella volvió a salir. Oí un golpe, y entonces_ _escuché su grito, así que corrí al garaje pensando que tal vez se había resbalado en el hielo._

 _Ni siquiera quiero describir lo que sucedió después. Todavía estoy un poco_ _sorprendida por todo el asunto._

 _Abrí la puerta del garaje y no vi a mi madre. Solamente vi a mi padre detrás del_ _coche haciendo algo. Me acerqué un poco más y me di cuenta de la razón por la que no_ _podía ver a mi madre. Él la tenía contra el capó con sus manos alrededor de su garganta._

 _¡La estaba asfixiando!_

 _Podría llorar solamente de pensarlo. Le estaba gritando, mirándola fijamente con_ _tanto odio. Algo sobre no tener respeto por lo duro que trabaja. En realidad, no sé por qué_ _estaba enojado, porque todo lo que podía oír era el silencio de ella mientras luchaba por_ _respirar. Los siguientes minutos son un borrón, pero sé que empecé a gritarle. Salté sobre_ _su espalda y golpeé un costado de su cabeza._

 _Luego ya no lo hacía._

 _No sé lo que pasó, pero supongo que se deshizo de mí. Solamente recordaba que_ _durante un segundo estaba sobre su espalda y al segundo siguiente me encontraba en el_ _suelo y mi frente dolía como no lo creerías. Mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado, sosteniendo_ _mi cabeza y me decía que lo sentía. Miré en derredor en busca de mi padre, pero no andaba_ _por allí. Se había metido en su coche y marchado después de que me golpeara la cabeza._

 _Mi madre me dio un trapo y me dijo que lo mantuviera contra mi cabeza, porque_ _sangraba y entonces me ayudó a entrar en su coche y me llevó al hospital. En el camino_ _hasta allí solamente me dijo una cosa._

 _—_ _Cuando te pregunten lo que pasó, diles que te resbalaste en el hielo._

 _Cuando dijo eso, solo me quedé mirando por la ventana y empecé a llorar. Porque_ _había pensado que seguro que esto era la gota final. Que ella lo dejaría ahora que me había_ _hecho daño. Ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta de que nunca lo dejaría. Me sentía tan derrotada, pero tenía demasiado miedo como para decirle algo al respecto._

 _Tuvieron que colocarme nueve puntos de sutura en la frente. Todavía no estoy_ _segura de contra qué me golpeé la cabeza, pero en realidad no importa. El hecho es que mi_ _padre fue la razón por la que había salido herida y ni siquiera se quedó para comprobar que_ _me encontrara bien. Solo nos dejó allí, en el suelo de la cochera y se marchó._

 _Llegué a casa muy tarde a la anoche y me dormí enseguida, porque me habían dado_ _algún tipo de pastilla para el dolor._

 _Esta mañana cuando caminé hacia el autobús, traté de no mirar directamente a_ _Naruto para que no viera mi frente. Me había peinado el cabello de manera que realmente no_ _podría verse, y no se dio cuenta de inmediato. Cuando nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en_ _el autobús, nuestras manos se tocaron cuando colocábamos nuestras cosas en el suelo._

 _Sus manos eran como hielo. Hielo._

 _Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que olvidé darle las mantas que le había sacado_ _ayer porque mi madre llegó a casa antes de lo esperado. El incidente en el garaje como que_ _tomó el control de todos mis pensamientos y me olvidé por completo de él. Había nevado y_ _helado toda la noche y se había quedado allí en esa casa en la oscuridad por su cuenta. Y_ _ahora se encontraba tan frío, que no sabía cómo seguía funcionando._

 _Agarré sus dos manos entre las mías y dije—: Naruto. Estás helado._

 _Él no dijo nada. Solo comencé a frotar sus manos entre las mías para calentarlas._

 _Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y luego hice lo más embarazoso. Solo empecé a llorar. Yo no_ _lloro mucho, pero todavía me sentía tan molesta por lo que había pasado ayer y luego tan_ _culpable por haber olvidado llevarle mantas y todo me golpeó allí mismo, en el trayecto a la_ _escuela. Él no dijo nada. Solamente retiró sus manos de las mías para que dejara de_ _frotárselas y luego colocó sus manos encima de las mías. Nos quedamos allí sentados de esa_ _forma durante todo el trayecto a la escuela con las cabezas juntas y sus manos sobre las_ _mías._

 _Puede que hubiera pensado que era dulce, si no fuera tan triste. En el viaje a casa_ _desde la escuela es cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de mi cabeza._

 _Honestamente, me había olvidado de eso. Nadie en la escuela me preguntó por ello y_ _cuando se sentó a mi lado en el autobús, ni siquiera trataba de ocultarlo con mi cabello. Él_ _me miró directamente y dijo—: ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabeza?_

 _No sabía qué decirle. Solamente la toqué con mis dedos y luego miré por la ventana._ _He estado tratando de conseguir que confíe más en mí con la esperanza de que me diga por_ _qué no tiene un lugar para vivir, así que no quería mentirle. Es solo que tampoco quería_ _decirle la verdad._

 _Cuando el autobús empezó a moverse, dijo—: Ayer, después de que me fuera de tu_ _casa, oí algo sucediendo por allí. Escuché gritos. Te oí gritar, y luego vi a tu padre_ _marchándose. Iba a regresar a verte para asegurarme de que todo se encontraba bien, pero_ _cuando me acercaba te vi salir en el coche con tu madre._

 _Debió haber escuchado la pelea en el garaje y la vio saliendo para llevarme a que me_ _colocaran los puntos de sutura. No podía creer que había regresado a nuestra casa. ¿Sabes_ _lo que mi padre le haría si lo viera vistiendo su ropa? Me preocupé tanto por él, porque no_ _creo que sepa de lo que mi padre es capaz de hacer._

 _Lo miré y le dije—: ¡Naruto, no puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes venir a mi casa cuando_ _están mis padres!_

 _Naruto se quedó muy callado y luego dijo—: Te oí gritar, Hinata. —Dijo esto como si el_ _hecho de que me encontrara en peligro superara cualquier otra cosa._

 _Me sentí mal porque sé que solo trataba de ayudar, pero eso habría hecho que las_ _cosas fueran mucho peor._

 _—_ _Me caí —le dije. Tan pronto como lo dije, me sentí mal por mentir. Y para ser_ _honesta, él parecía un poco decepcionado de mí, porque creo que los dos sabíamos en ese_ _momento que no había sido tan simple como una caída._

 _Luego se subió la manga de la camisa y extendió el brazo._

 _Mi estómago se tensó. Era muy malo. Sobre todo su brazo tenía estas_ _pequeñas cicatrices. Algunas de las cicatrices parecían como si alguien hubiera colocado un_ _cigarrillo en su brazo y dejado allí._

 _Retorció el brazo por lo que pude ver que también las tenía en el otro lado. —Yo_ _también solía caerme mucho, Hinata. —Luego se bajó la manga de la camisa y no dijo nada_ _más._

 _Por un segundo quise decirle que no era así, que mi padre nunca me haría daño y_ _que solamente trataba de sacarme de encima de él. Pero luego me di cuenta de que estaría_ _utilizando las mismas excusas que usa mi madre._

 _Me sentí un poco avergonzada de que sepa lo que pasa en mi casa. Me pasé todo el_ _resto del viaje en autobús mirando por la ventana porque no sabía qué decirle._

 _Cuando llegamos a casa, el coche de mi mamá estaba allí. En el camino de entrada,_ _por supuesto. No en el garaje._

 _Eso quería decir que Naruto no podía venir. Iba a decirle_ _que le volvería a llevar las mantas más tarde, pero cuando se bajó del autobús ni siquiera me_ _dijo adiós. Solamente comenzó a caminar por la calle como si estuviera enojado._

 _Ahora se encuentra oscuro y estoy esperando a que mis padres vayan a dormir. Pero_ _dentro de un rato le voy a llevar unas mantas._

 _Hina._

 _Querida Diario:_

 _Me siento superada por la situación._

 _¿Alguna vez haces cosas que sabes no son correctas, pero de alguna manera también_ _son correctas? No sé cómo colocarlo en términos más simples que eso._ _Es decir, solo tengo quince años y desde luego no debería tener a chicos pasando la_ _noche en mi habitación. Pero si una persona conoce a alguien que necesita un lugar para_ _quedarse, ¿no es responsabilidad de la persona como un ser humano ayudarles?_

 _Anoche después de que mis padres se fueran a dormir, salí por la puerta trasera para_ _llevarla a Naruto esas mantas. Llevé una linterna conmigo porque estaba oscuro. Seguía_ _nevando con mucha fuerza, así que cuando llegué a la casa, me estaba congelando. Golpeé la_ _puerta de atrás y tan pronto como lo abrió, pasé junto a él para escapar del frío._

 _Solo que… no pude escapar del frío. De alguna manera, se sentía aún mas frío en el_ _interior de la casa vieja. Todavía tenía mi linterna y alumbré alrededor de la sala de estar y_ _de la cocina. ¡No había nada allí!_

 _Ni un sofá, ni una silla, ni un colchón. Le pasé las mantas y seguí mirando a mi_ _alrededor. Había un gran agujero en el techo de la cocina y entraban el viento y la nieve._

 _Cuando alumbré con mi luz la sala, vi sus cosas en una de las esquinas. Su mochila, además_ _de la mochila que le di. Había una pequeña pila de otras cosas que le entregué, como_ _algunas de las ropas de mi padre. Y luego había dos toallas en el suelo. Una supongo que es_ _en donde se acuesta y la otra que usa para cubrirse._

 _Coloqué mi mano sobre mi boca porque me sentía muy horrorizada. ¡Había estado_ _allí viviendo así por semanas!_

 _Naruto colocó su mano en mi espalda y trató de hacerme caminar hacia la puerta. —No deberías estar aquí, Lily —dijo—. Te puedes meter en problemas._

 _Fue entonces cuando agarré su mano y le dije—: Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí. —Empecé a tirar de él hacia la puerta delantera conmigo, pero retiró su mano. Fue entonces_ _cuando dije—: Esta noche puedes dormir en mi piso. Mantendré la puerta de mi habitación_ _con llave. No puedes dormir aquí, Naruto. Hace demasiado frío y agarrarás una neumonía y_ _morirás._

 _Parecía que él no sabía qué hacer. Estoy segura de que la idea de ser atrapado en mi_ _habitación era tan temible como contraer neumonía y morir. Miró de nuevo su espacio en la_ _sala de estar y luego se limitó a asentir una vez y dijo—: Está bien._

 _Así que dime. ¿Fue incorrecto dejarlo dormir en mi habitación anoche? No lo_ _parece. Se sentía como si fuera lo correcto. Pero estoy segura de que me metería en un_ _montón de problemas si nos hubieran atrapado. Durmió en el suelo, por lo que no es como si_ _fuera nada más yo dándole simplemente un lugar cálido para dormir._

 _Anoche aprendí un poco más sobre él. Después de que lo metiera por la puerta_ _trasera y a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y le arreglé un catre en el suelo al lado de mi cama._

 _Coloqué el despertador a las 6 a.m. y le dije que tendría que levantarse y salir antes de que_ _mis padres se despertaran, ya que a veces mi madre me despierta por las mañanas._

 _Me metí en mi cama y me moví hacia el borde de la misma para que pudiera verme mientras hablábamos por un rato. Le pregunté cuánto tiempo pensaba que podría_ _permanecer allí y dijo que no sabía. Fue entonces cuando le pregunté cómo era que había_ _llegado hasta allí. Mi lámpara todavía se encontraba encendida, y susurrábamos, pero se_ _quedó muy callado cuando dije eso. Solo se me quedó mirando con sus manos detrás de la_ _cabeza por un momento. Luego dijo—: No conozco a mi verdadero papá. Nunca tuvo nada_ _que ver conmigo. Siempre hemos sido mi mamá y yo, pero ella se volvió a casar hace unos_ _cinco años con un tipo que jamás me agradó mucho. Peleábamos mucho. Cuando cumplí_ _dieciocho hace unos meses atrás, tuvimos una gran pelea y me echó de la casa._

 _Respiró hondo como si no quisiera decirme nada más. Pero luego empezó a hablar de_ _nuevo. —Me he estado alojando con un amigo mío y su familia desde entonces, pero su_ _padre consiguió un traslado a Colorado y se mudaron. No podían llevarme con ellos, por_ _supuesto. Sus padres estaban siendo agradables por dejar que me quedara con ellos y yo lo_ _sabía, así que les dije que había hablado con mi mamá y que regresaría a casa. El día que se_ _fueron, yo no tenía a donde ir. Así que volví a mi casa y le dije a mi mamá que me gustaría_ _volver hasta que me graduara. No me dejó. Dijo que eso podría molestar a mi padrastro._

 _Giró su cabeza y miró hacia la pared. —Así que solo vagué por el lugar por unos_ _días hasta que vi esa casa. Pensé que solamente me quedaría allí hasta que saliera algo mejor_ _o hasta que me graduara. Me inscribiré para ir a los Marines cuando llegue mayo, así que_ _solo intento aguantar hasta entonces._

 _Faltan seis meses para mayo. Seis._

 _Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando terminó de contarme todo eso. Le pregunté por_ _qué no simplemente le preguntaba a alguien si podía ayudarlo. Dijo que intentó hacerlo,_ _pero es más difícil para un adulto que para un niño, y él ya tiene dieciocho años. Dijo que_ _alguien le dio un número de algunos refugios que le podían ayudar. Había tres refugios en_ _un radio de treinta y dos kilómetros de nuestra ciudad, pero dos de ellos eran para mujeres_ _golpeadas. El otro era un refugio para personas sin hogar, pero solamente tenían unas pocas_ _camas y estaba demasiado lejos para que caminara hasta allí si quería ir a la escuela todos_ _los días. Además, tienes que esperar en una larga fila para tratar de conseguir una cama._

 _Dijo que lo intentó una vez, pero se siente más seguro en esa casa vieja de lo que se sintió en_ _el refugio._

 _Como la chica ingenua que soy cuando se trata de situaciones como la suya, dije—:¿Pero no hay otras opciones? ¿No puedes decirle al consejero de la escuela lo que hizo tu_ _madre?_

 _Negó y dijo que es demasiado mayor para los hogares de acogida. Tiene dieciocho_ _años, así que su madre no puede tener problemas por no permitirle regresar a su casa. Dijo_ _que la semana pasada llamó para preguntar cómo obtener cupones de alimentos, pero no_ _tiene un medio de transporte o dinero para llegar a su cita. Sin mencionar que no tiene un_ _coche, así que tampoco puede encontrar un trabajo. Sin embargo, dijo que ha estado_ _buscando. Después de que se va de mi casa por las tardes, va y entrega currículo en los_ _lugares, pero no tiene dirección o un número de teléfono que colocar en las aplicaciones así_ _que eso hace que le sea más difícil._

 _Lo juro, para cada pregunta que le lanzaba, tenía una respuesta. Es como si_ _hubiera intentado todo para no quedarse atrapado en la situación en la que se encuentra,_ _pero no hay suficiente ayuda por ahí para la gente como él. Me enojé tanto con toda su_ _situación, le dije que estaba loco por querer entrar en el ejército. No susurré mucho cuando_ _le dije—: ¿Por qué diablos desearías servirle a un país que ha permitido que termines en_ _este tipo de situación?_

 _¿Sabes lo que dijo después? Sus ojos se pusieron tristes y dijo—: No es culpa_ _de este país que a mi madre yo no le importe una mierda. —Luego se estiró y apagó mi_ _lámpara—. Buenas noches, Hinata —dijo._

 _No dormí mucho después de eso. Estaba demasiado enojada. Ni siquiera estoy_ _segura de con quién estoy enojada. Simplemente seguía pensando en nuestro país y en todo_ _el mundo y en cuán jodido es que la gente no hace más por el otro. No sé cuándo los seres_ _humanos comenzaron a velar solamente por sí mismos. Tal vez siempre ha sido de esta_ _manera. Me hizo preguntarme cuántas personas por ahí eran como Naruto. Me hizo_ _preguntarme si había otros niños en nuestra escuela que podrían estar sin hogar._

 _Voy a la escuela todos los días e internamente me quejo de ello la mayor parte del_ _tiempo, pero nunca he pensado que la escuela podría ser el único hogar que tienen algunos_ _niños. Es el único lugar al que Naruto puede ir y saber que va a tener comida._ _Ahora nunca seré capaz de respetar a los ricos, sabiendo que optan voluntariamente_ _gastar su dinero en cosas materiales en vez de usarlo para ayudar a otras personas._

 _Sque hay mucha gente rica por_ _ahí que son egoístas. Diablos, incluso hay gente pobre egoísta. Y gente de clase media_ _egoísta. Mira a mis padres. No somos ricos, pero ciertamente no somos demasiado pobres_ _para ayudar a otras personas. Sin embargo, no creo que mi padre haya hecho nada para una_ _organización benéfica._

 _Recuerdo una vez que estábamos entrando en una tienda de comestibles y un anciano hacía sonar una campana para el Ejército de Salvación. Le pregunté a mi padre si_ _podíamos darle algo de dinero y me dijo que no, que trabaja duro para conseguir su dinero y_ _no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo regalara así sin más. Dijo que no es su culpa que otras_ _personas no quieran trabajar. Se pasó todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la tienda de_ _comestibles contándome cómo la gente se aprovecha del gobierno y hasta que el gobierno_ _deje de ayudar a esas personas, dándoles los folletos, el problema no desaparecerá nunca, yo le creí. Eso fue hace tres años y durante todo este tiempo pensé que la gente_ _sin hogar no tenía uno porque eran adictos a las drogas o perezosos o simplemente no_ _querían trabajar como los demás. Pero ahora sé que no es verdad. Por supuesto, algo de lo_ _que decía era verdad hasta cierto punto, pero él usó los peores escenarios. No todo el mundo_ _no tiene un hogar porque eligen no tenerlo. Son personas sin hogar porque no hay_ _suficiente ayuda para todos._

 _Y las personas como mi padre son el problema. En lugar de ayudar a los demás, la_ _gente usa los peores escenarios para excusar a su propio egoísmo y codicia._ _Nunca voy a ser así. Te lo juro, cuando sea grande, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda_ _para ayudar a otras personas._

 _Hina._

* * *

 ** _Y bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, perdon por no haberlo subido antes pero anduve muy ocupada, por todas estas fechas y aparte el martes fue mi cumpleaños :3 y no tuve mucho tiempo en la semana pero hoy por fin pude subir_**

 ** _espero les haya gustado el capitulo y aprovecho espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien con su familia y amigos :)_**

 ** _Contestare los comentarios que me dejaron_**

 ** _Cc: Si ya seran mas largos los capitulos gracias por comentar saludos¡_**

 _ **Tsuki-shin: Hola si ya seran asi de largos. si lo bueno que sasuke no quiere a hina de una noche, ya se va a poner buena la historia, y bueno aqui aparecio mucho naruto y contando su historia :(. Espero te guste saludos y un abrazo.**_

 _ **same-chan: El libro es genial, todos loslibros dela autora lo son :3, espero te guste el capitulo de hoy.**_

 ** _Alexandra Cooper96 : Si fue un gran avance en ellos, aqui sale naruto y la historia de el espero te guste el capitulo un abrazo y saludos._**

 ** _Y bueno de regalo habra doble capitulo¡_**

 ** _Comenten que les parecio el capitulo._**

 ** _Cuentenme que les gusta de donde son años quiero saber mas sobre ustedes asi como ustedes me pueden preguntar._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

 _Capitulo 9_

Dejo caer el diario en mi pecho. Me sorprende sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Cada vez que tomo este diario creo que estaré bien, todo eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y ya no siento lo que sentí en aquel entonces.

Soy tan tonta. Me da ese anhelo de abrazar a tanta gente de mi pasado. Sobre todo a mi madre porque durante el último año, no he pensado en todo lo que tuvo que pasar antes de la muerte de mi padre. Sé que probablemente todavía le duele.

Agarro el teléfono para llamarla y miro la pantalla. Hay cuatro textos perdidos de Sasuke. Mi corazón salta inmediatamente. _¡No puedo creer que lo tenía en_ _silencio!_ Luego ruedo los ojos, molesta conmigo misma, porque _no_ debería estar tan excitada.

 ** _Sasuke: ¿Estás dormida?_**

 ** _Sasuke: Supongo que sí._**

 ** _Sasuke: Hina..._**

 ** _Sasuke. : (_**

La cara triste fue enviada hace diez minutos. Presiono Responder y tecleo—: **Nop. No estoy dormida**. —Cerca de diez segundos más tarde, recibo otro texto. **_Sasuke: Bien. Estoy subiendo las escaleras en este momento. Estoy ahí en_** **veinte segundos.**

Sonrío y salto de la cama. Voy al baño y reviso mi rostro. _Suficientemente_ _bien._ Corro a la puerta principal y abro tan pronto como Sasuke llega al hueco de la escalera. Prácticamente se arrastra hasta el escalón más alto, y luego se detiene a descansar cuando por fin llega a mi puerta. Se ve tan cansado. Sus ojos están rojos y hay círculos oscuros debajo de ellos. Sus brazos se deslizan alrededor de mi cintura y me atrae hacia él, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

—Hueles tan bien —dice.

Lo empujo dentro del apartamento. —¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacer algo de comer.

Niega mientras lucha para quitarse la chaqueta, así que me salto la cocina y me dirijo al dormitorio. Me sigue, y luego lanza la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se quita los zapatos y los empuja contra la pared.

 _Está usando bata._

—Te ves agotado —le digo.

Sonríe y pone sus manos en mis caderas. —Lo estoy. Acabo de asistir una cirugía de dieciocho horas. —Se inclina y besa el tatuaje de corazón en mi clavícula.

 _No es de extrañar que esté agotado_. —¿Cómo es eso posible? —digo—. ¿Dieciocho _horas_?

Asiente y luego me acompaña a un lado de la cama donde me acuesta junto a él. Nos ajustamos hasta que estamos frente al otro, compartiendo una almohada.

—Sí, pero fue increíble. Innovador. Escribirán sobre eso en revistas médicas, y llegué a estar ahí, así que no me quejo. Solo estoy muy cansado.

Me inclino y le doy un beso en la boca. Lleva la mano a un lado de mi cabeza y tira hacia atrás. —Sé que probablemente estás lista para tener ardiente sexo sudoroso, pero no tengo la energía esta noche. Lo siento. Pero te he echado de menos y por alguna razón duermo mejor cuando duermo a tu lado. ¿Está bien que esté aquí?

Sonrío. —Más que bien.

Se inclina y me besa en la frente. Me agarra la mano y luego la mantiene entre nosotros en la almohada. Sus ojos se cierran, pero mantengo los míos abiertos y lo miro fijamente. Tiene el tipo de rostro del que las personas se apartan, ya que podrías perderte en él. Y pensar que tengo la oportunidad de ver este rostro todo el tiempo. No tengo que ser modesta y mirar hacia otro lado, porque él es mío.

 _Tal vez._

Esta es una prueba. Tengo que recordar eso.

Después de un minuto, libera mi mano y comienza a flexionar sus dedos.

Bajo la vista hacia su mano y me pregunto cómo debe ser... tener que estar de pie durante tanto tiempo y utilizar tus finas habilidades motoras durante dieciocho horas seguidas. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que coincida con el nivel de

agotamiento.

Me deslizo de la cama y tomo un poco de loción de mi cuarto de baño. Regreso a la cama y me siento con las piernas cruzadas junto a él. Vierto un poco de loción en mi mano y tiro de su brazo hacia mi regazo. Abre los ojos y me mira.

—¿Qué haces? —murmura.

—Shh. Vuelve a dormir —digo. Aprieto los pulgares en la palma de su mano y los giro hacia adentro y luego hacia afuera. Sus ojos se cierran y gime contra la almohada. Continúo masajeando su mano durante unos cinco minutos antes de cambiar a la otra. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Cuando termino con las manos, lo ruedo sobre su estómago y me coloco a horcajadas sobre su espalda. Me ayuda a quitar su camisa, pero sus brazos son como fideos.

Masajeo sus hombros, cuello, espalda y brazos. Cuando acabo, me bajo de encima de él y me acuesto a su lado.

Paso los dedos por su cabello y masajeo el cuero cabelludo cuando abre los ojos. —¿Hina? —susurra, mirándome atentamente—. Simplemente puedes ser lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Esas palabras se envuelven alrededor de mí como una manta caliente. No sé qué decir en respuesta. Levanta una mano y suavemente acuna mi mejilla, siento su mirada profunda en el estómago. Lentamente, se inclina hacia delante y presiona sus labios con los míos. Espero un beso, pero no se retira. La punta de su lengua se desliza a través de mis labios, separándolos suavemente. Su boca es tan cálida, gimo cuando su beso se hace más profundo.

Me rueda para colocarme de espalda y luego arrastra su mano por mi cuerpo, directamente a mi cadera. Se acerca más, deslizando la mano por mi muslo. Se empuja contra mí y una oleada de calor se dispara dentro de mí. Agarro un puñado de su cabello y susurro contra su boca. —Creo que hemos esperado lo suficiente. Me gustaría mucho que me folles ahora.

Prácticamente gruñe con un renovado sentido de energía y comienza a quitarme la blusa. Se convierte en un interludio de manos, gemidos, lenguas y sudor. Siento que esta es la primera vez que he sido tocada por un hombre. Los pocos que vinieron antes que él eran todos muchachos: manos nerviosas y bocas tímidas. Pero Sasuke es todo confianza. Sabe exactamente dónde tocarme y exactamente cómo besarme.

La única ocasión en la que no le da toda su atención a mi cuerpo es cuando se inclina al suelo y toma un condón de su billetera. Una vez que está de regreso bajo las sábanas y el condón en su lugar, ni siquiera duda. Me toma descaradamente en un empuje rápido y jadeo contra su boca, todos los músculos en mí se tensan.

Su boca es feroz y necesitada, besándome en todas partes que puede alcanzar. Me pongo tan mareada que no puedo hacer nada más que sucumbir ante él. La forma en que me folla es sin complejos. Coloca su mano entre la cabecera y la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras empuja más y más duro, la cama choca contra la pared con cada empuje.

Mis uñas se clavan en la piel de su espalda mientras entierra su rostro en mi cuello.

—Sasuke —susurro.

Oh, _Dios_ —digo.

¡Sasuke! —grito.

Y luego muerdo su hombro para amortiguar cualquier sonido que viene después de ese. Todo mi cuerpo lo siente, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies y de regreso hacia arriba. Temo que, literalmente, pueda desmayarme por un momento, así que aprieto las piernas alrededor de él y se tensa. — _Jesús_ , Hina. —Su cuerpo se ondula con temblores, y empuja contra mí por última vez. Gime, sosteniéndose a sí mismo por encima de mí. Su cuerpo se mese con su liberación y la cabeza cae sobre la almohada.

Pasa todo un minuto antes de que alguno sea capaz de moverse. Y aun así, elegimos no hacerlo. Presiona el rostro en la almohada y deja escapar un profundo suspiro. —No puedo... —Se hecha hacia atrás y me mira. Sus ojos llenos de algo... No sé qué. Presiona sus labios contra los míos y luego dice—: Estabas tan en lo cierto.

—¿Sobre qué?

Se baja lentamente de mí, apoyándose en sus antebrazos. —Me advertiste. Dijiste que una vez contigo no sería suficiente. Dijiste que eras como una droga. Pero olvidaste decirme que eras del tipo más adictiva.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo de regalo**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capitulo y comenten que les parecio :3**_

 _ **Y cuenten de ustedes**_

 _ **Adios y besos y abrazos virtuales a todos 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

 ** _Spoiler de este capitulo, aparecera alguien muy importante en este capitulo :o_**

 ** _Que disfruten el capitulo, dejen comentarios._**

* * *

Capitulo 10

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Ino asiente mientras perfecciona un ramo de flores a punto de salir para la entrega. Nos encontramos a tres días de nuestra gran apertura, y cada día se pone más ajetreado.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Ino, enfrentándome. Se apoya en el mostrador y empieza a mirarse sus uñas.

—No tienes que responderla si no quieres —le advierto.

—Bueno, no puedo responderla si no preguntas.

 _Ese es un buen punto_. —¿Tú y Kiba donan a la caridad?

La confusión se cruza en su cara y dice—: Sí. ¿Por qué?

Me encojo de hombros. —Tenía curiosidad. No voy a juzgarte ni nada. Últimamente he pensado en la forma que podría empezar una obra de caridad.

—¿Qué clase de caridad? —pregunta—. Donamos a algunas diferentes ahora que tenemos dinero, pero mi favorito es en el que nos involucramos el año pasado. Construyen escuelas en otros países. Hemos financiado tres nuevas construcciones en el último año.

 _Sabía que me gustaba por una razón._

—No tengo esa cantidad de dinero, obviamente, pero me gustaría hacer algo. Es solo que no sé cuál todavía.

—Terminemos con esta gran apertura primero y entonces puedes empezar a pensar en la filantropía. Un sueño a la vez, Hina. —Camina alrededor del mostrador y coge el cubo de la basura. Miro mientras saca la bolsa llena y la ata con un nudo. Esto me hace preguntarme por qué, si ella tiene gente para todo, quiere un trabajo en el que tiene que sacar la basura y ensuciarse las manos.

—¿Por qué trabajas aquí? —le pregunto.

Me mira y sonríe. —Porque me gustas —dice. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que la sonrisa deja completamente sus ojos justo antes de que se dé la vuelta y camine hacia la parte posterior para tirar a la basura. Cuando vuelve, todavía la miro con curiosidad. Lo digo de nuevo.

—¿Ino? ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

Deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y toma una respiración lenta como si tal vez contemple ser honesta conmigo. Se acerca al mostrador y se apoya en él, cruzando sus pies en los tobillos.

—Porque —dice, bajando la mirada a sus pies—, no puedo quedar embarazada. Lo hemos intentado durante dos años, pero nada ha funcionado. Me cansé de quedarme en casa llorando todo el tiempo, así que decidí que debía encontrar algo para mantener mi mente ocupada. —Se pone de pie y se limpia las manos a través de sus pantalones vaqueros—. Y tú, Hinata Hyuga, me mantienes _muy_ ocupada. —Se da la vuelta y empieza a jugar con el mismo ramo de flores de nuevo. Lo ha estado perfeccionando durante media hora. Toma una tarjeta y la mete en las flores, y luego se da la vuelta y me entrega el jarrón—. Por cierto, son para ti.

Es obvio Ino quiere cambiar de tema, así que tomo las flores. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Rueda los ojos y me hace un gesto con la mano a mi oficina. —Está en la tarjeta. Léela.

Puedo decir por su reacción molesta que son de Sasuke. Sonrío y corro a mi oficina. Tomo asiento en mi escritorio y saco la tarjeta.

 _Hina,_

 _Sufro síndrome de abstinencia._

 _Sasuke_

Sonrío y pongo la tarjeta en el sobre. Agarro mi teléfono y me tomo una foto sosteniendo las flores con mi lengua fuera. Envío un mensaje a Sasuke.

Yo: **Traté de advertirte.**

Comienza inmediatamente a mandarme un mensaje de vuelta. Miro con ansiedad como los puntos en mi teléfono se mueven hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Sasuke: **_Necesito mi próxima dosis. Terminaré aquí en unos treinta minutos._** **_¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?_**

Yo: **No puedo. Mamá quiere que esta noche pruebe un nuevo restaurante** **con ella. Es una amante de la buena comida desagradable. :(**

Sasuke: **_Me gusta la comida. Como comida. ¿A dónde la llevas?_**

Yo: **Un lugar llamado Bib's en Marketson.**

Sasuke: **_¿Hay lugar para uno más?_**

Fijo la mirada en su mensaje por un momento. _¿Quiere conocer a mi madre?_ Ni siquiera estamos saliendo oficialmente. Quiero decir… No me _importa_ si conoce a mi madre. Ella lo amaría. ¿Pero él pasó de no querer tener nada que ver con las relaciones, a la posibilidad de aceptar probar una, para conocer a los padres, todo dentro de cinco días? _Buen Dios_. Realmente _soy_ una droga.

Yo: **Claro. Nos vemos allí en media hora.**

Salgo de mi oficina, directamente hacia Ino. Pongo mi teléfono delante de su cara. —Quiere conocer a mi madre.

—¿Quién?

—Sasuke.

—¿Mi hermano? —dice, viéndose tan sorprendida como yo.

Asiento. —Tu hermano. _Mi madre_.

Agarra mi teléfono y lee los mensajes. —Eh. Eso es tan raro.

Le quito el teléfono de sus manos. —Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Se ríe y dice—: Sabes lo que quiero decir. Es Sasuke del que hablamos aquí. Nunca, en la historia del ser Sasuke Uchiha, se reunió con los padres de una chica.

Por supuesto, escucharla decir eso me hace sonreír, pero entonces me pregunto si tal vez hace esto solo para complacerme. Si tal vez hace cosas que en verdad no quiere hacer porque sabe que quiero una relación.

Y luego sonrío aún más, ¿porque no es eso de lo que se trata todo esto? ¿Sacrificarse por la persona que te gusta para que puedas verlos felices?

—Debo de gustarle _realmente_ a tu hermano —digo en broma. Miro atrás hacia Ino, esperando que se ría, pero hay un aspecto solemne en su cara.

Asiente y dice—: Sí. Me temo que así es. —Agarra su bolso de debajo del mostrador y dice—: Voy salir ahora. Déjame saber cómo va, ¿de acuerdo? —Se aleja y la observo como se dirige a la puerta, y luego miro fijamente la puerta durante un largo rato.

Me molesta que no parezca entusiasmada con la posibilidad de que salga con Sasuke. Me hace preguntarme si eso tiene más que ver con sus sentimientos hacia mí o sus sentimientos hacia él.

Veinte minutos más tarde, pongo el cartel de cerrado. _Solo unos pocos días_ _más_. He cerrado la puerta y llego a mi coche, pero me detengo en seco cuando veo a alguien recostado en contra de él. Me toma un momento reconocerlo. Mira a la otra dirección, hablando por su teléfono celular.

 _Pensé que nos encontraríamos en el restaurante, pero está bien._

La bocina suena en mi coche cuando pulso el botón de desbloqueo, y Sasuke se gira. Sonríe cuando me ve. —Sí, estoy de acuerdo —dice en el teléfono. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me tira contra él, presionando un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza—. Hablaremos de eso mañana —dice—. Algo muy importante acaba de llegar.

Cuelga el teléfono y lo desliza en el bolsillo, entonces me besa. No es un beso de saludo. Es un beso de "he tenido pensamientos sobre eso sin parar". Me abraza y me hace girar hasta que me apoyo contra mi coche, donde continúa besándome hasta que comienzo a sentirme mareada de nuevo. Cuando se echa hacia atrás, me mira con admiración.

—¿Sabes qué parte de ti me vuelve más loco? —Lleva los dedos a mi boca y traza mi sonrisa—. Estos —dice—. Tus labios. Me encanta la forma en que son tan rojos y ni siquiera tienes que usar lápiz de labios.

Sonrío y beso sus dedos. —Entonces, será mejor que te observe alrededor de mi madre, porque todo el mundo dice que tenemos la misma boca.

Hace una pausa con los dedos en los labios y deja de sonreír. —Hina. Solo… _no._

Me río y abro la puerta. —¿Iremos en coches separados?

Tira de la puerta abriéndola para mí y dice—: Tomé un taxi hasta aquí desde el trabajo. Vamos a ir juntos.

Mi madre ya se encuentra sentada en una mesa cuando llegamos. Está de espalda a la puerta, mientras lidero el camino. De inmediato, el restaurante me impresiona. Mis ojos se sienten atraídos por los colores cálidos y neutros pintados en las paredes y el árbol casi de tamaño completo en el medio del restaurante. Parece que crece directamente del suelo, casi como si todo el restaurante fue diseñado alrededor del árbol.

Sasuke me sigue de cerca con su mano en mi espalda baja. Una vez que llegamos a la mesa, empiezo a quitarme la chaqueta. —Hola mamá.

Levanta la vista de su teléfono y dice—: Oh, hola, cariño. —Deja caer su teléfono en su bolso y mueve las manos alrededor del restaurante—. Realmente me encanta. Mira la iluminación —dice, señalando hacia arriba—. Los accesorios se ven como algo que crecía en uno de tus jardines. —Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de Sasuke, que se encuentra de pie pacientemente junto a mí mientras me desliza en la cabina. Mi madre le sonríe y dice—: Tomaremos dos aguas, por ahora, por favor.

Mis ojos se mueven a Sasuke y luego de vuelta a mi madre. — _Mamá._ Él vino conmigo. No es el camarero.

Mira a Sasuke de nuevo con confusión. Él solo sonríe y extiende la mano. — Error de buena fe, señora. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Le devuelve el apretón de manos, mirando entre nosotros. Él libera su mano y se desliza dentro de la cabina. Se ve un poco nerviosa cuando por fin dice—: Hitomi Hyuga. Gusto en conocerte. —Pone su atención en mí y levanta una ceja—. ¿Un amigo tuyo, Hina?

 _No puedo creer que no esté mejor preparada para este momento_. ¿Cómo diablos lo presento? ¿Mi prueba? No puedo decir _novio_ , pero no puedo decir tampoco _amigo_. _Prospecto_ parece un poco anticuado.

Sasuke se da cuenta de mi pausa, por lo que pone su mano en mi rodilla y aprieta de modo tranquilizador. —Mi hermana trabaja para Hina —dice—. ¿La conoces? ¿Ino?

Mi madre se inclina hacia adelante en su cabina y dice—: ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Por supuesto. Ustedes dos aunque no se parecen tanto, tienen algo en comun —dice ella—. Es la boca, creo.

Él asiente. —Los dos nos parecemos a nuestra madre en la boca.

Mi madre me sonríe. —La gente siempre dice que piensan que Hina se parece a mí.

—Sí —dice—, bocas idénticas. Asombroso. —Sasuke me aprieta la rodilla debajo de la mesa otra vez mientras trato de reprimir la risa—. Señoras, si me disculpan, tengo que ir al lavabo de caballeros. —Se inclina y me besa en el lado de la cabeza antes de levantarse—. Si el camarero viene, solo voy a tomar agua.

Los ojos de mi madre siguen a Sasuke, mientras se aleja, y luego poco a poco se vuelve hacia mí. Apunta a mí y luego a su asiento vacío. —¿Cómo es que no he oído hablar de este tipo?

Sonrío un poco. —Las cosas son mas o menos… en realidad no es…—No tengo idea de cómo explicar nuestra situación a mi madre—. Trabaja mucho, así que realmente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. En absoluto. Esta es en realidad la primera vez que hemos cenado juntos.

Mi madre levanta una ceja. —¿En serio? —dice, inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento—. Seguro, no se comporta como si fuera así. Quiero decir, parece cómodamente cariñoso contigo. No es un comportamiento normal con alguien que acabas de conocer.

—No acabamos de conocernos —digo—. Ha pasado casi un año desde la primera vez que lo vi. Y hemos pasado tiempo juntos, pero no en una cita. Trabaja mucho.

—¿Dónde trabaja?

—Hospital General de Massachusetts.

Mi madre se inclina hacia delante y sus ojos prácticamente salen de su cabeza. —¡Hina! —sisea—. ¿Es un _doctor_?

Asiento, suprimiendo mi sonrisa. —Un neurocirujano.

—¿Puedo traerles, damas, algo de beber? —pregunta un camarero.

—Sí —le digo—. Tomaremos tres…

Y entonces mi boca se cierra de golpe.

Me quedo mirando al camarero y el camarero me devuelve la mirada. Mi corazón se encuentra en mi garganta. No puedo recordar cómo hablar.

—¿Hina? —dice mi madre. Chasquea la mano hacia el camarero—. Está esperando tu orden de bebidas.

Niego y empiezo a tartamudear. —Voy a… eh…

—Tres aguas —dice mi madre, interrumpiendo mis palabras. El camarero despierta de su trance el tiempo suficiente para apuntar con su lápiz en su bloc de papel.

—Tres aguas —dice—. Entendido. —Se gira y se aleja, pero veo como él mira hacia mí antes de empujar a través de las puertas de la cocina.

Mi madre se inclina hacia adelante y dice—: ¿Qué en el mundo está mal contigo?

Señalo por encima del hombro. —El camarero —digo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Se veía exactamente igual a…

Estoy a punto de decir _"Naruto Uzumaki "_ cuando Sasuke se acerca y se desliza en el asiento.

Mira entre nosotros. —¿Qué me perdí?

Trago saliva, moviendo la cabeza. _Seguramente, en realidad no era Naruto_. Pero esos ojos, su boca. Sé que han pasado años desde que lo vi, pero nunca voy a olvidar cómo se veía. _Tenía_ que ser él. Sé que lo era y sé que también me reconoció, porque al segundo que nuestros ojos se encontraron… parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Hinata? —dice Sasuke, apretando mi mano—. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento y fuerzo una sonrisa, a continuación, aclarando mi garganta. —Sí. Hablábamos de ti —le digo, mirando a mi madre—. Sasuke asistió a una cirugía de dieciocho horas esta semana.

Mi madre se inclina hacia delante con interés. Sasuke comienza a decirle todo acerca de la cirugía. El agua llega, pero es un camarero diferente esta vez. Él pregunta si hemos tenido la oportunidad de mirar el menú y luego nos dice las especialidades del chef. Los tres pedimos nuestra comida y hago todo lo posible para concentrarme, pero mi atención está por todo el restaurante en busca de Naruto.

 _Necesito concentrarme_. Después de unos minutos, me inclino a Sasuke. —Tengo que ir al baño.

Se pone de pie para dejarme salir y reviso con la mirada la cara de todos los camareros mientras atravieso la sala. Empujo la puerta del pasillo que conduce a los baños. Tan pronto como me encuentro sola, recargo la espalda contra la pared del pasillo. Me inclino hacia delante y suelto un gran aliento. Decido tomarme un momento y recuperar la compostura antes de volver allí. Llevo las manos hasta mi frente y cierro los ojos.

Durante nueve años me he preguntado qué pasó con él. _Años._

—¿Hinata?

Levanto la mirada y suelto un suspiro. Se encuentra de pie al final del pasillo como un fantasma directo del pasado. Mis ojos viajan a sus pies para asegurarse de que no levita. No lo hace. Es real, y se encuentra de pie justo en frente de mí.

Me quedo presionada contra la pared, sin saber qué decirle. —¿Naruto?

Tan pronto como digo su nombre, lanza un suspiro de alivio rápido y luego toma tres enormes pasos hacia adelante. Me sorprendo a mí misma haciendo lo mismo. Nos encontramos en el medio y tiramos nuestros brazos alrededor del otro.

—Santa mierda —dice, sosteniéndome en un fuerte abrazo.

Asiento. —Sí. Mierda.

Pone las manos sobre mis hombros y da un paso atrás para mirarme. —No has cambiado en absoluto.

Me tapo la boca con la mano, todavía en estado de shock, y le doy un vistazo una vez más. Su cara se ve igual, pero ya no es el adolescente escuálido que recuerdo. —No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Se mira a sí mismo y se ríe. —Sí —dice—. Ocho años en el ejército te lo harían.

Los dos estamos conmocionados, por lo que no decimos nada después de eso. Simplemente seguimos sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Se ríe y luego me río. Por último, libera mis hombros y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Qué te trae a Boston? —pregunta.

Lo dice tan a la ligera, que me siento agradecida por ello. Tal vez no recuerda la conversación hace todos esos años sobre Boston, eso me ahorraría mucha vergüenza.

—Vivo aquí —digo, forzando mi respuesta a sonar tan casual como su pregunta—. Soy dueña de una tienda de flores en Park Plaza.

Sonríe a sabiendas, como si no le sorprendiera. Echo un vistazo hacia la puerta, sabiendo que debería volver allí. Se da cuenta y luego da un paso atrás. Sostiene mi mirada por un momento y se vuelve muy silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. Hay tanto que decir, pero ninguno de los dos ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar. La sonrisa deja sus ojos por un momento y luego hace un gesto hacia la puerta. —Tal vez deberías volver con tu compañía —dice—. Iré a verte en algún momento. Dijiste Park Plaza, ¿verdad?

Asiento. Él asiente.

La puerta se balancea al abrirse y una mujer camina asiendo a un niño pequeño. Ella se mueve entre nosotros, lo que aumenta la distancia. Doy un paso hacia la puerta, pero él permanece en el mismo lugar. Antes de que salga, me vuelvo hacia él y sonrío. —Fue muy bueno verte, Naruto.

Sonríe un poco, pero no llega a sus ojos. —Sí. También a ti, Hina.

Permanezco muy callada por el resto de la comida. No estoy segura si siquiera noto a Sasuke o a mi madre, aunque, ella no tiene ningún problema en disparar una pregunta tras otra hacia él. Las acepta como un campeón. Es muy encantador con mi madre en todas las formas correctas.

El hecho de inesperadamente toparme con Naruto esta noche hizo dar un giro inesperado a mis emociones, pero hacia el final de la cena, Sasuke las ha restablecido de nuevo.

Mi madre toma la servilleta, se limpia la boca, y luego me señala. —Mi nuevo restaurante favorito —dice—. Increíble.

Sasuke asiente. —Estoy de acuerdo. Tengo que traer a Ino aquí. A ella le encanta probar nuevos restaurantes.

La comida es buena, pero lo último que necesito es que cualquiera de estos dos quiera volver aquí. —Estuvo bien —digo.

Paga por la comida, por supuesto, y luego insiste en que acompañemos a mi madre hacia su coche. Ya puedo decir que ella me llamará esta noche, simplemente por la mirada orgullosa en su cara.

Una vez que se ha ido, Sasuke me acompaña a mi coche.

—Pedí un taxi por lo que no tendrás que llevarme a casa. Tenemos aproximadamente…—Mira su teléfono—. Un minuto y medio para besarnos.

Me río. Envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor y me besa el cuello, y luego mi mejilla. —Me gustaría invitarme otra vez, pero tengo una cirugía temprano mañana y tengo la certeza de que mi paciente agradecería que no pasara la mayor parte de la noche dentro de ti.

Lo beso de nuevo, tan decepcionada y aliviada de que no va a venir. — Tengo una gran apertura en unos pocos días. Probablemente también debería dormir.

—¿Cuándo es tu próximo día libre? —dice.

—Nunca. ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?

—Nunca.

Niego. —Estamos condenados. Hay simplemente demasiado conducir y éxito entre nosotros.

—Eso significa que la fase de luna de miel va a durar hasta que tengamos ochenta —dice—. Iré a tu gran apertura el viernes y luego los cuatro saldremos a celebrarlo. —Un coche se detiene junto a nosotros y envuelve su mano en mi pelo y me da un beso de despedida—. Por cierto, tu madre es maravillosa. Gracias por permitirme venir a cenar.

Retrocede y sube al interior del coche. Miro mientras se retira de la zona de aparcamiento.

 _Tengo una muy buena sensación de ese hombre._

Sonrío y me giro hacia mi coche, pero pongo una mano en mi pecho y jadeo cuando lo veo.

Naruto se encuentra de pie en la parte trasera de mi coche.

—Lo siento. No intentaba asustarte.

Dejo escapar un suspiro. —Bueno, lo hiciste. —Me apoyo en el coche y Naruto se queda dónde está, dos metros lejos de mí. Mira hacia la calle. —¿Así qué? ¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Él es…—Mi voz tambalea. Todo esto es tan raro. Con el pecho aún contraído y el estómago todavía revuelto, sin poder decir si son los nervios restantes de besar a Sasuke o si se trata de la presencia de Naruto—. Su nombre es Sasuke. Nos conocimos hace un año.

Al instante, me arrepiento de decir que nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo. Hace que suene como que Sasuke y yo hemos salido durante todo ese tiempo y ni siquiera estamos saliendo oficialmente. —¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Casado? ¿Tienes una novia?

No sé si pregunto para extender la conversación, o si en verdad tengo curiosidad.

—Sí, en realidad. Su nombre es Shion. Hemos estado juntos casi un año.

El ardor de estómago. Creo que tengo ardor de estómago. _¿Un año?_ Pongo mi mano en mi pecho y en la cabeza. —Eso es bueno. Pareces feliz.

 _¿Parece feliz?_ No tengo idea.

—Sí. Bueno…Estoy muy contento de haber llegado a verte, Hina. —Se gira para alejarse, pero luego se vuelve y me enfrenta otra vez, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros—. Diré que… Desearía que esto pudiera haber sucedido hace un año.

Me estremezco ante sus palabras, tratando de no dejar que penetren. Se vuelve y camina de nuevo hacia el restaurante.

Busco a tientas las llaves y pulso el botón para abrir el coche. Me deslizo dentro, cerrando la puerta, agarrando el volante. Por alguna razón, una enorme lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Una enorme, patética y "qué mierda es esta húmeda" lágrima. La limpio y enciendo el coche.

No esperaba sentir este dolor después de verlo. Pero está bien. Esto ocurrió por una razón. Mi corazón necesitaba un cierre para poder dárselo a Sasuke, tal vez no podría haberlo hecho hasta que esto pasara. Esto es bueno.

Sí, estoy llorando.

Pero se sentirá mejor. Es la naturaleza humana, la curación de una vieja herida preparándose para una nueva capa fresca.

Eso es todo.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy y el primero de este año, que les parecio, vaya sorpresa que aparecio en capitulo no**_

 ** _Les traigo una propuesta si recibo 5 o mas comentarios el dia de mañana subo 1 o dos capitulos (el proximo trata de los diarios de hina)_**

 ** _Les parece ;) ojala los reciba_**

 ** _Bueno y feliz año nuevo a todos¡_**

 ** _que se la hayan pasado muy bien con su familia y amigos_**

 ** _contestare los comentarios que me dejaron_**

 _ **Paula : Aqui se ve donde esta naruto xD Espero te guste el capitulo**_

 _ **SasuHina00: Yo amo mas el sasuhina que el naruhina pero en esta historia hare sufrir al sasuhina :( (ya te di spoiler), Jaa no, no te mueras si no ya no leerias mas la historia xD, espero te guste el capitulo**_

 _ **Tsuki-shin : Si es muy triste su historia, y todavia falta lo que paso con hina y el, en la ultima entrada de los diarios( - spoiler) Gracias por comentar e igualmente feliz inicio de año para ti**_

 _ **Espero comenten muchos y asi suba los capitulos si no los estare subiendo el viernes o sabado. Besos y abrazos virtuales para todos**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 11

Me acurruco en mi cama y lo miro fijamente.

Casi lo he terminado. No hay muchas más entradas.

Levanto el diario y lo coloco en la almohada junto a mí. —No voy a leerte — susurro.

Aunque, si leo lo que queda, habré terminado. Después de haber visto a Naruto esta noche y sabiendo que tiene una novia, un trabajo y muy probablemente una casa es el cierre suficiente que necesito en ese capítulo. Y si solo termino con el maldito diario, puedo ponerlo de nuevo en la caja de zapatos y no tener que abrirlo de nuevo.

Finalmente, lo recojo y me pongo de espaldas-

 _Querido Diario,_

 _—_ _Solo sigue nadando._ _¿Reconoces esa cita? Es lo que le dice Dory a Marlin en_ Buscando a Nemo _._

 _—_ _Sigue nadando, nadando, nadando._

 _No soy una gran fanática de las caricaturas, pero te felicitaré por esa. Me gustan las_ _caricaturas_ _que pueden hacer reír, pero que también te hacen sentir algo. Después de hoy,_ _creo que es mi caricatura favorita. Porque me he estado sintiendo ahogada últimamente, y a_ _veces la gente necesita un recordatorio de que solo hay que seguir nadando._

 _Naruto se enfermó. Como, muy_ _enfermo._

 _Se arrastró por mi ventana y durmió en el suelo por unas cuantas noches_ _consecutivas ahora, pero anoche, supe que algo se hallaba mal ni bien_ _lo_ _miré. Era un_ _domingo, así que no lo había visto desde la noche anterior, pero se veía horrible. Tenía los_ _ojos enrojecidos, su piel se encontraba_ _pálida, y aunque hacía frío, tenía el cabello_ _sudoroso._

 _Ni siquiera pregunté si se sentía bien, ya sabía que no lo estaba. Le puse la mano en_ _su_ _frente y se hallaba_ _tan caliente, casi llamé a mi madre a gritos._

 _Dijo—: Estaré bien, Hina—y entonces comenzó a hacer su catre en el suelo. Le dije_ _que esperara allí y luego_ _fui a la cocina y le serví un vaso con_ _agua. Encontré algo de_ _medicina en el gabinete. Eran_ _medicamentos para la gripe y ni siquiera me_ _encontraba_ _segura si eso era lo que estaba mal con él, pero lo hice tomar algunos de todos_ _modos._ _Se quedó allí en el suelo, acurrucado en una bola, cuando, alrededor de media hora_ _más tarde, dijo—: ¿Hina? Creo que voy a necesitar un bote de basura._

 _Salté de la cama y agarré el bote de basura de debajo de mi escritorio y me arrodillé_ _delante de él. Tan pronto como lo dejé, se inclinó y empezó a vomitar._ _Dios, me sentí mal por él. Estando tan enfermo y sin_ _tener un baño o una cama o_ _una casa o una madre. Todo lo que tenía era a mí y yo ni siquiera sabía qué hacer por él._ _Cuando terminó, lo_ _hice beber un poco de agua y luego le dije que subiera a la cama._ _Se negó, pero no lo escuché. Puse el bote_ _de basura en el suelo junto a la cama y lo hice_ _moverse a la cama._

 _Se encontraba tan caliente y temblaba tanto que simplemente tenía_ _miedo de dejarlo_ _en el suelo. Me acosté a su lado y cada hora durante las siguientes seis horas, continuó_ _enfermo. Seguí_ _llevando_ _el bote_ _de basura al baño para vaciarlo. No voy a mentir,_ _fue_ _asqueroso. La noche más asquerosa_ _que he tenido, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me_ _necesitaba para ayudarlo y yo era todo lo que tenía._

 _Cuando llegó el momento de que se fuera de mi habitación esta mañana, le dije que_ _volviera a su casa y que pasaría_ _a ver cómo se hallaba_ _antes de la escuela. Me_ _sorprendió que incluso tuviera la energía para arrastrarse por_ _mi ventana. Dejé el bote de_ _basura al lado de mi cama y esperé a que mi mamá viniera a despertarme. Cuando lo hizo,_ _vio el bote de basura y de inmediato puso su_ _mano en mi frente. —Hina, ¿estás bien?_

 _Gemí y sacudí la cabeza. —No. Estuve toda la noche enferma. Creo que acabó ahora,_ _pero no he dormido._

 _Ella levantó el bote de basura y me dijo que me quedara en la cama, que llamaría a la_ _escuela y les haría_ _saber que no iba a ir. Después de irse a trabajar, fui por_ _Naruto y le dije_ _que podía quedarse conmigo en la casa todo el día. Todavía estaba enfermo, así que le dejé_ _usar mi habitación para dormir. Lo controlé_ _cada media hora más o menos y, finalmente, a_ _la hora de la comida dejó de vomitar. Fue a tomar_ _una ducha y luego le hice un poco de_ _sopa._

 _Se encontraba demasiado cansado incluso para comer. Conseguí una manta,_ _nos_ _sentamos en el sofá y nos_ _cubrimos. No sé cuando empecé a sentirme lo suficientemente_ _cómoda para acurrucarme con él, pero se sentía bien. Unos minutos más tarde, se inclinó_ _un poco y presionó sus labios contra mi clavícula, justo entre el hombro y el cuello. Fue un_ _beso rápido y no creo que tuvo la intención de ser_ _romántico. Era más como un gesto de_ _agradecimiento, sin usar palabras reales. Pero me hizo sentir todo tipo de cosas. Han sido_ _un par de horas ahora_ _y no dejo de tocar ese punto con los dedos, porque todavía puedo_ _sentirlo._

 _Sé que fue probablemente el peor día de su vida. Pero fue uno de mis favoritos._

 _Me siento muy mal por eso._

 _Vimos_ Buscando a Nemo _y cuando llegó esa parte donde Marlin buscaba a Nemo_ _y se sentía realmente derrotado, Dory le dijo—: Si la vida te desanima ¿Quieres saber lo_ _que tienes que hacer?... Solo sigue nadando. Sigue nadando. Sigue nadando, nadando,_ _nadando._

 _Naruto agarró mi mano cuando Dory dijo eso. No la sostuvo como un novio toma la_ _mano de su novia. La apretó, como si estuviera diciendo que éramos_ _nosotros. Él_ _era Marlin y yo era Dory, y le_ _ayudaba a nadar._

 _—_ _Sigue nadando_ _—_ _le susurré._

 _Hina._

 _Querida Diario,_

 _Estoy asustada. Tan asustada._

 _Me gusta mucho. Es en todo lo que pienso cuando estamos juntos y me siento muy_ _preocupada por él cuando no lo estamos. Mi vida comienza_ _a girar en torno a él y eso no es_ _bueno, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo y no sé qué hacer con él, y ahora podría irse._ _Ayer se fue después de que terminamos de ver_ Buscando a Nemo _y luego, cuando_ _mis padres fueron a la cama, se metió en mi ventana anoche. Había dormido en mi cama la_ _noche anterior porque estaba enfermo, y sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero puse las_ _mantas en la lavadora justo antes de ir a la cama. Preguntó dónde se encontraba_ _su catre_ _y_ _le dije que tendría que dormir en la cama de nuevo porque quería lavar sus mantas y_ _asegurarme de que estuvieran limpias para que no volviese a enfermar._

 _Por un instante, parecía que iba a volver a la ventana. Pero luego la_ _cerró, se quitó_ _los zapatos y se metió en la cama conmigo._ _Ya no se hallaba_ _enfermo, pero cuando se acostó pensé que tal vez me había_ _enfermado porque mi estómago se sentía mareado. Pero yo no estaba enferma. Siempre me_ _siento mareada cuando está tan cerca de mí._

 _Estábamos cara a cara_ _en la cama cuando dijo—: ¿Cuándo cumples dieciséis?_ _—En dos meses_ _—susurré. Solo seguimos mirándonos, y mi corazón latía cada vez_ _más rápido—. ¿Cuándo cumples diecinueve? —pregunté, tratando de mantener_ _una_ _conversación para que no pudiera escuchar lo fuerte que respiraba._

 _—_ _No hasta octubre_ _—_ _dijo._

 _Asentí. Me preguntaba por qué tenía curiosidad acerca de mi edad y hacía_ _preguntarme qué pensaba sobre los quince años. ¿Me veía como si fuera_ _una niñita? ¿Cómo_ _una hermanita? Tenía_ _casi dieciséis, y tener dos años y medio de diferencia no es tan malo._ _Tal vez cuando dos personas tienen_ _quince y dieciocho años, podría parecer demasiado lejos._ _Pero una vez que cumpla los dieciséis, apuesto a nadie pensaría dos veces sobre la diferencia_ _de dos años y medio._

 _—_ _Tengo que decirte algo_ _—_ _dijo._

 _Contuve el aliento, sin saber lo que iba a decir._

 _—_ _Hoy me puse en contacto con mi tío. Mi madre y yo solíamos vivir con él en_ _Boston. Me dijo que una vez que regrese de su viaje de trabajo puedo quedarme con él._ _Debería haber estado muy feliz por él en ese momento. Debería haber sonreído y_ _felicitado. Pero sentí toda la inmadurez de mi edad cuando cerré los ojos y sentí lástima por_ _mí misma._

 _—_ _¿Te vas? —pregunté._

 _Se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Quería hablar contigo sobre ello primero._ _Se encontraba tan cerca de mí en la cama, podía sentir el calor de su aliento._

 _También me di cuenta de que olía a menta, y me hizo pensar si usaba_ _agua embotellada para_ _lavarse los dientes antes de venir aquí. Siempre lo mandaba_ _a su casa todos los días con una_ _gran cantidad de agua._

 _Llevé mi mano hasta la almohada y comencé a tirar de una pluma que sobresalía de_ _ella. Cuando conseguí sacarla, la_ _retorcí entre mis dedos. —No sé qué decir, Naruto. Estoy_ _feliz de que tengas un lugar para quedarte. Pero ¿qué pasa con la escuela?_

 _—_ _Podría terminarla allá_ _—_ _dijo._

 _Asentí. Sonaba como si ya tomó una decisión. —¿Cuándo te vas?_

 _Me pregunté qué tan lejos_ _está Boston. Probablemente a un par de horas, pero eso esto do un mundo de distancia cuando no tienes un coche._

 _—_ _No estoy seguro de que lo haga._

 _Se me cayó la pluma sobre la almohada y llevé la mano a mi costado. —¿Que te_ _detiene? Tu tío te ofrece_ _un lugar para quedarte. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?_

 _Él apretó los labios y asintió. Luego tomó la pluma con la que había estado_ _jugando y empezó a retorcerla entre sus dedos. La puso de nuevo sobre la almohada y luego_ _hizo algo que no esperaba. Movió sus dedos a mis labios y los tocó._

 _Dios. Pensé que iba a morir en ese mismo momento. Era lo máximo que había_ _sentido alguna vez dentro de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Mantuvo sus dedos allí durante unos segundos, y dijo—: Gracias, Hina. Por todo. —Movió sus dedos hacia arriba, por mi_ _cabello, y luego se inclinó hacia delante y puso_ _un beso en mi frente. Respiraba con tanta_ _fuerza, que tenía que abrir la boca para tomar_ _más aire. Pude ver su pecho moviéndose_ _tan_ _fuerte_ _como el_ _mío. Me miró y vi como sus ojos fueron directamente a mi_ _boca—. ¿Alguna_ _vez has sido besada, Hina?_

 _Negué e incliné el rostro hacia él, porque necesitaba cambiar eso ahí_ _mismo o no_ _sería_ _capaz de respirar._ _Entonces, casi como si estuviera hecha de cáscaras de huevo, bajó su boca a la mía y_ _simplemente la dejó allí. No sabía qué hacer después, pero no me importaba. No importaba_ _si nos quedábamos así toda la noche y ni siquiera se movían nuestras bocas, era todo._

 _Sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos y pude sentir que su mano temblaba. Hice lo_ _que hacía él y comencé a mover los labios como él los movía. Sentí la punta de su lengua_ _rozar mis labios una vez y pensé que mis ojos estaban a punto de retroceder en mi cabeza._

 _Lo hizo de nuevo, y luego una tercera vez, así_ _que finalmente lo hice, también. Cuando_ _nuestras lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, casi_ _sonreí un poco, porque había pensado_ _mucho en mi primer beso. Dónde sería, con quién_ _sería. Ni en un millón de_ _años imaginé que se sentiría así._

 _Me empujó de espaldas, presionó su mano contra mi mejilla y siguió besándome. Se_ _ponía cada vez_ _mejor a medida que me sentía más a gusto. Mi momento favorito fue cuando_ _se apartó por un segundo y me miró, luego volvió aún más fuerte._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos. Un largo tiempo. Tanto, que mi boca empezó a_ _doler y mis ojos no podían permanecer abiertos. Cuando nos quedamos dormidos, estoy_ _bastante segura que_ _su boca todavía tocaba la mía._

 _No hablamos de nuevo acerca de_ _Boston._

 _Todavía no sé si se marcha._

 _Hina._

 _Querido Diario,_

 _Necesito disculparme contigo._

 _Pasó una semana desde que te escribí_ _, pero cada día que bajamos del autobús, Naruto toma una ducha rápida y luego nos besamos._

 _Cada día._

 _Es impresionante._

 _No sé qué es lo que pasa con él, pero me siento tan a gusto. Es_ _tan dulce y atento._ _Nunca hace nada con lo que no me_ _sienta cómoda, pero hasta ahora no probó nada con lo_ _que no me sienta_ _cómoda._

 _No estoy segura de cuánto_ _debería divulgar aquí. Pero déjame_ _decir que si alguna vez se preguntó cómo se sienten_ _mis_ _senos..._

 _Ahora lo_ _sabe._

 _Por más que lo intento, no consigo averiguar cómo funciona la gente en el día a día_ _cuando alguien les gusta tanto. Si fuera por mí, nos besaríamos todo el día y toda la noche y_ _sin_ _hacer nada en el medio, excepto tal vez hablar un poco. Cuenta historias divertidas. Me_ _encanta cuando está en un estado de ánimo conversador porque no sucede muy a menudo ,pero_ _usa mucho sus manos. Sonríe mucho, también, y amo_ _su sonrisa aún más de lo que_ _amo sus besos. Y a veces solo le digo que se calle y deje de sonreír, besar o hablar así_ _puedo_ _mirarlo. Me gusta mirar sus ojos. Son tan azules que podía estar de pie al otro lado de_ _una_ _habitación y una persona podría decir cuán_ _azules eran sus ojos. Lo único que no me_ _gusta acerca de besarlo a veces, es cuando cierra los ojos._

 _Y no. Todavía no hablamos_ _de Boston._

 _Hina_

 _Querido Diario,_

 _Ayer por la tarde, cuando subíamos al autobús, Naruto me dio un beso. No era nada_ _nuevo para nosotros, porque nos habíamos besado un montón a este punto, pero es la_ _primera vez que lo hacía en público. Cuando estamos juntos todo lo demás_ _parecía desvanecerse, así que no creo que haya pensado_ _en otras personas notándolo._

 _Pero Matsuri se dio cuenta. Se encontraba_ _sentada en el asiento atrás de nosotros y_ _la_ _escuché decir, 'repugnante', tan pronto como él se inclinó y me besó._

 _Hablaba con la chica junto a ella cuando dijo—: No puedo creer que Hinata lo deje_ _tocarla. Lleva la misma ropa casi todos los días._

 _Me hallaba_ _tan enojada. También me sentí muy mal por Naruto. Se apartó de_ _mí y me di cuenta de lo que_ _dijo le molestó. Empecé a darme la vuelta para gritarle_ _por juzgar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, pero él me agarró de la mano y negó con la_ _cabeza._

 _—_ _No lo hagas, Hina_ _—_ _dijo._

 _Así que no lo hice._

 _Pero por_ _el resto del viaje en autobús, estuve tan enfadada. Me encontraba_ _enfadada de que Matsuri dijera algo tan ignorante solo para herir a alguien que pensaba que se_ _hallaba_ _por debajo de ella. También me dolía que Naruto pareciera ser utilizado para_ _comentarios como esos._

 _No quería que pensara que me avergonzaba que alguien lo viera besarme. Conozco_ _a_ _Naruto mejor que ninguno_ _de ellos, y sé lo que es una buena persona, sin_ _importar qué_ _aspecto tiene su ropa_ _o lo que solía oler antes de comenzar a usar mi ducha._

 _Me incliné, le di un beso en la mejilla y luego apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro._

 _—_ _¿Sabes qué? —dije._

 _Deslizó sus dedos a través de_ _los míos y me apretó la mano. —¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Eres mi persona favorita._

 _Lo sentí reír un poco y me hizo sonreír._

 _—_ _¿De cuántas personas? —preguntó._

 _—_ _Todos ellas._

 _Besó la cima de mi cabeza y dijo—: Eres mi persona favorita, también, Hina. Por_ _mucho._

 _Cuando el autobús se detuvo en mi calle, no soltó mi_ _mano cuando comenzamos a_ _alejarnos caminando. Se encontraba frente a mí en el pasillo y yo caminaba detrás de él, así_ _que no lo vio cuando me di la vuelta y le mostré el dedo medio a Matsuri._ _Probablemente no debería haberlo hecho, pero la expresión en su rostro_ _hizo que_ _valiera la pena._

 _Cuando llegamos a mi casa, tomó la llave de mi mano y abrió mi puerta. Fue_ _extraño, ver cuán_ _cómodo está en mi casa. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Fue_ _entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta que_ _la electricidad en la casa no_ _funcionaba. Miré por la_ _ventana y vi un camión de servicios públicos por la calle trabajando en las líneas de alta_ _tensión, así_ _que significaba que no podíamos ver la television. No sentí_ _muy molesta porque_ _quería decir que probablemente nos besaríamos por una hora y media._

 _—_ _¿Tu horno funciona a_ _gas o electricidad? —preguntó._

 _—_ _Gas_ _—_ _dije, un poco confundida de que preguntó_ _por nuestro horno._

 _Se quitó los zapatos (que en realidad eran un par de zapatos viejos de mi padre) y_ _empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. —Voy a hacerte algo_ _—dijo._

 _—_ _¿Sabes cómo cocinar?_

 _Abrió el refrigerador_ _y empezó a mover las cosas. —Sí. Me encanta cocinar_ _probablemente tanto como te encanta_ _hacer crecer las cosas. —Tomó algunas cosas de la_ _nevera y precalentó el horno. Me apoyé en el mostrador y lo observé. Ni siquiera miraba_ _una receta. Solo vertía_ _cosas en boles y los mezclaba sin necesidad de usar una taza de_ _medir._

 _Nunca había visto a mi padre levantar un dedo en la cocina. Estoy bastante_ _segura de que ni siquiera sabría cómo precalentar nuestro horno. En cierto punto pensaba_ _que la mayoría de los hombres eran así, pero ver a Naruto abrirse camino alrededor de mi_ _cocina demostró que me hallaba_ _equivocada._

 _—_ _¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté. Empujé mis manos en la isla y me subí_ _sobre_

 _ella._

 _—_ _Galletas_ _—_ _dijo. Aproximó el bol hacia mí y metió una cuchara en la mezcla._

 _Llevó_ _la cuchara hasta mi_ _boca y lo probé. Una de mis debilidades es la masa de galletas, y_ _esta fue la mejor que he probado._

 _—_ _Oh, guau_ _—_ _dije, lamiendo mis labios._

 _Puso el bol a mi costado, luego se inclinó y me besó. Masa para galletas y la boca del_ _Naruto mezcladas entre sí es como el cielo, en caso de que te lo preguntes. Hice un ruido_ _profundo en mi_ _garganta que le hizo saber cuánto me gustaba la combinación, y le hizo reír._ _Pero no dejaba de besarme. Solo se rio a través del beso y se fundió por completo en mi_ _corazón. Un Naruto feliz estaba_ _al borde de lo alucinante. Me hizo querer descubrir cada cosa_ _que le gustaba de este mundo y dárselo todo._

 _Cuando me besaba, me preguntaba si lo amaba. Nunca tuve un novio antes y no_ _tengo nada para comparar con mis sentimientos. De hecho, nunca quise_ _un novio o una_ _relación hasta Naruto. No estoy creciendo en un hogar con un gran ejemplo de cómo un_ _hombre debe tratar a alguien que ama, así que siempre me aferré_ _a una cantidad excesiva de_ _desconfianza cuando se trataba de relaciones y otras personas._

 _Ha habido veces que me pregunté_ _si alguna vez podía permitirme confiar en un_ _hombre. En su mayor parte, odio a los hombres porque el único ejemplo que tengo es mi_ _padre. Pero pasar todo este tiempo con Naruto me está cambiando. No de una manera_ _enorme, no lo creo. Todavía desconfío de la mayoría de las personas. Pero Naruto está_ _cambiándome lo suficiente como para creer que tal vez es una excepción a la regla._

 _Dejó de besarme y tomó el bol_ _de nuevo. Caminó hacia el mostrador opuesto y_ _comenzó a dividir con la cuchara_ _la masa en dos bandejas para galletas._

 _—_ _¿Quieres saber un truco para cocinar con un horno de gas? —preguntó._

 _No estoy segura de que realmente antes me importó cocinar, pero de algún modo me_ _hizo querer saber todo lo que sabía. Podría haber sido por lo feliz que se veía cuando hablaba_ _de ello._

 _—_ _Los hornos de gas tienen puntos calientes_ _—_ _dijo mientras abría_ _la puerta del_ _horno y ponía las bandejas del horno con galletas en su interior—. Tienes que estar seguro_ _y girar las bandejas así se cocinarán_ _uniformemente. —Cerró la puerta y sacó el guante de_ _cocina de su mano. Lo_ _arrojó sobre el mostrador—. Una piedra para pizza_ _ayuda, también._ _Si la mantienes en el horno, incluso cuando no estás horneando pizza, ayuda a eliminar los_ _puntos calientes._

 _Se acercó a mí y puso sus manos a mis costados. La electricidad se encendió justo_ _cuando bajaba el cuello de mi_ _camisa. Besó el punto en mi hombro que siempre amaba_ _besar_ _y lentamente deslizó sus manos por mi espalda. Lo juro, a veces, cuando ni siquiera está_ _aquí, aún_ _puedo sentir sus labios en mi clavícula._

 _Él se estaba a punto de besarme en la boca cuando oímos un coche deteniéndose en la_ _calzada y comenzar a abrirse la puerta de la cochera. Me bajé con un salto de la isla,_ _mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la cocina. Sus manos fueron hasta mis mejillas y me_ _hizo mirarlo._

 _—_ _Vigila las galletas. Estarán listas en unos veinte minutos. —Presionó sus labios_ _contra los míos y luego me soltó, corriendo a la sala de estar para agarrar su mochila. Salió_ _por la puerta trasera cuando oí apagarse el motor del coche de mi padre._ _Empecé a reunir todos los ingredientes cuando mi padre entró en la cocina desde la_ _cochera. Miró a su alrededor y luego vio la luz en el horno._

 _—_ _¿Estás cocinando? —preguntó._

 _Asentí porque mi corazón latía tan rápido, tenía miedo de que notara el temblor en_ _mi voz si respondía en voz alta. Fregué, por un momento, un punto en el mostrador que se_ _encontraba perfectamente limpio. Aclaré mi garganta y dije—: Galletas. Estoy horneando_ _galletas._

 _Dejó su maletín sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una_ _cerveza._

 _—_ _Cortaron la energía eléctrica —dije—. Me hallaba aburrida, entonces decidí_ _hornear mientras esperaba que volviera._

 _Mi padre se sentó a la mesa y pasó los siguientes diez minutos haciéndome_ _preguntas acerca de la escuela y si había pensado en ir a la universidad. Ocasionalmente,_ _cuando estábamos solo nosotros dos, veía destellos de cómo podría ser una relación normal_ _con un padre. Sentada con él a la mesa de la cocina, discutiendo acerca de las universidades_ _y las opciones de carrera y escuela secundaria. Tanto como la mayoría de las veces lo odiaba,_ _aún deseaba más de estos momentos con él. Si él tan sólo pudiera ser siempre el hombre que_ _en estos momentos era capaz de ser, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Para todos nosotros._

 _Giré las galletas como Naruto me dijo que hiciera, y cuando estuvieron listas, las_ _saqué del horno. Agarré una de la bandeja y se la di a mi padre. Odiaba ser amable con él._ _Se sentía casi como que desperdiciaba una de las galletas de Naruto._

 _—_ _Guau —dijo mi padre—. Estas están geniales, Hina._

 _Forcé un gracias, a pesar de que no lo sentía. Sin embargo, no podía muy bien_ _decirle eso._

 _—_ _Son para la escuela de manera que solo puedo darte una —mentí. Esperé hasta_ _que el resto se enfrió y después las coloqué en un recipiente Tupperware y las llevé a mi_ _habitación. Ni siquiera quería probar una sin Naruto, por lo que esperé hasta tarde en la_ _anoche, cuando él vino._

 _—_ _Deberías haber probado una cuando se encontraban calientes —dijo—. Es ahí_ _cuando son las mejores._

 _—_ _No quería comerlas sin ti —dije. Nos sentamos en la cama con la espalda contra_ _la pared y comenzamos a comer la mitad del bol de galletas. Le dije que eran deliciosas, pero_ _no pude decirle que como mucho, eran las mejores galletas que alguna vez comí. No quería_ _inflar su ego. Me gustaba lo humilde que era._

 _Intenté agarrar otra, pero alejó el bol y colocó de nuevo la tapa sobre él. —Si comes_ _demasiadas, te enfermarás y no te gustarán más mis galletas._

 _Me reí. —Imposible._

 _Tomó un trago de agua y luego se puso de pie, frente a la cama. —Te hice algo —_ _dijo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo._

 _—_ _¿Más galletas? —pregunté._

 _Sonrió y meneó la cabeza, luego extendió un puño. Extendí la mano y dejó caer algo_ _duro en la palma de mi mano. Era pequeño y plano con forma de un corazón, alrededor de_ _tres centímetros de largo, tallado en madera._

 _Froté el pulgar por encima, intentando no sonreír demasiado. No era un corazón_ _anatómicamente correcto, sino que tampoco se parecía a los corazones dibujados a mano._ _Era desigual y hueco en el centro._

 _—_ _¿Hiciste esto? —pregunté, levantando la mirada hacia él._

 _Asintió. —Lo hice con un viejo cuchillo de tallar que encontré en la casa._ _Los extremos del corazón no se hallaban conectados. Simplemente se curvaban un_ _poco, dejando un pequeño espacio en la parte superior del corazón. Ni siquiera sabía qué_ _decir. Sentí que volvía a sentarse en la cama; pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, ni siquiera lo_ _suficiente para darle las gracias._

 _—_ _Lo tallé de una rama —dijo, susurrando—. Del roble en tu patio trasero._

 _Lo juro. Nunca pensé que podría amar algo tanto. O tal vez lo que sentía no_ _era por el regalo, sino por él. Cerré el puño alrededor del corazón, luego me incliné y lo besé_ _con tanta fuerza, que se dejó caer sobre la cama. Moví mi pierna por encima de él y me sentéa horcajadas, agarró mi cintura y sonrió contra mi boca._

 _—_ _Te voy a tallar una maldita casa en ese roble si esta es la recompensa que recibo —susurró._

 _Me reí. —Tienes que dejar de ser tan perfecto —dije—. Ya eres mi persona favorita,_ _pero ahora lo estás volviendo realmente injusto para todos los demás seres humanos, porque_ _nadie será capaz de estar a tu nivel._

 _Llevó su mano a mi nuca y rodamos hasta que me hallaba de espaldas y él encima._

 _—_ _Entonces, mi plan está funcionando —dijo, justo antes de besarme de nuevo._ _Sujeté el corazón mientras nos besábamos, queriendo creer que era un regalo por_ _ninguna razón. Pero parte de mí se encontraba asustada de que era un regalo para_ _recordarlo cuando se marchara a Boston._ _No quería recordarlo. Si tuviera que recordarlo, significaría que ya no era una parte_ _de mi vida._ _No quiero que se mude a Boston. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte porque no_ _puede seguir viviendo en esa casa. No sé qué es lo que más me asusta que podría suceder._

 _Verlo irse o egoístamente rogarle que no fuera._

 _Sé que necesitamos hablar de ello. Le preguntaré sobre Boston cuando venga esta_ _noche. Simplemente no quise preguntarle anoche, porque era un día muy perfecto._

 _Hina_

 _Querido Diario,_

 _Solo sigue nadando. Solo sigue nadando._

 _Se está mudando a Boston._

 _Realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de ello._

 _Hina_

 _Querido Diario,_

 _Esto va a ser una grande como para que mi madre lo oculte._

 _Mi padre suele ser bastante consciente de golpearla en donde no dejará un_ _hematoma visible. Lo último que probablemente quiere es que la gente sepa lo que le hace a_ _ella. Lo he visto golpearla un par de veces, asfixiarla, le golpeó en la espalda y en el_ _estómago, le tiró del cabello. Las veces que le golpeó en el rostro, siempre fue solo un golpe,_ _de manera que las marcas no permanecían por mucho tiempo._

 _Pero nunca lo he visto hacer lo que hizo anoche._

 _Era muy tarde cuando llegaron a casa. Fue un fin de semana, así que él y mi madre_ _fueron a alguna actividad de la comunidad. Mi padre tiene una empresa de bienes raíces y_ _también es el alcalde de la ciudad, por lo que tienen que hacer en público muchas cosas como_ _ir a cenas benéficas. Lo cual es irónico, ya que mi padre las odia. Pero supongo que tiene que_ _hacerlo para no quedar mal._

 _Naruto ya se encontraba en mi habitación cuando llegaron a casa. Tan pronto como_ _entraron por la puerta delantera, pude oírlos discutir. Gran parte de la conversación fue_ _amortiguada, pero en su mayor parte, sonaba como que mi padre la acusaba de coquetear_ _con un hombre._

 _Conozco a mi madre. Nunca haría algo así. En todo caso, un tipo_ _probablemente la miró e hizo que mi padre se sintiera celoso. Mi madre es muy hermosa._

 _Lo oí llamarla puta y entonces escuché el primer golpe. Comencé a levantarme de la_ _cama, pero Naruto me atajó y me dijo que no fuera, que podría lastimarme. Le dije que en_ _realidad, a veces era de ayuda. Cuando llegaba allí, mi padre retrocedía._

 _Naruto trató de convencerme, pero finalmente me levanté y fui a la sala de estar._

 _Yo solo..._

 _Él se hallaba encima de ella._

 _Estaban en el sofá y tenía su mano alrededor de su garganta, pero su otra mano_ _levantaba su vestido. Intentaba luchar contra él y yo solo me quedé allí, congelada. Ella le_ _rogaba que le suelte, luego le pegó en la cara y le dijo que se callara. Nunca olvidaré sus_ _palabras cuando dijo—: ¿Quieres atención? Te daré algo de jodida atención. —Y fue_ _entonces cuando ella se quedó muy quieta y dejó de luchar contra él. La oí llorar, y luego_ _dijo—: Por favor hazlo en silencio. Hina está aquí._

 _Ella dijo: "Por favor, hazlo en silencio"._

 _Por favor, se silencioso mientras me violas, querido._

 _No sabía que un ser humano era capaz de sentir tanto odio dentro de su_ _corazón. Y ni siquiera estoy hablando de mi padre. Estoy hablando de mí._

 _Entré directamente en la cocina y abrí un cajón. Agarré el cuchillo más grande que_ _pude encontrar y... no sé cómo explicarlo. Era como si ni siquiera estuviera en mi propio_ _cuerpo. Podía verme caminando a través de la cocina con el cuchillo en la mano, y sabía que_ _no iba a usarlo. Solo quería algo más grande que yo misma, así podía asustarlo para que se_ _alejara de ella. Pero justo antes de que saliera de la cocina, dos brazos fueron alrededor de_ _mi cintura y me atraparon desde atrás. Se me cayó el cuchillo, y mi padre no lo oyó, pero mi_ _madre sí. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras Naruto me llevaba de vuelta a mi dormitorio._

 _Cuando volvimos a mi habitación, comencé a golpearlo en el pecho, tratando de volver junto_ _a ella. Lloraba y hacía todo lo posible para sacarlo de mi camino, pero no se movía._

 _Simplemente mantuvo sus brazos a mí alrededor y dijo—: Hina, cálmate. —Siguió_ _diciéndolo una y otra vez, y me mantuvo allí durante un largo tiempo hasta que acepté que_ _no iba a déjame regresar allí. No iba a dejarme tener ese cuchillo._

 _Se acercó a la cama, agarró su chaqueta y empezó a ponerse sus zapatos. —Iremos al_ _lado —dijo—. Llamaremos a la policía._

 _La policía._

 _En el pasado, mi madre me advirtió que no llame a la policía. Dijo que podría poner_ _en peligro la carrera de mi padre. Pero honestamente, no me importaba eso en ese momento._ _No me importó que fuera el alcalde o que todos los que lo amaban no conocían ese lado_ _horrible de él. Lo único que me importaba era ayudar a mi madre, de manera que me puse_ _mi chaqueta y fui al armario por un par de zapatos. Cuando salí, Naruto miraba la puerta de_ _mi dormitorio._

 _Se estaba abriendo._

 _Mi madre entró y la cerró rápidamente detrás de ella. Nunca olvidaré cómo se veía._ _Sangre goteaba por su labio. Su ojo ya comenzaba a hincharse, y tenía un mechón de cabello_ _sobre su hombro. Miró a Naruto y luego a mí._

 _Ni siquiera tuve un momento para asustarme de que me atrapó con un chico en mi_ _habitación. No me importaba eso. Me preocupaba ella. Me acerqué y agarré sus manos, la_ _llevé hasta mi cama. Aparté el cabello de su hombro y luego de su frente._

 _—_ _Él va a llamar a la policía, mamá. ¿Está bien?_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron aún más con pánico y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. —No —_ _dijo. Miró a Naruto y dijo—: No puedes hacerlo. No._

 _Él ya se encontraba en la ventana a punto de salir, por lo que se detuvo y me miró._

 _—_ _Está borracho, Hina —dijo—. Oyó que tu puerta se cerró, entonces fue a nuestro_ _dormitorio. Se detuvo. Si llamas a la policía, solo empeorará las cosas, créeme. Simplemente_ _deja que duerma un poco, estará mejor mañana._

 _Negué con la cabeza y pude sentir las lágrimas que escocían mis ojos. —¡Mamá,_ _intentó violarte!_

 _Ella bajó la cabeza e hizo una mueca cuando dije eso. Sacudió su cabeza y dijo—: No_ _es así, Hina. Estamos casados, y a veces el matrimonio... eres demasiado joven para_ _entenderlo._

 _Permanecimos en silencio por un minuto, y luego dije—: Espero como el infierno_ _nunca entenderlo._

 _Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar. Colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a_ _llorar, todo lo que pude hacer fue envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y llorar con ella._ _Nunca la había visto tan derrotada. O así de herida. O así de asustada. Me rompió el_ _corazón._

 _Me rompió._

 _Cuando terminó de llorar, miré alrededor de mi habitación y Naruto se había ido._ _Fuimos a la cocina y le ayudé a limpiar su labio y ojo. Jamás dijo nada acerca de él estando_ _allí. Ni una cosa. Esperé a que me dijera que estaba castigada, pero nunca lo hizo. Me di_ _cuenta de que quizás no lo reconoció porque eso es lo que hace. Ignora las cosas que le hacen_ _sufrir, nunca las menciona de nuevo._

 _Hina_

 _Querido Diario,_

 _Creo que ahora estoy lista para hablar de Boston._

 _Él se va hoy._

 _He barajado mi juego de cartas tantas veces, me duelen las manos. Tengo miedo de_ _que si no escribo lo que siento, me volveré loca guardándomelo todo._ _Nuestra última noche no fue muy bien. Nos besamos mucho al principio, pero_ _ambos nos sentíamos demasiado tristes como para que realmente nos importara. Por_ _segunda vez en dos días, me dijo que cambió de opinión y que no se iba. No quería dejarme_ _sola en esta casa. Pero he vivido con estos padres por casi dieciséis años. Era tonto que_ _rechazara, solo por mí, un hogar para quedarse sin uno. Ambos lo sabíamos, pero aun así_ _dolía._

 _Traté de no estar tan triste por ello, de manera que cuando estábamos recostados allí,_ _le pedí que me contara sobre Boston. Le dije que, tal vez, un día cuando terminará la_ _escuela, podría ir allí._

 _Puso esta mirada en sus ojos cuando empezó a hablar sobre ello. Una mirada que_ _nunca había visto. Algo como si estuviera hablando del cielo. Me contó de cómo todos_ _tienen los mejores acentos allí. Dicen de forma diferente coche. No debe darse cuenta de que_ _él también lo dice de forma diferente. Contó que vivió allí desde que tuvo nueve años hasta_ _los catorce, así que supongo que tal vez adoptó un poco el acento._ _Me describió de cómo su tío vive en un edificio de apartamentos con la terraza más_ _genial._

 _—_ _Tienen un montón de apartamentos —dijo—. Algunos incluso tienen piscinas._ _Plethora, Maine, probablemente ni siquiera tenía un edificio que fuera lo_ _suficientemente alto para una terraza. Me pregunté lo que se siente estar tan alto. Le_ _pregunté si alguna vez subió hasta allí y me dijo que sí. Que cuando era más pequeño, a_ _veces se iría a la terraza y simplemente se sentaría allí y pensaría mientras miraba hacia la_ _ciudad._

 _Me habló de la comida. Ya sabía que le gustaba cocinar, pero no tenía ni idea de_ _cuánta pasión sentía por ello. Supongo que porque no tenía una cocina, así que aparte de las_ _galletas que me horneó, en realidad nunca mencionó haber cocinado antes._ _Me describió el puerto y cómo, antes de que su madre se volviera a casar, solía_ _llevarlo a pescar por ahí. —Quiero decir, supongo que Boston no es diferente de cualquier_ _otra gran ciudad —dijo—. No hay mucho que hacer que destaque. Es solo... no lo sé. Hay_ _una sensación. Una muy buena energía. Cuando las personas dicen que viven en Boston,_ _están orgullosos de ello. Extraño eso a veces._

 _Pasé los dedos por su cabello y dije—: Bueno, lo haces sonar como el mejor lugar en_ _el mundo. Como que todo es mejor en Boston._

 _Me miró y sus ojos expresaban tristeza cuando dijo—: Casi todo es mejor en Boston._ _Excepto, las chicas. Boston no te tiene a ti._

 _Eso me hizo sonrojar. Me dio un beso muy dulce y luego le dije—: Boston todavía_ _no me tiene. Algún día, me mudaré allí y te encontraré._

 _Me hizo prometerlo. Dije que si me mudaba a Boston, todo realmente estaría mejor y_ _sería la mejor ciudad del mundo._

 _Nos besamos un poco más. E hicimos otras cosas con las que no te aburriré. Aunque,_ _eso no quiere decir que fueran aburridas._

 _No lo fueron._

 _Pero esta mañana tuve que despedirme de él. Y me abrazó y me besó mucho, pensé_ _que podría morir si se iba._ _Pero no morí. Debido a que ya se fue y aquí estoy. Aun viviendo. Todavía_ _respirando._

 _Apenas._

 _Hina_

Doy la vuelta a la página siguiente, pero luego cierro el libro. Solo hay una entrada más y no sé si realmente me siento como para leerla ahora mismo. O nunca. Coloco de vuelta el diario en mi armario, sabiendo que mi capítulo con Naruto ha terminado. Ahora él es feliz.

Ahora _yo soy_ feliz.

Sin duda, el tiempo puede curar todas las heridas.

O al menos la mayoría de ellos.

Apago mi lámpara y luego agarro mi teléfono para enchufarlo. Tengo dos mensajes de texto de Sasuke y uno de mi madre.

 ** _Sasuke: Hola. Verdad cruda viniendo en 3... 2..._**

 ** _Sasuke: Me preocupaba que el estar en una relación se sumaría a mis_** **_responsabilidades. Es por eso que las he evitado toda mi vida. Ya tengo suficiente_** **_en mi plato, y viendo el estrés que el matrimonio de mis padres parecía causarles,_** **_y los fracasos matrimoniales de algunos de mis amigos, no quería formar parte de_** **_algo así. Pero después de anoche, me di cuenta de que quizás muchas personas_** **_están simplemente haciéndolo mal. Porque lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros_** **_no se siente como una responsabilidad. Sino como una recompensa. Y me dormiré_** **_preguntándome lo que hice para merecerlo._**

Llevo mi teléfono hasta mi pecho y sonrío. Luego hago una captura de pantalla, porque lo guardaré para siempre. Abro el tercer mensaje de texto.

 ** _Mamá: ¿Un doctor, Hina? ¿Y tu propio negocio? Quiero ser tú cuando sea_** **_grande_** **.**

También hago una captura de pantalla de eso.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, que les parecio, las cosas ya se pondran mas interesantes :O**_

 _ **Vi que si les gusto la propuesta porque si recibi los comentarios que queria, y perdon por no subir mas temprano el capitulo y tambien por no subir otro pero tuve que ir a checar unas cosas a la escuela y llegue cansadisima y ya no pude hacer el otro capitulo T.T**_

 _ **Espero les guste estare subiendo dos capitulos el sabado o domingo, dependiendo de como vea que comentan lo subire antes, asi que si quieren antes comenten ;)**_

 _ **Contestare los comentarios que dejaron**_

 _ **Hey : Gracias por comentar, jaa si lo se los tente con eso y bueno aqui esta el capitulo por el que comentaron espero te guste y gracias me hace muy feliz que les guste tanto :) un abrazo**_

 _ **Guest : Thanks for commenting and sorry to disappoint you but there must be more of the two couples, but I hope you continue reading the story A hug**_

 _ **Niku kujira : Aqui esta el capitulo por el que comentaste espero te guste. Me alegro que te guste mucho un abrazo**_

 _ **Bee-Mel : Si la verdad si cambiaran algunas cosas para sasuke y hinata pero no todo tiene la culpa naruto, lo veras mas adelante. Un abrazo y saludos**_

 _ **Tieve Yes, I'm sorry it's not going to be all good relationship with them. But for the moment the couple enjoys :) A hug**_

 _ **Los comentarios que conteste en ingles lo hice con traductor google asi que no me culpen por la traducion xD**_

 _ **Comenten que les parecio y cuentenme de ustedes nunca me quieren decir nada :(**_

 _ **o haganme preguntas las contestare**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 12

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a esas pobres flores? —pregunta Ino detrás de mí.

Coloco otra arandela cerrada de plata y la deslizo en el tallo. — Steampunk.

Las dos nos apartamos y admiramos el ramo. Al menos… _Espero_ que ella lo esté mirando con admiración. Salió mejor de lo que pensé. Utilicé tinte para flores para convertir algunas de las rosas blancas a púrpura oscuro. Luego decoré los tallos con diferentes elementos steampunk, como arandelas y engranajes de metal diminutos, e incluso pegué un pequeño reloj a la correa de cuero marrón que está sosteniendo el ramo.

 _—_ _¿Steampunk?_

—Es una tendencia. Una especie de subgénero de ficción, pero se está imponiendo en otras áreas. Arte. Música. —Me giro y sonrío, sosteniendo el ramo—.Y ahora… _flores._

Ino toma las flores y las sostiene en frente de ella. —Son tan… extrañas. Las amo tanto. —Las abraza—. ¿Puedo tenerlas?

Las aparto. —No, son nuestra exhibición para la gran apertura. No está en venta. —Tomo las flores y agarro el jarrón que hice ayer. Encontré un par de botas de tacón plano de mujeres en un mercado de pulgas la semana pasada. Me recordaron el estilo steampunk, y de las botas es en realidad de donde se me ocurrió la idea de las flores. Lavé las botas la semana pasada, las sequé, y luego pegué trozos de metal a ellas. Una vez que las barnicé, fui capaz de alinear el interior con un florero para retener el agua de las flores.

—¿Ino? —Coloco las flores en la mesa de exhibición central—. Estoy bastante segura de que esto es exactamente lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer con mi vida.

—¿Steampunk? —pregunta.

Me río y giro a su alrededor. —¡Crear! —digo. Y entonces volteo el cartel de abierto, quince minutos antes.

Las dos nos pasamos el día más ocupadas de lo que pensamos estaríamos. Entre los pedidos por teléfono, pedidos por Internet, y los clientes, ninguna de nosotras tiene tiempo ni siquiera para tomar un descanso para comer.

—Necesitas más empleados —dice Ino mientras me pasa, sosteniendo dos ramos de flores. Esto es a la una.

—Necesitas más empleados —me dice a las dos, manteniendo el teléfono en la oreja y anotando una orden mientras alguien está en la caja registradora.

Kiba pasa más allá de las tres y pregunta cómo va. Ino dice—: Ella necesita más empleados.

Ayudo a una mujer a llevar un ramo de flores a su coche a las cuatro, y cuando estoy caminando para entrar, Ino sale, sostenido otro ramo. —Necesitas más empleados —dice, exasperada.

A las seis en punto, ella cierra la puerta y voltea el cartel. Cae de frente a la puerta y se desliza hasta el suelo, mirándome.

—Lo sé —le digo—. Necesito más empleados.

Solo asiente.

Y luego nos reímos. Me acerco a donde está sentada y me siento a su lado. Inclinamos nuestras cabezas y miramos a la tienda. Las flores steampunk están en frente y al centro, y aunque me negué a vender este ramo en particular, hemos tenido ocho pre-órdenes para más de ellas.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Hina —dice.

Sonrío. —No podría haberlo hecho sin ti, Ino.

Nos sentamos allí varios minutos, disfrutando el descanso que finalmente le estamos dando a nuestros pies. Este fue honestamente uno de los mejores días que he tenido, pero no puedo evitar sentir una tristeza persistente de que Sasuke nunca pasó. Tampoco nunca envió un mensaje.

—¿Has sabido de tu hermano hoy? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza. —No, pero estoy segura de que sólo está ocupado.

Asiento. Sé que está ocupado.

Ambas subimos la mirada cuando alguien toca la puerta. Sonrío cuando lo veo colocando las manos alrededor de sus ojos con la cara pegada a la ventana. Finalmente, él baja la mirada y ve que estamos sentadas en el suelo.

—Hablando del diablo —dice Ino.

Doy un salto y abro la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Tan pronto como lo hago, él se abre camino dentro. —¿Me lo perdí? Sí. Me lo perdí. —Me abraza—. Lo siento, traté de llegar aquí tan pronto como pude.

Lo abrazo y digo—: Está bien. Estás aquí. Fue perfecto. —Estoy mareada por la emoción de que llegó.

— _Eres_ perfecta —dice, besándome.

Ino camina más allá de nosotros. — _Eres_ perfecta —imita—. Oye Sasuke, ¿adivina qué?

Sasuke me libera. —¿Qué?

Ino agarra el cubo de basura y lo deja caer sobre el mostrador. —Hina necesita contratar más empleados.

Me río de su constante repetición. Sasuke me aprieta la mano y dice—: Parece que el negocio fue bien.

Me encojo de hombros. —No me puedo quejar. Quiero decir… No soy ningún _neurocirujano_ , pero soy bastante buena en lo que hago.

Sasuke se ríe. —¿Necesitan algo de ayuda para limpiar?

Ino y yo lo ponemos a trabajar, ayudándonos a limpiar después del gran día. Tenemos todo terminado y preparado para mañana, y luego Kiba llega justo cuando estamos acabando. Él lleva un bolso cuando entra y lo deja caer sobre el mostrador. Comienza a sacar enormes trozos de algún tipo de material y los arroja a cada uno de nosotros. Atrapo el mío y lo desdoblo.

 _Es un mameluco._

Con gatitos por todas partes.

—Juego de los Bruins. Cerveza gratis. ¡Vístanse, equipo!

Ino se queja y dice—: Kiba, hiciste seis millones de dólares este año. ¿Es _realmente_ necesario cerveza gratis?

Coloca un dedo en sus labios, empujándolos en direcciones opuestas. — ¡Shh! No hables como una chica rica, Ino. Blasfemia.

Se ríe y Kiba agarra el enterizo de su mano. Baja la cremallera y la ayuda. Una vez que todos estamos vestidos, cerramos la puerta y nos dirigimos al bar.

Nunca en mi vida vi tantos hombres en enterizos. Ino y yo somos las únicas mujeres usándolos, pero como que me gusta eso. Hay mucho ruido. Tanto ruido, y cada vez que los Bruins hacen una buena jugada, Ino y yo tenemos que cubrirnos los oídos de los gritos. Después de aproximadamente media hora, una cabina en el piso superior se desocupa y todos corremos para reclamarla.

—Mucho mejor —dice Ino mientras nos sentamos. Se encuentra mucho más tranquilo aquí, aunque continúa siendo ruidoso en comparación con losestándares normales.

Una camarera viene a tomar nuestra orden de bebidas. Yo pido vino tinto, y tan pronto como lo hago, Marshall prácticamente salta de su asiento. —¿Vino? — grita—. ¡Estás en un enterizo! ¡No te dan vino gratis con un enterizo!

Le dice a la camarera que me traiga una cerveza. Sasuke le dice que me traiga vino. Ino quiere agua, y eso molesta a Kiba aún más. Le dice a la camarera que traiga cuatro botellas de cerveza y luego Sasuke dice—: Dos cervezas, vino tinto, y agua. —La camarera está muy confundida para el momento en que deja nuestra mesa.

Kiba tira su brazo alrededor de Ino y la besa. —¿Cómo se supone que voy a tratar de embarazarte esta noche si no estás un poco borracha?

La expresión en el rostro de Ino cambia, y me siento mal por ella al instante. Sé que Kiba solo dijo eso con diversión, pero tiene que molestarle.

Ella me dijo hace unos días lo deprimida que se sentía de que no podía quedar embarazada.

—No puedo beber cerveza, Kiba.

—Entonces, bebe vino, por lo menos. Te gusto más cuando estás borracha. —Se ríe de sí mismo, pero Ino no lo hace.

—Tampoco puedo beber vino. No puedo beber _nada_ de alcohol, en realidad.

Kiba deja de reír.

Mi corazón da una voltereta.

Kiba gira en la cabina y le agarra los hombros, haciendo que lo mire de frente. —¿Ino?

Solo empieza a asentir y no sé quién empieza a llorar primero. Yo, Kiba o Ino. —¿Voy a ser papá? —grita.

Ella todavía está asintiendo, y yo estoy llorando como una idiota. Kiba salta de la cabina y grita—: ¡Voy a ser papá!

No puedo ni explicar como es este momento. Un hombre adulto en un enterizo, de pie en una cabina en un bar, gritando a todo el que quiera escuchar que va a ser papá. Él la jala y los dos están de pie en la cabina ahora. La besa y es la cosa más dulce que he visto jamás.

Hasta que miro a Sasuke y lo atrapo mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviera tratando de parpadear para contener una lágrima. Me echa un vistazo y me ve observándolo, así que mira hacia otro lado. —Cállate —dice—. Ella es mi hermana.

Sonrío, me inclino y lo beso en la mejilla. —Felicitaciones, tío Sasuke.

Una vez que los futuros padres dejan de besuquearse en la cabina, Sasuke y yo nos paramos y los felicitamos. Ino dijo que ha estado sintiéndose enferma por un tiempo, pero que acaba de tomar una prueba esta mañana antes de nuestra gran apertura. Iba a esperar y decirle a Kiba esta noche cuando llegaran a casa, pero no pudo callarlo un segundo más.

Nuestras bebidas vienen y ordenamos comida. Una vez que la camarera se aleja, miro a Kiba. —¿Cómo se conocieron?

Él dice—: Ino cuenta la historia mejor que yo.

Ino se anima y se inclina hacia adelante. —Lo odiaba —dice—. Él era el mejor amigo de Sasuke y siempre estaba en la casa. Pensaba que era tan molesto. Él acababa de mudarse a Ohio de Boston y tenía ese acento de allí. Él pensaba que lo hacía tan moderno, pero yo sólo quería darle una bofetada cada vez que hablaba.

—Ella es _tan_ dulce —dice Kiba, con sarcasmo.

—Eras un idiota —responde, Ino poniendo los ojos en blanco—. De todos modos, un día Sasuke y yo invitamos a algunos amigos. Nada grande, pero nuestros padres se hallaban fuera de la ciudad, así que por supuesto tuvimos una pequeña reunión.

—Había treinta personas allí —dice Sasuke—. Era una fiesta.

—Está bien, una fiesta —dice Ino—. Entré a la cocina y Kiba estaba allí de pie presionado contra una cualquiera.

—No era una cualquiera —dice—. Era una buena chica. Sabía a Cheetos, pero…

Ino lo mira así que se calla. Se vuelve hacia mí. —Enloquecí —dice—. Empecé a gritarle que llevara a sus putas a su propia casa. La chica literalmente estaba aterrorizada de mí, corrió hacia la puerta y no volvió.

—Bloqueadora de pollas —dice Kiba.

Ino lo golpea en el hombro. —De todas formas. Después de que bloqueé su polla, corrí a mi habitación, avergonzada de que lo hice. Fue por pura envidia, y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me gustaba de esa manera hasta que vi sus manos en el culo de otra chica. Me tiré en la cama y empecé a llorar. Unos minutos más tarde, él entró en mi habitación y me preguntó si estaba bien. Me di la vuelta y le grité: "¡Me _gustas_ , estúpido cara de culo!"

—Y el resto es historia… —dice Kiba.

Me río. —Asombroso. Estúpido cara de culo. Que dulce.

Sasuke sostiene un dedo y dice—: Estás dejando fuera la mejor parte.

Ino se encoge de hombros. —Oh sí. Así que Kiba se acercó a mí, me sacó de la cama, me besó con la misma boca con la que acababa de besar a esa cualquiera, y nos besuqueamos durante media hora. Sasuke nos encontró y le empezó a gritar a Kiba. Luego Kiba empujó a Sasuke fuera de mi habitación, cerró la puerta, y se besuqueó conmigo durante otra hora.

Sasuke está sacudiendo la cabeza. —Traicionado por mi mejor amigo.

Kiba jala a Ino hacía él. —Me gusta, estúpido cara de culo.

Me río, pero Sasuke se gira hacia mí con una mirada seria en su rostro. —No le hablé durante un mes; yo estaba tan enfadado. Finalmente lo superé. Teníamos dieciocho años, ella diecisiete. No era mucho lo que podía hacer para mantenerlos separados.

—Vaya —digo—. A veces se me olvida cuan cercanos en edad son ustedes.

Ino sonríe y dice—: Tres hijos en tres años. Me siento tan mal por mis padres.

La mesa se aquieta. Veo pasar una mirada de disculpa de Ino a Sasuke.

—¿Tres? —pregunto—. ¿Tienes otro hermano?

Sasuke se endereza y toma un sorbo de su cerveza. La coloca de nuevo sobre la mesa y dice—: Teníamos un hermano mayor. Falleció cuando éramos niños.

 _Una gran noche, arruinada por una simple pregunta_. Por suerte, Kiba vuelve a dirigir la conversación como un profesional. Paso el resto de la noche escuchando historias acerca de ellos creciendo. No estoy segura de que me he reído tan fuerte como lo he hecho esta noche.

Cuando el juego ha terminado, todos caminamos de regreso a la tienda para buscar nuestros coches. Sasuke dijo que tomó un taxi más temprano, por lo que se irá conmigo. Antes de que Ino y Kiba se vayan, les digo que esperen. Corro dentro de la tienda y agarro las flores steampunk y corro de vuelta a su coche. Su cara se ilumina cuando se las entrego.

—Estoy feliz de que estés embarazada, pero no es por eso que te doy estas flores. Solo quiero que las tengas. Porque eres mi mejor amiga.

Ino me abraza y me susurra al oído. —Espero que él se case contigo algún día. Estaríamos aún mejor como hermanas.

Se sube al interior del coche y se van, pero me quedo ahí parada viéndolos porque no sé si alguna vez he tenido una amiga como ella en toda mi vida. Tal vez sea el vino. No sé, pero me encanta el día de hoy. Todo sobre el día. Especialmente me encanta como luce Sasuke, apoyado contra mi coche, mirándome.

—Eres muy hermosa cuando estás feliz.

 _¡Ugh! ¡Este día! ¡Perfecto!_

Estamos subiendo los escalones hasta mi apartamento cuando Sasuke me agarra la cintura y me empuja contra la pared. Él sólo empieza a besarme, allí mismo, en la escalera.

—Impaciente —murmuro.

Se ríe y acuna mi culo con las dos manos. —Nop. Es este enterizo. Deberías considerar hacer este tu atuendo de trabajo. —Me besa de nuevo y no deja de besarme hasta que alguien nos pasa, bajando las escaleras.

El chico murmura—: Lindos enterizos —cuando se abre camino entre nosotros—. ¿Ganaron los Bruins?

Sasuke asiente. —Tres a uno —responde, sin mirar hacia el chico.

—Genial —dice el chico.

Una vez que se ha ido, me alejo de Sasuke. —¿Qué pasa con esta cosa del enterizo? ¿Todos los hombres de Boston saben de esto?

Se ríe y dice—: Cerveza gratis, Hina. Es cerveza gratis. —Me jala por las escaleras, y cuando entramos por la puerta, Sakura está de pie cerca de la mesa de la cocina cerrando una caja con sus cosas. Hay otra caja que no ha fijado con cinta todavía y podría jurar que veo un recipiente que compré sobresaliendo de la parte superior. Ella dijo que buscaría todas sus cosas para la próxima semana, pero tengo la sensación de que también va a tener convenientemente algunas de _mis_ cosas.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta, mirando a Sasuke de arriba a abajo.

—Sasuke Uchiha. Soy el novio de Hina.

 _El novio de Hina._

¿Escuchaste eso?

 _Novio._

Es la primera vez que lo ha confirmado, y lo dijo con tanta seguridad. —Mi novio, ¿eh? —Entro en la cocina y tomo una botella de vino y dos copas.

Sasuke viene detrás de mí mientras estoy vertiendo el vino y coloca los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —Sí. Tu novio.

Le entrego una copa de vino y digo—: Así que, ¿soy una novia?

Levanta su copa y la entrechoca contra la mía. —Hasta el final del periodo de prueba y el comienzo de las cosas seguras.

Los dos estamos sonriendo mientras tomamos un sorbo de nuestro vino.

Sakura apila las cajas y camina hacia la puerta principal. —Parece que me fui en el momento adecuado —dice.

La puerta se cierra detrás de ella y Sasuke levanta una ceja. —No creo que le agrade mucho a tu compañera de cuarto.

—Te sorprenderías. Pensé que no le agradaba tampoco, pero ayer me pidió que fuera dama de honor en su boda. Sin embargo, creo que está esperando flores gratis. Es muy oportunista.

Sasuke ríe y se apoya en la nevera. Sus ojos caen al imán que dice _"Boston"_. Lo quita del refrigerador y levanta una ceja. —Nunca saldrás del purgatorio de Boston si mantienes recuerdos de allí en tu refrigerador como un turista.

Me río y agarro el imán, poniéndolo de nuevo en la nevera. Me gusta que él recuerde tanto de la noche que nos conocimos. —Fue un regalo. Sólo cuenta como algo turístico si lo compré yo misma.

Da un paso hacia mí y toma la copa de vino de mis manos. Coloca nuestras copas en el mostrador, luego se inclina y me da un profundo y apasionado beso borracho Puedo sentir el sabor del vino agrio en su lengua y me gusta. Sus manos van a la cremallera de mi enterizo. —Vamos a sacarte de esta ropa.

Tira de mí hacia el dormitorio, besándome mientras luchamos por salir de nuestras ropas. Para el momento en que llegamos a mi habitación, estoy en mi sujetador y bragas.

Me empuja contra la puerta, y doy un grito ahogado ante lo inesperado de eso.

—No te muevas —dice. Presiona sus labios en mi pecho, y luego comienza a besarme lentamente a medida que se abre paso por mi cuerpo.

 _Oh Señor. ¿Este día puede ponerse mejor?_

Paso las manos por su cabello, pero me agarra las muñecas y las presiona contra la puerta. Sube de nuevo por mi cuerpo, apretándome fuerte las muñecas.

Levanta una ceja en señal de advertencia. —Dije…que no te muevas.

Trato de no sonreír, pero es difícil de disimular. Arrastra su boca de nuevo ami cuerpo. Lentamente me baja las bragas hasta los tobillos, pero me dijo que no me moviera, por lo que no me las quito.

Su boca sube hasta mi muslo…

 _Sí._

Mejor.

Día.

De.

Todos.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero les guste este capitulo :3**_

 _ **Como vi que funciono la dinamica de los comentarios lo hare de nuevo pero ahora seran dos capitulos por 10 comentarios para mañana les parece ;)**_

 _ **si solo tengo 5 o mas solo subo uno, espero participen.**_

 _ **Contestare los comentarios:**_

 _ **Guest: Si, contestando los comentarios me siento mas cerca de los lectores, y aparte si es una persona que sigue y comenta la historia obvio contestare :3 Lo que prometo lo culo jaja ¿ De que estas enferma? ojala te recuperes pronto :) espero te guste el capitulo. Saludos y abrazos :3**_

 _ **Lixa : Muchas gracias por comentar me alegro que te guste lo que hago. Saludos**_

 _ **Tsuki-shin : Si, extrañe verte entre los comentarios :(, Si hina y su mama sufrieron mucho con su papa, y lo que se viene en la historia tambien sera muy triste y emocionante para la vida de nuestra protagonista :( perdon por el spoiler xD. cuidate mucho espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por comentar en mis otras historias**_

 _ **Bueno ojala comenten y nos veamos mañana con los nuevos capitulos (spoiler de los capitulos, en unos habra intimidad entre nuestros protagonistas y en el otro pasara algo que empezara a cambiar la vida de la pareja :( ojala se animen a comentar )**_

 _ **Saludos y besos virtuales**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 13

 ** _Sasuke: ¿Estás en casa o en el trabajo?_**

 ** _Yo: Trabajo. Debería terminar en una hora._**

 ** _Sasuke: ¿Puedo ir a verte?_**

 ** _Yo: ¿Sabes cómo la gente dice que no hay tal cosa como una pregunta estúpida? Bueno están equivocados. Esa fue una pregunta estúpida._**

Media hora más tarde, está llamando a la puerta principal de la floristería. Cerré la tienda hace casi tres horas, pero sigo aquí, tratando de poner al día el caos del primer mes. La tienda aún es demasiado nueva para tener una proyección de lo bien o mal que le está yendo. Algunos días son buenos y algunos tan lentos que envío Ino a casa. Pero en general estoy contenta con la forma en que ha ido hasta ahora.

Y feliz en cómo están yendo las cosas con Sasuke.

Desbloqueo la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Lleva su bata color azul claro de nuevo, y todavía tiene el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello. Fresco del trabajo. Un buen toque. Lo juro, cada vez que lo veo después de una de sus guardias, tengo que esconder una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro. Le doy un rápido beso y luego me vuelvo hacia la oficina. —Tengo algunas cosas que terminar y después podemos ir a mi casa.

Me sigue a la oficina y cierra la puerta. —¿Conseguiste un sofá? —pregunta, mirando alrededor.

He pasado algo de esta semana poniendo los toques finales. Compré un par de lámparas así no tengo que prender las abrumadoras luces fluorescentes. Las lámparas le dan un suave brillo. También compré algunas plantas para mantener de forma permanente. No es un jardín, pero es lo que más se le acerca. Se ha recorrido un largo camino desde que este espacio era utilizado como un almacén de cajas de vegetales.

Sasuke camina hacia el sofá y cae sobre él con la cara primero. —Tómate tu tiempo —murmura contra el cojín—. Solo tomaré una siesta hasta que termines.

Algunas veces me preocupa lo mucho que se exige con el trabajo, pero no digo nada. He estado sentada en la oficina doce horas, así que no tengo mucho que decir cuando se trata de ser demasiado ambicioso. Paso los próximos quince minutos finalizando pedidos. Cuando he acabado, cierro mi laptop y miro hacia Sasuke.

Pensaba que estaría dormido, pero en vez de eso se encuentra acostado de lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano. Me ha estado mirando todo este tiempo, y ver la sonrisa en su rostro me hace enrojecer. Empujo mi silla hacia atrás y me levanto.

—Hina, creo que me gustas demasiado —dice mientras me dirijo hacia él.

Arrugo la nariz mientras se sienta en el sofá y me empuja hacia su regazo.

—¿Demasiado? Eso no suena como un cumplido.

—Es porque no sé si lo sea —dice. Ajusta mis piernas a cada lado de él y luego envuelve sus brazos sobre mi cintura—. Esta es mi primera relación real. No sé si se supone que me gustes tanto ya. No quiero asustarte.

Me río. —Como si eso pudiera pasar. Trabajas demasiado como para asfixiarme.

Frota con sus manos mi espalda. —¿Te molesta que trabaje tanto?

Sacudo la cabeza. —No. Me preocupa algunas veces porque no quiero que te desgastes. Pero no me importa tener que compartirte con tu pasión. En realidad, me gusta lo ambicioso que eres. Es algo sexy. Puede que sea lo que más me gusta de ti.

—¿Sabes lo que me gusta más de ti?

—Ya sé la respuesta —digo, sonriendo—. Mi boca.

Inclina la cabeza contra el sofá. —Ah sí. Eso es lo primero. Pero, ¿sabes la segunda cosa que me gusta más de ti?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No pones presión sobre mí para ser algo de lo que soy incapaz. Me aceptas tal como soy.

Sonrío. —Bueno, siendo justos, has cambiado un poco desde que te conocí. Ya no eres tan anti-novia.

—Eso es porque tú lo haces fácil —dice, deslizando una mano por la parte trasera de mi camisa—. Es fácil estar contigo. Todavía puedo tener la carrera que siempre he querido, pero tú lo haces diez veces mejor con la manera en la que me apoyas. Cuando estoy contigo siento como que puedo tener mi torta y además comérmela.

Ahora sus dos manos están debajo de mi camisa, presionadas contra mi espalda. Me lleva hacia él y me besa. Sonrío contra su boca y susurro—: ¿Es la mejor torta que has probado?

Una de sus manos se mueve hacia la parte de atrás de mi sujetador y lo desabrocha con facilidad. —Estoy bastante seguro, pero tal vez necesite saborearla de nuevo para estar seguro. —Jala mi camisa y mi sujetador por encima de mi cabeza. Empiezo a separarme de él para quitarme los pantalones, pero me lleva de nuevo a su regazo. Agarra su estetoscopio y lo pone en sus orejas, luego presiona el diafragma contra mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón.

—Hinata, ¿por qué tu corazón está tan acelerado?

Me encojo de hombros inocentemente. —Quizás tenga que ver un poco con usted, Dr. Uchiha.

Deja caer el estetoscopio y me levanta, empujándome hacia atrás en el sofá. Extiende mis piernas y se arrodilla en el sofá entre ellas, poniendo el estetoscopio de nuevo contra mi pecho. Usa su otra mano para sostenerse a sí mismo mientras continúa escuchando mi corazón.

—Yo diría que estás teniendo unos noventa latidos por minuto —dice.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Sonríe y se coloca sobre mí. —Estaré satisfecho cuando alcance ciento cuarenta.

Sí. Si alcanza ciento cuarenta, estoy pensando en que yo también estaré satisfecha.

Baja su boca hasta mi pecho y mis ojos se cierran cuando siento su lengua deslizarse a través de mi seno. Me toma en su boca, manteniendo el estetoscopio en su lugar todo el tiempo. —Ahora estás más o menos en cien latidos —dice. Pone el estetoscopio otra vez en su cuello y se echa hacia atrás, para desabotonar mis vaqueros. Una vez que me los quita, me voltea hasta que estoy sobre mi estómago, con mis brazos sobre el descanso del sofá.

—Ponte de rodillas —dice.

Hago lo que dice e incluso antes de que me acomode, siento el frío metal del estetoscopio en mi pecho de nuevo, esta vez con su brazo serpenteando a mi alrededor desde atrás. Me quedo quieta, y él escucha mis latidos. Su otra mano lentamente comienza a encontrar el camino entre mis piernas y luego dentro de mi ropa interior, luego dentro de mí. Agarro el sofá pero intento mantener los sonidos al mínimo mientras él escucha mi corazón.

—Ciento diez —dice, aún insatisfecho.

Empuja mis caderas hacia atrás y luego lo puedo sentir liberándose de su bata. Toma mi cadera con una mano mientras pone mi braga a un lado con la otra. Luego empuja hacia adelante hasta que está completamente dentro de mí. Estoy agarrando el sofá con dos desesperados puños cuando para para escuchar mi corazón de nuevo. —Hina —dice con fingida decepción—, ciento veinte. No es lo que quiero de ti.

El estetoscopio desaparece de nuevo y su brazo se enrosca a través de mi cintura. Su mano se desliza a través de mi estómago y se detiene entre mis piernas. Ya no puedo mantener este ritmo. Apenas me puedo mantener de rodillas. De alguna manera, me está sosteniendo con una mano y destruyéndome de la mejor manera con la otra. Justo cuando empiezo a temblar, me jala hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda choca contra su pecho. Sigue dentro de mí, pero ahora está concentrado en mi corazón de nuevo mientras mueve su estetoscopio otra vez al frente de mi pecho.

Dejo escapar un gemido, y presiona sus labios en mi oído. ─Shh. Sin sonidos.

No tengo idea de cómo logro no hacer un sonido por los próximos treinta segundos. Uno de sus brazos me rodea con el estetoscopio presionado en mi pecho. Su otro brazo está apretado contra mi estómago y su mano continúa haciendo su magia entre mis piernas. De alguna forma sigue dentro de mí y estoy intentando moverme contra él, pero se halla sólido como una roca mientras los temblores empiezan a correr a través de mí. Mis piernas se sacuden y mis manos están a mis lados, agarrando la parte superior de sus piernas mientras toma cada gramo de mí fuerza no gritar su nombre.

Continúo temblando cuando él levanta mi mano y pone el diafragma contra mi muñeca. Después de varios segundos, quita el estetoscopio y lo lanza al suelo.

—Ciento cincuenta —dice con satisfacción. Tira de mí y me pone de espaldas, luego su boca está sobre la mía y se encuentra dentro de mí de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo está demasiado débil para moverse y ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos para mirarlo embestirme varias veces y luego se queda quieto, gruñendo contra mi boca. Se deja caer encima de mí, tenso, pero agitado. Besa mi cuello y luego sus labios se encuentran con el tatuaje del corazón en mi clavícula. Finalmente se instala en mi cuello y suspira.

—¿Ya he mencionado esta noche lo mucho que me gustas? —pregunta.

Me río. —Una o dos veces.

—Considera esta la tercera vez —dice—. Me gustas. Todo sobre ti, Hina. Estar dentro de ti. Estar fuera de ti. Estar cerca de ti. Me gusta todo.

Sonrío, amando como sus palabras se sienten contra mi piel. Dentro de mi corazón. Abro mi boca para decirle que me gusta, pero mi voz es interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono.

Se queja contra mi cuello y luego sale de dentro de mí y alcanza su celular. Se acomoda su uniforme y se ríe cuando mira el identificador de llamadas.

—Es mi madre —dice, inclinándose y besando la cima de mi rodilla que está descansando contra el espaldar del sofá. Lanza su teléfono a un lado y luego se levanta y camina hacia mi escritorio, tomando una caja de pañuelos.

Esto siempre es extraño, tener que limpiarse después. Pero no puedo decir que ha sido tan raro antes, sabiendo que su madre está al otro lado de ese repique.

Una vez que toda mi ropa se halla en su lugar, me jala contra él en el sofá y me acuesto sobre él, descansando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Es después de las diez de la noche, y estoy tan cómoda que me debato entre simplemente dormir aquí. El teléfono de Sasuke suena de nuevo, alertando que tiene un nuevo mensaje de voz. La idea de él interactuando con su madre me hace sonreír. Ino habla un poco sobre sus padres, pero en realidad nunca he hablado sobre ellos con Sasuke antes.

—¿Te llevas bien con tus padres?

Su brazo acaricia el mío suavemente. —Sí. Son buenas personas. Tuvimos roce cuando yo era un adolescente, pero lo resolvimos. Ahora hablo con mi mamá casi todos los días.

Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y descanso mi barbilla en ellos, mirándolo.

—¿Me dirías más sobre tu madre? Ino me dijo que se mudaron a Inglaterra hace un par de años. Y estaban en Australia de vacaciones, pero eso fue hace como un mes.

Se ríe. —¿Mi madre? Bueno… mi madre es muy dominante. Muy crítica, especialmente con aquellos a quien más ama. Nunca se ha perdido un servicio en la Iglesia. Y nunca la he escuchado referirse a mi papá como algo más que .

A pesar de las advertencias, sonríe todo el tiempo que habla de ella.

—¿Tu padre también es doctor?

Asiente. —Psiquiatra. Escogió un campo que también le permitió tener una vida normal. Hombre inteligente.

—¿Alguna vez te visitan en Boston?

—No realmente. Mi madre odia volar, así que Ino y yo viajamos a Inglaterra un par de veces al año. Aunque ella quiere conocerte, así que quizá vengas con nosotros en el siguiente viaje.

Sonrío. —¿Le has dicho a tu madre sobre mí?

—Por supuesto —dice—. Esto es algo un poco monumental, sabes. El que yo tenga novia. Me llama todas las noches para asegurarse de que no lo he arruinado de alguna manera.

Me río, lo que hace que él alcance su teléfono. —¿Crees que es broma? Te garantizo que de alguna manera te trajo a colación en el mensaje de voz que acaba de dejar. —Presiona un par de teclas y luego el mensaje comienza a reproducirse.

— _¡Hola, cariño! Es tu madre. No he hablado contigo desde ayer. Te extraño. Dale a Hina un abrazo de mi parte. ¿Aún la ves, no? Ino dice que no puedes dejar de hablar de_ _ella. ¿Todavía es tu novia? Te amo. Besitos._

Presiono mi rostro contra su pecho y me río. —Solo hemos estado saliendo dos meses ¿Cuánto hablas de mí?

Jala mi mano entre nosotros y la besa. —Demasiado, Hina. Demasiado.

Sonrío. —No puedo esperar a conocerla. No solamente criaron a una hija asombrosa, sino que te hicieron a ti. Eso es bastante impresionante.

Sus brazos se aprietan a mi alrededor y besa la cima de mi cabeza.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de tu hermano? —le pregunto.

Puedo sentir una ligera rigidez después de que le pregunto. Me arrepiento de haberlo traído a colación, pero es demasiado tarde para retirar lo dicho.

—Itachi.

Noto por el tono de su voz que es algo de lo que no quiere hablar por el momento. En vez de presionarlo, levanto la cabeza y me muevo hacia delante, presionando mi boca contra la suya.

Debería saberlo. Los besos no parecen quedarse solo en besos cuando se trata de Sasuke y yo. En cuestión de minutos, él está dentro de mí de nuevo, pero esta vez es todo lo que la vez anterior no fue.

Esta vez hacemos el amor.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo fue cortito pero espero les guste, lo siento por no haber subido el capitulo antes, no habiamos llegado a los comentarios el dia que dije pero si lo queria subir pero ya no pude se me complico la semana pero aqui esta este, por cierto la imagen que puse para esta historia es el corazon que tiene tatuado Hinata en la clavicula y es el que le tallo Naruto en madera por si querian saber como era .**_

 _ **Contestare los comentarios**_

 _ **Guest : Si ojala sigamos con esa dinamica por que luego subia capitulos y no comentaban y me parecia que no les gustaban. Me alegro que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **MHidari : Bueno como veras el otro hermano de sasuke e ino no es naruto, lo siento si te hice pensar eso al poner a la hermana de sasuke no sabia a quien escoger asi que elegi a ino aparte que se parece mucho a la del libro pero no tiene nada que ver la historia de sasuke con naruto ;), muy pronto vendra esa platica entre ellos pero todavia faltan unas cosas, se pondra interesante. Ojala lo leas es un libro increible y tambien todos los de la auntora. Espero te guste el capitulo**_

 _ **Tsuki-shin : Perdon por dejarte intrigada, si el hermano es Itachi. La pareja de kiba e ino me encanta. Espero te guste este capitulo**_

 _ **Bee-Mel: No se llegaron a los comentarios pero aqui esta el nuevo, de que lo termina de leer lo termina solo faalta porquito. Muchas gracias por comentar**_

 _ **art1802 :Es una pareja hermosa**_

 _ **Tieve :If not all the couples all the time are well and they still have a long way to go. I did not even remember Sakura until I was adjusting the chapter to the record. I hope you like the chapter**_

 _ **Les propongo otra vez la dinamica 10 comentarios y subo el capitulo mañana y para que se motiven les dejo un adelanto**_

Adelanto :

No lo miro. Su voz no penetra en mi cuerpo. Esta vez se siente como si me apuñalara, lo afilado de cada una de sus palabras me atraviesan como espadas. Luego lo siento a mi lado, su _maldita mano_ sobre mi espalda. Frotando.

—Hina —dice—. Oh, dios. _Hina._ —Trata de apartar mis brazos de la cabeza, pero me niego a ceder. Empiezo a agitar la cabeza, deseando que desaparezcan los últimos quince segundos.

 _Quince segundos_. Es lo que se necesita para cambiar todo sobre una persona.

Quince segundos que nunca volverán.

No oigo su voz esta vez. Todo lo que escucho es la de mi padre.

 _—Lo siento, Hitomi. Fue un accidente. Lo lamento tanto._

—Lo siento, Hinata. Fue un accidente. Lo lamento tanto.

 ** _Espero comenten besos y abrazos virtuales_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 14

Mi teléfono suena. Lo agarro para ver quién es y me quedo un poco atónita. Es la primera vez que Sasuke me llama. Siempre nos mandamos mensajes. Cuan extraño es tener un novio durante más de tres meses con el que no he hablado ni una sola vez por teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, novia —dice.

Sonrío de manera cursi ante el sonido de su voz. —Hola, novio.

—¿Adivina qué?

—¿Qué?

—Me tomaré el día libre mañana. Tu florería abre a la una los sábados. Estoy de camino a tu apartamento con dos botellas de vino. ¿Quieres tener una pijamada con tu novio y tener sexo ebrios toda la noche y dormir hasta tarde?

Es muy vergonzoso lo que me hacen sus palabras. Sonrío y digo—: ¿Adivina qué?

—¿Qué?

—Te hago la cena. Y estoy usando un delantal.

—¿Ah sí?

— _Sólo_ un delantal. —Y entonces cuelgo.

Unos segundos después, recibo un mensaje.

 ** _Sasuke: Una foto, por favor._**

 **Yo: Ven aquí y podrás tomarla tú mismo.**

Ya casi he terminado de preparar la mezcla de la cazuela cuando la puerta se abre. La vierto en la asadera de vidrio y no volteo cuando lo oigo entrar a la cocina. Cuando dije que sólo estaba usando un delantal, era en serio. Ni siquiera llevo bragas.

Puedo escucharlo tomar una bocanada de aire cuando me estiro hacia el horno y meto la cazuela adentro. Tal vez exagero un poco al hacerlo. Cuando lo cierro, no lo enfrento. Agarro un trapo y comienzo a limpiar el horno, asegurándome de balancear mis caderas tanto como sea posible. Grito cuando siento un fuerte pinchazo en mi nalga derecha. Me giro y Sasuke está sonriendo, sosteniendo dos botellas de vino.

—¿Me acabas de _morder_?

Me da una mirada inocente. —No tientes al escorpión si no quieres que te pique. —Me mira de arriba hacia abajo mientras abre una de las botellas. La sostiene antes de servirnos un vaso y dice—: Es añejo.

— _Añejo_ —digo con fingida sorpresa—. ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?

Me entrega un vaso y contesta—: Voy a ser tío. Tengo una novia que está buenísima. Y voy a realizar una muy rara, posiblemente única en la vida separación de craneópagos el lunes.

—¿Una cráneo- _qué_?

Termina su vaso de vino y se sirve otra. —Separación de craneópagos. Gemelos siameses —dice. Señala un punto en la parte superior de su cabeza y le da palmaditas—. Unidos aquí. Los hemos estado estudiando desde que nacieron. Es una cirugía muy rara _. Mucho._

Por primera vez, creo que de verdad me pone caliente que sea un doctor.

Quiero decir, admiro su motivación. Su dedicación. Pero ver cuán emocionado está por lo que hace para ganarse la vida es seriamente sexy.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará? —pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. —No estoy seguro. Son jóvenes, así que estar bajo anestesia general durante demasiado tiempo es un problema. —Levanta la mano derecha y mueve los dedos—. Pero esta es una mano muy especial que ha pasado por estudios de especialización con un valor de casi medio millón de dólares. Tengo mucha fe en ella.

Me acerco a él y presiono mis labios sobre su palma. —Le tengo un poco de cariño a esta mano, también.

La pasa por mi cuello y luego me hace girar de manera que estoy de cara a la encimera. Jadeo, porque no esperaba eso.

Se empuja contra mí por detrás y lentamente desliza la mano por un lado de mi cuerpo. Aprieto mis palmas sobre el granito y cierro los ojos, sintiendo ya el ataque del vino.

—Esta mano —susurra—, es la más firme de todo Boston.

Hace presión detrás de mi cuello, inclinándome más sobre el mostrador. Su mano llega al interior de mi rodilla y la desliza hacia arriba. Lentamente. _Jesús._

Separa mis piernas, y entonces sus dedos están dentro de mí. Gimo y trato de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme. Agarro el grifo, justo cuando comienza a hacer su magia.

Y luego, al igual que un mago, su mano desaparece.

Lo oigo salir de la cocina. Observo mientras pasa en frente del mostrador. Me guiña, termina el resto de su vaso y dice—: Voy a darme una ducha rápida.

 _Qué bromista._

—¡Imbécil! —grito tras él.

—¡No lo soy! —contesta desde mi dormitorio—. ¡Soy un neurocirujano altamente capacitado!

Río y me sirvo otro vaso de vino. Le mostraré quién es realmente el bromista.

Voy por mi tercer vaso de vino cuando sale de mi habitación. Estoy hablando por teléfono con mi mamá, así que lo miro desde el sofá cuando camina hasta la cocina y se sirve otro vaso.

 _Este es un vino muy bueno._

—¿Qué harás esta noche? —pregunta mi madre.

La tengo en altavoz. Él está apoyado contra la pared, viéndome hablar con ella. —No mucho. Ayudar a Sasuke a estudiar.

—Eso no suena… muy interesante —dice ella.

Me guiña el ojo.

—En realidad lo es —le contesto—. Lo ayudo mucho. Sobre todo a revisar la coordinación de los músculos finos de las manos. De hecho, probablemente estaremos estudiando toda la noche.

Los tres vasos de vino me han vuelto juguetona. No puedo creer que esté coqueteando con él mientras hablo con mi madre. _Asqueroso._

—Debo irme —le digo—. Llevaremos a Ino y Kiba a cenar mañana por la noche, así que te llamaré el lunes.

—Oh, ¿a dónde?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. La mujer no puede captar una pista. —No lo sé. Sasuke ¿a dónde los llevaremos?

—A ese lugar al que fuimos esa vez con tu madre —dice—. Hice reservaciones para las seis.

Mi corazón se siente como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Mi mamá contesta—: Oh, buena elección.

—Sí. Si te gusta el pan duro. Adiós, mamá. —Cuelgo y lo miro—. No quiero volver ahí. No me gustó. Probemos algo nuevo.

Me equivoco al no decirle por qué _realmente_ no quiero ir. Pero, ¿cómo le dices a tu nuevo novio que tratas de evitar a tu primer amor?

Se endereza. —Estarás bien —dice—. Ino está emocionada por comer ahí; le conté todo sobre eso.

 _Tal vez tenga suerte y Naruto no estará trabajando._

—Hablando de comida —dice—. Me muero de hambre.

 _¡La cazuela!_

—¡Oh mierda! —digo, riendo.

Corre a la cocina y me pongo de pie para seguirlo. Entro justo cuando abre la puerta del horno y hace gestos con las manos por el humo. Arruinada.

Me mareo de repente por pararme demasiado rápido luego de tres vasos de vino. Agarro la encimera junto a él para no perder el equilibrio, justo cuando estira la mano para sacar la cazuela quemada.

—¡Sasuke! Necesitas una…

—¡Mierda! —grita.

—Agarradera.

La cazuela se cae de sus manos y aterriza en el piso, desparramándose por todos lados. Levanto los pies para evitar los vidrios rotos y las salpicaduras de pollo al champiñón. Comienzo a reírme tan pronto como me doy cuenta que ni siquiera pensó en usar una agarradera.

Debe ser el vino. _Es uno muy fuerte._

Cierra el horno de un portazo y se mueve hacia el grifo, empujando su mano debajo del agua fría, murmurando maldiciones. Trato de reprimir la risa, pero el vino y la ridiculez de los últimos segundo lo están haciendo difícil. Miro el suelo, al desastre que estamos a punto de tener que limpiar, y la risa estalla. Sigo riéndome cuando me inclino para echar un vistazo a su mano. Espero que no le duela demasiado.

Al instante no me río más. Estoy en el piso, con la mano presionada contra la esquina de mi ojo.

En cuestión de un segundo, el brazo de Sasuke apareció de la nada y se estrelló contra mí, empujándome. Fue lo bastante fuerte como para desestabilizarme. Cuando perdí el equilibrio, me golpeé la cara con la manija de una de las puertas de los gabinetes al caer.

El dolor se dispara por el rabillo de mi ojo, justo cerca de la sien.

Y entonces siento el peso.

El abatimiento lo precede y oprime cada parte de mí. Tanta gravedad hunde mis emociones. Todo se destroza.

Mis lágrimas, mi corazón, mi risa, mi _alma._ Echo añicos como un cristal roto, regándose a mi alrededor.

Rodeo con los brazos mi cabeza y trato de hacer desaparecer los últimos diez segundos.

—Maldita sea, Hinata —le oigo decir—. No es gracioso. Esta mano es mi puta carrera.

No lo miro. Su voz no penetra en mi cuerpo. Esta vez se siente como si me apuñalara, lo afilado de cada una de sus palabras me atraviesan como espadas. Luego lo siento a mi lado, su _maldita mano_ sobre mi espalda. Frotando.

—Hinata —dice—. Oh, dios. _Hina._ —Trata de apartar mis brazos de la cabeza, pero me niego a ceder. Empiezo a agitar la cabeza, deseando que desaparezcan los últimos quince segundos.

 _Quince segundos_.

Es lo que se necesita para cambiar todo sobre una persona.

Quince segundos que nunca volverán.

Me jala contra él y comienza a besar mi cabeza. —Lo lamento tanto. Yo… me quemé la mano. Entré en panico. Te estabas riendo y… lo siento mucho, todo pasó tan rápido. No quería empujarte, Hina. Lo siento.

No oigo su voz esta vez. Todo lo que escucho es la de mi padre.

 _—_ _Lo siento, Hitomi. Fue un accidente. Lo lamento tanto._

—Lo siento, Hinata. Fue un accidente. Lo lamento tanto.

Quiero que se aleje de mí. Utilizo toda la fuerza que tengo en mis manos y piernas para obligarlo a que se aparte.

Cae hacia atrás, sobre sus manos. Sus ojos están llenos de pena genuina, pero también de algo más.

¿Preocupación? ¿Pánico?

Levanta lentamente la mano derecha y está cubierta de sangre. Fluye por la palma, hacia su muñeca. Observo el suelo, a los pedazos de vidrio roto de la fuente de la cazuela. _Su mano_. Lo empujé justo sobre el vidrio.

Voltea y se pone de pie. Mete la mano bajo el chorro de agua y empieza a enjuagar la sangre. Me paro, justo cuando quita una astilla de vidrio de su palma y la tira sobre la encimera. Estoy llena de tanta ira, pero de alguna manera, la preocupación por su mano me invade. Agarro una toalla y la pongo contra su puño. Hay mucha sangre. Es su mano derecha.

 _Su cirugía del lunes._

Trato de ayudar a detener el sangrado, pero tiemblo demasiado. —Sasuke, tu mano.

La aparta, y con su mano sana, levanta mi barbilla. —A la _mierda_ la mano, Hina. No me importa. ¿Estás bien? —Mira frenéticamente de un lado a otro entre mis ojos mientras evalúa el corte de mi rostro.

Mis hombros comienzan a sacudirse y enormes lágrimas llenas de dolor corren por mis mejillas. —No. —Estoy un poco conmocionada, y sé que puede oír mi corazón romperse con solo esa única palabra, porque puedo sentirlo en cada parte de mí—. Oh por Dios. Me _empujaste_ , Sasuke. Tú… —La comprensión de lo que acaba de pasar duele más que la acción en sí.

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me sostiene contra él con desesperación. —Lo siento mucho, Hina. _Dios,_ lo lamento. —Entierra la cara en mi cabello, apretándome con cada emoción dentro de él—. Por favor, no me odies. _Por favor._

Su voz comienza lentamente a convertirse de nuevo en la voz de Sasuke, y lo siento en mi estómago, en los dedos de los pies. Toda su carrera depende de esa mano, así que tiene que significar algo que ni siquiera esté preocupado por eso.

¿ _Cierto_? Estoy tan confundida.

Demasiadas cosas están sucediendo. El humo, el vino, el vidrio roto, la comida esparcida por todas partes, la sangre, la ira, las disculpas, es _demasiado._

—Lo siento mucho —dice de nuevo. Me aparto y sus ojos lucen rojos y nunca lo he visto tan triste—. Entré en pánico. No fue mi intención empujarte, sólo me asusté. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la cirugía del lunes y mi mano y… lo siento mucho. —Presiona su boca contra la mía y respira.

 _No es como mi padre. No puede serlo. No se parece en nada a ese bastardo_ _insensible._

Ambos estamos molestos y besándonos, confundidos y tristes. Nunca he sentido nada parecido a este momento; tan feo y doloroso. Pero de alguna manera lo único que alivia el dolor causado por este hombre, es él mismo. Mis lágrimas se calman por su pena, mis emociones se alivian con su boca contra la mía, su mano me agarra como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir.

Siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura y me levanta, pasando con cuidado por el desastre que hemos hecho. No puedo saber si estoy más decepcionada de él o de mí misma. Con él por perder los nervios en primer lugar o conmigo por encontrar consuelo en su disculpa.

Me carga y besa todo el camino hacia mi habitación. Aún sigue besándome cuando me baja a la cama y susurra—: Lo siento, Hina. —Mueve sus labios hacia el punto en mi ojo que golpeó el gabinete, y me besa allí—. Lo siento mucho.

Su boca va a la mía otra vez, caliente y húmeda, y ni siquiera sé que es lo que me pasa. Me estoy haciendo tanto daño en el interior, sin embargo, mi cuerpo ansia su disculpa en forma de su boca y manos sobre mí. Quiero golpearlo y reaccionar como siempre desee que mi madre hubiera hecho cuando mi padre la lastimaba, pero muy en el fondo quiero creer que en verdad fue un accidente.

Sasuke no es como mi padre.

 _No se parece en nada._

Necesito sentir su pena. Su arrepentimiento. Recibo ambas cosas por la manera en que me besa. Abro mis piernas para él y su pena viene en otra forma.

Lentos y arrepentidos empujes. Cada vez que entra en mí, susurra otra disculpa. Y por algún milagro, cada vez que se retira, mi ira se va con él.

Besa mi hombro. Mi mejilla. Mi ojo. Continúa encima de mí, tocándome suavemente. Nunca me han tocado así… con tal ternura. Trato de olvidar lo que pasó en la cocina, pero lo es todo en este momento.

Me aparto de él.

 _Sasuke me empujó._

Por quince segundos, vi un lado de él que no era suyo. Que no era yo. Me reí de él cuando debería haberme preocupado. Me empujó cuando nunca debió tocarme. Lo empujé e hice que se cortara la mano.

Era terrible. Todo el asunto, los quince segundos que duró, fue espantoso. No quiero volver a pensar en ello. Todavía tiene el trapo envuelto en su mano y está empapado de sangre.

Empujo su pecho.

—Vuelvo enseguida —le digo. Me besa una vez más y se aparta de mí. Voy al baño y cierro la puerta. Me miro en el espejo y jadeo.

Sangre. En mi cabello, las mejillas, en mi cuerpo. Es toda suya. Agarro una toalla y trato de quitar un poco, y luego busco debajo del lavabo el kit de primeros auxilios. No tengo idea de cuán dañada está su mano. Primero se quemó, luego se cortó. Ni siquiera una hora después de que me dijera lo importante que era esta cirugía para él.

 _No más vino. No volveremos a tomar vino añejo de nuevo._

Agarro la caja debajo del lavabo y abro la puerta. Entra de nuevo al cuarto con una bolsita de hielo de la cocina. La sostiene. —Para tu ojo —dice. Yo levanto el kit de primeros auxilios. —Para tu mano.

Ambos sonreímos y luego nos sentamos en la cama. Se apoya contra el cabecero mientras traigo su mano a mi regazo. Durante todo el tiempo que atiendo su herida, sostiene la bolsa de hielo contra mi ojo.

Pongo un poco de crema antiséptica en mi dedo y la aplico con toques suaves sobre las quemaduras de sus dedos. No lucen tan mal como pensé podrían estar, así que es un alivio —¿Puedes evitar que se hagan ampollas? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza. —No si es de segundo grado.

Quiero preguntarle si todavía podrá hacer la cirugía si sus dedos tienen ampollas el lunes, pero no toco el tema. Estoy segura de que es lo primero en su mente en este momento.

—¿Quieres que ponga un poco en tu corte?

Asiente. El sangrado se ha detenido. Estoy segura de que si necesitara puntos de sutura, se los pondría, pero creo que estará bien. Saco el vendaje elástico del kit de primero auxilios y comienzo a envolverlo alrededor de su mano.

—Hina —susurra. Lo miro. Su cabeza está apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama y parece como si quisiera llorar—. Me siento terrible —dice—. Si pudiera retirarlo….

—Lo sé —digo, cortándolo—. Lo sé, Sasuke. Fue terrible. Me empujaste. Me hiciste cuestionarme todo lo que pensaba que sabía de ti. Pero sé que te sientes mal por eso. No podemos volver el tiempo atrás. No quiero tocar el tema de nuevo. — Ajusto el vendaje alrededor de su mano y luego lo miro a los ojos—. ¿Pero, Sasuke? Si algo como esto vuelve a suceder… sabré que esta vez no fue sólo un accidente. Y te dejaré sin pensarlo.

Me mira por un largo tiempo, con las cejas separadas con arrepentimiento.

Se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios contra los míos. —No pasará de nuevo, Hina. Lo juro. No soy como él. Sé que es eso lo que estás pensando, pero te juro…

Sacudo la cabeza, queriendo que se detenga. No puedo soportar el dolor en su voz. —Sé que no eres como mi padre —digo—. Sólo… por favor no me hagas dudar de ti nunca más. Por favor.

Quita el cabello de mi frente. —Eres la parte más importante de mi vida, Hina. Quiero ser lo que te dé felicidad. No lo que te haga daño. —Me besa, se pone de pie y se inclina hacia mí, presionando el hielo contra mi cara—. Mantén esto aquí durante unos diez minutos más. Evitará que se hinche.

Reemplazo su mano con la mía. —¿A dónde vas?

Me besa en la frente y dice—: A limpiar mi desastre.

Pasa los siguientes veinte minutos limpiando la cocina. Puedo oír el vidrio ser tirado al cubo de basura, el vino derramándose en el lavabo. Voy al baño y me doy una ducha rápida para quitarme su sangre y luego cambio las sábanas de mi cama. Cuando por fin ha limpiado la cocina, vuelve a la habitación con un vaso.

Me lo ofrece. —Es refresco —dice—. La cafeína ayudará.

Bebo un trago y siento la efervescencia bajar por mi garganta. En realidad es perfecto. Tomo otro sorbo y lo dejo en mi mesita de noche. —¿Con qué ayuda? ¿La resaca?

Se desliza en la cama y nos cubre con las mantas. Niega. —No, no creo que el refresco sirva para algo. Mi mamá simplemente solía dármelo después de haber tenido un mal día y siempre me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Sonrío. —Bueno, funcionó.

Pasa su mano por mi mejilla y puedo ver en sus ojos y en la manera en que me toca que merece al menos una oportunidad de perdón. Siento que si no hallo una forma de perdonarlo, de alguna forma estaré depositando en su persona el resentimiento que aún tengo por mi padre.

 _No es como mi padre._

Él me ama. Nunca se ha declarado y lo ha dicho antes, pero sé que es así. Y lo amo. Lo que pasó en la cocina esta noche es algo que estoy segura que nunca volverá a suceder. No luego de ver cuán molesto se siente por hacerme daño.

Todos los humanos se equivocan. Lo que determina el carácter de una persona no son los errores que cometemos. Sino como los tomamos y convertimos en lecciones en vez de excusas.

Los ojos de Sasuke de alguna forma se vuelven más sinceros y se inclina hacia mí para besar mi mano. Apoya su cabeza en la almohada y sólo permanecemos acostados allí, mirándonos el uno al otro, compartiendo esta energía tácita que llena todo los agujeros que la noche ha dejado en nosotros.

Después de unos minutos, aprieta mi mano. —Hina —dice, rozando con su pulgar el mío—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Siento sus palabras en cada parte de mí. Y cuando susurro—: _Yo también te_ _amo_ —es la verdad más cruda que le he dicho.

* * *

 ** _Aqui el esperado capitulo,que les parecio._**

 ** _Diganme se esperaban lo que paso este capitulo, creen que cambien las cosas entre ellos ¿Que opinan?_**

 ** _Y bueno otra vez con la dinamica pero ahora bajare el numero de comentarios por que nunca llegamos, asi que 5 comentario o mas que dejen hasta mañana estare subiendo el capitulo mañana y si no lo estare subiendo el proximo lunes les dejo un adelanto, por cierto diganme si quieren que siga poniendo adelanto o no_**

 _—La tocas de nuevo y cortaré tu jodida mano y la meteré por tu garganta, inútil pedazo de mierda._

 _—¡Naruto, detente! —grito._

 _Naruto suelta a Sasuke con fuerza, dando un paso atrás. Sasuke respira agitado, mirando a Naruto largo y tendido. Entonces su atención se dirige a mí. — ¿Naruto? — dice su nombre con familiaridad._

 _¿Por qué Sasuke dice el nombre de Naruto de esa forma? ¿Cómo si me hubiera escuchado decirlo antes?_

 _Nunca le he contado acerca de Naruto._

 _Espera._

 _Lo hice._

 _Esa primera noche en el tejado. Era una de mis crudas verdades._

 _Sasuke suelta una risa incrédula y señala a Naruto, pero me mira a mí. —¿Éste es Naruto? ¿El vagabundo que follaste por lástima?_

 _Oh, Dios._

 _ **Y contestare los comentarios que me dejaron**_

 _ **Tsuki-shim :Aqui aparece quien le pego a Hina, y lo siento si destrozo tu corazon, espero te guste el capitulo. Saludos**_

 _ **MHidari : Perdon por haber tardado en subir el capitulo y por dejarte picada, pues aqui se ve quien le pega a hina. Muchas gracias por comentaro espero te guste**_

 _ **Lana : Pues los comentarios non se lograron :( pero aqui esta el capitulo espero te guste**_

 _ **XukiUchiha : Hola bienvenida a esta historia gracias por comentar, la reaccion de hina con naruto es asi por que fue alguien con quien paso muchas cosas y verle despues de tanto tiempo es asi. Espero te guste el capitulo**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos virtuales a todos no se olviden de comentar y de decirme que opinan si sigo poniendo adelantos o no :3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 15

Llego al restaurante quince minutos tarde. Esta noche cuando me hallaba a punto de cerrar, entró un cliente a ordenar flores para un funeral. No pude rechazarlo porque… tristemente… los funerales son el mejor negocio para los floristas.

Sasuke me hace señales desde la mesa y camino directo hacia ellos, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no mirar alrededor. No quiero ver a Naruto. Traté dos veces de hacer que cambiaran el restaurante, pero Ino se empeñó en comer aquí desde que Sasuke le dijo lo bueno que era.

Me deslizo en la cabina y Sasuke se inclina y me besa en la mejilla. —Hola, novia.

Ino gruñe. —Dios, son tan tiernos, que es nauseabundo. —Le sonrío, y de inmediato su mirada se dirige a la esquina de mi ojo. Hoy no se ve tan mal como pensé que lo haría, lo que tal vez sea consecuencia de que Sasuke me forzó a ponerle constante hielo. —Oh por Dios —dice Ino—. Sasuke me dijo lo que pasó pero no pensé que fuera tan malo.

Miro fijo a Sasuke, preguntándome qué le contó. _¿La verdad?_ Él sonríe y dice—: El aceite de oliva se esparció en todas partes. Cuando se resbaló, fue tan elegante que pensarías que era una bailarina.

 _Una mentira._

Parece razonable. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Fue bastante patético —digo con una risa.

De alguna forma la cena transcurre sin ningún otro contratiempo. Sin señal de Naruto, sin pensamientos de la noche anterior, y Sasuke y yo evitamos el vino.

Después de que termináramos con la comida, nuestro mesero se acerca a la mesa.

—¿Les gustaría un postre? —pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza, pero Ino se anima. —¿Qué tienen?

Kiba se ve igual de interesado. —Nos alimentamos por dos, así que pedimos cualquier cosa con chocolate —dice.

El camarero asiente, y se aleja caminando; Ino mira a Kiba. —Este bebé ahora es del tamaño de un insecto. Más te vale no alentar malos hábitos por los próximos meses.

El mozo regresa con la carta de postres. —El chef invita el postre a todas las futuras madres —dice—. Felicitaciones.

—¿En serio? —dice Ino animándose.

—Supongo que por eso el lugar se llama Bib's*1 —dice Kiba —, al chef le gustan los bebés.

Todos miramos la carta. —Oh, Dios —digo, mirando las opciones.

—Este es mi nuevo restaurante favorito —dice Ino.

Escogemos tres postres para la mesa. Mientras esperamos el servicio, los cuatro discutimos los nombres del bebé.

—No —le dice Ino a Kiba—. No llamaremos al bebé como un estado.

—Pero me encanta Nebraska —se queja—. ¿Idaho?

Ino deja caer la cabeza en sus manos. —Este será el óbito de nuestro matrimonio.

—Óbito —dice Kiba—. En realidad ese es un buen nombre.

La llegada del postre impide el asesinato de Kiba. Nuestro mesero pone un pedazo de torta de chocolate frente a Ino, y da un paso a un lado para darle espacio al mozo que lo sigue que sostiene los otros dos postres. El camarero hace señas hacia el chico poniendo los postres en la mesa y dice—: Al chef le gustaría extender sus felicitaciones.

—¿Cómo estuvo la comida? —pregunta el chef, mirando a Ino y Kiba.

Para cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, la ansiedad se filtra de mí. Naruto mantiene mi mirada, y sin pensar, dejo escapar—: ¿Tú eres el _chef_?

El mesero se inclina alrededor de Naruto y dice—: El chef. El dueño. Algunas veces mesero, algunas veces lavaplatos. Le da un nuevo sentido a involucrado.

Los siguientes cinco segundos transcurren sin ser notados por todos en nuestra mesa, pero para mí pasan en cámara lenta.

Los ojos de Naruto caen a la cortada en mi ojo.

La venda envuelta alrededor de la mano de Sasuke.

De vuelta a mi ojo.

—Nos encanto tu restaurante —dice Ino—. Tienes un lugar increíble.

Naruto no la mira. Veo el nudo en su garganta mientras traga. Su mandíbula se endurece y no dice nada mientras se aleja.

 _Mierda._

El mozo trata de cubrir la rápida retirada de Naruto sonriendo y mostrando muchos dientes. —Disfruten del postre —dice, escapando hacia la cocina.

—Qué fastidio —dice Ino—. Encontramos un nuevo restaurante favorito, y el chef es un imbécil.

Sasuke se ríe. —Sí, pero los imbéciles son los mejores.

—Buen punto —dice Kiba.

Pongo mi mano en el brazo de Sasuke. —Baño —le digo.

Camino a través del restaurante, con la cabeza gacha, y paso rápido. Tan pronto como llego al corredor familiar, sigo caminando. Empujo la puerta del baño de damas, luego me doy la vuelta y la cierro con llave.

 _Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda._

La mirada en sus ojos. La ira en su mandíbula.

Me alivia que se haya alejado, pero es probable que nos espere afuera del restaurante cuando nos vayamos, listo para patear el trasero de Sasuke.

Respiro por la nariz, exhalo por la boca, me lavo las manos, luego repito la respiración. Una vez que me calmo, me seco las manos con una toalla. Saldré y le diré a Sasuke que no me siento bien. Nos iremos y nunca volveremos. Ellos piensan que el chef es un imbécil, así que esa puede ser mi excusa.

Desbloqueo la puerta, pero no la abro. Empieza a ser empujada desde el otro lado, así que doy un paso atrás. Naruto entra en el baño conmigo y bloquea la puerta. Su espalda descansa contra la puerta mientras me mira fijamente, concentrado en la herida cerca de mi ojo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. —Nada.

Sus ojos se encuentran entrecerrados, todavía de azul gélido pero de alguna forma ardiendo con fuego. —Mientes, Hina.

Muestro una pequeña sonrisa para ocultarme. —Fue un accidente.

Naruto ríe, pero luego su rostro se torna inexpresivo. —Déjalo.

 _¿Déjalo?_

Jesús, él piensa que esto es algo completamente diferente. Avanzo un paso y niego con la cabeza. —Él no es así, Naruto. No fue así. Sasuke es una buena persona.

Ladea la cabeza y la inclina un poco hacia adelante. —Curioso. Suenas igual a tu madre.

Sus palabras me hacen daño. En ese instante, lo rodeo tratando de alcanzar la puerta, pero agarra mi muñeca. — _Déjalo_ , Hina.

Aparto la mano de un tirón. Me vuelvo hacia él y tomo una respiración profunda. Espiro despacio mientras lo enfrento. —Si es alguna comparación, ahora mismo me siento más asustada de ti de lo que nunca he estado de él.

Mis palabras detienen a Naruto por un momento. Su asentimiento empieza lentamente, y luego se hace más visible mientras se aleja de la puerta. —Claro que no quise hacerte sentir incómoda. —Hace una señal hacia la puerta—. Solo trataba devolver la preocupación que siempre has mostrado por mí.

Lo miro un momento, insegura de cómo tomar sus palabras. Aún se siente molesto en su interior, puedo verlo. Pero en el exterior, está calmado, tranquilo. Permitiendo que me vaya. Alcanzo la puerta para desbloquearla, luego la halo para abrir.

Jadeo cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los de Sasuke, y de inmediato miro sobre mi hombro para ver a Naruto en fila fuera del baño conmigo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenan de confusión mientras su mirada pasa de Naruto a mí. —¿Qué _diablos_ , Hinata?

—Sasuke. —Mi voz tiembla. _Dios, esto parece mucho peor de lo que es._

Naruto me pasa y se dirige hacia las puertas de la cocina, como si Sasuke ni siquiera existiera para él. Los ojos de Sasuke se encuentran pegados a la espalda de Naruto.

 _Sigue caminando, Naruto_.

Justo cuando Naruto llega a las puertas de la cocina, se detiene.

 _No, no, no. Sigue caminando._

En lo que se convierte en uno de los momentos más temidos que puedo imaginar, se da la vuelta y camina a zancadas hacia Sasuke, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa. Casi tan pronto como sucede, Sasuke fuerza a Naruto hacia atrás y lo empuja contra la pared opuesta. Naruto arremete contra Sasuke otra vez, en esta ocasión poniendo el antebrazo contra la garganta de Sasuke, fijándolo contra la pared.

—La tocas de nuevo y cortaré tu jodida mano y la meteré por tu garganta, inútil pedazo de mierda.

—¡Nauto, detente! —grito.

Naruto suelta a Sasuke con fuerza, dando un paso atrás. Sasuke respira agitado, mirando a Naruto largo y tendido. Entonces su atención se dirige a mí. — _¿Naruto?_ — dice su nombre con familiaridad.

 _¿Por qué Sasuke dice el nombre de Naruto de esa forma? ¿Cómo si me hubiera_ _escuchado decirlo antes?_ Nunca le he contado acerca de Naruto.

Espera.

Lo hice.

Esa primera noche en el tejado. Era una de mis crudas verdades.

Sasuke suelta una risa incrédula y señala a Naruto, pero me mira a mí. —¿Éste es Naruto ? ¿El vagabundo que follaste por _lástima_?

 _Oh, Dios._

El pasillo inmediatamente se convierte en un borrón de puños, codos y mis gritos para que se detengan. Dos meseros empujan la puerta detrás de mí y corren pasándome para separarlos tan rápido como comenzó.

Son arrastrados hacia paredes opuestas, mirándose fijamente uno al otro, respirando con dificultad. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlos.

No puedo mirar a Naruto . No después de lo que Sasuke le acaba de decir. Tampoco puedo ver a Sasuke porque probablemente piense lo peor en este momento.

—¡Fuera! —grita Naruto, señalando la puerta pero mirando a Sasuke—. Lárgate de mi restaurante.

Me encuentro con los ojos de Sasuke cuando camina junto a mí, asustada de lo que veré en ellos. Pero no existe enfado allí.

Solo dolor.

Mucho dolor.

Se detiene como si estuviera a punto de decirme algo. Pero su rostro cambia a decepción y camina de regreso al restaurante.

Al final miro hacia Naruto y puedo ver decepción atravesando todo su rostro. Antes de que pueda explicarle las palabras de Sasuke, da la vuelta y se aleja, empujando las puertas de la cocina.

De inmediato me vuelvo y corro detrás de Sasuke. Toma su chaqueta de la cabina y camina hacia la salida sin siquiera mirar a Ino y Kiba.

Ino me mira y sube las manos en interrogación. Niego con la cabeza, tomo mi bolso y digo—: Es una larga historia. Hablaremos mañana.

Sigo a Sasuke afuera mientras se dirige hacia el estacionamiento. Corro para alcanzarlo y solo se detiene y golpea el aire.

—¡No traje mi puto _coche_! —grita frustrado.

Saco las llaves de mi bolso y él camina hacia mí y me las quita de la mano. De nuevo, lo sigo, esta vez hasta mi carro.

No sé qué hacer. No sé si incluso me quiere hablar en este momento. Me acaba de ver encerrada en el baño con un tipo del que solía estar enamorada. Entonces, de la nada, ese tipo lo ataca.

 _Dios, esto es muy malo._

Cuando llegamos al auto, va derecho al asiento del conductor. Señala al asiento del pasajero y dice—: Entra, Hinata.

No me habla en todo el trayecto. Digo su nombre una vez, pero solo niega con la cabeza como si todavía no estuviera listo para escuchar mi explicación. Cuando estacionamos en mi garaje, sale tan pronto como apaga el auto, como si no pudiera alejarse de mí lo suficientemente rápido.

Va y viene a lo largo del auto cuando salgo. —No era lo que parecía, Sasuke. Lo juro.

Detiene su paseo, y cuando me mira, mi corazón redobla su ritmo. Hay tanto dolor en sus ojos, y ni siquiera es necesario. Todo se debe a un estúpido malentendido.

—No quería esto, Hina—dice—. ¡No quería esta relación! ¡No quería este estrés en mi vida!

A pesar de que esté sufriendo por lo que cree que vio, sus palabras me molestan.

—Bueno, entonces _¡vete!_

— _¿Qué?_

Levanto las manos al aire. —¡No quiero ser tu carga, Sasuke! ¡Lamento mucho que mi presencia en tu vida sea tan _insoportable_!

Se acerca un paso. —Hina, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. —Levanta sus manos con frustración y luego camina junto a mí. Se inclina contra mi carro y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Hay una larga pausa de silencio mientras espero por lo que tenga que decir. Agacha la cabeza, pero la levanta un poco, mirándome.

—Verdades crudas, Hina. Es todo lo que quiero de ti en este momento. ¿Puedes darme eso, por favor?

Asiento.

—¿Sabías que trabajaba ahí?

Aprieto los labios y me envuelvo con los brazos, agarrando mi codo. —Sí. Por eso no quería volver, Sasuke. No quería encontrarme con él.

Mi respuesta parece aliviar un poco su tensión. Pasa una mano por su cara.

—¿Le dijiste lo que pasó anoche? ¿Le contaste sobre nuestra pelea? Doy un paso adelante y niego con la cabeza inflexiblemente. —No. Él lo asumió. Vio mi ojo y tu mano, y lo supuso.

Deja salir un aliento cargado e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo. Se ve casi como si fuera demasiado doloroso para él incluso preguntar lo siguiente.

—¿Por qué te encontrabas sola con él en el baño?

Doy otro paso adelante. —Me siguió ahí. No sé nada sobre él ahora, Sasuke. Ni siquiera sabía que era dueño del restaurante; pensé que era un mesero. Ya no es parte de mi vida, lo juro. Solo… —Junto los brazos y bajo la voz—. Los dos crecimos en casas abusivas. Vio mi rostro, y tu mano y… Solo se preocupó por mí. Eso fue todo.

Sasuke sube las manos y cubre su boca. Puedo oír el aire pasar entre sus dedos mientras suelta el aliento. Se endereza, permitiéndose a sí mismo un momento para empaparse de todo lo que acabo de decir.

—Mi turno —dice

Se aleja del auto y da los tres pasos hasta mí que antes nos separaban. Pone las manos sobre mis mejillas y me mira directamente a los ojos. —Si no quieres estar conmigo… Por favor dímelo ahora, Hina. Porque cuando te vi con él… Eso _dolió_. No quiero volver a sentirlo. Y si duele tanto ahora, me da terror pensar lo que podría hacerme dentro de un año.

Puedo sentir las lágrimas empezar a correr por mis mejillas. Pongo las manos sobre las suyas y sacudo la cabeza. —No quiero a nadie más, Sasuke. Solo te quiero a ti.

Esboza la sonrisa más triste que he visto en un humano. Me jala hacia él y me sostiene ahí. Paso los brazos a su alrededor tan fuerte como puedo mientras presiona los labios contra un lado de mi cabeza.

—Te amo, Hina. _Dios_ , te amo.

Lo estrecho con fuerza, posando un beso sobre su hombro. —Yo también te amo.

Cierro los ojos y deseo poder borrar completamente los últimos dos días.

Naruto se equivoca acerca de Sasuke.

Solo deseo que _Naruto_ sepa que se equivocaba.

* * *

 _ ***1 En inglés bib significa babero.**_

 _ **Hasta aqui el caitulo se que fue algo corto pero que les parecio**_

 _ **Y como lo prometi aqui esta sin falta, se lograron mas de 5 comentarios en total fueron 10 el doble,me senti muy feliz de ver que comentaron :)**_

 _ **Aparte que me di cuenta que a ustedes hay que llevarles la contra porque el otra vez pedi 10 comentarios y no llegamos a 5 ese dia y hoy que pedi 5 llegamos a 10 xD**_

 _ **Y como veo que si comentan les propongo que si llegamos a 10 o mas comentario de aqui al viernes subo ese mismo dia el capitulo si no lo estare subiendo el lunes o martes :)**_

Adelanto:

Ino golpea la puerta. La abre y asoma la cabeza.

—Oye —dice.

—Oye —le respondo.

Golpetea con sus dedos el marco de la puerta. —¿Recuerdas hace unos minutos cuando me dijiste que nunca podía regresar al Bib's porque era injusto para Sasuke que el propietario del lugar sea el chico del que te enamoraste cuando eras adolescente?

Me recuesto contra la silla. —¿Qué quieres, Ino?

Arruga su nariz y dice—: Si no es justo que volvamos allí debido al propietario, ¿cómo sí lo es que dicho propietario venga aquí?

 _¿Qué?_

Cierro mi portátil y me pongo de pie. —¿Por qué dirías eso? ¿Él está aquí?

 _ **Contestare los comentarios que dejaron:**_

 _ **Lana: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y ojalate guste este,si al ser menos comentarios se logro. Muchas gracias por comentar**_

 _ **MHidari: Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto, si lo que paso entre ellos es punto clave en la historia y como dije antes cambiara mucho las cosas entre ellos, espero te guste el capitulo un abrazo**_

 _ **Anna Hola antes que todo bienvenida a esta historia, me alegra mucho que te guste. Gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Danny: Hola que bueno que te guste mucho la historia, si la personalidad es muy diferente a como es Hina pero espero que les guste este cambio y tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos.**_

 _ **Sandra D : Lo siento por dejarte asi xD. Espero te guste el capitulo gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Niku kujira : Cuando estaba leyendo este libro me di cuenta que lo tenia que adaptar con estos personajes por que si encajan mu bien. Gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **Hey : Seguire poniendo los adelantos entonces y actualizare tan pronto como ustedes comenten y si no no tardare mucho. Gracias por comentar un abrazo**_

 _ **Tsuki-shin : Si ya no seran iguales las cosas para ellos con esto que paso y todavia falta muchas cosas me parece que vamos como a la mitad del libro asi que falta mucho para ellos. Gracias por comentar un abrazo.**_

 _ **Jophiel 7 : Gracias por comentar aqui esta el capitulo :)**_

 _ **Guest : si fue una gran sorpresa esto lo se y bueno aqui el esperado encuentro entre estos tres espero te guste**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos virtuales a todos comenten para que no tarde en subir el capitulo :3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

 **Puse aqui dos capitulos, cuando estaba editando el capitulo 17 estaba escuchando _2NE1 - Goodbye y TAEYEON - 11:11 y me hicieron ambientarme mucho al estar adaptando el capitulo asi que si gustan pueden oirlas mientras leen el capitulo 17 ahi les deje los nombres solo la buscan_**

 _ **Espero disfruten los capitulos**_

* * *

Capitulo 16

—Es decir... No trato de ser egoísta, pero tú no probaste el postre, Hina — gime Ino—. Oh, estaba _taaan_ bueno.

—Nunca volveremos allí —le digo.

Pisotea como una niñita. —Pero...

—Nop. Tenemos que respetar los sentimientos de tu hermano.

Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. —Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser una adolescente hormonal y enamorarte del mejor chef en Boston?

—Él no era chef cuando lo conocí.

—Da igual —dice. Sale de mi oficina y cierra la puerta.

Mi teléfono vibra con un mensaje de texto entrante.

 ** _Sasuke: 5 horas menos. Y quedan 5 más. Hasta ahora todo va bien. La mano_** **_está perfecta._**

Suspiro, aliviada. No estaba segura de si sería capaz de hacer la cirugía hoy, pero sabiendo lo mucho que lo deseaba, me alegro mucho por él.

 **Yo: Son las manos más firmes de todo Boston.**

Abro mi portátil y reviso mi correo electrónico. Lo primero que veo es una consulta del _Boston Globe_. Lo abro y es de un periodista interesado en hacer un artículo sobre la tienda. Sonrío como una idiota y comienzo a responder el correo cuando Ino golpea la puerta. La abre y asoma la cabeza.

—Oye —dice.

—Oye —le respondo.

Golpetea con sus dedos el marco de la puerta. —¿Recuerdas hace unos minutos cuando me dijiste que nunca podía regresar al Bib's porque era injusto para Sasuke que el propietario del lugar sea el chico del que te enamoraste cuando eras adolescente?

Me recuesto contra la silla. —¿Qué quieres, Ino?

Arruga su nariz y dice—: Si no es justo que volvamos allí debido al propietario, ¿cómo sí lo es que dicho propietario venga aquí?

 _¿Qué?_

Cierro mi portátil y me pongo de pie. —¿Por qué dirías eso? ¿Él está aquí?

Asiente y se desliza dentro de mi oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. —Sí. Preguntó por ti. Y sé que estás con mi hermano, y yo tendré una hija, ¿pero podemos, por favor, tomarnos un momento para admirar en silencio la perfección que es ese hombre?

Sonríe de forma soñadora y pongo los ojos en blanco.

— Inno.

—Esos _ojos_. —Abre la puerta y sale. La sigo, y atrapo un vistazo de Naruto—. Ella se encuentra justo aquí —dice Ino—. ¿Te gustaría que me lleve tu abrigo?

 _No tenemos un cuarto para los abrigos._

Naruto alza la mirada cuando salgo de la oficina. Sus ojos se deslizan hacia Ino y sacude la cabeza. —No, gracias. No me quedaré mucho.

Ino se inclina hacia adelante sobre el mostrador, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos. —Quédate tanto como gustes. De hecho, ¿buscas un trabajo extra? Ino necesita contratar a más gente y estamos buscando a alguien que pueda levantar cosas muy pesadas. Requiere de mucha flexibilidad. De agacharse.

Estrecho mis ojos hacia Ino y articulo—: _Basta_.

Se encoge de hombros de forma inocente. Sostengo mi puerta abierta para Naruto , pero evito mirarlo directamente cuando pasa junto a mí. Siento mucha culpa por lo que ocurrió anoche, pero a la vez, mucha ira.

Camino alrededor de mi escritorio y me dejo caer en el asiento, preparada para una discusión. Pero cuando alzo la mirada hacia él, mantengo la boca cerrada.

Está sonriendo. Agita la mano en un círculo al tiempo que toma asiento frente a mí. —Esto es increíble, Hina.

Hago una pausa. —Gracias.

Continúa sonriéndome, como si estuviera orgulloso de mí. Luego coloca una bolsa entre nosotros sobre el escritorio y la empuja hacia mí. —Un regalo —dice—. Puedes abrirlo más tarde.

¿Por qué me compra regalos? Él tiene novia. Yo tengo novio. Nuestro pasado ya ha causado suficientes problemas en mi presente. Sin duda, no necesito regalos que empeoren eso.

—¿Por qué me compras regalos, Naruto?

Se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento, y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. —Te lo compré hace tres años. Lo he guardado en caso de toparme contigo.

 _Considerado Naruto._ No ha cambiado. Maldición.

Recojo el regalo y lo coloco en el suelo detrás del escritorio. Trato de aliviar algo de la tensión que siento pero es muy difícil cuando todo respecto a él me pone muy tensa.

—Vine aquí a disculparme contigo —dice.

Descarto su disculpa, haciéndole saber que no es necesaria. —No pasa nada. Fue un malentendido. Sasuke se encuentra bien.

Se ríe entre dientes. —No me disculpaba por eso —dice—. Nunca pediría perdón por defenderte.

—No me defendías —le digo—. No había nada que defender.

Inclina a un lado la cabeza, dándome la misma mirada que me dio anoche. La que me dice cuánto lo he decepcionado. Me provoca un dolor en las tripas.

Me aclaro la garganta. —Entonces, ¿por qué te disculpas?

Permanece callado un momento. Contemplativo. —Quería disculparme por decirte que te parecías a tu madre. Eso fue hiriente. Y lo siento.

No sé por qué siempre siento ganas de llorar cuando estoy cerca de él. Cuando pienso en él. Cuando leo sobre él. Es como si mis emociones siguieran atadas a él de alguna manera y no puedo hallar una forma de cortar las cuerdas.

Sus ojos bajan a mi escritorio. Estira la mano hacia delante y agarra tres cosas. Un bolígrafo. Una nota adhesiva. Mi teléfono. Escribe algo en la nota adhesiva y luego procede a desarmar mi teléfono. Quita la funda y coloca la nota adhesiva entre la funda y el teléfono, luego vuelve a poner todo en su lugar. Coloca otra vez mi teléfono en el escritorio. Miro hacia abajo, luego arriba, hacia él. Se pone de pie y arroja el bolígrafo en mi escritorio.

—Ese es mi número telefónico. Mantenlo guardado ahí en caso de que lo necesites.

Hago una mueca de dolor ante su gesto. Un gesto _innecesario_. —No lo necesitaré.

—Espero que no. —Camina hacia la puerta y alcanza el picaporte. Y sé que esta es mi única oportunidad para sacar lo que tengo que decir antes de que esté fuera de mi vida para siempre.

—Naruto, espera.

Me pongo de pie tan rápido que mi silla sale disparada y choca contra la pared. Se da media vuelta y se pone frente a mí.

—¿Lo que Sasuke te dijo anoche? Yo nunca... —Levanto una mano nerviosa a mi cuello. Puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo en la garganta—. _Nunca_ le dije eso. Él se sentía herido y molesto, y malinterpretó mis palabras de hace mucho tiempo.

La esquina de la boca de Naruto se tuerce, y no estoy segura de si trata de no sonreír o no fruncir el ceño. Se para bien derecho frente a mí. —Créeme, Hina. Sé que no era un polvo por _lástima_. Yo estaba allí.

Sale por la puerta, y sus palabras son como un golpe que llevan directo a sentarme.

Pero... mi asiento ya no está allí. Continúa al otro lado de mi oficina y ahora me encuentro en el suelo.

Ino entra rápidamente y me encuentro acostada sobre mi espalda detrás del escritorio. —¿Hina? —Rodea corriendo el escritorio y se para junto a mí—. ¿Estás bien?

Levanto el pulgar. —Bien. Simplemente le erré a mi silla.

Estira su mano y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. —¿Qué fue todo eso?

Miro a la puerta mientras recupero la silla. Tomo asiento y bajo la mirada a mi teléfono. —Nada. Solo vino a disculparse.

Ino suspira y observa a la puerta. —¿Y eso significa que no quiere el trabajo?

Tengo que concedérselo. Incluso en medio de la agitación emocional, puede hacerme reír. —Vuelve al trabajo antes de que te corte la paga.

Se ríe y comienza a irse. Doy golpecitos con mi bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y luego digo—: Ino. Espera.

—Lo sé —dice, interrumpiéndome—. Sasuke no tiene que saber sobre esta visita. No es necesario que me lo digas.

Sonrío. —Gracias.

Cierra la puerta.

Recojo la bolsa con mi regalo de tres años dentro. Lo saco y reconozco con facilidad que es un libro, envuelto en papel de seda. Rasgo el papel y caigo contra el respaldo de mi silla.

Es un libro de mi escritor favorito, abro el libro, jadeando cuando veo que se encuentra autografiado. Paso mis dedos sobre las palabras de la inscripción.

 _Hina:_

 _Naruto dice que sigas nadando._ *

Paso los dedos sobre su firma. Luego dejo caer el libro en mi escritorio, presiono mi frente contra él, y finjo llorar contra la portada.

Capitulo 17

Pasan de las siete antes de llegar a casa. Sasuke llamó hace una hora y dijo que no vendría esta noche. La separación del craneópagos (o cualquiera que fuera la palabra que usó) fue un éxito, pero se va a quedar en el hospital durante la noche para asegurarse de que no haya complicaciones.

Atravieso la puerta de mi tranquilo apartamento. Me cambio a mi tranquila pijama. Como un tranquilo emparedado. Luego me acuesto en mi tranquila habitación y abro mi nuevo y tranquilo libro, con la esperanza de poder calmar mis emociones.

Efectivamente, tres horas y la mayor parte de un libro después, todas las emociones de los últimos días comienzan a filtrarse. Pongo un separador en la página en la que dejé de leer y lo cierro.

Fijo la mirada en el libro por un largo tiempo. Pienso en Sasuke. Pienso en Naruto. Pienso en cómo a veces, no importa qué tan convencido estés del rumbo de tu vida, toda esa certeza se puede ir con un simple cambio en la marea.

Tomo el libro que Naruto me compró y lo guardó en el armario con todos mis diarios. Entonces tomo el que se encuentra lleno de recuerdos de él. Y sé que finalmente es hora de leer la última entrada que escribí. Así puedo cerrar el libro para siempre.

 _Querido Diario_

 _Han pasado seis meses desde que vi_ _a Naruto y, sinceramente, no sé dónde está ni cómo le va. Tanto ha pasado desde la última_ _entrada que te escribí, cuando Naruto se mudó a Boston. Pensé que sería la última vez que lo_ _vería por un tiempo, pero no fue así._

 _Lo vi de nuevo después de que se fue, varias semanas más tarde. Era mi decimosexto_ _cumpleaños, y cuando se presentó, se convirtió en el mejor día de mi vida._

 _Y después en el peor._

 _Habían pasado exactamente cuarenta y dos días desde que Naruto se fuera a Boston._ _Conté cada día como si ayudara de alguna manera. Me encontraba tan deprimida._

 _Aún lo estoy. La gente dice que los adolescentes no saben cómo amar como adultos. Una_ _parte de mí lo cree, pero no soy adulta, y por lo tanto no tengo nada con que compararlo._

 _Pero creo que es probablemente diferente. Estoy segura de que hay más sustancia en el amor_ _entre dos adultos que la que hay entre dos adolescentes. Factiblemente hay más madurez,_ _más respeto, más responsabilidad. Pero no importa cuán diferente sea la sustancia de un_ _amor respecto a las diferentes edades en la vida de una persona, sé que el amor todavía tiene_ _que pesar lo mismo. Sientes el peso sobre tus hombros, en el estómago y en tu corazón, no_ _importa la edad que tengas. Y mis sentimientos por Naruto son muy pesados. Cada noche_ _lloro hasta quedarme dormida y susurro: "Sólo sigue nadando". Pero se vuelve muy difícil_ _nadar cuando te sientes anclada en el agua._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente he estado experimentando las etapas del dolor en_ _un sentido. Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. Me encontraba en profunda_ _depresión la noche de mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Mi madre trató de hacer bueno el día._ _Me compró suministros de jardinería, hizo mi pastel favorito, y fuimos a cenar juntas. Pero_ _cuando fue hora de meterme a la cama esa noche, no pude evitar la tristeza._

 _Lloraba cuando oí el golpe en mi ventana. Al principio, pensé que empezó a llover._ _Pero entonces oí su voz. Salté de la cama y corrí a la ventana, con el corazón en un ataque_ _de histeria. Se encontraba de pie en la oscuridad, sonriéndome. Levanté la ventana y lo_ _ayudé a entrar; me tomó en sus brazos y me mantuvo allí durante tanto tiempo mientras yo_ _sollozaba._

 _Olía muy bien. Cuando lo abracé me di cuenta que ganó un poco de peso muy_ _necesario en tan sólo seis semanas desde que lo vi por última vez. Se echó hacia atrás y me_ _limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. —¿Por qué lloras, Hina?_

 _Me dio vergüenza estar llorando. Lloré mucho ese mes, probablemente más que_ _cualquier otro mes de mi vida. Quizás eran sólo las hormonas de la adolescencia, mezclado_ _con el estrés de cómo mi padre trataba a mi madre, y luego tener que decir adiós a Naruto._

 _Tomé una camisa del suelo y me limpié los ojos, luego nos sentamos en la cama. Me_ _apretó contra su pecho y se apoyó en mi cabecera._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunté._

 _—_ _Es tu cumpleaños —dijo—. Y todavía eres mi persona favorita. Te he extrañado._

 _Probablemente no eran más de las diez cuando llegó, pero hablamos mucho, recuerdo_ _que pasaba de medianoche la siguiente vez que miré el reloj. Ni siquiera puedo recordar todo_ _lo que platicamos, pero sí recuerdo cómo me sentí. Parecía tan feliz y había una luz en sus_ _ojos que no vi nunca antes. Como si hubiera encontrado por fin su hogar._

 _Dijo que quería decirme algo, y su voz se volvió más seria. Me reajustó, así que_ _quedé a horcajadas en su regazo, porque quería que lo mirara a los ojos cuando me lo dijera._ _Pensé que tal vez estaba a punto de decirme que tenía novia o que se iba incluso más pronto_ _para el ejército. Pero lo que dijo a continuación me impactó._

 _Dijo que la primera noche que fue a la vieja casa, no estaba allí porque necesitaba un_ _lugar para alojarse._

 _Fue allí para suicidarse._

 _Mis manos volaron a mi boca porque no tenía ni idea de que las cosas fueran tan_ _malas. Tan malas como para ni siquiera querer vivir ya._

 _—_ _Espero que nunca sepas la sensación de sentirte tan solo, Hina —dijo._

 _Luego pasó a decirme que esa primera noche en esa casa, se encontraba sentado en el_ _piso de la sala de estar con una hoja de afeitar contra su muñeca. Justo cuando se hallaba a_ _punto de usarla, la luz de mi habitación se encendió. —Te encontrabas parada allí como un_ _ángel, iluminada por la luz del cielo —dijo—. No podía apartar los ojos de ti._

 _Observó que caminé alrededor de mi habitación por un rato. Me observó yacer en mi_ _cama y escribir en mi diario. Y bajó la hoja de afeitar porque dijo que había pasado un mes_ _desde que la vida le dio algún tipo de sentimiento y verme le dio un trocito de emoción. Lo_ _suficiente como para no estar lo bastante adormecido y terminar las cosas esa noche._ _Entonces, un día o dos más tarde fue cuando le llevé comida y la puse en su patio_ _trasero. Supongo que ya sabes el resto de esa historia._

 _—_ _Me salvaste la vida, Hina —me dijo—. Y ni siquiera lo intentabas._

 _Se inclinó hacia delante y besó ese lugar entre mi hombro y mi cuello que siempre_ _besaba. Me gustó que lo hiciera de nuevo. No me gustaba mucho mi cuerpo, pero ese punto_ _en mi clavícula se convirtió en mi parte favorita de mí._

 _Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo que se iba antes de lo previsto al ejército,_ _pero que no podía hacerlo sin darme las gracias. Me dijo que estaría fuera durante cuatro_ _años y que lo último que quería para mí era que me convirtiera en una chica de dieciséis que_ _no vivía la vida debido a un novio al que nunca vería o del cual nunca llegaría a escuchar._

 _Lo siguiente que dijo hizo que sus ojos azules se llenaran de lágrimas hasta volverlos_ _incluso más claros. Dijo—: Hina. La vida es algo curioso. Sólo tenemos ciertos años para_ _vivirla, por eso tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que esos años sean lo_ _más satisfactorios posible. No deberíamos perder el tiempo en cosas que podrían ocurrir_ _algún día, o quizá nunca._

 _Sabía lo que decía. Que se iba al ejército y que no quería que me aferrara a él_ _mientras estuviera fuera. Objetivamente no rompía conmigo porque en realidad nunca_ _estuvimos juntos. Éramos dos personas que nos ayudamos el uno al otro cuando lo_ _necesitábamos y logramos fusionar nuestros corazones en el proceso._

 _Era difícil, ser dejada en libertad por alguien que nunca me tuvo completamente. En_ _todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, creo que los dos como que sabíamos que esto no era algo_ _de para siempre. No estoy segura de por qué, debido a que yo fácilmente podría amarlo de_ _esa manera. Creo que tal vez en circunstancias normales, si estuviéramos juntos como_ _adolescentes típicos y tuviéramos una vida hogareña normal, podríamos ser ese tipo de_ _pareja. El tipo que se une de manera fácil y nunca experimenta una vida donde a veces la_ _crueldad se interpone._

 _Ni siquiera traté de hacerle cambiar de opinión esa noche. Siento que tenemos la_ _clase de conexión que ni siquiera las llamas del infierno podrían romper. Siento como si_ _pudiera ir a pasar su tiempo en el ejército y yo fuera a pasar mis años de adolescencia, y_ _luego todo caerá de nuevo en su lugar cuando sea el momento indicado._

 _—_ _Voy a hacerte una promesa —dijo—: Cuando mi vida sea lo suficientemente_ _buena para que tú seas parte de ella, te buscaré. Pero no quiero que me esperes, porque eso_ _podría nunca ocurrir._

 _No me gustó esa promesa, porque significa una de dos cosas. O pensaba que nunca_ _podría salir del ejército con vida, o no creía que su vida volvería a ser lo suficientemente_ _buena para mí._

 _Su vida ya era lo suficientemente buena para mí, pero asentí y forcé una sonrisa. —_ _Si no regresas por mí, yo iré por ti. Y no será bonito, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Se rió de mi amenaza. —Bueno, no será demasiado difícil encontrarme. Sabes donde_ _estaré._

 _Sonreí. —Donde todo es mejor._

 _Me devolvió la sonrisa. —En Boston._

 _Y entonces me besó._

 _Digamos que_ _los dos nos besamos mucho. Los dos nos reímos mucho. Los dos nos amamos mucho. Ambos_ _respiramos mucho. Mucho. Y tuvimos que cubrirnos las bocas y ser lo más tranquilos y_ _silenciosos posible, para no llegar a ser atrapados._

 _Cuando terminamos, me tenía contra sí, piel con piel, la mano en el corazón. Me dio_ _un beso y me miró directamente a los ojos._

 _—_ _Te amo, Hina. Todo lo que eres. Te amo._

 _Sé que estas palabras son lanzadas mucho, sobre todo por los adolescentes. Una gran_ _cantidad de veces antes de tiempo y sin mucho mérito. Pero cuando me las dijo a mí, supe_ _que no lo decía como si estuviera enamorado de mí. No era ese tipo de "Te amo"._ _Imagina a todas las personas con la que te topas en la vida. Son muchas. Llegan_ _como olas, saliendo y entrando con la marea. Algunas olas son mucho más grandes y tienen_ _un mayor impacto que otras. A veces las olas traen consigo cosas de lo más profundo del_ _fondo del mar y arrojan esas cosas a la orilla. Impresas contra los granos de arena que_ _prueban que las olas estuvieron allí, mucho después de que la marea baje._

 _Eso era lo que me expresó Naruto cuando dijo "Te amo". Me hacía saber que yo era la_ _ola más grande que había encontrado. Y traje tanto conmigo que mis impresiones siempre_ _estarían allí, incluso cuando la marea subiera._

 _Después de que dijera que me amaba, dijo que tenía un regalo de cumpleaños para_ _mí. Sacó una bolsita marrón. —No es mucho, pero es todo lo que podía permitirme._

 _Abrí la bolsa y saqué el mejor regalo que recibí. Era un iman que decía "Boston" en_ _la parte superior. En la parte inferior, en letras minúsculas, se leía "Donde todo es mejor."_

 _Le dije que lo guardaría para siempre, y cada vez que lo mirara lo recordaría._ _Cuando empecé esta carta, dije que mi decimosexto cumpleaños fue uno de los_ _mejores días de mi vida. Debido a que hasta ese instante lo fue._

 _Eran los siguientes minutos los que no lo fueron._

 _Antes de que Naruto se presentara esa noche, no lo esperaba, así que no bloqueé la_ _puerta de mi dormitorio. Mi padre me oyó hablar con alguien, y cuando abrió la puerta y_ _vio a Naruto en la cama conmigo, se hallaba más enojado de lo que alguna vez lo vi. Y Naruto_ _se hallaba en desventaja al no estar preparado para lo que vino después._

 _Nunca olvidaré ese momento por el tiempo que viva. Ser completamente inútil_ _mientras mi padre caía sobre Naruto con un bate de béisbol. El sonido de huesos rompiéndose_ _fue lo único que se oía por encima de mis gritos._

 _Todavía no sé quién llamó a la policía. Estoy segura de que fue mi madre, pero han_ _pasado seis meses y todavía no he hablado de esa noche. En el momento en que la policía_ _llegó a mi habitación y quitaron a mi padre de encima de Naruto, ni siquiera lo reconocí; se_ _encontraba cubierto de tanta sangre._

 _Estaba histérica._

 _Histérica._

 _No sólo tuvieron que llevarse a Naruto en ambulancia, también tuvieron que llamar a_ _una para mí porque no podía respirar. Fue el primer y único ataque de pánico que he tenido._ _Nadie me decía dónde estaba o si se encontraba bien. Mi padre ni siquiera fue_ _arrestado por lo que hizo. Se corrió la voz de que Naruto se estuvo quedando en esa vieja casa_ _y que no tenía hogar. Mi padre llegó a ser venerado por su acto heroico, salvar a su pequeña_ _del chico callejero que la manipuló para tener relaciones sexuales._

 _Mi padre me dijo que avergoncé a toda la familia al darle a la ciudad algo para_ _chismosear. Y déjame decirte, aún lo hacen. Oí a Matsuri en el autobús hoy decirle a alguien_ _que trató de advertirme sobre Naruto. Dijo que sabía que era un problema desde el momento_ _en que lo vio. Lo que es una mierda. Si Naruto hubiera estado en el autobús conmigo, yo_ _habría mantenido la boca cerrada y actuaría con madurez como trató de enseñarme. En su_ _lugar, me encontraba tan enojada, que me di la vuelta y le dije a Matsuri que podía irse al_ _infierno. Le dije que Atlas era un mejor ser humano de lo que alguna vez sería ella y si_ _alguna vez la oí decir alguna otra cosa mala sobre Naruto, lo lamentaría._

 _Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y dijo—: Jesús, Hina. ¿Te lavó el cerebro? Era un_ _sucio ladrón sin hogar que probablemente se hallaba metido en las drogas. Te usó para_ _comida y sexo, ¿y ahora lo defiendes?_

 _Tuvo suerte de que el autobús se hubiese detenido en mi casa en ese momento. Tomé_ _mi mochila y bajé; después entré a mi casa y lloré en mi habitación durante tres horas_ _seguidas. Ahora me duele la cabeza, pero sabía que la única cosa que me haría sentir mejor_ _era finalmente plasmarlo todo en papel. He estado evitando escribir esto desde hace_ _seis meses._

 _Todavía me duele la cabeza. Y también el corazón._ _Tal vez aún más ahora que ayer. Esto no sirvió ni un carajo._ _Creo que voy a tomar un descanso de escribirte. Escribirte me lo recuerda, y todo_ _duele demasiado. Hasta que venga a buscarme, simplemente voy a seguir fingiendo estar_ _bien. Voy a seguir fingiendo nadar, cuando en realidad todo lo que estoy haciendo es flotar._

 _Apenas manteniendo la cabeza fuera del agua._

 _Hina._

Le doy la vuelta a la siguiente página, pero está en blanco. Esa fue la última vez que le escribí a mi diario.

Tampoco volví a escuchar de Naruto, y una gran parte de mí nunca lo culpó. Casi muere a manos de mi padre. No hay mucho espacio para el perdón allí. Supe que sobrevivió y que se encontraba bien, porque la curiosidad a veces ha ganado en los últimos años, así que encontré lo que pude sobre él en línea. Pero no encontré mucho. Lo suficiente como para hacerme saber que sobrevivió y que se encontraba en el ejército.

Sin embargo, aún no me lo sacaba de la cabeza. El tiempo mejoró las cosas, pero a veces veía algo que me lo recordara y me deprimía. No fue hasta que estuve en la universidad un par de años después y salí con alguien más que me di cuenta que quizá no se suponía que Naruto estuviera en mi vida para siempre. Tal vez simplemente se suponía que fuera parte de ella.

Tal vez el amor no es algo que venga encerrado en círculo. Simplemente sube y baja, entra y sale, al igual que las personas en nuestras vidas.

En una noche particularmente solitaria en la universidad, fui a un estudio de tatuajes y conseguí un corazón en el lugar donde solía besarme. Es un corazón pequeño, aproximadamente del tamaño de una huella digital, y se ve igual que el corazón que talló para mí en el roble. No está totalmente cerrado en la parte superior, y me pregunto si talló el corazón de esa manera a propósito. Porque así es como se siente mi corazón cada vez que pienso en Naruto. Se siente como si hubiera un agujerito en él, dejando escapar todo el aire.

Después de la universidad terminé por mudarme a Boston, no solo porque tuviera la esperanza de encontrarlo, sino debido a que tenía que ver por mí misma si realmente en Boston todo era mejor. El pueblo no tenía nada para mí de todos modos, y quería alejarme lo más posible de mi padre. A pesar de estar enfermo y no poder lastimar a mi madre, todavía, de alguna manera, tenía ganas de escapar de todo el estado de Maine, así que eso es exactamente lo que hice.

El ver a Naruto en su restaurante por primera vez me llenó de tantas emociones, que no sabía cómo procesarlas. Me alegré de ver que se encontraba bien. Me alegraba que pareciera sano. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me rompió un poco el corazón el hecho de que no tratara de buscarme como prometió.

Lo amo. Todavía lo hago y siempre lo haré. Fue una enorme ola que dejó una gran cantidad de impresiones en mi vida, y voy a sentir el peso de ese amor hasta que me muera. He aceptado eso.

Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. Después de hoy, cuando salió de mi oficina, pensé mucho acerca de nosotros. Creo que nuestras vidas están donde se supone deben estar. Tengo a Sasuke. Naruto tiene a su novia. Los dos tenemos las carreras que siempre esperamos. El hecho de que no termináramos en la misma ola no significa que no seamos todavía parte del mismo océano.

Las cosas con Sasuke continúan bastante recientes, pero siento la misma profundidad que sentía con Naruto. Me ama tal como lo hizo Naruto. Y sé que si Naruto se tomará la oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo, sería capaz de ver eso y estaría feliz por mí.

A veces, llega una inesperada ola, te absorbe y se niega a soltarte de nuevo. Sasuke es mi ola de marea inesperada, y en este momento, estoy rozando la hermosa superficie.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, les soy sincera no lo hiba a poder subir hoy estoy muy enferma y estoy en cama pero ya lo habia prometido y aunque este moribunda como dice mi familia aqui esta el capitulo**_

 _ **Diganme que les parecio, aqui vemos como fue que termino la historia de Naruto y Hinata.**_

 _ **Como ya se lo habia puesto antes el tatuaje y el corazon del que hablan es la imagen que puse para la historia**_

 _ **Espero hayan notado que cuando Hinata abre el libro y eso puse un (*) les comento que en la historia original los diarios que escribe Hinata en el libro son cartas hacia Ellen DeGeneres, y tambien cuando usan la frase de (nadaremos) hacen referencia a Ellen ya que fue loa voz de dory, el libro que le regalan tambien es de ellapor eso lo firmo asi. Como saben trato de cambiar unas cosas del libro a esta historia por eso les aclaro esto, espero me haya dado a entender si tiene cualquier duda diganmela.**_

Adelanto

Sasuke se encuentra de pie junto a mí. —Vamos.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con rapidez. —¿Ahora?

Asiente. —Me tomé el fin de semana libre porque mis padres están aquí. Tienes personas que pueden encargarse de la tienda por ti. Vamos a Las Vegas y casémonos.

 **Lo siento ahora no podre contestar los capitulos por como dije estoy enferma pero gracias a los que comentaron**

 **Besos y abrazos comenten mucho y asi subire mas pronto como vieron se viene algo importante**


	18. Chapter 18

_Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover._

 _Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 18

—Oh, Dios, creo que voy a vomitar.

Sasuke pone el pulgar bajo mi barbilla y levanta mi rostro hacia el suyo. Me sonríe. —Estarás bien. Deja de enloquecer.

Sacudo las manos y me balanceo de un lado a otro en el elevador. —No puedo evitarlo —digo—. Todo lo que tú y Ino me han contado acerca de su madre me pone nerviosa. —Mis ojos se amplían y llevo las manos hacia mi boca—. Oh, Dios, Sasuke. ¿Qué si me pregunta cosas sobre Jesús? No voy a la iglesia. Digo, leí la biblia cuando era más joven, pero no sé las respuestas a ninguna pregunta de la trivia de la Biblia.

En realidad se está riendo ahora. Me atrae hacia él y besa un lado de micabeza. —No te hablará de Jesús. Ya te ama, basada en lo que le he contado. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser tú, Hina.

Comienzo a asentir. —Ser yo. Bien. Creo que puedo fingir ser yo por una tarde. ¿Cierto?

Las puertas se abren y me saca del ascensor, hacia el apartamento de Ino. Es divertido verlo golpear, pero supongo que técnicamente ya no vive aquí. En los pasados meses, comenzó a quedarse lentamente conmigo. Toda su ropa está en mi apartamento. Sus artículos de aseo personal. La semana pasada incluso colgó una fotografía ridícula y borrosa de mí en nuestra habitación; después de eso, se sintió realmente oficial.

—¿Sabe que vivimos juntos? —le pregunto—. ¿Está bien con eso? Digo, no estamos casados. Va a la iglesia todos los domingos. ¡Oh, no, Sasuke! ¿Qué tal si tu madre piensa que soy una perra blasfema?

Sasuke inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta del apartamento y me giro para ver a su madre de pie en la entrada, con una capa de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Mamá —dice Sasuke—, te presento a Hinata. Mi perra blasfema.

 _Oh, Dios mío._

Su madre me alcanza y jala hacia un abrazo, y su risa es todo lo que necesito para que la tensión me abandone. —¡Hina! —dice, apartándome lo suficiente para obtener un buen vistazo de mí—. Cariño, no creo que seas una perra blasfema. ¡Eres el ángel por el que he estado rezando que apareciera en el regazo de Sasuke por los últimos diez años!

Nos mete al apartamento. El padre de Sasuke es el siguiente en saludarme con un abrazo. —No, definitivamente no luces como una perra blasfema —dice—. No como Kiba, que clavó sus colmillos en mi pequeña cuando sólo tenía diecisiete. —Mira con frialdad a Kiba, que está sentado en el sofá.

Kiba se ríe. —Ahí es donde se equivoca, doctor Uchiha, porque fue Ino quien me enterró los colmillos primero. Mis dientes estaban en otra chica, una que sabía a Cheetos…

Kiba se dobla cuando Ino le da un codazo en el costado.

Y sólo así, cada gota de miedo que tenía se desvanece. Son perfectos. Y normales. Dicen "perra" y se ríen de las bromas de Kiba.

 _No podría pedir nada mejor._

Tres horas más tarde, me recuesto en la cama de Ino con ella. Sus padres fueron a la cama temprano, alegando tener cansancio. Kiba y Sasuke están en la sala de estar, viendo deportes. Tengo la mano en el estómago de Ino, esperando sentir al bebé patear.

—Sus pies se encuentran justo allí —dice, moviendo mi mano unos cuantos centímetros—. Dale unos cuantos minutos. Está muy activa esta noche.

Permanecemos en silencio mientras ambas esperamos a que patee. Cuando sucede, chillo con risa. —¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es como un extraterrestre!

Ino pone las manos en su estómago, sonriendo. —Estos últimos dos meses y medio serán un infierno —dice—. Estoy tan lista para conocerla.

—Yo también. No puedo esperar para ser tía.

—No puedo esperar para que tú y Sasuke tengan un bebé —dice.

Caigo sobre mi espalda y pongo las manos detrás de mi cabeza. —No sé si quiera tener uno. Nunca hemos hablado de ello.

—No importa si no quiere —dice—. Lo querrá. No quería tener una relación antes de ti. No quería casarse antes de ti, y ahora siento una proposición acercándose.

Apoyo la cabeza en una mano y la miro. —Apenas hemos estado seis meses juntos. Estoy bastante segura de que quiere esperar un poco más de tiempo.

No presiono las cosas con Sasuke cuando se trata de acelerar nuestra relación. Nuestras vidas son perfectas así. De todas formas, estamos demasiados ocupados para una boda, por lo que no me importa si quiere esperar un poco más.

—¿Qué contigo? —me presiona Ino—. ¿Dirías que sí si te lo propusiera?

Me río. —¿Estás bromeando? Por supuesto. Me casaría con él esta noche.

Ino mira por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta de la habitación. Aprieta los labios y trata de ocultar su sonrisa.

—Está en la entrada, ¿no?

Asiente.

—Me oyó decir eso, ¿cierto?

Giro sobre mi espalda y miro a Sasuke, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No puedo saber lo que piensa después de oír eso. Su expresión luce tensa. Su mandíbula lo está. Sus ojos se estrechan en mi dirección.

—Hina —dice con un autocontrol estoico—, _claro_ que me casaría contigo.

Sus palabras me hacen enseñar la sonrisa más amplia y vergonzosa, por lo que pongo una almohada sobre mi rostro. —Guau, gracias, Sasuke —digo; mis palabras son amortiguadas por el almohadón.

La almohada es arrancada de mi rostro y Sasuke se encuentra de pie junto a mí, sujetándola contra su costado. —Vamos.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con rapidez. —¿Ahora?

Asiente. —Me tomé el fin de semana libre porque mis padres están aquí. Tienes personas que pueden encargarse de la tienda por ti. Vamos a Las Vegas y casémonos.

Ino se sienta en la cama. —No puedes hacer eso —dice—. Hina es una chica. Quiere una boda de verdad con flores y damas de honor y es mierda.

Sasuke me mira. —¿Quieres una boda de verdad con flores y damas de honor y esa mierda?

Lo pienso por un segundo.

—No.

Los tres permanecemos en silencio por un momento, y entonces Ino comienza a balancear las piernas de arriba hacia abajo en la cama, loca de emoción.

—¡Van a casarse! —grita. Se baja de la cama y se apresura a la sala de estar—. ¡Kiba, empaca! ¡Vamos a Las Vegas!

Sasuke alarga el brazo y coge mi mano, poniéndome de pie. Me sonríe, pero no hay forma de que haga esto a menos que sepa con seguridad que lo quiere.

—¿Estás seguro, Sasuke?

Pasa las manos por mi cabello y acerca mi rostro hacia el suyo, frotando los labios contra los míos. —La verdad —susurra—, es que estoy tan emocionado por ser tu esposo, que podría mearme en los malditos pantalones.

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo, perdon por no haberlo subido antes pero como habia dicho he estado enferma y algo ocupada, pero aqui esta, diganme que les parecio**

 **Les propongo que si llegamos a cinco o mas comentarios hoy, mañana subo el otro capitulo sera mas largo que este y aqui les dejo el adelanto.**

Adelanto

Cierro los ojos y trato de recordar por qué está enojado. Por qué está herido.

Mi teléfono.

El número de Naruto.

El hueco de la escalera.

Agarré su camisa.

Él me empujó.

— _Te caíste por las escaleras_.

Pero _no_ caí.

Me empujó. De nuevo.

Eso es dos veces.

 **Contestare los comentarios que dejaron**

 **Soraya :** Pues aqui esta el capitulo, hasta el proximo capitulo se vera si se casaron o no. Muchas gracias por comentar

 **Claudia :** Muchas gracias, ya estoy mejor, espero te guste el capitulo besos y abrazos

 **Ricka :** Que bueno que te guste, si ya estoy mejor, gracias por comentar, oh encerio te gusta que bien :3

 **XukiUchiha:** Hola, siento que lo de Naruto y Hinata es algo importante para la historia, pero ahora ya pasaran mas cosas entre Hinata y Sasuke, y respondiendo a tu duda, Sasuke y Hinata tienen 6 meses de relacion los mismo que tiene Ino de embarazada. Espero te guste el capitulo, Un abrazo

 **Kaori-chan** Hola, con respeco a tu comentario si terminare de adaptarlo, que bueno que leyeras el libro es un libro muy hermoso el final estoy viendo si lo dejo igual al libro o lo cambio todavia falta por ver. Gracias por comentar

 **Comenten mucho para que suba el capitulo mañana**

 **Besos y abrazos virtuales para todos**


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.

Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 19

—Han pasado seis semanas, mamá, tienes que superarlo.

Mi madre suspira en el teléfono. —Eres mi única hija. No puedo hacer nada si he estado soñando sobre tu boda toda tu vida.

Todavía no me ha perdonado, a pesar de que ella estaba allí. La llamamos justo antes de que Ino reservara nuestros vuelos. La forzamos a salir de la cama, obligamos a los padres de Sasuke a salir de la cama, y luego forzamos a todos a subirse a un vuelo a la medianoche hacia Las Vegas. No trató de disuadirme de ello porque estoy segura de que se dio cuenta que Sasuke y yo lo decidimos en el momento en que llegó al aeropuerto. Pero no ha dejado que me olvide de ello. Ha estado soñando con una gran boda y comprar el vestido y degustar la torta desde el día en que nací.

Subo mis pies sobre el sofá. —¿Qué tal si te lo compenso? —le digo—. ¿Qué sí, cuando sea que decidamos tener un bebé, me comprometo a hacerlo de la manera natural y no comprar uno en Las Vegas?

Mi mamá se ríe. Luego suspira. —Mientras me des nietos algún día, supongo que puedo superarlo.

Sasuke y yo hablamos de los niños en el vuelo a Las Vegas. Quería asegurarme de que esa posibilidad estaba abierta para debate en nuestro futuro antes de hacer un compromiso para pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Dijo que eso estaba abierto a discusión. Luego despojamos la atmósfera de un montón de otras cosas que podían causar problemas en el futuro. Le dije que quería cuentas corrientes separadas, pero desde que hace más dinero que yo, tiene que comprarme un montón de regalos todo el tiempo para mantenerme feliz. Aceptó. Me hizo prometer que nunca me haría vegana. Esa fue una promesa simple. Me encanta demasiado el queso. Le dije que teníamos que empezar algún tipo de caridad, o por lo menos donar a donde Ino y Kiba les gusta. Dijo que ya lo hace, y eso me hizo querer casarme con él incluso antes. Me hizo prometer votar. Dijo que tenía permitido votar por los demócratas, republicanos o independientes, siempre y cuando me asegurara de votar. Estuvimos de acuerdo.

En el momento en que aterrizamos en Las Vegas, estábamos completamente en la misma página.

Oigo a la puerta principal desbloquearse así que me doy vuelta sobre mi espalda. —Me tengo que ir —le digo a mi madre—. Sasuke acaba de llegar a casa. — Cierra la puerta detrás de él y luego sonrío y digo—: Espera. Permíteme expresarlo de otro modo, mamá. Mi _marido_ acaba de llegar a casa.

Mi madre se ríe y me dice adiós. Cuelgo y lanzo mi teléfono a un lado. Llevo el brazo por encima de mi cabeza y descanso perezosamente contra el brazo del sofá. Luego apoyo mi pierna por encima de la parte posterior del mismo, dejando que mi falda se deslice por mis muslos y se acumule en mi cintura. Ryle arrastra sus ojos por mi cuerpo, sonriendo mientras se dirige hacia mí. Se pone de rodillas en el sofá y se arrastra lentamente por mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa? —susurra, plantando besos por todos lados alrededor de mi boca. Se ubica entre mis piernas y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras besa mi cuello.

 _Esto es vida_.

Los dos trabajamos casi todos los días. Él trabaja el doble de horas que yo y solo llega a casa antes de que yo esté en la cama dos o tres noches a la semana. Pero las noches que en realidad conseguimos pasar juntos, tiendo a querer que pase las noches enterrado profundamente dentro de mí.

No se queja.

Encuentra un lugar en mi cuello y lo reclama, besándolo tan duro que duele.

—Auch.

Se baja a sí mismo por encima de mí y murmura en mi cuello—: Te voy a hacer un chupón. No te muevas.

Me río pero lo dejo. Mi cabello es lo suficientemente largo así que puedo cubrirlo, y nunca he tenido un chupón antes.

Sus labios permanecen en el mismo lugar, chupando y besando hasta que ya no puedo sentir el ardor. Está presionado contra mí, un bulto contra su ropa quirúrgica. Muevo mis manos y empujo su ropa hacia abajo lo suficiente para que pueda deslizarse dentro de mí. Continúa besando mi cuello mientras me toma allí mismo en el sofá.

Se dio una ducha primero, y tan pronto como salió, yo entré. Le dije que necesitábamos lavarnos el olor de sexo antes de que tuviéramos la cena con Ino y Kiba. Ino tendrá a su bebé en unas pocas semanas, por lo que nos obliga a tener tanto tiempo en pareja como pueda. Le preocupa que vayamos a dejar de ir a visitar después de que nazca el bebé, lo que sé es ridículo. Las visitas solo se harán más frecuentes. Ya amo a mi sobrina más que cualquiera de ellos, de todos modos.

De acuerdo, tal vez no. Pero casi.

Trato de no mojarme el cabello mientras me enjuago, porque ya estamos llegando tarde. Agarro mi maquinilla de afeitar y la aprieto bajo mi brazo cuando escucho un golpe. Hago una pausa.

—¿Sasuke?

Nada.

Termino de afeitar y luego lavo el jabón. Otro golpe.

 _¿Qué en el mundo está haciendo?_

Cierro el grifo de agua y tomo una toalla, colocándola por encima de mí. — ¡Sasuke!

Todavía no responde. Me pongo mis vaqueros de prisa y abro la puerta mientras tiro de la camisa sobre mi cabeza. —¿Sasuke?

La mesilla de noche cerca de nuestra cama está volcada. Me muevo a la sala de estar y lo veo sentado en el borde del sofá, su cabeza en una de las manos. Mira hacia abajo a algo en su otra mano.

—¿Qué haces?

Me mira y no reconozco su expresión. Estoy confundida por lo que pasa. No sé si acaba de recibir malas noticias o… _Oh Dios. Ino_.

—Sasuke, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

Levanta mi teléfono y solo me mira como si yo debería saber lo que pasa.

Cuando niego con la cabeza en confusión, sostiene un pedazo de papel. —Curioso —dice, colocando mi teléfono en la mesa de café en frente de él—. Se me cayó el teléfono por accidente. La cubierta se salió. Encontré este número oculto en la parte posterior.

Oh Dios.

 _No, no, no_.

Arruga el número en su puño. —Pensé: "Eh. Eso es raro. Hina no me oculta cosas." —Se levanta y recoge mi teléfono—. Así que lo llamé. —Aprieta el puño alrededor del teléfono—. Tiene suerte de que salió el jodido buzón de voz. —

Arroja mi teléfono a través de la habitación y se estrella contra la pared, haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

Hay una pausa de tres segundos en la que creo que esto podría ir de dos maneras.

Va a irse.

 _O va a hacerme daño_.

Se pasa la mano por el cabello y se dirige directamente hacia la puerta.

 _Se va_.

—¡Sasuke! —grito.

 _¿¡Por qué nunca me deshice de ese número!?_

Abro la puerta y corro tras él. Está bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, y finalmente lo alcanzo cuando llega al rellano del segundo piso. Me meto frente a él y agarro su camisa en mis puños. —Sasuke, por favor. Déjame explicar.

Agarra mis muñecas y me empuja lejos de él.

—Quédate quieta.

Siento sus manos sobre mí. Amables. Constantes.

Las lágrimas fluyen y por alguna razón, pican.

—Hinata, quédate quieta. Por favor.

Su voz es calmante. Me duele la cabeza. —¿Sasuke? —Trato de abrir los ojos, pero la luz es demasiado brillante. Puedo sentir un pinchazo en la esquina de mi ojo y hago una mueca de dolor. Trato de sentarme, pero siento su mano presionarme hacia abajo en mi hombro.

—Tienes que estar quieta hasta que haya terminado, Hinata.

Abro los ojos de nuevo y miro hacia el techo. Es el techo de nuestra habitación. —¿Terminado con qué? —Mi boca duele cuando hablo, así que llevo mi mano hacia arriba y la cubro.

—Te caíste por las escaleras —dice—. Estás herida.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Hay preocupación en ellos, pero también dolor. Enfado. Está sintiendo _todo_ ahora mismo y lo único que siento es confusión.

Cierro los ojos y trato de recordar por qué está enojado. Por qué está herido.

Mi teléfono.

El número de Naruto.

El hueco de la escalera.

Agarré su camisa.

Él me empujó.

— _Te caíste por las escaleras_.

Pero _no_ caí.

Me empujó. De nuevo.

Eso es dos veces.

 _Me empujaste, Sasuke_.

Puedo sentir todo mi cuerpo empezar a temblar con los sollozos. No tengo idea de la gravedad de mis heridas, pero ni siquiera me importa. Ningún dolor físico podría compararse con lo que mi corazón siente en este momento. Comienzo a dar una palmada a sus manos, deseando alejarlo de mí. Siento que se levanta de la cama mientras me acurruco en una bola.

Espero a que trate de calmarme como lo hizo la última vez que me hizo daño, pero nunca llega. Lo escucho caminar alrededor de nuestro dormitorio. No sé lo que hace. Todavía estoy llorando cuando se arrodilla delante de mí.

—Es posible que tengas una conmoción cerebral —dice, directo—. Tienes un pequeño corte en el labio. Solo vendé el corte en el ojo. No necesitas puntos de sutura.

Su voz es fría.

—¿Te duele en otro sitio? ¿Tus brazos? ¿Piernas?

Suena igual que un médico y no como un marido.

—Me empujaste —digo través de las lágrimas. Es todo lo que puedo pensar o decir o ver.

—Caíste —dice con calma—. Hace unos cinco minutos. Justo después de enterarme que me casé con una jodida mentirosa. —Pone algo en la almohada junto a mí—. Si necesitas algo, estoy seguro de que puedes llamar a este número.

Miro el pedazo de papel arrugado cerca de mi cabeza que tiene el número del teléfono de Naruto.

—Sasuke —lloro.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Escucho la puerta delantera cerrase de golpe.

Mi mundo entero se desmorona a mi alrededor.

—Sasuke —le susurro a nadie. Me tapo la cara con las manos y lloro más fuerte de lo que nunca he llorado. Estoy destruida.

 _Cinco minutos_.

Eso es todo lo que se necesita para destruir completamente a una persona.

Pasan unos minutos.

¿Diez, tal vez?

No puedo dejar de llorar. Todavía no me he movido de la cama. Tengo miedo de mirar en el espejo. Solo estoy…asustada.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe de nuevo. Sasuke aparece en la puerta y no tengo ni idea de si se supone que debo odiarlo.

O estar aterrorizada de él.

O sentirme mal por él.

¿Cómo puedo estar sintiendo los tres?

Presiona su frente en la puerta de nuestra habitación y observo mientras se golpea la cabeza contra ella. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Se gira y se abalanza sobre mí, cayendo de rodillas al lado de la cama.

Agarra ambas de mis manos y las aprieta. —Hina —dice, toda su cara retorciéndose de dolor—. _Por favor_ , dime que no es nada. —Lleva su mano al lado de mi cabeza y puedo sentir sus manos temblorosas—. No puedo soportar esto, no puedo. —Se inclina hacia delante y presiona sus labios con fuerza contra mi frente, luego descansa su frente contra la mía—. Por favor, dime que no lo estás viendo. _Por_ _favor_.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de que le pueda decir eso porque no quiero ni hablar.

Permanece presionado contra mí, con la mano envuelta firmemente en mi cabello. —Me duele tanto, Hina. Te amo demasiado.

Niego con la cabeza, queriendo sacar la verdad de mí, así podrá ver el gran error que acaba de cometer. —Olvidé que su número estaba incluso allí —digo en voz baja—.El día después de la pelea en el restaurante… él vino a la‖ tienda. Puedes preguntarle a Ino. Estuvo allí solo cinco minutos. Tomó el teléfono y puso su número dentro de él, porque no creía que estaba a salvo contigo. Se me olvidó que se encontraba allí, Sasuke. Ni siquiera lo miré.

Suelta un suspiro inestable y comienza a asentir con alivio. —¿Lo juras, Hina? ¿Juras en nuestro matrimonio, nuestra vida y en todo lo que eres que no has hablado con él desde ese día? —Se aparta para mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo juro, Sasuke. Reaccionaste excesivamente antes de darme la oportunidad de explicar —digo—. Ahora _lárgate_ de mi apartamento.

Mis palabras lo dejan sin aliento. Lo vi suceder. Su espalda se encuentra con la pared detrás de él y me mira en silencio. En estado de shock. —Hinata —susurra—te caíste por las escaleras.

No puedo decir si trata de convencerme o a sí mismo.

Repito con calma. —Sal de mi apartamento.

Permanece congelado en su lugar. Me incorporo en la cama. Mi mano va de inmediato al latido en mi ojo. Se levanta del suelo. Cuando da un paso adelante, me lanzo hacia atrás en la cama.

—Estás herida, Hinata. No te voy a dejar sola.

Agarro una de mis almohadas y se la lanzo, como si en realidad pudiera hacer daño. —¡Fuera! —grito. Agarra la almohada. Agarro la otra y me pongo de pie sobre la cama y empiezo a balancearla hacia él mientras grito—: ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

Lanzo la almohada al suelo después que la puerta se cierra de golpe.

Corro a la sala de estar y pongo el pestillo de la puerta.

Corro de nuevo a mi habitación y caigo sobre la cama. La misma cama que comparto con mi marido. La misma cama en la que me hace el amor.

La misma cama en la que me acuesta cuando es momento de limpiar sus líos.

* * *

 **:O :O :O**

 **Sigan leyendo que les traje doble capitulo ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.

Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 20

Traté de salvar mi teléfono anoche antes de dormirme, pero no tenía salvación. Quedó en dos piezas completamente separadas. Programé mi alarma así podía levantarme temprano y pasar por la tienda para comprar uno nuevo camino al trabajo.

Mi cara no luce tan mal como temía que lo haría. Por supuesto, no es algo que podría ocultar de Ino, pero ni siquiera voy a tratar de hacerlo. Parto mi cabello hacia un lado para cubrir la mayor parte del vendaje que Sasuke había colocado sobre mi ojo. Lo único visible de anoche es el corte en mi labio.

Y el chupetón que me dio en mi cuello.

 _Puta ironía en su mejor momento_.

Agarro mi cartera y abro la puerta delantera. Me detengo cuando veo al bulto en mis pies.

Se mueve.

Me toma varios segundos antes de darme cuenta que de hecho es Sasuke.

 _¿Durmió aquí afuera?_

Se pone de pie tan pronto como se da cuenta que he abierto la puerta. Se halla delante de mí, ojos suplicantes, manos gentiles en mis mejillas. Labios en mi boca. —Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Me echo hacia atrás y desplazó mis ojos sobre él. _¿Durmió aquí afuera?_

Doy un paso fuera de mi apartamento y cierro mi puerta. Camino calmadamente junto a él y bajo las escaleras. Me sigue todo el camino hasta mi carro, rogándome que hablé con él.

No lo hago.

Me voy.

Una hora después tengo un nuevo teléfono en mis manos. Estoy sentada en mi carro en la tienda de teléfonos cuando lo prendo. Observo la pantalla mientras aparecen setenta mensajes. Todos de Ino.

Supongo que tendría sentido que Sasuke no me llamara anoche, ya que él sabía en qué estado se encontraba mi teléfono. Empiezo a abrir un mensaje de texto cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

Es Ino.

—¿Hola?

Suspira pesadamente, y luego—: ¡Hina! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Oh Dios mío, no puedes hacerme esto, ¡estoy embarazada!

Enciendo mi carro y coloco el teléfono con modo Bluetooh mientras manejo hacia la tienda. Ino está libre hoy. Solo le quedan unos cuantos días antes de empezar su permiso de maternidad.

—Estoy bien —le digo—. Sasuke está bien. Peleamos. Siento no poder llamarte, él me rompió el teléfono.

Está en silencio por un momento, y luego—: ¿Hizo qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy bien. Me dirijo al trabajo ahora.

—Bien, ya estoy casi allí.

Empiezo a protestar, pero cuelga antes de que tenga oportunidad. Para el momento en que llego a la tienda, ya se encuentra allí.

Abro la puerta delantera, lista para contestar preguntas y defender mis razones por patear a su hermano de mi apartamento. Pero me detengo en seco cuando los veo a ambos de pie en el mostrador. Sasuke está recostado contra este y Ino tiene sus manos encima de él, diciéndole algo que no puedo escuchar.

Ambos giran su rostro cuando escuchan la puerta cerrarse detrás.

—Sasuke —susurra Ino—. ¿Qué le _hiciste_? —Ella camina alrededor de la

encimera y me tira en un abrazo—. Oh, Hina—dice, recorriendo sus manos de arriba abajo por mi espalda. Se tira hacia atrás con lágrimas en sus ojos, y su reacción me confunde. Obviamente sabe que Sasuke es el responsable, pero si ese es el caso, creo que lo estaría atacando, o al menos gritándole.

Se da la vuelta de nuevo hacia Sasuke y este me mira disculpándose. Con añoranza. Como si quisiera estirarse y abrazarme, pero tiene demasiado miedo de tocarme. Debería tenerlo.

—Necesitas decirle —le dice Ino a Sasuke.

Al instante él deja caer su cabeza y manos.

—Dile —dice Ino, su voz con más furia ahora—. Tiene el derecho a saberlo, Sasuke. Ella es tu esposa. Si no le dices, yo lo haré.

Los hombros de Sasuke caen hacia adelante y su cabeza está totalmente presionada contra el mostrador ahora. Lo que sea que Ino quiere que me diga lo tiene en tanta agonía, ni siquiera puede mirarme. Aprieto mi estómago, sintiendo la angustia más profunda que mi alma.

Ino se apresura hacia mí y coloca sus manos en mis hombros. — Escúchalo —ruega—. No te estoy pidiendo que lo perdones, no tengo idea que pasó anoche. Pero solo por favor, como mi cuñada y mejor amiga, dale a mi hermano una oportunidad de hablar contigo.

Ino dijo que cuidaría la tienda por la próxima hora hasta que otro empleado viniera por su turno. Aun me hallaba tan molesta con Sasuke, que no lo quería en el mismo carro conmigo. Dijo que pediría un carro por Uber y me encontraría en el apartamento.

Todo el viaje a casa organicé que podía posiblemente necesitar decirme que Ino ya sabe. Tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Se está muriendo? ¿Me ha estado engañando? ¿Perdió su trabajo? Ella no parecía conocer los detalles de lo que pasó entre ambos anoche, así que no tenía idea como esto se relacionaba con eso.

Sasuke finalmente entra al apartamento diez minutos después que yo. Estoy sentada en el sofá, comiéndome nerviosamente mis uñas.

Me pongo de pie y empiezo a pasear mientras él lentamente camina hacia la silla y toma asiento. Se inclina hacia adelante, entrelazando sus manos frente a él.

—Por favor siéntate, Hinata.

Lo dice suplicante, como si no pudiera verme preocupada. Regreso a mi asiento en el sofá, pero me muevo hacia el bazo, levanto mis pies, y llevo mis manos a mi boca. —¿Te estás muriendo?

Sus ojos se abren ampliamente e inmediatamente niega con su cabeza. —No. _No_. No es nada así.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Solo quiero que lo escupa. Mis manos empiezan a temblar. Él ve cuanto me está enloqueciendo, así que se inclina hacia adelante y quita mis manos de mi rostro, sosteniéndolas en las suyas. Parte de mí no quiere que me toque después de lo que hizo anoche, pero una parte de mí necesita esa seguridad. La anticipación de lo que estoy a punto de saber me está causando nauseas.

—Nadie está muriendo. No te estoy engañando. Lo que estoy a punto de decirte no va a herirte, ¿bien? Está todo en el pasado. Pero Ino cree que necesitas saber. Y… asi lo creo yo.

Asiento y libera mis manos. Ahora él es quien pasea, de ida y vuelta detrás de la mesa de café. Es como si estuviera reuniendo coraje para encontrar sus propias palabras y eso me pone aún más _nerviosa_.

Se sienta en la silla de nuevo. —¿Hina? ¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos?

Asiento.

—¿Recuerdas cuando salí del tejado? ¿Cuán furioso estaba?

Asiento de nuevo. Él estaba pateando la silla. Eso fue antes que supiera que la calidad de infantería de polímeros era virtualmente indestructible.

—¿Recuerdas mi cruda verdad? ¿Lo que te dije sobre esa noche y lo que me puso tan molesto?

Bajo mi cabeza y pienso de vuelta a esa noche y a todas las verdades que me dijo. Dijo que el matrimonio le causa repulsión. Que practicaba solo cosas de una noche. Que nunca quería tener niños. Se hallaba molesto acerca de un paciente que había perdido esa noche.

Empiezo a asentir. —El pequeñín —dije—. Era por eso que estabas molesto, por un pequeño niño que murió y te molestó.

Deja salir un suspiro de alivio rápido. —Sí. Era por eso que me hallaba molesto. —Se pone de pie de nuevo y es como si viera toda su alma desmoronarse.

Presiona su palma contra sus ojos y pelea con las lágrimas—. Cuando te dije que le pasó, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

Siento como que estoy a punto de llorar y ni siquiera sé por qué aun. —Sí. Te dije que no podía imaginar cómo terminaría el hermano de ese niño. Quien le disparó accidentalmente. —Mis labios empiezan a temblar—. Y ahí fue cuando dijiste: _lo destruirá por siempre, eso es lo que le hará._

Oh Dios.

 _¿A dónde va con esto?_

Sasuke camina hacia mí y se deja caer de rodillas frente a mí. —Hina —dice—. Sabía que lo destruiría. Sabía exactamente lo que ese pequeño niño sentía… porque eso fue lo que me pasó a mí. A Ino y mi hermano mayor…

No puedo aguantar las lágrimas. Solo empiezo a llorar y envuelvo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura y coloco su cabeza en mi regazo. —Yo le _disparé_ , Hina. A mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano mayor. Solo tenía seis años. Ni siquiera sabía que sostenía un arma real.

Todo su cuerpo empieza a sacudirse y me aprieta aún más fuerte. Presiono un beso en su cabello porque se siente como si estuviera al borde del colapso. Justo como aquella noche en el tejado. Y a pesar que aún estoy tan enojada con él, también lo amo y absolutamente me mata descubrir esto de él. De Ino. Nos sentamos en silencio por un largo tiempo, su cabeza en mi regazo, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mis labios en su cabello.

—Ella solo tenía cinco cuando pasó. Itachi tenía siete. Estábamos en el garaje, así que nadie nos oyó gritar por un buen rato. Y solo me senté allí, y…

Se aparta de mi regazo y se pone de pie, enfrentando la otra dirección.

Después de un largo tramo de silencio se sienta en el sofá y se inclina hacia adelante. —Estaba tratando de… —La cara de Sasuke se contornea en dolor y baja su cabeza, cubriéndola con sus manos, sacudiéndola hacia adelante y hacia atrás—. Estaba intentando meter todo de vuelta en su cabeza. Pensé que podía _arreglarlo_ , Hinata.

Mi mano vuela a mi boca. Jadeo audiblemente, no hay forma de ocultarlo.

Me tengo que poner de pie así puedo tomar un respiro.

No ayuda.

Sasuke camina hacia mí, tomando mis manos y empujándome hacia él. Nos abrazamos por un sólido minuto cuando dice—: nunca te diría esto porque quiera que me disculpes por ello. —Se aparta y me mira firmemente en los ojos—. Tienes que creer eso. Ino quería que te dijera todo esto porque desde que pasó, hay cosas que no puedo controlar. Me enojo. Me desmayo. He estado en terapia desde que tenía seis años. Pero eso no me excusa. Es mi realidad.

Seca mis lágrimas, acunando mi cabeza contra su hombro.

—Cunado viniste detrás de mí anoche, juro que no tenía intensión de herirte. Me hallaba molesto y furioso. Y algunas veces cuando siento demasiada emoción, algo dentro de mí solo se rompe. No recuerdo el momento en que te empujé. Pero sé que lo hice. _Lo hice_. Todo en lo que pensaba cuando venías por mí era cuanto necesitaba alejarme de ti. Te quería fuera de mi camino. No procesé que habían escalaras alrededor de nosotros. No procesé mi fuerza comparada con la tuya. Lo jodí, Hina. Lo jodí.

Baja su boca a mi oreja. Su voz se rompe cuando dice—: eres mi _esposa._ Se supone que soy quien te proteja de los monstruos. No se supone que _sea_ uno. —Me sostiene con tanta desesperación, empieza a temblar. Nunca, en toda mi vida he sentido tanto dolor irradiando de un humano.

Me rompe. Me despedaza por dentro. Todo lo que mi corazón quiere hacer es envolverse alrededor del suyo fuertemente. Pero incluso con todo lo que me acaba de decir, aún estoy peleando mi propio perdón. Juré que nunca dejaría que pasara de nuevo. Le juré y a mí misma que si alguna vez me hería de nuevo, me iría.

Me aparto de él, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Camino hacia mi dormitorio para tratar de tomar un momento para solo recuperar la respiración. Cierro la puerta de mi baño detrás de mí y agarro el lavamanos, pero no puedo siquiera mantenerme de pie. Termino deslizándome al suelo en un montón de lágrimas. Esto no es como se suponía que tenía que ser. Toda mi vida, supe exactamente lo que haría si un hombre me trataba de la forma en que mi padre trató a mi madre. Era simple. Lo dejaría y nunca pasaría de nuevo.

Pero no me fui. Y ahora, aquí estoy con contusiones y cortes en mi cuerpo por las manos de un hombre que se supone me ama. Por las manos de mi propio esposo.

Y sin embargo, estoy tratando de justificar lo que pasó.

 _Fue un accidente. Pensó que lo estaba engañando. Se hallaba molesto y herido y me_ _metí en su camino._

Traigo mis manos a mi rostro y sollozo, porque siento más dolor por él hombre allá afuera, sabiendo a través de lo que pasó en su niñez, luego lo siento por mí misma. Y eso no me hace sentir menos egoísta o fuerte. Me hace sentir patética y débil. Se supone que debo odiarlo. Se supone que sea la mujer que mi madre nunca fue.

Pero si estoy emulando el comportamiento de mi madre, entonces eso significaría que Sasuke está imitando el comportamiento de mi padre. Pero no lo está.

Tengo que dejar de compararnos. Tenemos nuestras individualidades y es una situación enteramente diferente. Mi padre nunca tuvo una excusa para su rabia, ni una disculpa inmediata. La forma en como trataba a mi madre era mucho peor que lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y yo.

Sasuke acababa de abrirse a mí en una forma que probablemente nunca se ha abierto a nadie. Lucha para ser una mejor persona por mí.

Sí, lo arruinó anoche. Pero está aquí y está tratando de hacerme entender su pasado y por qué reaccionó de la forma en que lo hizo. Los humanos no somos perfectos y no puedo permitir que el único ejemplo de matrimonio que he evidenciado pese en mi _propio_ matrimonio.

Me seco los ojos y me levanto. Cuando me miro al espejo, no veo a mi madre. Solo me vea a mí. Veo a una chica que ama a su esposo y quiere más que nada ser capaz de ayudarlo. Sé que Sasuke y yo somos lo suficientemente fuertes para movernos más allá de esto. Nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarnos a través de esto.

Salgo del baño y entro de vuelta a la sala. Sasuke se para y me enfrenta, su cara llena de miedo. Está asustado de que no voy a perdonarlo, y no estoy segura de _que_ lo perdoné. Pero un acto no tiene que ser perdonado para aprender de él.

Camino hacia él y sostengo sus manos en las mías. Le hablo con nada aparte de cruda verdad.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el tejado esa noche? Dijiste: _no hay tal cosa_ _como la gente mala. Todos somos solo personas que algunas veces hacen cosas malas._

Asiente y aprieta mis manos.

—No eres una mala persona, Sasuke. Sé eso. Aun puedes protegerme. Cuando estés enojado, solo aléjate. Y yo me alejaré. Dejaremos la situación hasta que estés lo suficientemente calmado para hablar de ello, ¿de acuerdo? _No_ eres un monstruo, Sasuke. Solo eres humano. Y como humanos, no podemos esperar cargar todo nuestro dolor. Algunas veces tenemos que compartirlo con las personas que nos aman así no nos derrumbamos por el peso de todo ello. Pero no puedo ayudarte a menos que sepa que lo necesitas. Pídeme ayuda. Pasaremos a través esto, sé que podemos.

Exhala lo que se siente como cada aliento que ha estado conteniendo desde anoche. Envuelve sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de mí y entierra su cara en mi cabello. —Ayúdame, Hina —susurra—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Me sostiene contra él y sé en lo profundo de mi corazón que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Hay mucho más bien que mal en él, y haré lo que sea que pueda para convencerlo de eso hasta que pueda verlo, también.

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui los dos capitulos, que les parecio, se esperaban todo los que paso en los dos capitulos, se esperaban la historia de Sasuke**

 **Que creen que pase despues, Sasuke volvera a lastimar a Hina, seguira apareciendo Naruto?**

 **Y que creen les tengo una medio mala noticia, ya no podre subir tan seguido los capitulos :(**

 **Realizare un examen que necesita de toda mi atencion, y si no lo paso mis padres me matarian :(**

 **Asi que las actualizaciones no seran tan seguidas, esto solo durara un mes y medio de ahi seguira normal como antes. Tambien les queria decir que vamos como a la mitad del libro :O. Otro anuncio quiero llegar a los 100 comentarios o mas al terminar la historia y ya solo nos faltan 20 asi que si podremos, tambien ahora que termine lo del examen y eso subire otra adaptacion e igualmente sera un libro de la misma autora.**

 **Muchas gracias a las que me comentaron se los respondi pero no se que paso y no se que paso pero al subir el capitulo se borro :( ya no lo puedo editar porque no tengo tiempo per ell proximo capitulo se los contesto.**

 **Espero no tardar en subir el proximo capitulo, espero me entiendan y me apoyen.**

 **Comenten mucho aunque no sea para que suba un capitulo solo comenten**

 **Cuidense y un beso y abrazo virtual a todos**


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.

Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 21

—Ya me voy. ¿Necesitas que haga algo más?

Levanto la vista del papeleo y niego con la cabeza. —Gracias, Karin. Nos vemos mañana.

Ella asiente y se aleja, dejando la puerta de mi oficina abierta.

El último día de Ino fue hace dos semanas. Su fecha de parto es cualquiera de estos días. Tengo otras dos empleadas a tiempo completo, Karin y Sakura.

Sí. _Esa_ Sakura.

Ha estado casada durante un par de meses y llegó en busca de trabajo hace dos semanas. En realidad funcionaba bastante bien. Se mantiene ocupada, y si estoy aquí cuando ella también está, sólo mantengo la puerta de mi oficina cerrada, así no tengo que escucharla cantar.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde el incidente en las escaleras. Incluso con todo lo que Sasuke me contó sobre su infancia, el perdón era difícil de alcanzar.

Sé que Sasuke tiene temperamento. Lo vi la primera noche que nos conocimos, incluso antes de que nos dijéramos una palabra el uno al otro. Lo vi esa horrible noche en mi cocina. Lo vi cuando encontró el número de teléfono en mi carcasa.

Pero también veo la diferencia entre Sasuke y mi padre. Sasuke es compasivo. Hace cosas que mi padre nunca habría hecho. Dona a la caridad, se preocupa por otras personas, me pone antes que todo. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, me haría estacionar en la calzada mientras él ocupa la cochera.

Tengo que recordarme esas cosas. A veces, la chica dentro de mí —la hija de mi padre— es muy obstinada. Me dice que no debí perdonarlo. Me dice que debí dejarlo la primera vez. Y a veces le creo a esa voz. Pero entonces la parte de mí que conoce a Sasuke entiende que los matrimonios no son perfectos. A veces hay momentos en que ambas partes se arrepienten. Y me pregunto cómo me sentiría si lo hubiera dejado después de ese primer incidente. Él nunca debió presionarme, pero yo también hice cosas de las que no me sentía orgullosa. Y si simplemente lo dejaba, ¿no sería ir en contra de nuestros votos matrimoniales? _Para bien o para mal_.

Me niego a renunciar a mi matrimonio tan fácilmente.

Soy una mujer fuerte. He estado alrededor de situaciones de abuso durante toda mi vida. Nunca me convertiré en mi madre. Eso lo sé en un cien por ciento. Y Sasuke nunca se convertirá en mi padre. Creo que necesitábamos que ocurriera lo que pasó en las escaleras así sabría de su pasado y seríamos capaces de llegar a una solución juntos.

La semana pasada tuvimos otra pelea.

Me asusté. Las otras dos peleas que tuvimos no terminaron bien, y sabía que esta sería una prueba de nuestro acuerdo, ya sea si me permitía o no ayudarlo a superar su ira.

Hablábamos de su carrera. Él ya terminó con su residencia y hay un curso de especialización de tres meses en Cambridge, Inglaterra, al que aplicó. Va a saber pronto si fue aprobado, pero esa no es la razón de mi molestia. Es una gran oportunidad y nunca le pediría que no fuera. Tres meses no es nada con lo ocupados que estamos, así que ni siquiera era eso lo que me molestó. Me enfadó cuando discutió lo que quería hacer _después_ de que el viaje a Cambridge terminara.

Le ofrecieron un trabajo en Minnesota, en la Clínica Mayo, y quiere que nos mudemos allí. Dijo que el Hospital General de Massachusetts es el segundo mejor hospital neurológico en el mundo. La Clínica Mayo es la número uno.

Dijo que nunca tuvo la intención de quedarse en Boston para siempre. Le dije que habría sido bueno sacar el tema cuando discutimos nuestro futuro en el vuelo para casarnos en Las Vegas. No puedo dejar Boston. Mi madre vive aquí.

Ino vive aquí. Me dijo que era sólo un vuelo de cinco horas y que podíamos visitar tan a menudo como quisiéramos. Le dije que era bastante difícil dirigir un negocio de flores cuando vives a varios estados de distancia.

La pelea continuó intensificándose y ambos nos pusimos cada vez más furiosos. En un momento, tomó un jarrón lleno de flores de la mesa y lo arrojó al piso. Nos lo quedamos mirando por un rato. Tenía miedo, preguntándome si tomé la decisión correcta al quedarme. Por confiar en que podríamos trabajar en sus problemas de ira juntos. Él respiró hondo y dijo—: Voy a salir por una hora o dos. Creo que necesito alejarme. Cuando regrese, terminaremos esta discusión.

Se dirigió a la puerta y, fiel a su palabra, regresó una hora más tarde, cuando se veía mucho más calmado. Dejó caer las llaves sobre la mesa y luego se dirigió directamente a donde me hallaba parada. Tomó mi cara entre las manos y dijo—: Te dije que quería ser el mejor en mi especialidad, Hina. Te lo dije la primera noche que nos conocimos. Fue una de mis verdades crudas. Pero si tengo que elegir entre trabajar en el mejor hospital del mundo y hacer feliz a mi esposa… te elijo a ti. Tú _eres_ mi éxito. Mientras seas feliz, no me importa donde trabajo. Nos quedaremos en Boston.

Fue entonces cuando supe que tomé la decisión correcta. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Especialmente las personas que más significan para ti.

Ha pasado una semana desde esa pelea y él no ha mencionado el tema de la mudanza de nuevo. Me siento mal, como si frustré sus planes de alguna manera, pero el matrimonio es sobre el compromiso. Se trata de hacer lo que es mejor para la pareja en conjunto, no individualmente. Y quedarnos en Boston es lo mejor para nuestras familias.

Hablando de familias, miro mi teléfono justo cuando me llega un mensaje de Ino.

 _Ino: ¿Todavía no terminas con el trabajo? Necesito tu opinión sobre_ _muebles._

 **Yo: Estaré allí en quince minutos.**

No sé si es por el próximo nacimiento o el hecho de que no está trabajando actualmente, pero estoy bastante segura de que he pasado más tiempo en su casa esta semana que en la mía. Cierro la tienda y me dirijo hacia su apartamento.

Cuando me bajo del ascensor, hay una nota pegada en la puerta de su apartamento. Veo mi nombre escrito en ella, por lo que la saco de la puerta.

 _Hina:_

 _Séptimo piso. Apartamento 749._

 _¿Ella tiene un apartamento aquí sólo para los muebles extras?_

Sé que son ricos, pero incluso eso parece un poco excesivo para ellos. Me subo al ascensor y presiono el botón para el séptimo piso. Cuando las puertas se abren, camino por el pasillo hacia el apartamento 749. Cuando llego, no tengo idea si debería tocar o simplemente entrar. Por lo que sé, alguien podría vivir aquí. Probablemente uno de los _suyos_.

Toco la puerta y escucho pasos desde el otro lado.

Me sorprende cuando la puerta se abre y Sasuke está de pie delante de mí.

—Oye —digo, confundida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonríe y se apoya en el marco de la puerta. —Yo vivo aquí. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Le echo un vistazo a la placa de estaño con el número al lado de la puerta yluego de regreso a él. —¿Qué quiere decir que vives aquí? Pensé que vivías conmigo. ¿Has tenido tu propio apartamento todo este tiempo? —Pensarías que tener un apartamento sería algo que un marido le contaría a su esposa en algún momento. Es un poco inquietante.

En realidad, es ridículo y decepcionante. Creo que podría estar realmente enojada con él en este momento.

Sasuke se ríe y se aparta del marco de la puerta. Ahora llena todo el espacio mientras levanta sus manos al armazón por encima de su cabeza y lo sujeta. —En realidad no he tenido la oportunidad de contarte sobre este apartamento, considerando que sólo firmé los papeles esta mañana.

Retrocedo un paso. —Espera. ¿Qué?

Toma mi mano y me lleva al interior del apartamento. —Bienvenida a casa, Hina.

Me detengo en el vestíbulo.

Sí. Dije _vestíbulo_. Hay un _vestíbulo_.

—¿Compraste un apartamento?

Asiente lentamente, midiendo mi reacción.

—Compraste un apartamento —repito.

Sigue asintiendo. —Lo hice. ¿Qué te parece? Me imaginé que ahora que vivimos juntos podríamos necesitar el espacio extra.

Doy la vuelta en un lento círculo. Cuando mis ojos se posan en la cocina, hago una pausa. No es tan grande como la de Ino, pero es tan blanca y casi tan hermosa. Hay una hielera y un lavavajillas, dos cosas que mi propio apartamento no tiene. Entro en la cocina y le echo un vistazo, asustada de tocar algo. _¿De verdad_ _es mi cocina? Esta no puede ser mi cocina_.

Miro la sala de estar, hacia los techos altos y los grandes ventanales con vistas a Boston Harbor.

—¿Hina? —dice detrás de mí—. No estás enojada, ¿verdad?

Me giro y lo enfrento, dándome cuenta que ha esperado mi reacción durante los últimos minutos. Pero estoy completamente muda.

Niego con la cabeza y levanto la mano para cubrir mi boca. —Creo que no —susurro.

Se acerca a mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas, poniéndolas entre nosotros. —¿ _Crees_ que no? —Se ve preocupado y confundido—. Por favor, dime una verdad cruda, porque comienzo a pensar que tal vez no debería haber hecho esto como una sorpresa.

Bajo la vista al piso de madera. Es verdadera madera. No laminado. —Está bien —digo, mirándolo—. Creo que es una locura que fueras y compraras un apartamento sin mí. Siento que eso es algo que debimos hacer juntos.

Él asiente y parece que está a punto de escupir una disculpa, pero no he terminado.

—Pero mi verdad cruda es que…es perfecto. Ni siquiera sé qué decir, Sasuke. Todo está tan limpio. Tengo miedo de moverme. Podría ensuciar algo.

Libera una ráfaga de aire y me abraza. —Puedes ensuciarlo, nena. Es tuyo. Puedes ensuciarlo tanto como quieras. —Besa un lado de mi cabeza y ni siquiera le he dado las gracias todavía. Parece una respuesta tan pequeña para este tipo de gesto tan grande.

—¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

Se encoge de hombros. —¿Mañana? Tengo el día libre. No es como si tuviéramos un montón de cosas. Podemos pasar las próximas semanas comprando muebles nuevos.

Asiento, tratando de repasar mi agenda de mañana. Ya sabía que Sasuke tenía el día libre mañana, así que no planeé nada.

De repente siento la necesidad de sentarme. No hay sillas, pero por suerte, el suelo está limpio. —Necesito sentarme.

Sasuke me ayuda y luego se sienta frente a mí, sin soltarme las manos.

—¿Ino lo sabe? —le pregunto.

Él sonríe y asiente. —Está tan emocionada, Lily. Pensaba conseguir un apartamento aquí desde hace un tiempo. Después de que decidimos quedarnos en Boston para siempre, simplemente seguí adelante con la idea para sorprenderte. Ella ayudó, pero comenzaba a preocuparme que te lo diría antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad.

No puedo procesarlo. ¿Vivo aquí? ¿Seré vecina de Ino ahora? No sé por qué siento que esto debería molestarme, pero estoy realmente emocionada.

Sonríe y dice—: Sé que necesitas un minuto para procesarlo todo, pero no has visto la mejor parte y me está matando.

—¡Muéstrame!

Sonríe y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Nos dirigimos a través de la sala de estar y por un pasillo. Abre cada puerta y me dice qué habitación es, pero ni siquiera me da tiempo para entrar a alguna. Para el momento en que llegamos a la habitación principal, he concluido que vivimos en un piso de tres dormitorios y dos baños. Con una oficina.

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para procesar la belleza de la habitación cuando me lleva al otro lado del cuarto. Se detiene frente a una pared cubierta por una cortina, se voltea y se coloca de frente hacia mí. —No es un lugar donde puedas plantar un jardín, pero con unos cuantos maceteros, podría acercarse. —Tira la cortina a un lado y abre una puerta, revelando un enorme balcón. Lo sigo al exterior, ya soñando despierta con todas las macetas de plantas que podrían caber aquí.

—Tiene la misma vista que la terraza en la azotea —dice—. Siempre tendremos la vista de la noche que nos conocimos.

Me toma un tiempo asimilarlo, pero todo me golpea en este momento y empiezo a llorar. Sasuke me tira hacia su pecho y envuelve sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor. —Hina —susurra, pasando una mano por mi pelo—. No fue mi intención hacerte llorar.

Me río entre lágrimas. —Simplemente no puedo creer que vivo aquí. —Me aparto de su pecho y levanto la vista hacia él—. ¿Somos ricos? ¿Cómo te puedes permitir esto?

Se ríe. —Te casaste con un neurocirujano, Hina. En realidad no estamos cortos de dinero.

Su comentario me hace reír y luego lloro un poco más. Y luego tenemos nuestro primer visitante porque alguien comienza a golpear la puerta.

—Ino —dice—. Ha esperado en el pasillo.

Corro a la puerta principal y la abro, ambas nos abrazamos, chillamos e incluso lloro un poco más.

Pasamos el resto de la noche en nuestro nuevo apartamento. Sasuke ordena comida china y Kiba baja a comer con nosotros. Sin embargo, no tenemos mesas ni sillas, por lo que los cuatro nos sentamos en medio del piso de la sala de estar y comemos directamente de los contenedores. Hablamos sobre cómo vamos a decorar, hablamos de todas las cosas de vecinos que haremos juntos, hablamos del parto inminente de Ino.

De todo y más.

No puedo esperar para contárselo a mi madre.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aqui el capitulo, que les parecio, perdon se que fue algo cortito :(**_

 _ **Quien creen que hizo tiempo para subir un capitulo?**_

 _ **Yo¡ Jaja okno**_

 _ **Ya extrañaba subir algo, asi que hice tiempo para poder subir aunque fue cortito, el proximo capitulo tambien sera corto porque se nos viene uno muy bueno, no dire mas xD**_

 _ **Si recibo 5 o mas comentarios subire el proximo capitulo el sabado o domingo si no lo estare subiendo la segunda semana de marzo despues de mi examen**_

 _ **Otra cosa que quiero anunciar es que la historia llego a las 6 mil visitas :D, se que no es muy importante pero para mi si, ver que lo leen muchas personas me hace feliz, y me pone triste porque ya casi va a terminar :(**_

 _ **Pero bueno gracias a las que comentaron, perdon por no haberles contestado pero no he podido pero si que leo sus comentarios las quiero :3**_

 _ **Comenten mucho si quieren pronto una actualizacion y denme mucho apoyo para que me vaya bien en el examen.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos virtuales.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.

Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 22

Ino está tres días atrasada.

Hemos estado viviendo en el nuevo apartamento por una semana. Afortunadamente movimos todas nuestras cosas el día en que Sasuke tenía libre, e Ino y yo fuimos a comprar muebles al segundo día de mudarnos. Para el tercer día estábamos prácticamente instalados. Recibimos nuestro primer correo ayer. Era una factura para el establecimiento de servicios, así que finalmente se siente oficial.

Estoy casada. Tengo un maravilloso esposo. Una asombrosa casa. Mi mejor amiga resulta ser mi cuñada y estoy a punto de ser tía. Me atrevería a decir… ¿puede mi vida mejorar aún más?

Cierro mi laptop y me preparo para retirarme por la tarde. Ahora he estado retirándome más temprano porque estoy tan emocionada por llegar a mi nuevo apartamento. Justo cuando estoy cerrando la puerta de mi oficina, Sasuke usa su llave para abrir la puerta principal de la tienda. Deja que la puerta se azote sola detrás de él mientras camina con las manos llenas.

Hay un periódico bajo su brazo y dos cafés en sus manos. A pesar de la frenética mirada y de sus urgidos pasos, está sonriendo. —Hina —dice, caminando hacia mí. Empuja uno de los cafés en mi mano y después saca el periódico bajo su brazo—. Tres cosas. Uno…¿viste el periódico? —Me lo pasa. El periódico esta al revés. Señala el artículo—. Lo obtuviste, Hina. ¡Lo obtuviste!

Trato de no tener esperanzas y bajo la mirada al artículo. Él podría estar hablando de algo totalmente distinto a lo que estoy pensando. Una vez que leo el título. Me doy cuenta de que está hablando _exactamente_ de lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Lo obtuve?

Fui notificada de que mi negocio estaba nominado para un premio por "Lo Mejor‖ de Boston". Es una elección del público que el periódico sostiene anualmente, y sunny place, fue nominado bajo la categoría de "Mejor negocio nuevo en Boston". Los criterios eran para negocios que han estado abiertos por menos de dos años. Tenía una sospecha de que podría haber sido elegida cuando una reportera del periódico me llamó la semana pasada y me hizo una serie de preguntas.

El título dice _"Mejores negocios en Boston. Los votos estan para tus diez_ _favoritos"_.

Sonrío y casi tiro mi café cuando Sasuke me agarra, me levanta y me da vueltas. Dijo que tenía tres noticias, y si comenzó con esa, no tengo idea de cuales puedan ser las otras dos. —¿Cuál es la segunda noticia?

Me coloca de nuevo sobre mis pies, —Comencé con la mejor. Estaba muy emocionado. —Toma un trago de su café y después dice—: Fui seleccionado para el entrenamiento en Cambridge.

Mi rostro se llenó con una gran sonrisa. —¿Lo fuiste? —el asiente, me abraza y me da vueltas otra vez—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —le digo, besándolo—. Ambos somos tan exitosos, es repugnante.

El ríe.

—¿Número tres? —le pregunto.

El retrocede. —Oh sí. La número tres. —Casualmente se recarga contra el mostrador y toma un lento sorbo de café. Gentilmente coloca el café de nuevo sobre el mostrador—. Ino está en labor de parto.

—¡Que! —grito.

—Sí. —asiente hacia los cafés—. Es por eso que te compre café. Porque no dormiremos esta noche.

Comienzo a aplaudir, brincando arriba y abajo y después entrando en pánico mientras trato de encontrar mi bolso, mi chaqueta, las llaves, mi teléfono, el interruptor de luz. Justo antes de que lleguemos a la puerta, Sasuke se arrastra hacia el mostrador, toma el periódico y se lo coloca debajo del brazo. Mis manos están temblando de emoción mientras cierro la puerta con candado.

—¡Vamos a ser tías! —grito mientras corremos hacia mi auto.

Sasuke se ríe de mi broma y dice—: _Tíos_ , Hina. Vamos a ser _tíos_.

Kiba camina tranquilamente por el pasillo. Sasuke y yo nos levantamos de prisa y esperamos noticias. Ha estado tranquilo ahí dentro por la pasada hora y media. Hemos estado esperando que Ino gritara de agonía—una señal de que había nacido—pero no hubo ningún ruido. Ni siquiera los llantos de un recién nacido. Mis manos van hacia mi boca y viendo la mirada de Kiba me tiene temiendo lo peor.

Sus hombros comienzan a sacudirse y caen lágrimas de sus ojos. —Soy papá. —Y luego suelta el aire—. ¡Soy papá!

Abraza a Kiba y después a mí y dice—: Dennos quince minutos y pueden pasar a conocerla.

Cuando cierra la puerta, Sasuke y yo dejamos salir enormes suspiros de alivio. Nos miramos el uno al otro y sonreímos. —¿Tú también estabas pensando lo peor? —me pregunta.

Asiento y lo abrazo. —Eres tío. —digo, sonriéndole.

Besa mi cabeza y dice. —Tú también.

Una hora y media después, ambos estamos parados junto a la cama, viendo a Ino sostener a su bebé. Ella es absolutamente perfecta. Aún es pronto para decir a quien se parece pero a pesar de eso es hermosa.

—¿Quieres sostener a tu sobrina? —le pregunta Ino a Sasuke.

Se pone tenso de nervios, pero después asiente. Ella se inclina y coloca a la bebe en los brazos de Sasuke, mostrándole como sostenerla. Se le queda viendo nerviosamente, camina hacia el sillón y toma asiento. —¿Ustedes ya se han decidido por algún nombre?

—Sí. —dice Ino.

Ambos volteamos hacia Ino y ella sonríe. — Se llamara Hikari*, Porque es la luz que llego a nuestras vidas.

Aprieto la mano de Ino y camino a tomar asiento a lado de Sasuke. He tenido momentos en los que pensaba que no podía amarlo más, pero una vez más estaba equivocada. Ver la manera en que mira a su sobrina hace que mi corazón crezca.

Kiba se sienta a lado de Ino. —¿Escucharon lo silenciosa que estuvo Ino durante todo? Ni siquiera un pío. Ella ni siquiera acepto la anestesia —coloca su brazo alrededor de ella y se acuesta a su lado—. Siento como si estuviera a punto de descubrir que estoy casado con una súper heroína.

Sasuke se ríe. —Ella pateo mi trasero una o dos veces mientras crecíamos. No estaría sorprendido.

—Sin maldecir cerca de Sasuke. —dice Kiba.

— _Trasero_ —le susurra Sasuke a ella.

Ambos nos reímos y me pregunta si quiero sostenerla. Hago como que tengo manos acaparadoras porque esperar mi turno me ha estado matando. La empujo hacia mis brazos y estoy sorprendida por cuanto amor siento por ella ya.

—¿Cuándo vendrán mamá y papá? —Sasuke le pregunta a Ino.

—Ellos estarán aquí para mañana temprano.

—Entonces debería conseguir dormir un poco. Hoy he tenido mucho movimiento. —mira hacia mí—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Sacudo mi cabeza. —Quiero pasar un rato más aquí. Toma mi auto y tomaré un taxi a casa.

Me besa en un lado de la cabeza y recarga su cabeza contra la mía mientras ambos vemos a Hikari. —Creo que deberíamos hacer uno de estos —dice.

Parpadeo hacia él, insegura de si lo escuche bien.

El guiña. —Si estoy dormido cuando llegues a casa, despiértame. Empezaremos con ello esta noche. —les dice adiós a Ino y Kiba, quién lo acompaña a la salida.

Parpadeo hacia Ino y ella está sonriendo. —Te dije que quería tener bebés contigo.

Sonrío y camino de vuelta a la cama. Ella se mueve y me hace espacio. Le paso a Hikari de nuevo y nos acurrucamos en su cama y vemos dormir a Hikari, como si fuera la cosa más magnifica que hemos visto.

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aqui el capitulo es muy corto perdon_**

 ** _Y tambien perdon por no haberlo subido el dia que prometi pero se me complicaron las cosas y no pude :(_**

 ** _Ya fue mi examen y ahora solo espero resultados asi que ya estare mas activa_**

 ** _Sobre el nombre de la sobrina en el libro en realidad le ponen el nombre de su tio solo agregandole una letra para que fuera de niña y como aqui si hacia eso se iba a llamar sasuka se veria feo xD asi que le puse Hikari porque asi se llama mi gata :3_**

 ** _Otra cosa que tengo que anunciar es que como ya se acabara esta adaptacion hare otra con otro libro de la autora con la misma pareja, pero no se cual asi que si gustan hacerme el gran favor de votar, le dejare los nombre y ustedes me diran en los comentarios cual les gusta mas y si mis planes no me fallan y me comentan mucho lo estare subiendo mañana en la noche o el sabado_**

 ** _Los nombres son :_**

 ** _1- Ugly Love_**

 ** _2- Maybe Someday_**

 ** _Bueno y tambien diganme si quieren otra adaptacion, sí si soy buena en esto y si me apoyan xD_**

 _ **Adelanto :**_

Me odio, pues el día en que Naruto puso su número ahí, lo abrí y lo observé.

Me odio pues, muy en el fondo, sabía que había una posibilidad de que tal vez lo necesitaría algún día. _Así que lo memoricé._

—¿Bueno?

Su voz es cautelosa. Inquisidora. No reconoce el número. Empiezo a llorar al instante que habla. Cubro mi boca y trato de guardar silencio.

—¿Hinata? — Su voz es mucho más fuerte ahora—. Hina, ¿dónde estás?

 _Me odio, pues sabe que las lágrimas son mías._

—Naruto —susurro—, necesito tu ayuda.

 _ **Si recibo 5 comentarios o mas estare subiendo el proximo capitulo mañana sin falta si no el lunes :3**_

 _ **comenten mucho y perdon por ya no estar respondiendo a los comentarios ya me pondre las pilas ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo y beso virtual a todos :3**_


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.

Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 23

Pasan tres horas y son pasadas las diez de la noche cuando regreso a casa. Me quedé con Ino por otra hora más luego de que Sasuke se fue, y después regresé a mi oficina a terminar algunas cosas, así no tengo que ir por los próximos dos días. Cuando Sasuke tiene un día libre, intento coincidir los míos con los suyos. Las luces están apagadas cuando entro por la puerta principal, de modo que significa que Sasuke ya está en la cama.

Todo el viaje a casa pensé en lo que había dicho. No esperaba que esta conversación llegara tan pronto. Casi tengo veinticinco años, pero pensé que pasarían al menos un par de años para que empezáramos a formar una familiar. Aún no tengo la certeza si estoy lista, pero, saber que es algo que él desea algún día, me ha puesto de un humor increíblemente feliz.

Decido hacerme algo rápido de comer antes de despertarlo. No he cenado todavía y me estoy muriendo de hambre. Cuando prendo las luces de la cocina, suelto un grito. Llevo la mano hacia mi pecho y caigo contra la encimera.

—¡Santo cielo, Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Está apoyado de espalda contra la pared a un lado del refrigerador. Sus pies están cruzados en los tobillos y me mira con los ojos estrechados. Está volteando algo entre sus dedos, mirándome fijamente.

Mis ojos van al mostrador a su izquierda, y veo un vaso vacío que probablemente tenía whisky. Lo toma en ocasiones para dormirse. Vuelvo a mirarlo y hay una sonrisita en su rostro. De inmediato, mi cuerpo se pone caliente con esa sonrisa, pues sé qué viene a continuación. Este departamento está a punto de convertirse en un frenesí de ropas y besos. Hemos bautizado casi todos los cuartos desde que nos mudamos aquí, pero la cocina es una que no hemos abordado aún.

Le sonrío, mi corazón aún está latiendo erráticamente por la sorpresa de encontrarlo aquí en la oscuridad. Su mirada va a la mano, y me doy cuenta de que está sosteniendo el imán de Boston. Lo traje del viejo departamento y lo situé al refrigerador cuando nos mudamos.

Vuelve a situarlo en el refrigerador y le da un golpecito—: ¿De dónde conseguiste esto?

Miro el imán y luego a él. Lo último que deseo hacer es contarle que el imán me lo regaló Naruto en mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Solo abrirá un tema ya doloroso, y me encuentro demasiado emocionada por lo que va a suceder ahora entre nosotros como para darle la cruda verdad ahora.

Me encojo de hombros. —No me acuerdo. Siempre lo he tenido.

Se me queda mirado en silencio y luego se endereza, dando dos pasos en mi dirección. Retrocedo hasta quedar contra la encimera y jadea. Sus manos encuentran mi cintura y las desliza entre mi culo y mis vaqueros, y me jala hacia sí. Su boca reclama la mía y me besa mientras comienza a bajarme los vaqueros.

 _Vale. Supongo que estamos haciéndolo ahora._

Arrastra los labios por mi cuello a tiempo que me quito los zapatos y luego me saca los pantalones por completo.

 _Supongo que puedo comer más tarde. Bautizar la cocina acaba de convertirse en mi_ _prioridad._

Cuando su boca vuelve a la mía, me levanta y me sienta en la encimera, instalándose entre mis rodillas. Puedo oler el whisky en su aliento, y me agrada un poco. Ya me encuentro respirando pesadamente entretanto sus tibios labios se deslizan entre los míos. Toma un puñado de mi cabello y tira suavemente de modo que estoy mirándolo.

—¿La cruda verdad? —susurra, observando mi boca como si estuviera a punto de devorarme.

Asiento.

Su otra mano empieza a deslizarse por mi muslo hasta que no hay ningún lugar al que su mano pueda ir. Desliza dos cálidos dedos en mi interior, manteniendo su mirada fija en la mía. Aspiro una bocanada de aire en tanto que mis piernas rodean su cintura con fuerza. Lentamente, empiezo a moverme contra su mano, gimiendo suavemente mientras me observa acaloradamente.

—¿Dónde conseguiste el imán, Hina?

 _¿Qué?_

Mi corazón empieza a sentirse como si estuviera latiendo al revés.

 _¿Por qué me sigue preguntando esto?_

Sus dedos siguen moviéndose en mi interior, sus ojos aun luciendo como si me desearan. _A excepción de su mano_. La mano que está enredada en mi cabello empieza a tirar más fuerte y hago una mueca.

—Sasuke —susurro, manteniendo la voz calmada, aunque estoy comenzando a temblar—, me duele.

Sus dedos dejan de moverse, pero su mirada nunca abandona la mía. Con lentitud, saca los dedos de mi interior y lleva la mano a mi garganta, apretándola suavemente. Sus labios encuentran los míos y su lengua se zambulle dentro de mi boca. Lo acepto, ya que no tengo idea de lo que está pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo, y rezo de que esté exagerando.

Puedo sentir su dureza contra mis vaqueros cuando se presiona contra mí. Pero luego retrocede. Las manos me abandonan por completo cuando pega su espalda contra el refrigerador, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo como si me quisiera follar aquí mismo en la cocina. Mi corazón se empieza a calmar. _Estoy exagerando_.

Estira su mano a un lado de él, junto a la estufa, y toma un periódico. Es el mismo periódico que me mostró temprano, con el artículo sobre premios impreso en él. Lo sostiene, y luego lo lanza hacia mí. —¿Ya tuviste la oportunidad de leerlo?

Suelto un suspiro de alivio. —Todavía no— contesto, mis ojos yendo al artículo.

—Léelo en voz alta.

Lo miro. Sonrío, pero mi estómago está ansioso. Hay algo mal en él ahora. La forma en que está actuando. No puedo descubrir qué es.

—¿Quieres lea el artículo? —pregunto—. ¿Ahora mismo?

Me siento extraña, sentada en el mostrador de mi cocina media desnuda, sosteniendo un periódico. Asiente. —Me gustaría que te quitaras la blusa primero. _Después_ , léelo en voz alta.

Me le quedo mirando, intentando entender su comportamiento. Tal vez el whisky lo ha puesto extra juguetón. Muchas veces cuando hacemos el amor, es tan simple como hacer el amor. Pero, en ocasiones, nuestro sexo es salvaje. Un poco peligroso, como la mirada en sus ojos en este instante.

Bajo el periódico, sacándome la blusa, y después levanto el periódico de nuevo. Empiezo a leer el artículo en voz alta, pero avanza un paso y dice—: No todo el artículo. —Voltea el periódico donde inicia la mitad del artículo y apunta a una oración—. Lee los últimos párrafos.

Agacho la vista, esta vez aún más confundida. Pero lo que sea que logre que pasemos de esto a la cama…

—El negocio con el mayor número de votos no debería ser una sorpresa. El icónico Bib's , abrió en abril del año pasado, convirtiéndose rápidamente en uno de los restaurantes de mayor audiencia en la ciudad.

Dejo de leer y miro a Sasuke. Se ha servido más whisky y está tomando un sorbo. —Sigue leyendo— dice, alentándome con un gesto de cabeza hacia elperiódico en mi mano.

Trago con dificultad, la saliva en mi boca cada vez haciéndose más espesa en cuanto pasan los segundos. Trato de controlar el temblor de mis manos mientras continúo leyendo. —El dueño, Naruto Uzumaki, es un chef galardonado dos veces y también un marino. No es ningún secreto lo que el acrónimo de su restaurante de gran éxito, Bib's, significa: _Mejor en Boston_.

Jadeo.

 _Todo es mejor en Boston._

Aprieto mi estómago, intentando mantener mis emociones bajo control mientras sigo leyendo.

—Sin embargo, al ser entrevistado en relación con su premio más reciente, el chef por fin reveló la verdadera historia del significado detrás del nombre. " _Es una_ _larga historia_ ", declaró el Chef Uzumaki.‖" _Fue en homenaje a alguien que tuvo un gran_ _impacto en mi vida. Alguien que significó mucho para mí. Ella todavía significa mucho_ _para mí_."

Sitúo el periódico en el mostrador.

—Ya no quiero seguir leyendo. —Mi voz se quiebra contra mi garganta.

Sasuke avanza dos pasos y toma el periódico. Sigue donde terminé, su voz es fuerte y enojada ahora. —Cuando preguntamos si la chica sabía que nombró el restaurante en su honor, el chef Uzumaki sonrió intencionadamente y dijo: " _Siguiente pregunta_ ".

La ira en la voz de Sasuke me da nauseas.

—Sasuke, detente —digo con calma—, has bebido demasiado. —Paso frente a él y salgo rápidamente hacia el pasillo que lleva a nuestro dormitorio. Hay muchas cosas pasando entre nosotros ahora mismo y no estoy segura si entiendo alguna de ellas.

El artículo nunca indicó de quién hablaba Naruto. Naruto sabe que era de mí y _yo_ sé que era de mí, pero, ¿cómo demonios Sasuke pudo atar cabos?

Y el imán. ¿Cómo podría saber que Naruto me lo dio solo por leer ese artículo?

 _Está exagerando._

Lo puedo oír siguiéndome en cuanto me dirijo al dormitorio. Abro la puerta de golpe y me detengo en seco.

La cama esta llena de cosas. Hay una caja vacía con las palabras "Cosas de Hina" escritas en un costado. Y mas todo el contenido que había en la caja. Cartas… diarios… cajas de zapatos vacías. Cierro los ojos y respiro lentamente.

El leyó el diario.

 _No._

 _Leyó. El. Diario._

Sus brazos rodean mi cintura desde atrás. Desliza una mano por mi estómago y agarra con fuerza uno de mis pechos. Su otra mano inmoviliza mi hombro a tiempo que aleja mi cabello del cuello.

Cierro mis ojos, apretándolos, justo cuando sus dedos empiezan a trazar mi piel hasta mi hombro. Lentamente, pasa su dedo sobre el corazón, y un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios encuentran mi piel, justo sobre el tatuaje, y después me muerde tan fuerte, que grito.

Intento alejarme de él, pero me tiene tan fuertemente agarrada, que ni siquiera se mueve. El dolor por sus dientes perforando mi clavícula se extiende desde mi hombro a mi brazo. Inmediatamente empiezo a llorar. _Sollozando._

—Sasuke, suéltame —le digo, con mi voz suplicando—, por favor. Aléjate. — Sus brazos están reteniendo los míos mientras me sostiene firmemente por detrás.

Me gira, pero mis ojos todavía están cerrados. Me encuentro demasiado asustada de mirarlo. Sus manos están situadas en mis hombros a medida que me empuja hacia la cama. Empiezo a luchar contra él, pero es inútil. Es demasiado fuerte para mí. Está enojado. Está herido. _Y este no es Sasuke._

Mi espalda choca contra la cama y retrocedo con frenesí hacia la cabecera, intentando alejarme de él.

—¿Por qué sigue aquí, Hina? —Su voz ya no es tan serena como en la cocina. Ahora está enfadadísimo—. Está en _todo_. El imán en el refrigerador. El diario en la caja que encontré en nuestro armario. ¡El puto _tatuaje_ en tu cuerpo que solía ser mi maldita _parte favorita de ti_!

Está en la cama ahora.

—Sasuke —le ruego—, puedo explicarlo. —Las lágrimas corren por mis sienes a mi cabello—. Estás enojado. Por favor, no me hagas daño, _por favor_. Vete, y cuando vuelvas, te lo explicaré.

Su mano agarra mi tobillo y me da un tirón hasta que estoy debajo de él.

—No estoy enojado, Hina—dice, su voz es inquietantemente calmada ahora—. Es que creo que no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo. —Su cuerpo desciende sobre el mío y lleva mis muñecas con una mano sobre mi cabeza, presionándolas contra el colchón.

—Sasuke, por favor. —Estoy sollozando, tratando de empujarlo con cualquier parte de mi cuerpo—. Quítate de encima. _Por favor_.

 _No, no, no, no._

—Te amo, Hina —dice, sus palabras estrellándose contra mi mejilla—. Mucho más de lo que alguna vez él lo hizo. ¿Por qué no puedes _ver_ eso?

Mi temor crece, y se diluye con rabia. Todo lo que puedo ver cuando cierro los ojos con fuerza es a mi madre llorando en nuestro viejo sofá en la sala de estar; mi padre forzándola a tener algo, estando encima de ella. El odio me recorre y empiezo gritar.

Sasuke intenta ahogar mis gritos con su boca.

Muerdo su lengua.

Su frente viene con velocidad a la mía, estrellándose.

En un instante, todo el dolor se desvanece cuando un manto de oscuridad cubre mis ojos y me consume.

Puedo sentir su aliento contra mi oído mientras murmura algo inaudible. Mi corazón está acelerado, todo mi cuerpo todavía sigue temblando, mis lágrimas aun cayendo de alguna forma y estoy jadeando en busca de aire. Sus palabras están chocando contra mi oído, pero el dolor palpitando en mi cabeza es tan fuerte para que pueda descifrar sus palabras.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero arde. Puedo sentir algo goteando en mi ojo derecho e instantáneamente sé que es sangre

 _Mi_ sangre.

Sus palabras empiezan a aclararse.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo…

Sus manos todavía tienen presionadas las mías contra el colchón y sigue encima mío. Ya no está tratando de forzarme a tener algo.

—Hina, te amo. Lo siento tanto.

Sus palabras están llenas de pánico. Está besándome, sus labios son suaves contra mi mejilla y mi boca.

Sabe lo que ha hecho. Vuelve a ser Sasuke, y sabe lo que acaba de hacerme. A nosotros. A nuestro futuro.

Utilizo su pánico a mi favor. Sacudo la cabeza y susurro—: Está bien, Sasuke. Está bien. Estabas enojado, está bien.

Sus labios encuentran los míos en un frenesí y el sabor del whisky ahora me dan ganas de vomitar. Sigue susurrando disculpas cuando el dormitorio empieza a desaparecer otra vez.

Mis ojos están cerrados. Seguimos en la cama, pero ya no está completamente encima mío. Está en su lado, con su brazo rodeando apretadamente mi cintura. Su cabeza se encuentra presionada contra mi pecho. Me quedo inmóvil mientras evaluó todo a mi alrededor.

No se está moviendo, pero puedo sentir sus respiraciones, pesadas con el sueño. No sé si se desmayó o si se durmió. La última cosa que recuerdo es su boca sobre la mía, el sabor de mis propias lágrimas.

Me quedo acostada por varios minutos más. El dolor en mi cabeza empieza a empeorar con cada minuto de consciencia. Cierro mis ojos y trato de pensar.

¿Dónde está mi bolso?

¿Dónde están mis llaves?

¿Dónde está mi celular?

Me toma cinco minutos completos deslizarme debajo de él. Estoy demasiado asustada para moverme mucho de una sola vez, así que lo hago de un centímetro a la vez hasta que soy capaz de rodar hacia el piso. Cuando ya no puedo sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, un inesperado sollozo retumba en mi pecho. Cubro mi boca con mi mano mientras me levanto y salgo corriendo del dormitorio.

Encuentro mi bolso y mi celular, pero no tengo idea de donde puso las llaves. Busco frenéticamente en la sala de estar y la cocina, pero apenas puedo ver algo. Cuando me dio un cabezazo, debió de haber dejado una cortada en mi frente porque hay mucha sangre en mis ojos y todo está borroso.

Me deslizo hacia el piso, sintiéndome mareada. Mis dedos están temblando tan fuerte, que me toma tres intentos escribir bien la contraseña de mi teléfono.

Cuando tengo la pantalla para marcar un número, me detengo. Mi primer instinto es llamar a Ino y Kiba, pero no puedo. No puedo hacerles esto ahora. Acaba de dar a luz a un bebé hace cuestión de horas. No puedo hacerles esto.

Podría llamar a la policía, pero mi mente ni siquiera puede procesar todo lo que eso conlleva. No quiero hacer una declaración. No quiero presentar cargos, sabiendo lo que puede hacerle a su carrera. No quiero que Ino se enoje conmigo. Simplemente no sé. No descarto por completo notificar a la policía tarde o temprano. Es solo que no tengo la energía para tomar esa decisión ahora.

Aprieto el celular e intento pensar. _Mi madre._

Empiezo a marcar su número, pero luego pienso en lo que esto le haría y empiezo a llorar otra vez. No puedo involucrarla en este desastre. Ha pasado por mucho. Y Sasuke intentará encontrarme. Se contactará con ella primero. Luego con Ino y Kiba. Después con todos los demás que conocemos.

Limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos y empiezo a marcar el número de Naruto.

Me odio más en estos instantes que en toda mi vida.

Me odio, pues el día que Sasuke encontró el número de Naruto en mi celular, le mentí y le dije que había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Me odio, pues el día en que Naruto puso su número ahí, lo abrí y lo observé.

Me odio pues, muy en el fondo, sabía que había una posibilidad de que tal vez lo necesitaría algún día. _Así que lo memoricé._

—¿Bueno?

Su voz es cautelosa. Inquisidora. No reconoce el número. Empiezo a llorar al instante que habla. Cubro mi boca y trato de guardar silencio.

—¿Hinata? — Su voz es mucho más fuerte ahora—. Hina, ¿dónde estás?

 _Me odio, pues sabe que las lágrimas son mías._

—Naruto—susurro—, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta otra vez. Puedo oír el pánico en su voz. Puedo escucharlo caminando, moviendo cosas a su alrededor. Oigo una puerta cerrarse de un portazo al otro lado de la línea.

—Te enviaré un mensaje —susurro, demasiado asustada para seguir hablando. No quiero despertar a Sasuke. Cuelgo el celular y, de alguna forma, encuentro fuerza aun en mis manos mientras le mando mi dirección y el código de entrada. Después le mando un segundo mensaje que dice: **Mándame un mensaje** **cuando llegues. Por favor no toques la puerta.**

Gateo hasta la cocina y encuentro mis pantalones, batallando en ponérmelos. Encuentro mi camisa en el mostrador. Cuando estoy vestida, voy a la sala de estar. Considero abrir la puerta y encontrarme con Naruto abajo, pero me siento tan asustada, que no seré capaz de llegar hasta el vestíbulo sola. Mi frente sigue sangrando y me siento demasiado débil incluso para ponerme de pie y esperar junto a la puerta. Me deslizo al suelo, apretando mi teléfono en mi puño tembloroso, mirándolo, esperando su mensaje.

Son unos agonizantes veinticuatro minutos más tarde cuando mi teléfono se ilumina.

 ** _Estoy aquí._**

Me levanto y abro la puerta. Unos brazos me rodean y mi cara está presionada contra algo suave. Solamente empiezo a llorar y llorar, temblar y llorar.

—Hina —susurra. Nunca había escuchado mi nombre dicho tan tristemente. Me insta a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules se desplazan sobre mi rostro, y lo veo suceder. Miro la preocupación desaparecer mientras alza su cabeza hacia la puerta del departamento—. ¿Sigue ahí?

 _Rabia._

Puedo sentir la rabia irradiar de su cuerpo y empieza a dirigirse a la puerta del departamento. Agarro su chaqueta, empuñándola. —No. _Por favor_ , Naruto. Solo quiero irme.

Veo el dolor invadirle cuando se detiene, esforzándose en decidir si escucharme o entrar furioso por la puerta. Al final, se da la vuelta y me abraza. Me ayuda a llegar al elevador y después por la recepción. Por algún milagro, nos encontramos sólo con una persona y está pendiente de su celular y de frente hacia el otro lado.

Para el momento que llegamos al estacionamiento, empiezo a sentirme mareada otra vez. Le digo que vayamos más lento, y luego siento sus brazos en volver debajo de mis rodillas a tiempo que me alza. Después estamos en el auto.

Después el auto se está moviendo.

Sé que necesito puntadas.

Sé que me está llevando al hospital.

Pero no tengo idea de por qué las siguientes palabras que salen de mi boca son—: No me lleves al Hospital General de Massachusetts. Llévame a otro lugar.

Por alguna razón, no quiero correr el riesgo de encontrarme con alguno de los colegas de Sasuke. Lo odio. Lo odio en este momento más de lo que nunca he odiado a mi padre. Pero la preocupación por su carrera todavía, de alguna manera, se hace presente a través del odio.

Cuando me doy cuenta de esto, me odio tanto como lo odio a él.

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, que les parecio, se esperaban lo que paso, Naruto hizo su aparacion, como creen que seran los capitulos que vienen D:**

 **Ya pronto llegaremos a las 7000 visitas y 100 comentarios me hace tan feliz :D**

 **Contestare los comentarios que dejaron:**

 **Claudia:** Muchas gracias por seguinaqui leyendo y esperandome a que suba el capitulos pero aqui esta y espero me sigas en la otra adaptacion que subire un abrazo

 **Lana:** Perdon por hacerte esperar mucho pero aqui esta el capitulo, si sera Ugly Love la que sera adaptada. Un abrazo

 **Anna :** Perdon por torturarte con la espera, pero aqui esta y espero te guste, Sasuke la rego muy feo con ella pero pues haber que pasa en los proximos capitulos. La pareja de la siguiente sera Sasuhina ya que es la pareja que mas me gusta y si sera Ugly Love espero me sigas en la otra historia.

 **Hina Hyu 90 :** Aqui esta el capitulo espero te guste

 **MHidari :** Tarde pero seguro xD, Pues si sera el de Ugly Love, y no he leido ese libro de que trata. Espero me sigas en la otra historia

 **Adelanto:**

Empiezo a negar con la cabeza, y, cuando me rodea con los brazos, lloro más fuerte de lo que imaginé que mi cuerpo era incluso capaz de hacer. Me sostiene todo el tiempo que lloro. Me sostiene a través de mi odio.

Me hice esto a mí misma.

Permití que me sucediera esto.

 _Soy mi madre._

 **Que adelanto mas feo lo se, pero no queria spolearlos mucho xD**

 **Comenten 3 personas o mas y mañana tendran el capitulo y la nueva historia ;)**

 **Les dejo aqui el resumen la pareja sera Sasuhina**

 _ **Ugly Love:**_

Cuando Hinata Hyuga se encuentra con el piloto de línea aérea, Sasuke Uchiha, ella sabe que no es amor a primera vista. Ni siquiera iría tan lejos como para considerarse amigos. Lo único que Sasuke y Hinata tienen en común es una innegable atracción mutua. Una vez que sus deseos están a la intemperie, se dan cuenta que tienen la atracción perfecta.Él no quiere amor, ella no tiene tiempo para el amor, de modo que sólo los deja con el sexo.

 **La historia sera un poco mas subida de tono que esta de una vez aviso**

 **Me comentan que les parece, Besos y abrazos a todos. Comenten mucho**


	24. Chapter 24

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.

Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 24

Naruto está de pie al otro lado de la habitación. No me ha quitado los ojos de encima en todo el tiempo que la enfermera me ha estado ayudando. Tras tomar una muestra de sangre, inmediatamente regresó y comenzó a asistir mi corte. No me ha hecho muchas preguntas todavía, pero es obvio que mis lesiones son el resultado de un ataque. Puedo ver la mirada de lástima en su rostro conforme limpia la sangre de la marca de una mordedura en mi hombro izquierdo.

Cuando termina, mira hacia a Naruto. Da unos pasos hacia la derecha, bloqueando su vista de mí mientras se vuelve y me enfrenta de nuevo. —Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas personales. Voy a pedirle que salga de la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

Es en ese momento que me doy cuenta que piensa que Naruto es el culpable de mi ataque. De inmediato, comienzo a negar con la cabeza.

—No fue él —le digo—. Por favor, no hagas que se vaya.

El alivio cruza por su rostro. Asiente, y luego acerca una silla. —¿Estás herida en otro sitio?

Niego, porque ella no puede arreglar todas las partes de mí que Sasuke rompió en mi interior.

—¿Hinata? —Su voz es suave—. ¿Fuiste violada?

Las lágrimas llenan mis ojos y veo como Naruto se voltea hacia la pared, presionando su frente contra ella.

La enfermera espera hasta que hago contacto visual con ella de nuevo para seguir hablando. —Tenemos un cierto examen para estas situaciones. Se llama examen SANE*. Es opcional, por supuesto, pero lo recomiendo en tu situación.

—No fui violada —le digo—. No me…

Estás segura, Lily? —pregunta la enfermera.

Asiento. —No quiero uno.

Naruto me enfrenta de nuevo y puedo ver dolor en su expresión mientras se acerca un poco. —Hina. Necesitas esto. —Sus ojos están suplicando.

Niego de nuevo. —Naruto, lo juro... —Aprieto los ojos y bajo la cabeza—. No lo estoy encubriendo esta vez —susurro—. Lo intentó, pero luego se detuvo.

—Si decides presentar cargos, necesitarás el...

—No quiero el examen —repito, con voz firme.

Tocan la puerta y entra un doctor, evitándome más miradas suplicantes de Naruto. La enfermera le da al médico un breve resumen de mis lesiones. Luego se hace a un lado mientras este examina mi cabeza y hombro. Pone una luz parpadeante frente a ambos ojos. Baja la mirada hacia el papeleo de nuevo y dice— : Me gustaría descartar una conmoción cerebral, pero teniendo en cuenta tu situación, no quiero realizarte una tomografía. En su lugar, nos gustaría mantenerte en observación.

—¿Por qué no quiere realizarme una tomografía? —le pregunto.

El doctor se pone de pie. —No nos gusta realizar rayos X en mujeres embarazadas a menos que sea de vital importancia. Estaremos monitoreándote por si hay complicaciones y, si no hay más preocupaciones, serás libre de irte.

No escucho nada más que eso.

 _Nada._

La presión comienza a acumularse en mi cabeza. Mi corazón. Mi estómago. Me agarro de los bordes de la camilla donde estoy sentada y miro al suelo, hasta que ambos salen de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos, me siento, congelada y en silencio. Veo a Naruto acercarse. Sus pies están casi tocando los míos. Sus dedos rozan ligeramente mi espalda. —¿Lo sabías?

Libero un rápido suspiro y, a continuación, inhalo más aire. Empiezo a negar con la cabeza, y, cuando me rodea con los brazos, lloro más fuerte de lo que imaginé que mi cuerpo era incluso capaz de hacer. Me sostiene todo el tiempo que lloro. Me sostiene a través de mi odio.

Me hice esto a mí misma.

Permití que me sucediera esto.

 _Soy mi madre._

—Me quiero ir —le susurro.

Naruto se inclina hacia atrás. —Quieren tenerte bajo observación, Hina. Creo que deberías quedarte.

Lo miro y sacudo la cabeza. —Necesito salir de aquí. _Por favor_. Quiero irme.

Asiente, y me ayuda a ponerme los zapatos. Se quita la chaqueta y la envuelve a mi alrededor, y luego salimos del hospital sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

No me dice nada mientras conduce. Miro por la ventana, demasiado exhausta para llorar. También muy conmocionada para hablar. Me siento sumergida.

 _Solo sigue nadando._

Naruto no vive en un apartamento. Vive en una casa. En un pequeño suburbio a las afueras de Boston llamado Wellesley, donde todas las casas son hermosas, extensas, conservadas, y caras. Antes que se detenga en la entrada, me pregunto si alguna vez se casó con esa chica. _Shion_. Me pregunto qué pensará de que su esposo esté trayendo a casa a una chica que una vez amó, quien acaba de ser atacada por su propio esposo.

Ella se compadecerá de mí. Se preguntará por qué no lo abandoné. Se preguntará cómo me permití llegar hasta este punto. Se preguntará todas las mismas cosas que solía preguntarme respecto a mi propia madre cuando la vi en mi misma situación. La gente pasa mucho tiempo preguntándose por qué las mujeres no se van. ¿Dónde están todas esas personas que incluso se preguntan por qué los hombres son abusivos? ¿No es allí hacia donde debería ir dirigida toda la culpa?

Naruto se estaciona en el garaje. No hay otro vehículo aquí. No espero a que me ayude a salir del auto. Abro la puerta y salgo por mi cuenta, luego lo sigo a su casa. Digita un código en la alarma y luego enciende algunas luces. Mis ojos vagan alrededor de la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar. Todo está hecho de rica madera y acero inoxidable, y su cocina está pintada de un calmante color verde azulado. El color del océano. Si no hubiera estado tan lastimada, podría sonreír.

 _Naruto siguió nadando, y míralo ahora. Nadó hasta el puto Caribe._

Se dirige a la nevera y saca una botella de agua, volviendo con ella Retira latapa y me la entrega. Tomo un trago y veo como enciende la luz de la sala de estar, luego la del pasillo.

—¿Vives solo? —le pregunto.

Asiente mientras vuelve a ir hacia la cocina. —¿Tienes hambre?

Niego. Incluso si lo tuviera, no sería capaz de comer.

—Te mostraré tu habitación —dice—. Hay una ducha por si lo necesitas.

 _Lo necesito. Quiero lavar el sabor del whisky de mi boca. Quiero lavar el olor estéril_ _del hospital de mi cuerpo. Quiero lavar las últimas cuatro horas de mi vida._

Lo sigo por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de invitados donde enciende la luz. Hay dos cajas sobre una cama sin hacer y unas más apiladas contra las paredes. Hay una silla de gran tamaño contra una pared, frente a la puerta. Se dirige a la cama y quita las cajas, colocándolas donde están las demás.

—Me acabo de mudar hace unos meses. No he tenido mucho tiempo para decorar todavía. —Se acerca a una cómoda y abre un cajón—. Haré la cama para ti. —Saca sábanas y una funda de almohada. Comienza a hacer la cama mientras me dirijo al interior de baño y cierro la puerta.

Me quedo en el baño durante treinta minutos. Algunos de esos minutos los paso observando mi reflejo en el espejo. Otros los paso en la ducha. El resto los paso en el inodoro cuando vomito al pensar en las últimas horas.

Me envuelvo en una toalla cuando abro la puerta del baño. Naruto ya no está en el dormitorio, pero hay ropa doblada en la cama recién hecha. Un pantalón de pijama de hombre que es demasiado grandes para mí y una camiseta que llega hasta mis rodillas. Tiro del cordón, para atarlo, y luego me meto en la cama. Enciendo la lámpara y tiro de las cubiertas para taparme.

Lloro tanto, que ni siquiera hago ruido.

* * *

* Examen para casos de asaltos sexuales.

Hoy subi dos capitulos asi que sigan leyendo xD


	25. Chapter 25

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.

Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 25

Huelo tostadas.

Me estiro en la cama y sonrío, porque Sasuke sabe que las tostadas son mis favoritas.

Mis ojos se abren y la claridad se estrella contra mí con la fuerza de un choque frontal. Aprieto los ojos cerrados cuando me doy cuenta de dónde estoy y por qué estoy aquí y que las tostadas que huelo no son en absoluto porque mi marido dulce y cariñoso me está preparando el desayuno en la cama.

Inmediatamente me dan ganas de llorar, por lo que me obligo a salir de la cama. Me concentro en el vacío en mi estómago mientras uso el baño, y me digo que puedo llorar después de comer algo. Necesito comer antes de enfermarme otra vez.

Cuando salgo del baño y de regreso a la habitación, noto que la silla se ha dado vuelta para que quede frente a la cama ahora en lugar de la puerta. Hay una manta echada sobre ella sin razón, y es obvio que Naruto estuvo aquí ayer por la noche mientras dormía.

Probablemente estaba preocupado de que pudiera tener una conmoción cerebral.

Cuando entro en la cocina, Naruto se mueve hacia atrás y adelante entre el refrigerador, la estufa, el mostrador. Por primera vez en doce horas, siento un indicio de algo que no es agonía, porque recuerdo que es un chef. Uno _bueno_. Y me está preparando el desayuno.

Él me mira mientras entro en la cocina. —Buen día —dice, cuidadoso de decirlo sin demasiada inflexión—. Espero que tengas hambre. — Desliza un vaso y un recipiente de zumo de naranja a través del mostrador hacia mí, luego se da la vuelta y se enfrenta a la estufa de nuevo.

—Estoy hambrienta.

Él mira por encima del hombro y me da un fantasma de sonrisa. Me sirvo un vaso de zumo de naranja y luego camino hasta el otro lado de la cocina, donde está el rincón del desayuno. Hay un periódico sobre la mesa y empiezo a recogerlo. Cuando veo el artículo sobre las mejores empresas en Boston impreso a través de la página, mis manos comienzan inmediatamente a temblar y se me cae de nuevo el papel sobre la mesa. Cierro los ojos y tomo un sorbo del zumo de naranja.

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto fija un plato delante de mí, a continuación, toma asiento frente a mí en la mesa. Pone su propio plato de comida delante de él y corta un crepe con su tenedor.

Miro hacia mi plato. Tres crepes, rociados en almíbar y adornados con un poco de crema batida. Rodajas de fresa y naranja se alinean en la parte derecha del plato.

Es bastante para comer, pero tengo demasiada hambre como para que me importe. Tomo un bocado y cierro los ojos, tratando de no hacer obvio que es el mejor bocado de desayuno que he tenido nunca. Por último me permito admitir que su restaurante se merecía ese premio.

Por más que traté de convencer a Sasuke e Ino de no ir más, era el mejor restaurante en el que jamás había estado.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? —pregunto.

Da un sorbo a su taza de café. —En la marina —dice, bajando la taza—. He entrenado por un tiempo durante mi primera temporada y luego, cuando me alisté de nuevo lo hice como un chef. —Él golpea ligeramente el tenedor contra el lado de su plato—. ¿Te gusta?

Asiento. —Es delicioso. Pero estás equivocado. Sabías cómo cocinar antes de que te alistaras.

Él sonríe. —¿Recuerdas las galletas?

Asiento de nuevo. —Las mejores galletas que he comido.

Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla. —Me enseñé lo básico. Mi madre trabajaba un segundo turno cuando yo era pequeño, así que si quería cenar por la noche tenía que hacerlo por mi cuenta. Era eso o morir de hambre, así que compré un libro de cocina en una venta de garaje e hice cada receta en ella a lo largo de un año. Y sólo tenía trece.

Sonrío, sorprendida de que aún soy capaz de hacerlo. —La próxima vez que alguien pregunte cómo aprendiste a cocinar, debes contar esa historia. No la otra.

Él niega con la cabeza. —Eres la única persona que sabe algo acerca de mí antes de los diecinueve. Me gustaría que siga siendo así.

Me empieza a contar sobre su trabajo como cocinero en el ejército. Cómo ahorró tanto dinero como pudo para que cuando saliera, pudiera abrir su propio restaurante. Empezó con un pequeño café que lo hizo muy bien, luego abrió Bib hace un año y medio. —Lo hace bien —dice con modestia.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de su cocina y luego lo miro. —Parece que lo hace mucho mejor que sólo bien.

Se encoge de hombros y toma otro bocado de su comida. No hablo después de eso mientras terminamos de comer, porque mi mente vaga a su restaurante. Su nombre. Lo que dijo en la entrevista. Luego, por supuesto, esos pensamientos me llevan de nuevo a pensamientos de Sasuke y la ira en su voz mientras gritaba la última línea de la entrevista hacia mí.

Creo que Naruto puede ver el cambio en mi comportamiento, pero no dice nada mientras se levanta de la mesa.

Cuando él toma otro asiento, elige la silla a mi lado esta vez. Pone una mano tranquilizadora sobre la mía. —Tengo que ir a trabajar por unas horas —dice—. No quiero que te vayas. Permanece aquí todo el tiempo que necesites, Hina. Sólo... por favor no vuelvas a casa hoy.

Niego con la cabeza cuando escucho la preocupación en sus palabras. —No lo haré. Me quedaré aquí —digo—. Lo prometo.

—¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

Niego con la cabeza. —Estaré bien.

Se levanta y toma su chaqueta. —Voy a hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda. Volveré después del almuerzo y te traeré algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Fuerzo una sonrisa. Abre un cajón y saca un bolígrafo y papel. Escribe algo antes de irse. Cuando se ha ido, me pongo de pie y camino hacia el mostrador para leer lo que escribió. Hizo una lista de instrucciones sobre cómo configurar la alarma. Escribió su número de teléfono celular, a pesar de que lo he aprendido de memoria. También anotó su número de trabajo, dirección de su casa, y su dirección de trabajo.

En la parte inferior en letra pequeña, escribió: _"Sólo mantente nadando, Hina"_

 _Querida Diario,_

 _Hola. Soy yo. Hinata Hyuga. Bien... técnicamente es Hinata Uchiha ahora._

 _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te he escrito. Un tiempo muy largo. Después de todo lo que pasó con Naruto._

 _Cuando pensaba en ti, pensaba en Atlas._

 _Y para ser honesta, no quería pensar en Naruto, así que tuve que cortarte de mi vida,_ _también._

 _Lo siento por esto. Estoy segura de que no me extrañaste como yo lo he hecho, pero a_ _veces las cosas que más te importan son también las cosas que más te dañan. Y con el fin de_ _superar ese dolor, tienes que romper todas las extensiones que te mantienen atado a ese_ _dolor._

 _Eras una extensión de mi dolor, así que supongo que eso es lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Sólo estaba tratando de salvarme de un poco de agonía._

 _Probablemente debería ponerte al día en mi vida. Mi padre murió. Tengo_ _veinticuatro ahora. Tengo un título universitario, trabajé en marketing por un tiempo, y_ _ahora soy dueña de mi propio negocio. Una tienda de flores. Meta de vida, ¡Por la victoria!_

 _También tengo un marido y no es Naruto._

 _Y... vivo en Boston._

 _Lo sé. Sorpresa._

 _La última vez que te escribí, tenía dieciséis años. Estaba en un muy mal lugar y_ _estaba tan preocupada por Naruto. No estoy preocupada por Naruto más, pero estoy en un muy_ _mal lugar en este momento. Más que la última vez que te escribí._

 _Lo siento, no parece que tenga que escribirte cuando estoy en un buen momento._

 _Tiendes sólo a obtener al final la mierda de mi vida, pero eso es para lo que son los amigos,_ _¿verdad?_

 _Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Sé que no sabes nada acerca de mi vida actual o_ _de mi marido, Sasuke. Pero está esta cosa que hacemos, donde uno de nosotros dice "Verdad_ _cruda", y entonces estamos obligados a ser brutalmente honestos y decir lo que realmente_ _estamos pensando._

 _Así que... verdad cruda._

 _Prepárate._

 _Estoy enamorada de un hombre que me hace daño físicamente. De todas las_ _personas, no tengo ni idea de cómo me dejé llegar a este punto._

 _Hubo muchas veces en que creciendo me pregunté qué estaba pasando por la cabeza_ _de mi madre en los días después de que mi padre le había hecho daño. Cómo podría amar a_ _un hombre que había puesto sus manos sobre ella. Un hombre que la golpeó en repetidas_ _ocasiones. Repetidamente prometió que nunca lo haría de nuevo. Repetidamente la golpeó._ _No me gusta que puedo empatizar con ella ahora._

 _He estado sentada en el sofá de Naruto durante más de cuatro horas, luchando con_ _mis sentimientos. No puedo controlarlos. No puedo entenderlos. No sé cómo procesarlos. Y_ _fiel a mi pasado, me di cuenta de que a lo mejor tengo que ponerlos en papel. Mis disculpas_ _a ti, Diario. Pero prepárate para una gran cantidad de palabras vomitadas._

 _Si tuviera que comparar este sentimiento con algo, lo compararía con la muerte. No_ _sólo la muerte de alguien. La muerte de él. La persona que está más cerca de ti que nadie en_ _el mundo entero. El que, cuando simplemente imaginas su muerte, hace que tus ojos se_ _pongan llorosos._

 _Eso es lo que se siente. Se siente como que Sasuke ha muerto._

 _Es una cantidad astronómica de pena. Una enorme cantidad de dolor. Es un_ _sentimiento de que he perdido a mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi marido, mi línea de vida._

 _Pero la diferencia entre este sentimiento y la muerte es la presencia de otra emoción que no_ _sigue necesariamente en el caso de una muerte real._

 _El odio._

 _Estoy muy enfadada con él. Las palabras no pueden expresar la cantidad de_ _odio que le tengo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, en medio de todo mi odio, hay olas de_ _razonamiento que fluyen a través de mí. Puedo empezar a pensar cosas como "Pero no_ _debería haber tenido el imán. Debería haberle dicho sobre el tatuaje desde el principio. No_ _debería haber mantenido las revistas"._

 _El razonamiento es la parte más difícil de esto. Se alimenta de mí, poco a poco,_ _desgastando la fuerza de mi odio. El razonamiento me obliga a imaginar nuestro futuro_ _juntos, y cómo hay cosas que podría hacer para evitar ese tipo de ira. Nunca lo traicionaría_ _de nuevo. Nunca voy a guardarle secretos de nuevo. Nunca le voy a dar razones para_ _reaccionar de esa manera otra vez. Vamos a tener que trabajar más duro a partir de ahora._

 _Para bien o para mal, ¿verdad?_

 _Sé que esas son las cosas que alguna vez pasaron por la cabeza de mi madre. Pero la_ _diferencia entre las dos es que ella tenía más de qué preocuparse. No tenía la estabilidad_ _financiera que tengo. No tenía los recursos para salir y darme lo que pensaba que era un_ _refugio decente. No quería que me llevara lejos de mi padre cuando yo estaba acostumbrada_ _a vivir con ambos. Tengo la sensación de que su razonamiento le pateó el culo una vez o_ _dos._

 _No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a procesar el pensamiento de que tendré un niño con_ _este hombre. Hay un ser humano dentro de mí que creamos juntos. Y no importa qué_ _opción elija, decida quedarme o irme, tampoco son las opciones que desearía para mi hijo._

 _¿Crecer en un hogar roto o en uno abusivo? Ya he fallado a este bebé en la vida, y sólo he_ _sabido de su existencia por un solo día._

 _Diario, me gustaría que contestaras. Desearía que pudieras decir algo gracioso para_ _mí en este momento, porque mi corazón lo necesita. Nunca me he sentido tan sola. Tan_ _rota. Enojada. Herida._

 _La gente en el exterior de situaciones como éstas a menudo se pregunta por qué la_ _mujer vuelve al abusador. Leí en alguna parte una vez que el 85 por ciento de las mujeres_ _vuelven a situaciones de abuso. Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba en una,_ _y cuando oí esa estadística, pensé que era porque las mujeres eran estúpidas. Pensé que era_ _porque eran débiles. Pensé esas cosas acerca de mi propia madre más de una vez._ _Pero a veces la razón por lo que las mujeres vuelven es simplemente porque están_ _enamoradas. Amo a mi marido. Me encantan tantas cosas de él. Me gustaría cortar_ _mis sentimientos hacia la persona que me hizo daño tan fácil como yo solía pensar que sería._

 _Prever a tu corazón de perdonar a alguien que amas es en realidad un infierno mucho más_ _difícil que simplemente perdonarlo._

 _Soy una estadística ahora. Las cosas que he pensado de las mujeres como yo son_ _ahora lo que otros pensarían de mí si supieran mi situación actual._

 _"¿Cómo podría amarlo después de lo que le hizo? ¿Cómo podría intentar aceptarlo_ _de nuevo?"_

 _Es triste que esos sean los primeros pensamientos que pasan por nuestra mente_ _cuando alguien es abusado. ¿No debería haber más desagrado para los abusadores que para_ _los que continúan amando a los abusadores?_

 _Pienso en todas las personas que han estado en esta situación antes que yo. Todos_ _los que estarán en esta situación después de mí. ¿Todos repetimos las mismas palabras en la_ _cabeza en los días después de haber sufrido abusos a manos de aquellos que nos aman? "De_ _hoy en adelante, para bien, para mal, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y la_ _salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe"._

 _Tal vez esos votos no estaban destinados a ser tomados tan literalmente como_ _algunos cónyuges los toman._

 _¿Para bien o para mal?_

 _A._

 _La._

 _Mierda._

 _Hina_

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aqui los capitulos que les parecieron, que creen que pásara en los siguientes capitulos?_**

 ** _Ustedes que piensan de lo que esta pasando Hinata?_**

 ** _Les queria comentar que ya nos quedan como 10 capitulo y el epilogo, ya cada vez son mas cortos pero subire un poco mas seguido ;)_**

 ** _Tambien les pido que despues de leer los capitulos de hoy se pasen por la nueva historia y le den mucho amor 3 por favor comenten mucho_**

 ** _Contestando comentarios_**

florsilvestre96 : Aqui esta la actualizacion espero te guste

MHidari : Jaa no te preocupes, si me saque de onda con el comentarios pero no importa ami no me aparecia la actualizacion cuando la busque solo me aparecia la del capitulo anterior pero en fin, solo quedan como 10 capitulos y el epilogo yo tampoco quiero que termine ;( Te tengo una noticia fuiste el comentario 100¡.

XukiUchiha : Hola que bien que te emociones, espero verte por ahi comentando y leyendola ;), ami tambien no me gusta lo que esta pasando y a esperar que pasa en los siguientes capitulos

Tsuki-shin : Jaa si ya hacia falta tus comentarios, asi es esto primero todo feliz y de ahi pum rompemos los corazones de los lectores xD, y pues esperar a que pasa en los siguientes capitulos.

HinataUchihaKurosaki : Tambien para mi es mi pareja favorita pero para esta historia quedaba mejor asi como puse a los personajes se adaptaba mejor, tratare de prestar atencion en eso gracias por decirmelo, aveces se me pasan algunas cosas,Saludos

 _ **Bueno comenten mucho y subire rapido el capitulo.**_

 _ **Tambien pasen a la otra historia que hoy la subire es Sasuhina denle mucho amor y comenten.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos virtuales a tod s**_


	26. Chapter 26

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.

Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 26

Estoy acostada en la cama de invitados de Naruto, mirando hacia el techo. Es una cama normal. Realmente cómoda, en realidad. Pero se siente como si estuviera en una cama de agua. O tal vez una balsa, a la deriva en el mar. Y monto estas enormes olas, cada una de ellas con algo diferente. Algunas son olas de tristeza. Algunas son olas de ira. Algunas son olas de lágrimas. Algunas son olas de sueño.

De vez en cuando, colocaré mis manos en mi estómago y una pequeña ola de amor vendrá. No tengo ni idea de cómo puedo amar tanto algo, pero lo hago. Pienso en si será o no un niño o una niña y cómo voy a nombrarlo. Me pregunto si va a parecerse a mí o a Sasuke. Y luego otra ola de ira vendrá y destruirá a esa pequeña ola de amor.

Me siento despojada de la alegría que una madre debe tener cuando se entera que está embarazada. Siento que Sasuke tomó eso de mí la noche anterior y es sólo una cosa más por la que tengo que odiarlo.

El odio es agotador.

Me fuerzo a salir de la cama y entrar en la ducha. He estado la mayor parte del día en mi habitación. Naruto regresó a casa hace varias horas y le oí abrir la puerta un momento para comprobarme, pero pretendí estar dormida.

Me siento incómoda al estar aquí. Naruto es la razón por la que Sasuke se enojó conmigo ayer por la noche, sin embargo, ¿a él es cuando acudo cuando necesito ayuda? Estar aquí me llena de culpa. Tal vez incluso con un poco de vergüenza, como si el haber llamado a Naruto le da credibilidad a la ira de Sasuke. Pero no hay literalmente ninguna parte donde puedo ir ahora mismo. Necesito un par de días para procesar las cosas y si voy a un hotel, Sasuke podría rastrear la tarjeta de crédito y me encontraría.

Sería capaz de encontrarme donde mi madre. Donde Ino. Donde Sakura.

Incluso se reunió con Deidara un par de veces y es más que probable que vaya allí, también.

No puedo verlo rastreando a Naruto, sin embargo. Todavía. Estoy segura de que si paso una la semana evitando sus llamadas y textos, buscará en todo lado que posiblemente pueda mirar para encontrarme. Pero, por ahora, no creo que se presente aquí.

Tal vez por eso estoy aquí. Me siento más segura aquí que en cualquier otro lugar al que posiblemente podría ir. Y Naruto tiene un sistema de alarma, así que es eso.

Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche para mirar mi teléfono. Me salto todos los textos perdidos de Sasuke y abro los de Ino.

 ** _Ino: ¡Oye, tía Hina! Nos están enviando a casa esta noche. Ven a vernos_** **_mañana cuando llegues a casa del trabajo._**

Envió una foto de ella y Hikari, y me hace sonreír. Entonces lloro. Malditas sean estas emociones.

Espero a que mis ojos estén secos otra vez antes de entrar en la sala de estar.

Naruto está sentado en su mesa de la cocina, trabajando en su computadora portátil.

Cuando me mira, sonríe y la cierra.

—Oye.

Fuerzo una sonrisa y luego miro en la cocina. —¿Tienes algo de comer?

Naruto se pone de pie rápidamente. —Sí —dice—. Sí, siéntate. Tendré algo listo para ti.

Tomo asiento en el sofá mientras se mueve alrededor de la cocina. La televisión está encendida, pero está silenciada. Quito el silencio y hago clic en el DVR. Él tiene algunos programas grabados, pero lo que más me llama la atención es _el programa que veíamos cuando el venia a mi casa_ Sonrío y hago clic en el episodio más reciente sin ver y pulso el botón Reproducir.

Naruto me lleva un plato de pasta y un vaso de agua helada. Mira hacia el televisor y luego se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, vemos el valor de toda una semana de episodios. Me río fuertemente en seis ocasiones. Se siente bien, pero cuando me tomo un descanso para ir al baño y vuelvo a la sala de estar, el peso de todo comienza a hundirse de nuevo.

Me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá junto a Naruto. Se inclina hacia atrás con los pies apoyados en la mesa de café. Yo, naturalmente, me apoyo en él y al igual que solía hacer cuando éramos adolescentes, me tira contra su pecho y solo nos sentamos allí en silencio. Su pulgar roza la parte exterior de mi hombro, y sé que es su forma tácita de decir que está aquí para mí. Que se siente mal por mí. Y por primera vez desde que me recogió anoche, tengo ganas de hablar de ello. Mi cabeza está apoyada en su hombro y mis manos están en mi regazo. Estoy jugando con el cordón de los pantalones que son demasiado grandes para mí.

—¿Naruto? —digo, mi voz apenas un susurro—. Lo siento. Me puse tan enojada contigo esa noche en el restaurante. Tenías razón. En el fondo sabía que tenías razón, pero no quería creerlo. —Levanto la cabeza y lo miro, dejando salir una sonrisa lamentable—. Puedes decir, _"Te lo dije"_ ahora.

Sus cejas se fruncen, como si mis palabras de alguna manera le hicieran daño. —Hina, esto no es algo sobre lo que quería tener razón. Recé cada día que estuviera equivocado acerca de él.

Me estremezco. No debería haberle dicho eso. Sé más para pensar que a Naruto se le ocurriría algo así como _te lo dije_. Me aprieta el hombro y se inclina hacia adelante, besando la cima de mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos mientras me empapo de su familiaridad. Su olor, su tacto, su comodidad. Nunca he entendido cómo alguien puede ser tan sólido como una roca, pero reconfortante a la vez. Pero eso es siempre como lo he visto. Como si él podría soportar cualquier cosa, pero de alguna manera todavía siente el peso que cada uno lleva.

No me gusta que nunca fuera totalmente capaz de dejarlo ir, no importa cuánto lo intentara. Pienso en la pelea con Sasuke sobre el número de teléfono de Naruto. La lucha por el imán, el artículo, las cosas que leyó en mi diario, el tatuaje. Nada de eso habría sucedido si simplemente hubiera dejado ir a Naruto y tirado todo por la borda. Sasuke no habría tenido nada por qué estar tan molesto conmigo en esto.

Pongo mis manos en mi cara después de ese pensamiento, molesto de que hay una parte de mí tratando de culpar la reacción de Sasuke a mi falta de cierre con Naruto.

 _No hay excusa. Ninguna._

Esto es sólo otra ola en la que estoy siendo obligada a montar. Una ola de confusión total y absoluta.

Naruto pueden sentir el cambio en mi compostura. —¿Estás bien?

No lo estoy.

No estoy bien, porque hasta este momento, no tenía ni idea de lo herida que todavía estoy de que nunca regresó por mí. Si él hubiera simplemente vuelto por mí como prometió, yo nunca habría conocido a Sasuke. Y nunca habría estado _en_ esta situación.

Sí. Definitivamente estoy confundida. ¿Cómo estoy posiblemente culpando a Naruto por algo de esto?

—Creo que necesito terminar por esta noche —digo en voz baja, alejándome de él. Me pongo de pie y Naruto se pone de pie, también.

—Estaré fuera la mayor parte del día de mañana —dice—. ¿Vas a estar aquí cuando llegue a casa?

Me estremezco ante su pregunta. Por supuesto que quiere junte mi mierda y encuentre otro lugar para alojarme. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí todavía? —No. No, puedo conseguir un hotel, está bien. —Me giro para caminar hacia el pasillo, pero coloca una mano en mi hombro.

—Hina —dice, dándome la vuelta—. No pedía que te vayas. Me aseguraba que todavía estarías aquí. Quiero que te quedes todo el tiempo que necesites.

Sus ojos son sinceros, y si no creyera que sería un poco inapropiado, lanzaría mis brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazaría. Porque no estoy lista para irme todavía. Sólo un par de días más antes de estar obligada a averiguar cuál es mi próximo paso.

Asiento. —Tengo que ir a trabajar por unas horas mañana —digo—. Hay algunas cosas de las que necesito encargarme. Pero si realmente no te importa, me gustaría quedarme aquí por unos pocos días más.

—No me importa, Hina. Lo preferiría.

Fuerzo una sonrisa y luego voy a la habitación de invitados. Por lo menos me está dando un amortiguador antes de estar obligada a enfrentarme a todo.

Por mucho que su presencia en mi vida me confunda en este momento, nunca he estado más agradecida por él.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ¿que les parecio?**_

 _ **Perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero me estuve entreteniendo con unos libros y juegos xD**_

 _ **Pero aqui estoy de nuevo.**_

 _ **Adelanto**_

—Sasuke.

Me mira, y es como si pusiera una pared entre nosotros. No se voltea por completo y permanece tenso mientras espera lo que sea que tenga que decir. Sabe que mis palabras van a lastimarlo.

—¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte de todo esto? —pregunto.

No dice nada. Solo me mira fijamente, esperando mi respuesta.

—Todo lo que tenías que hacer cuando descubriste mi diario era pedirme la verdad. Habría sido honesta contigo. Pero no lo hiciste. Elegiste no pedirme ayuda y ahora ambos tendremos que sufrir las consecuencias de tus acciones por el resto de nuestras vidas.

 _ **Contestare los comentarios:**_

Lana: Es un amor/odio a Sasuke, con lo de la novia de Naruto se explicara mas adelante gracias por comentar

MHidari : Si fuiste el comentario 100y de regalo mereces un abrazo xD, Lo de Shion se explicara despues

esther82: Si los dos cometieron graves errores en su relacion y que ahora estan pagando y pues a esperar como termine esta historia, Gracias por comentar

Guest: Unfortunately jealousy and insecurity is what is affecting the relationship

Tsuki-shin :La autoria de hecho con este libro queria en parte que las personas que lo leyeran vieran el detras de una relacion, que uno se medio pusiera en los zapatos de la persona y que se diera cuenta que no estan facil una relacion asi, pero bueno haber que pasa y si lo bueno que habra otro sasuhina espero verte por ahi.

XukiUchiha: Si que este embrazada altera un poco las cosas y mas para ella por lo que esta pasando, gracias por comentar

 _ **Bueno si quieren que suba capitulo comenten mucho aclaro que proximo sera corto pero aparecera sasuke, asi que comenten mucho**_

 _ **y si quieren despues de leer este capitulo pasen a leer el nuevo que subi de la nueva historia ;)**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos virtuales a todos**_


	27. Chapter 27

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.

Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 27

Mi mano está temblando cuando alcanzo el pomo. Nunca he estado asustada de entrar a mi propio negocio antes, pero nunca he estado así.

El edificio se encuentra en penumbras cuando entro, por lo que enciendo las luces, conteniendo el aliento. Entro con lentitud a la oficina, abriendo la puerta con precaución.

No está en ninguna parte, y, aun así, está en todos lados.

Cuando me siento en el escritorio, enciendo el teléfono por primera vez desde que fui a la cama anoche. Quería una noche de sueño buena, sin tener que preocuparme por si Sasuke trataba o no de contactarme.

Cuando se enciende, tengo veintinueve mensajes de Sasuke. Es el número exacto de puertas que Sasuke golpeó el año pasado para encontrar mi apartamento.

No sé si reírme o llorar ante la ironía.

Paso el resto del día así. Mirando sobre el hombro, viendo la puerta cada vez que se abre. Me pregunto si me ha arruinado. Si el miedo por él me dejará alguna vez.

Pasa medio día sin ninguna llamada telefónica de él, mientras avanzo con el papeleo. Ino me llama después del almuerzo y puedo decir por su voz que no tiene idea de la pelea que tuvimos con Sasuke. Dejo que me cuente sobre el bebé por un momento antes de fingir tener un cliente y colgar.

Planeo irme cuando Sakura regrese de su descanso. Todavía le queda media hora.

Sasuke atraviesa la puerta tres minutos más tarde.

Soy la única allí.

Tan pronto como lo veo, me congelo. Permanezco de pie detrás del mostrador, la mano en la caja registradora porque se encuentra cerca de la engrapadora. Tengo la certeza que una grapadora no podría servir de mucho contra los brazos de un neurocirujano, pero la usaré si tengo que hacerlo.

Se acerca lentamente al mostrador. Es la primera vez que lo he visto desde que estuvo encima de mí en nuestra cama, la otra noche. De inmediato, mi cuerpo regresa a ese momento, y me veo envuelta en el mismo nivel de emociones que sentía en ese entonces. Tanto miedo como ira se apresuran a través de mí cuando alcanza la encimera.

Levanta la mano y pone un juego de llaves en el mostrador frente a mí. Mis ojos descienden hacia el llavero.

—Me voy a Inglaterra esta noche —dice—. Estaré fuera por tres meses. Pagué todas las cuentas, por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte por ellas mientras no estoy.

Su voz suena controlada, pero puedo ver las venas en su cuello, como prueba de que su autocontrol le cuesta toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene. — Necesitas tiempo. —Traga con fuerza—. Y quiero dártelo. —Hace una mueca y empuja las llaves del apartamento hacia mí—. Regresa a casa, Hina. No estaré allí. Lo prometo.

Se voltea y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. Se me ocurre que ni siquiera trató de disculparse. No me molesta. Lo entiendo. Sabe que una disculpa nunca arreglará lo que hizo. Sabe que lo mejor para nosotros ahora mismo es una separación.

Reconoce el gran error que cometió… Y, aun así, todavía siento la necesidad de enterrar ese cuchillo un poco más profundo.

—Sasuke.

Me mira, y es como si pusiera una pared entre nosotros. No se voltea por completo y permanece tenso mientras espera lo que sea que tenga que decir. Sabe

que mis palabras van a lastimarlo.

—¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte de todo esto? —pregunto.

No dice nada. Solo me mira fijamente, esperando mi respuesta.

—Todo lo que tenías que hacer cuando descubriste mi diario era pedirme la verdad. Habría sido honesta contigo. Pero no lo hiciste. Elegiste no pedirme ayuda y ahora ambos tendremos que sufrir las consecuencias de tus acciones por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Hace una mueca con cada palabra. —Hina —dice, volviéndose hacia mí.

Levanto una mano para detenerlo de decir cualquier cosa. —No. Ya puedes irte. Diviértete en Inglaterra.

Puedo ver la guerra librándose en su interior. Sabe que no puede acercarse a mí en ese momento, sin importar lo mucho que quiera rogar mi perdón. Sabe que la única opción que tiene es voltearse y atravesar esa puerta, incluso aunque sea la última cosa que desee hacer.

Cuando por fin se obliga a salir por la puerta, corro y la bloqueo. Me deslizo hasta el suelo y me abrazo las rodillas, enterrando el rostro contra ellas. Estoy temblando con tanta fuerza, que puedo sentir mis dientes temblando.

 _No puedo creer que parte de ese hombre crezca en mi interior. Y no puedo creer que_ _algún día tendré que admitírselo._

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aqui el capitulo, se que fue algo corto pero es que asi estan :(_**

 ** _¿Que les parecio?_**

 ** _Les comento que este capitulo debio de estar desde hace rato pero cierta persona (yo) cuando estaba editando el capitulo me quede leyendo los ultimos capitulos del libro, y llegue hasta el final, despues de llorar como magdalena me di cuenta que no lo habia subido xD_**

 ** _Perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero he tenidos tantas cosas que hacer, estan remodelando mi casa asi que se imaginaran el desastre que hay y ami me toca acomodar T.T_**

 ** _Vere si puedo subir mañana o el jueves el proximo capitulo, comenten mucho_**

 ** _Adelanto_**

Naruto junta sus labios un momento y después dice—: No existe ninguna Shion. —Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, pero solo por un corto segundo.

Pero en ese corto segundo, lo puedo ver escrito en todo su rostro.

Nunca hubo una Shion.

Me mintió.

 ** _Contestare los comentarios_**

MHidari : Y lo que falta, grcias por comentar un saludos

Lana : Todavia falta poco para saber que hara Hinata, Un saludo

Anna: Que bueno tenerte otra vez por aca, y solo toca esperar a ver como terminara esta historia todavia faltan cosas

Guest : Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, espero te guste el capitulo

Tsuki-shin : Si Hinata inconscientemente lo culpa ya que si el hubiera regresado por ella todo seria diferente pero bueno por algro pasan las cosas. Con lo de mis otra historias el de Musica Baile y Amor no me inspiro llevo varios dias intentandolo, pero prometo que los actualizare pronto y los terminare gracias por seguirme en mis demas historias y es una promesa de que espero subir pronto capitulo en esas dos historias.

Utatane Armstrong : Perdon por hacerte sufrir el libro lo hizo conmigo y se lo estoy haciendo a ustedes, el libro por eso esta narrado de esta forma para veamos desde la prespectiva de la protagonista y nos demos cuenta como es estar en una relacion asi. Espero y sigan leyendolo y gracias por dejar tu comentario. Saludos y un abrazo

XukiUchiha : Jaa lo siento por hacerlos sentir muchas emociones con esta adaptacion. Gracias por comentar

 _ **Creen que podremos llegar a los 200 comentarios antes de terminar la historia? ya llegamos a las 9mil visitas espero llegar a mas.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos espero subir mañana o pasado mañana**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.**

 **Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 28

Luego de que Sasuke me dejara las llaves esta tarde, consideré volver a nuestro nuevo apartamento. Incluso pedí un taxi para que me llevara al edificio, pero no pude ser capaz de salir del coche. Sabía que, si regresaba allí hoy, probablemente me encontraría con Ino en algún momento. No estoy lista para explicarle los puntos en mi frente. No estoy preparada para ver la cocina donde las duras palabras de Sasuke me hirieron. No estoy lista para entrar al dormitorio donde fui destruida por completo.

Así que, en vez de volver a mi propio hogar, regresé en taxi a la casa de Naruto. Siento como si fuese mi única zona segura ahora mismo. No tengo que enfrentar las cosas cuando estoy escondida allá.

Naruto ya me ha enviado mensajes dos veces hoy para ver cómo me encuentro, de modo que, cuando recibo uno justo antes de las siete de la noche, asumo que es de él. No es así; es de Ino.

 ** _Ino: ¿Has vuelto del trabajo? Sube y ven a visitarnos, ya estoy aburrida._**

Mi corazón se hunde cuando lo leo. No tiene idea de lo que pasó con Sasuke. Me pregunto si siquiera le dijo que se marchaba a Inglaterra hoy. Mi pulgar escribe y borra, y escribe un poco más mientras trato de inventar una buena excusa de porque no estoy allí.

 **Yo: No puedo. Estoy en la sala de emergencias. Me golpeé la cabeza con** **ese estante del depósito en el trabajo. Necesito puntos de sutura.**

Odio mentirle, pero me salvará de tener que explicarle el corte y por qué no estoy en casa en este momento.

 _Ino: ¡Oh no! ¿Estás sola? Kiba pude esperar contigo dado que Sasuke s_ e fue.

Bueno, así que sabe que se fue a Inglaterra. Eso es bueno. Y piensa que estamos bien. Es bueno. Significa que tengo al menos tres meses antes de verme obligada a decirle la verdad.

 _Mírame, escondiendo la mierda debajo de la alfombra al igual que mi madre._

 **Yo: No, estoy bien. Ya habré terminado cuando Kiba llegue aquí. Te** **visitaré mañana después del trabajo. Dale a Hikari un beso por mí.**

Bloqueo la pantalla del teléfono y lo dejo sobre la cama. Ahora está oscuro afuera, así que veo de inmediato el movimiento de los faros cuando alguien se estaciona en el camino de entrada. Al instante, sé que no es Naruto, pues él usa el acceso al lado de la casa y estaciona en el garaje. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza cuando el miedo me invade. ¿Es Sasuke? ¿Descubrió donde vive Naruto?

Instantes después, se escucha un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal. Es más como si fuese un martilleo. El timbre también suena.

Voy de puntillas a la ventana y apenas muevo las cortinas como para echar un vistazo. No puedo distinguir quién está en la puerta, pero hay una camioneta en la entrada. No es de Sasuke.

¿Podría ser la novia de Naruto? ¿Shion?

Agarro mi teléfono y camino por el pasillo, hacia la sala de estar. Los golpes en la puerta y el timbre aún siguen. Quien sea que se encuentre en la puerta, está siendo muy impaciente. Si es Shion, ya la considero extremadamente molesta.

—¡Naruto! —grita un hombre—. ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Otra voz, también masculina, grita—: ¡Se me están congelando las bolas! ¡Están convirtiéndose en pasas, hombre, abre la puerta!

Antes de abrir la puerta y avisarles que no está en casa, le envió un mensaje, esperando que esté a punto de estacionarse en la entrada y lidiar con esto él mismo.

 **Yo: ¿Dónde estás? Hay dos hombres en la puerta de entrada y no tengo** **idea si debería dejarlos entrar.**

Espero en medio de más timbrazos y golpes, pero no me contesta de inmediato. Al final, voy hacia la puerta y dejo la cadena puesta, pero desbloqueo el cerrojo y la abro un par de centímetros.

Uno de los chicos es alto, un metro ochenta o algo así con el cabello rojo. El otro es más bajo por un par de centímetros, con el cabello atado en una coleta. Ambos parecen tener veinte y tantos, tal vez entrando a los treinta. El rostro del más alto se retuerce con confusión.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta, mirando a través de la puerta.

—Hinata. ¿Quién eres tú?

El más bajo se pone delante del otro. —¿Está Naruto?

No quiero responderles que no, pues entonces sabrán que me encuentro sola. Por consecuencia, no tengo mucha confianza en la población masculina esta semana.

El teléfono en mi mano suena y los tres saltamos por lo inesperado que resulta. Es Naruto. Aprieto el botón para contestar y lo pongo en mi oído.

—¿Hola?

—Está bien, Hina, sólo son unos amigos. Olvidé que era viernes; siempre jugamos póker los viernes. Los llamaré ahora y les diré que se marchen.

Vuelvo a mirarlos y simplemente están allí de pie, observándome. Me siento mal que Naruto piense que tiene que cancelar sus planes sólo porque estoy quedándome en su casa. Cierro la puerta y destrabo la cadena, luego abro la puerta otra vez, haciéndoles señas para que entren.

—Está bien, Naruto. No tienes que cancelar tus planes. De todas formas, iba a ir a acostarme.

—No, ya voy en camino. Haré que se vayan.

Todavía tengo el teléfono presionado contra mi oreja cuando los dos hombres entran a la sala de estar.

—Nos vemos —le digo y corto la llamada. Los próximos segundos son incómodos a tiempo que los chicos me evalúan y yo hago lo mismo con ellos.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Soy Gaara —dice el más alto.

—Shikamaru —contesta el otro.

—Hinata —les digo, aunque ya se los he mencionado—. Naruto estará aquí pronto. —Me muevo para cerrar la puerta y parecen relajarse un poco. Gaara se dirige a la cocina y abre el refrigerador.

Shikamaru se quita la chaqueta y la cuelga. —¿Sabes jugar póker, Hinata?

Me encojo de hombros. —Han pasado un par de años, pero solía jugar con amigos en la universidad.

Ambos caminan hacia la mesa del comedor.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabeza? —pregunta Gaara mientras toma asiento. Lo hace casualmente, como si ni siquiera pasara por su mente que pudiese ser un tema sensible.

No sé porque tengo la urgencia de decirle la pura verdad. Tal vez sólo deseo ver cómo reaccionaría alguien cuando descubriera que mi propio esposo fue el culpable de esto.

—Mi esposo pasó. Peleamos hace dos noches y me dio un cabezazo. Naruto me llevó a la sala de emergencias. Me pusieron seis puntos y me dijeron que estaba embarazada. Ahora me escondo aquí hasta que sepa que hacer.

El pobre se congela, a medio camino entre estar de pie y sentarse. No tiene idea de cómo contestar eso. Por la expresión de su rostro, creo que está convencido de que estoy loca.

Shikamaru tira de su silla y se sienta, señalándome. —Deberías conseguir algo de crema para tu ojo, Rodan and Fields. El rodillo amplificador funciona de maravilla para la cicatrización.

Me rio al instante de su respuesta inesperada. De algún modo.

—¡Cielos, Shika! —dice Gaara, sentándose finalmente—. Eres peor que tu esposa con esta mierda de ventas directas. Actúas como un infomercial viviente.

Este levanta las manos en su defensa.

—¿Qué? —dice inocentemente—. No trato de venderle nada, estoy siendo honesto. Esa cosa funciona. Lo sabrías si la usaras en tu maldito acné.

—Vete a la mierda —dice Gaara .

—Es como si trataras de ser un adolescente para siempre —murmura Shikamaru—. El acné no es genial cuando tienes treinta.

Shikamaru saca la silla junto a él mientras Gaara comienza a barajar un mazo de cartas.

—Siéntate, Hina. Uno de nuestros amigos decidió ser un idiota y casarse la semana pasada, y ahora su esposa ya no lo deja venir más a la noche de póker. Puedes ser su reemplazo hasta que se divorcie.

Tenía toda la intención de esconderme en mi habitación esta noche, pero este par hacen que sea difícil marcharse. Tomo asiento al lado de Shikamaru y me estiro sobre la mesa.

—Pásame eso —le digo a Gaara. Está barajando las cartas como un niño con un solo brazo.

Enarca una ceja y empuja el mazo de cartas por la mesa. No sé mucho sobre juegos de cartas, pero puedo barajarlas como una profesional.

Separo las cartas en dos montones y las intercalo, presionando mis pulgares en los extremos, viendo cómo se entrelazan a la perfección. Gaara y Shikamaru están mirando el mazo, cuando se escucha otro golpe en la puerta. Esta vez la puerta se abre sin pausa y un chico entra vestido con lo que parece ser una chaqueta de tweed muy cara. Tiene una bufanda puesta, y comienza a quitársela en cuanto cierra la puerta. Me señala con la cabeza en lo que camina hacia la cocina.

—¿Quién eres?

Es más viejo que los otros, probablemente está a mediados de los cuarenta. Sin duda, Naruto tiene una mezcla interesante de amigos.

—Ella es Hinata —dice Shikamaru —. Está casada con un imbécil y se acaba de enterar que está embarazada del imbécil. Hinara, él es Kakashi. Es pomposo y arrogante.

—Significan lo mismo, idiota —contesta Kakashi, sacando la silla al lado de Gaara y señala con un gesto de cabeza el mazo de cartas en mi mano—. ¿Naruto te puso aquí para presionarnos? ¿Qué clase de persona promedio sabe barajar las cartas así?

Sonrío y comienzo a repartir cartas a cada uno de ellos.

—Supongo que tendremos que jugar una ronda para averiguarlo.

Vamos por la tercera ronda de apuestas cuando por fin Naruto entra. Cierra la puerta y nos observa. Shikamaru dijo algo gracioso justo antes de que abriera la puerta, así que estoy en medio de una carcajada cuando clava sus ojos en mí. Señala con su cabeza hacia la cocina y comienza a caminar hacia allí.

—Me retiro —digo, dejando mis cartas boca arriba sobre la mesa. Cuando llego a la cocina, se encuentra en donde no es visible para los chicos desde la mesa.

Me acerco hacia él y me apoyo en la encimera.

—¿Quieres que les pida que se vayan?

Niego. —No, no lo hagas. En realidad, lo estoy disfrutando. Me distrae.

Asiente y no puedo evitar notar que huele a hierbas. Romero, específicamente. Me hace desear poder verlo en acción en su restaurante.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta.

Niego. —La verdad es que no. Comí algo de pasta sobrante hace un par de horas.

Tengo las manos presionadas en la encimera a cada lado de mí. Da un paso más cerca y pone una de sus manos sobre la mía, rozando su pulgar sobre el dorso de la misma. Sé que no es su intención que sea nada más que un gesto reconfortante, pero, cuando me toca, se siente como mucho más. Una oleada de calor asciende hasta mi pecho, y de inmediato bajo la vista hacia nuestras manos.

Detiene su pulgar por un segundo, como si la sintiera también. Retira la mano y retrocede un paso.

—Lo siento —murmura, volteando hacia el refrigerador, fingiendo buscar algo. Es obvio que trata de ahorrarme la incomodidad de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Vuelvo a la mesa y recojo mis cartas para la siguiente ronda. Un par de minutos después, se acerca y se sienta a mi lado. Kakashi baraja una ronda de nuevas cartas a todos.

—Así que, Naruto, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Hinata?

Naruto recoge las cartas una a una. —Hina salvó mi vida cuando éramos niños —dice, frontal. Me mira y guiña el ojo, y la culpa me carcome debido a lo que me provoca ese gesto. Sobre todo, en un momento como este. _¿Por qué mi corazón me_ _hace esto?_

—Aw, qué tierno —dice Shikamaru—. Hina te salvó la vida, y ahora tú estás salvando la suya.

Naruto baja sus cartas y se le queda mirando. —¿Disculpa?

—Tranquilo —dice—. Con Hinata tenemos un vínculo, sabe que estoy bromeando —me mira—. Tu vida puede ser una completa mierda ahora mismo,Hinata, pero mejorará. Confía en mí, he pasado por eso.

Gaara se ríe. —¿Te han golpeado, y estás embarazada y escondiéndote en la casa de otro hombre? —le dice a Shikamaru.

Naruto deja las cartas en la mesa de un golpe y se pone de pie.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le grita.

Me acerco y aprieto su brazo de modo tranquilizador. —Relájate —digo—. Nos hicimos amigos antes de que llegaras aquí. De verdad no me molesta que le resten importancia a mi situación. En realidad, hace que sea un poco menos pesado.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo frustrado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estoy tan confundido —dice—. Estuviste sola con ellos durante diez minutos.

Me río. —Puedes aprender mucho sobre alguien en diez minutos. —Trato de re direccionar la conversación—. Así que, ¿cómo se conocen todos?

Gaara se inclina hacia delante y se señala a él mismo. —Soy el segundo chef del‖Bib's‖—Señala a Shikamaru—. Él es el lavavajillas.

—Por ahora —interviene—. Estoy trabajando en mi ascenso.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le pregunto a Kakashi.

Sonríe y dice—: Adivina.

Por la forma en que se viste y el hecho de que lo hayan llamado arrogante y pomposo, tendría que asumir…—¿Jefe de comedor?

Naruto suelta una carcajada. —En realidad, trabaja de aparcacoches.

Miro a Kakashi y levanto una ceja. Lanza tres fichas de póker y dice—: Es verdad. Aparco coches por propinas.

—No dejes que te engañe —dice Naruto—. Trabaja de valet, pero solo porque es millonario y se aburre.

Sonrío. Me recuerda a Ino. —Tengo una trabajadora así. Trabaja solo porque se aburre. De hecho, es la mejor empleada que tengo.

—Has acertado —murmura Kakashi.

Le echo un vistazo a mis cartas y cuando es mi turno, lanzo las tres fichas de póker. El teléfono de Naruto timbra y lo saca de su bolsillo. Estoy levantando el bote con otra ficha cuando se disculpa de la mesa para responder la llamada.

—Me retiro —dice Shikamaru, estampando sus cartas en la mesa.

Me quedo observando el pasillo por donde Naruto desapareció con rapidez. Me pregunto si estará hablando con Shion, o si hay alguien más en su vida. Sé en lo que trabaja. Sé que al menos tiene tres amigos. Simplemente no sé nada de su vida amorosa.

Gaara coloca sus cartas en la mesa. Cuatro de uno. Pongo mi escalera de color sobre la mesa y agarro todas las fichas de póker mientras Gaara gime.

—Así que, ¿Shion no viene usualmente a las noches de póker? —pregunto para conseguir más información de Naruto. Información de la cual estoy muy temerosa de preguntarle a él mismo.

—¿Shion? —dice Shikamaru.

Alineo mis ganancias enfrente mío y asiento. —¿No es ese el nombre de su novia?

Gaara se ríe. —Naruto no tiene novia. Lo he conocido por dos años y jamás ha mencionado a alguien llamada Shion. —Comienza a repartir cartas nuevas, pero intento digerir la información que acaba de darme. Tomo mis primeras dos cartas cuando Naruto entra a la sala.

—Oye, Naruto —dice Kakashi—, ¿quién demonios es Shion, y cómo es que nunca hemos oído hablar de ella?

 _Ay, maldición._

Estoy completamente mortificada. Aprieto el agarre de las cartas que tengo en las manos y evito mirar a Naruto, pero el lugar se ha vuelto silenciosa, sería menos obvio si _no_ lo mirara.

Está mirando fijamente a Kakashi. Kakashi lo mira a él. Shikamaru y Gaara me miran a mí.

Naruto junta sus labios un momento y después dice—: No existe ninguna Shion. —Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, pero solo por un corto segundo. Pero en ese corto segundo, lo puedo ver escrito en todo su rostro.

 _Nunca_ hubo una Shion.

Me mintió.

Naruto se aclara la garganta y después dice—: Escuchen, chicos, debería haber cancelado lo de esta noche. Esta semana ha sido algo… —frota la mano contra su boca y Kakashi se pone de pie.

Aprieta el hombro de Naruto y dice—: La próxima semana. Mi casa.

Naruto asiente con agradecimiento. Los tres comienzan a juntar las cartas y las fichas de póker. Shikamaru me arrebata con arrepentimientos las cartas de las manos, pues soy incapaz de moverme mientras que los agarro con fuerza.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Hinata—dice Shikamaru.

De alguna manera, encuentro la fuerza para sonreír y ponerme de pie. Me despido de todos con un abrazo, y luego de que la puerta principal se cierra, solo somos Naruto y yo.

 _Y ninguna Shion._

Shion nunca ha estado aquí, porque Shion no existe.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Naruto no se ha movido de su lugar cerca de la mesa. Ni yo tampoco. Está parado firmemente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su cabeza están ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, pero sus ojos están perforándome desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 _¿Por qué me mentiría?_

Sasuke y yo ni siquiera éramos una pareja oficial cuando me encontré con Naruto en el restaurante. Demonios, si esa noche Naruto me hubiera dado una razón para creer que había una oportunidad entre nosotros, sé que, sin ninguna duda, lo hubiera elegido antes que a Sasuke. En ese entonces, apenas _conocía_ a Sasuke.

Pero Naruto no me dijo nada. Me mintió y me dijo que había estado en una relación por un año entero. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría eso, a menos que no quisiera que creyera que tenía una oportunidad con él?

Quizá he estado equivocada todo este tiempo. Tal vez, para empezar, nunca me quiso y sabía que, al inventar a esta Shion, me mantendría alejada definitivamente.

Sin embargo, aquí me encuentro. Durmiendo en su casa. Interactuando con sus amigos. Comiendo su comida. Usando su ducha.

Puedo sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, y lo último que quiero ahora mismo es llorar frente a él. Rodeo la mesa y paso de él. No llego muy lejos cuando toma mi mano.

—Espera.

Me detengo, todavía mirando hacia el frente.

—Habla conmigo, Hina.

Ahora se encuentra detrás de mí, con su mano aun envolviendo la mía. Me salgo de su agarre y camino al otro lado de la sala.

Giro y lo enfrento justo cuando las primeras lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

—¿Porque nunca regresaste por mí?

Se veía preparado para cualquier frase que fuese a salir de mi boca, excepto aquella que le acabo de decir. Pasa una mano por el cabello y va hacia el sillón, tomando asiento. Después de liberar un tranquilo suspiro, alza cuidadosamente la vista hacia mis ojos.

—Sí volví, Hina.

No permito que el aire entre o salga de mis pulmones.

Me quedo completamente quieta, analizando su respuesta.

 _¿Regreso por mí?_

Junta las manos frente a sí. —Cuando me salí de la Marine la primera vez, regresé a Maine con la esperanza de encontrarte. Pregunté y averigüé a qué universidad fuiste. No sabía qué esperar cuando llegara, porque en ese entonces éramos dos personas distintas. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que nos vimos. Sabía que probablemente habíamos cambiado mucho esos cuatro años.

Siento las rodillas débiles, de modo que me dirijo hacia la silla junto a él y me siento. _¿Regresó por mí?_

—Caminé el día entero por el campus buscándote. Al final, ese día en la tarde, te vi. Estabas sentada en el patio con tu grupo de amigos. Te observé por mucho tiempo, reuniendo el coraje para acercarme a ti. Te reías. Te veías feliz. Brillabas como nunca antes te había visto. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de felicidad por otra persona cuando te vi ese día. Solo de saber que te encontrabas bien…

Se detiene por un momento. Mis manos están enterradas en mi estómago, porque duele. Duele saber que estuve tan cerca de él y ni siquiera lo supe.

—Comencé a acercarme a ti cuando alguien llegó por detrás tuyo. Un chico. Se arrodilló a tu lado, y, cuando lo viste, sonreíste y lo abrazaste con ganas. Después lo besaste.

Cierro mis ojos. _Solo se trataba de un chico con el que salí por seis meses. Ni_ _siquiera me hizo sentir una parte de lo que sentía por Naruto._

Suelta un brusco suspiro. —Me fui después de eso. Cuando vi que eras feliz, fue el peor y mejor sentimiento que una persona podía tener a la misma vez. Pero, ese momento, creí que mi vida no era lo suficientemente buena para ti. No tenía nada que ofrecerte más que amor, y, para mí, merecías más que eso. Al siguiente día,‖ me inscribí para otra temporada con la Marine. Y ahora… —ondea la mano perezosamente en el aire, como si nada en su vida fuera sorprendente.

Escondo la cabeza en mis manos para pensar un instante. Lloro en silencio por lo que hubiese sido. Por lo que es. Por lo que no fue. Mis dedos se trasladan al tatuaje en mi hombro. Ahora comienzo a preguntarme si alguna vez seré capaz de llenar ese vacío.

Me pregunto si Naruto a veces siente lo que yo sentí cuando me hice el tatuaje. Como si te arrancaran la respiración de tu corazón.

Todavía no entiendo por qué me mintió después de toparse conmigo en el restaurante. Si en realidad sintió las cosas que yo sentía por él, ¿por qué haría algo así?

—¿Por qué mentiste sobre tener novia?

Frota una mano contra su rostro, y ya puedo ver el arrepentimiento antes de si quiera escucharlo en su voz. —Mentí porque… esa noche te veías feliz. Cuando te vi decirle adiós, me dolió muchísimo, pero a la vez me aliviaba que parecía que estuvieras en un muy buen lugar. No quería que te preocuparas por mí. Y, no lo sé… tal vez sentí un poco de celos. No lo sé, Hina. Me arrepentí de mentirte en cuanto lo hice.

Llevo la mano hacia mi boca. Mi mente comienza a correr tan rápido al igual que mi corazón en este instante. Al segundo, comienzo a pensar en las cosas que hubiesen ocurrido _. ¿Y si hubiera sido honesto conmigo? ¿Me hubiese dicho lo se sentía?_

 _¿Dónde estaríamos ahora?_

Deseo preguntarle por qué lo hizo. Por qué no luchó por mí. Pero no tengo que preguntarle, porque ya sé la respuesta. Pensó que estaba dándome lo que yo quería, dado que lo que siempre ha deseado es mi felicidad. Y por alguna estúpida razón, nunca ha sentido que podía tenerla con él.

 _El considerado Naruto._

Entre más lo pienso, más se vuelve difícil el respirar. Pienso en Naruto. Sasuke.

Esta noche. Hace dos noches. Es demasiado.

Me pongo de pie y me encamino hacia el cuarto de invitados. Tomo mi teléfono, mi bolso y vuelvo a la sala de estar. Naruto no se ha movido.

—Sasuke se fue a Inglaterra hoy. —digo—. Seguramente deba volver a casa. ¿Puedes llevarme?

Una tristeza entra en sus ojos y, cuando ocurre, sé que irme es la decisión correcta. Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido un cierre. No estoy segura si alguna vez lo tendremos. Comienzo a creer que el cierre es un mito, y estando aquí ahora mismo mientras aún proceso todo lo que le está ocurriendo en mi vida, solo me dificultará las cosas. Tengo que eliminar la confusión lo más pronto posible, y en este momento, mis sentimientos por Naruto encabezan la lista de las cosas más confusas. Presiona sus labios firmemente por un segundo, pero después asiente y toma sus llaves.

Ninguno dice nada durante el viaje a mi apartamento. No deja andando el auto. Se estaciona y se baja de él.

—Me sentiría mejor si me dejas acompañarte arriba —dice.

Asiento, y nos entrometemos en más silencio a medida que subimos por el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso. Me sigue todo el camino hacia mi apartamento.

Busco en mi bolso las llaves y siquiera me doy cuenta de que me tiemblan las manos hasta mi tercer intento por abrir la puerta. Naruto, con tranquilidad, me quita las llaves y me hago a un lado a tiempo que abre la puerta por mí.

—¿Quieres que me asegure de que no hay nadie? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Sé que Sasuke no está aquí puesto que va camino a Inglaterra, pero, siendo honesta, me asusta un poco entrar sola a mi apartamento.

Naruto entra primero que yo, y prende las luces. Continúa caminando por el apartamento, prendiendo todas las luces, y entrando a cada lugar. Cuando regresa a la sala de estar, mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Toma un profundo respiro, y luego dice—: No sé qué pasará ahora, Hina.

No es verdad. Sí sabe. Simplemente no quiere que suceda, pues ambos sabemos cuánto nos duele despedirnos del otro.

Aparto la vista porque ver ahora mismo la mirada en su rostro, azota directo mi corazón. Me cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente el suelo.

—Tengo mucho que superar, Naruto. _Mucho_. Y me temo que no podré ser capaz de hacerlo contigo siendo parte de mi vida. —Llevo mi mirada a la suya—. Espero que no te ofendas por eso, porque más bien es un cumplido.

Me contempla silenciosamente por un instante, para nada sorprendido por lo que le estoy diciendo. Pero puedo ver que hay muchas cosas que desea decir. También hay muchas que deseo decirle, pero hablar sobre nosotros no lo apropiado a estas alturas. Soy casada. Estoy embarazada del bebé de otro hombre.

Y está parado en la sala de estar del apartamento que otro hombre me compró. Según yo, estas no son las condiciones para traer a la luz todas las cosas que debimos habernos dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Por un momento, lleva la vista a la puerta, como contemplando si irse o quedarse a hablar. Puedo ver su mandíbula endurecerse antes de que sus ojos encuentren los míos.

—Si alguna vez me necesitas, quiero que me llames —dice—, pero solo si es una emergencia. No soy capaz de actuar como si nada contigo, Hina.

Sus palabras me dejan atónitas por unos segundos. Por mucho que no esperaba que lo admitiera, tiene toda la razón. Desde el día que nos conocimos, no ha habido nada informal en nuestra relación. Es todo o nada. Es por eso que rompió todo lazo cuando se fue a la milicia. Sabía que una relación informal nunca podría funcionar entre nosotros. Hubiera sido muy doloroso.

Al parecer, eso no ha cambiado.

—Adiós, Naruto.

Volver a decir aquellas palabras casi me quiebra tanto como la primera vez que tuve que decirlas. Hace una mueca de dolor y se dirige a la puerta como si quisiese salir lo más rápido posible. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, me acerco y le pongo el seguro e apoyo la cabeza contra ella.

Hace dos días me preguntaba cómo mi vida podría mejorar. Hoy me pregunto cómo podría ser posible que empeore.

El repentino golpe en la puerta me sobresalta. Sé que es Naruto, pues apenas han pasado cinco segundos desde que se fue. Desbloqueo la puerta, la abro y, de repente, estoy presionada contra algo suave. Los brazos de Naruto me envuelven con fuerza y desesperación, y sus labios están presionados contra mi sien.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y al final permito que las lágrimas caigan. He llorado demasiadas lágrimas por Sasuke estos dos pasados días, no tengo idea de cómo aún tengo para Naruto. Pero las tengo, porque están cayendo por mis mejillas como la lluvia.

—Hinata—susurra, todavía sosteniéndome con fuerza—, sé que esto es lo último que necesitas escuchar en este momento, pero quiero decirlo porque me he alejado de ti muchas veces sin decir lo que realmente quiero decir.

Retrocede para poder mirarla y, cuando ve mis lágrimas, lleva sus manos a mis mejillas. —Si en el futuro… por algún milagro te encuentras en la posición de volver a enamorarte…enamórate de mí.—Presiona sus labios contra mi frente—. Sigues siendo mi persona favorita, Hina. Siempre lo serás.

Me libera y se va, ni siquiera necesitando una respuesta.

Cuando cierro la puerta de nuevo, me deslizo hasta el suelo. Siento que mi corazón se quiere dar por vencido. No lo culpo. Ha sufrido dos tristezas distintas en el transcurso de dos días.

Y tengo el presentimiento de que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que cualquiera de aquellas tristezas comience a sanar.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, hasta que tenemos un capitulo largo xD**_

 _ **Que les parecio el capitulo**_

 _ **Perdon por no haber subido un capitulo antes pero estuve enferma y muy ocupada D:**_

 _ **Les dire que esta frase**_ : _Si en el futuro… por algún milagro te encuentras en la posición de volver a enamorarte…enamórate de mí. **Me mata y me encanta esa frase se la he puesto inderectamente a un chico pero no me hace caso T.T**_

 ** _Dejando mis problemas amorosos a un lado que creen que pase en los siguientes capitulo cada vez nos faltan menos D:_**

 ** _Adelant_** o

Está callada durante mucho tiempo mientras lucha a través de todo lo que le he dicho. Finalmente levanta sus ojos a los míos y me aprieta la mano. —Mi hermano te ama, Hina. Te ama tanto. Has cambiado toda su vida y lo has hecho alguien que nunca pensé que podía ser. Como su hermana, quiero más que cualquier otra cosa que puedas encontrar una manera de perdonarlo. Pero como tu mejor amiga, tengo que decirte que si lo traes de vuelta, nunca te hablaré de nuevo.

 ** _Como podran ver en el adelanto llego el dia de hablar con Ino, el siguiente capitulo lo subire mañana asi que esten al pendiente_**

 _ **Contestare los comentarios**_

Ricka: Y los capitulo que faltan por venir. Gracias por comentar.

Lana: Ella todavia esta confusa con todo lo que le esta pasando y en como salir de eso, pero a esperar que pasara en los proximos capitulos y perdon por no subirlo cuando dije, Gracias por comentar.

Anna: Otra vez actualice tarde perdon, y pues en este capitulo se puede ver que pasa con Naruto, ahora Hinata esta muy confundiada y todavia faltan cosas por resolver, pero ya veremos que pasa. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguirme en la otra historia.

Guest : Que bueno que te guste

MHidari : Muchas gracias por leerme y estar al pendiente, todavia falta muchas cosas que resolver pero todo se arreglara. Gracias por comentar.

Momo99: A mi me encantan todos los libros de ella es mi escritora favorita, espero lo leas y no te decepcione.

Andrea : Asi me pasa igual a mi cuando actualizan xD. Gracias por coementar

XukiUchiha : Pues si los dos tuvieron algo de culpa por no hablar en su momento. Gracias por comentar.

 _ **Mañana estare subiendo capitulo lo prometo.**_

 _ **Comenten mucho para que lleguemos a los 200 comentarios antes de terminar.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.**

 **Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 29

Ino cae sobre el sofá al lado de Hikari y yo. —Te extraño tanto, Hina— dice—. Estoy pensando en volver a trabajar un día o dos por semana.

Me río, un poco sorprendida por su comentario. —Vivo abajo y te visito casi todos los días. ¿Cómo es posible que me extrañes?

Frunce los labios mientras saca sus piernas de debajo de ella. —Está bien, no es que te eche de menos a ti. Echo de menos el trabajo. Y a veces sólo quiero salir de esta casa.

Han pasado seis semanas desde que tuvo a Hikari, así que estoy segura de que ella quiere volver a trabajar. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que ni siquiera desee volver ahora que tiene a Hikari. Me inclino hacia delante y le doy a Hikari un beso en la nariz. —¿Llevarás a Hikari contigo?

Ino niega con la cabeza. —No, me mantienes demasiado ocupada como para eso. Kiba puede observarla mientras trabajo.

—¿Quieres decir que no tienes _gente_ para eso?

Kiba está pasando por la sala cuando me escucha decir eso. —Shh, Hina. No hables como una niña rica en frente de mi hija. Blasfemia.

Me río. Es por eso que vengo aquí un par de noches a la semana, porque es el único tiempo en que río. Han pasado seis semanas desde que Sasuke se fue para Inglaterra, y nadie sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros. Sasuke no le ha dicho a nadie, y yo tampoco. Todo el mundo, entre ellos mi madre, creen que simplemente se fue para estudiar en Cambridge y que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

Todavía tampoco le he dicho a nadie sobre el embarazo.

He estado con el doctor dos veces. Resulta que ya tenía doce semanas la noche en que me enteré de que estaba embarazada, lo que me hace de dieciocho semanas ahora. Todavía estoy intentando envolver mi cabeza alrededor de ello.

He estado tomando la píldora desde que tenía dieciocho años. Ser aparentemente olvidadiza un par de veces me afectó.

Está empezando a mostrarse, pero como hace frío afuera ha sido fácil de ocultar. Nadie sospecha nada cuando tienes un suéter holgado y una chaqueta. Sé que tengo que decirle a alguien pronto, pero siento que Sasuke debe ser el primero en saber, y no quiero hacer eso a través de una conversación telefónica de larga distancia. Estará de vuelta en seis semanas. Si de alguna manera puedo mantener las cosas en secreto hasta entonces, voy a decidir a dónde ir desde allí.

Miro a Hikari y ella me está sonriendo. Hago muecas para hacerla sonreír aún más. Ha habido muchas veces que he querido decirle a Ino sobre el embarazo, pero se hace difícil cuando el secreto que estoy manteniendo es también mantenido de su propio hermano. No quiero ponerla en ese tipo de situación, no importa lo mucho que me mate no poder hablarlo con ella.

—¿Cómo lo llevas sin Sasuke? —pregunta Ino—. ¿Estás lista para que vuelva a casa?

Asiento, pero no digo nada. Siempre intento quitarme de encima el tema cuando lo hace aparecer.

Ino se recuesta en el sofá y dice—: ¿Todavía le gusta Cambridge?

—Sí —digo, sacándole la lengua a Hikari. Ella sonríe. Me pregunto si mi bebé se va a parecer a ella. Eso espero. Es muy linda, pero podría ser poco parcial.

—¿Alguna vez entendió el sistema del metro allí? —Se ríe Ino—. Juro que cada vez que hablo con él, está perdido. No puede averiguar si se debe tomar la línea A o la línea B.

—Sí —digo—. Lo hizo.

Ino se sienta en el sofá. —¡Kiba!

Kiba entra en la sala de estar y Ino tira a Hikari fuera de mis manos.

Se la entrega a Kiba y dice—: ¿Quieres cambiarle el pañal?

No sé por qué le preguntó eso. Acabo de cambiar su pañal.

Kiba arruga la nariz y levanta a Hikari de los brazos de Ino. —¿Eres una chica sucia?

Llevan mamelucos a juego.

Ino agarra mis manos y me da un tirón del sofá tan rápido, que chirría.

—¿A dónde vamos?

No responde. Marcha hacia su dormitorio y luego cierra la puerta una vez que estamos dentro. Camina de un lado a otro un par de veces y luego se detiene y me enfrenta.

—¡Será mejor que me digas qué diablos está pasando en este momento, Hina!

Retrocedo en estado de shock. _¿De qué está hablando?_

Mis manos van a mi estómago al instante, porque creo que tal vez se ha dado cuenta, pero no ve a mi estómago. Da un paso adelante y empuja un dedo en mi pecho. —¡No hay sistema de metro en Cambridge, Inglaterra, idiota!

—¿Qué? —Estoy muy confundida.

—¡Inventé eso! —dice—. Algo no ha estado bien contigo durante mucho tiempo. Eres mi mejor amiga, Hina. Y conozco a mi hermano. Hablo con él todas las semanas, y no es el mismo. Algo pasó entre ustedes dos, y ¡Quiero saber lo que es en este momento!

 _Mierda. Creo que esto está ocurriendo más pronto que tarde._

Poco a poco llevo mis manos hasta mi boca, sin saber qué decirle. _Cuánto_ decirle. No tenía idea hasta este momento lo mucho que me ha estado matando no poder hablar con ella acerca de esto. Casi me siento un poco aliviada de que me lea tan bien.

Camino hacia su cama y tomo asiento. —Ino —susurro—, siéntate.

Sé que esto va a dolerle casi tanto como a mí. Se acerca a su cama y se sienta a mi lado, agarrando mis manos.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

Aprieta mis manos, pero no dice nada. Durante los siguientes quince minutos, le cuento todo. Le hablo de la pelea. Le hablo de Naruto recogiéndome. Le cuento sobre el hospital. Le cuento sobre el embarazo.

Le hablo de cómo, durante las últimas seis semanas, lloré hasta dormirme cada noche porque nunca me había sentido tan sola y asustada.

Cuando termino de contarle todo, las dos estamos llorando. No ha respondido a lo que le he dicho a excepción de constantes—: _Oh, Hina_.

Sin embargo, no tiene que responder. Sasuke es su hermano. Sé que quiere que tome en consideración su pasado al igual que la última vez que sucedió. Sé que querrá que solucione las cosas con él, porque es su hermano. Se supone que debemos ser una gran familia feliz. Sé exactamente lo que está pensando.

Está callada durante mucho tiempo mientras lucha a través de todo lo que le he dicho. Finalmente levanta sus ojos a los míos y me aprieta la mano. —Mi hermano te ama, Hina. Te ama tanto. Has cambiado toda su vida y lo has hecho alguien que nunca pensé que podía ser. Como su hermana, quiero más que cualquier otra cosa que puedas encontrar una manera de perdonarlo. Pero como tu mejor amiga, tengo que decirte que si lo traes de vuelta, nunca te hablaré de nuevo.

Me toma un momento para que sus palabras se registren, pero cuando lo hacen, empiezo a sollozar.

 _Ella_ comienza a sollozar.

Envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y llora por el amor mutuo que tenemos por Sasuke. Nosotras lloramos por lo mucho que lo odiamos en este momento.

Después de varios minutos de nosotras llorando patéticamente en su cama, me libera y se acerca a su cómoda para tomar una caja de pañuelos.

Las dos estamos limpiando nuestros ojos y mocos cuando digo—: Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca. Asiente. —Lo sé. Y ahora seré la mejor tía. —Se limpia la nariz y estornuda de nuevo, pero está sonriendo—. Hina. Tendrás un _bebé_. —Lo dice con entusiasmo, y es el primer momento en que he sido capaz de compartir cualquier sentimiento de alegría por mi embarazo—. No me gusta decirlo, pero me di cuenta de que subiste de peso. Pensé que estabas deprimida y comiendo mucho desde que Sasuke se fue.

Se acerca a la parte posterior de su armario y empieza a tirar cosas sobre mí.

—Tengo tanta ropa de maternidad para darte.

Empezamos a ir a través de la ropa y baja una maleta y la abre. Comienza a tirar cosas a la maleta hasta que rebosa.

—Nunca podría usar esto —digo, sosteniendo una camisa que todavía tiene la etiqueta—. Es todo de diseñador. Lo voy a ensuciar.

Se ríe y la mete en la maleta de todos modos. —No voy a necesitarlo de nuevo. Si quedo embarazada otra vez, voy a mandar a mi gente a que me compre más. —Saca una camisa de una percha y me la da—. Aquí, intenta con ésta.

Me quito mi camisa y luego tiro de la camisa de maternidad por encima de mi cabeza. Cuando la coloco en su lugar, me miro en el espejo.

Me veo... embarazada. Embarazada como _no-puedes-ocultar-esta-mierda_.

Pone una mano en mi estómago y mira al espejo conmigo. —¿Sabes si es un niño o una niña?

Niego con la cabeza. —Realmente no quiero saber.

—Espero que sea una chica, —dice—. Nuestras hijas pueden ser mejores amigas.

—¿Hina?

Las dos nos giramos para encontrar a Kiba de pie en la puerta. Sus ojos están puestos en mi estómago. En la _mano_ de Ino todavía en mi estómago. Él inclina la cabeza. Me señala.

—Tú… —dice, confundido—. Hina, hay una... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás embarazada?

Ino camina tranquilamente hacia la puerta y pone una mano en el picaporte. —Hay algunas cosas que nunca deberás repetir si quieres tenerme como esposa. Esta es una de esas cosas. ¿Entendido?

Kiba levanta las cejas y da un paso atrás. —Sí. Bueno. Lo entiendo. Hina no está embarazada. —Besa a Ino en la frente y me mira—. No estoy diciendo felicitaciones, Hina. Para absolutamente nada. —Ino lo empuja todo el camino a la puerta y la cierra, y luego se vuelve hacia mí.

—Necesitamos planear un baby shower —dice.

—No. Tengo que decirle a Sasuke primero.

Agita su mano con desdén. —Nosotros no lo necesitamos para planear un Baby Shower. Vamos a mantenerlo entre nosotras hasta ese momento.

Saca su laptop, y por primera vez desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada, me siento feliz por eso.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy que les parecio?**_

 _ **Dire unas cosas aclarando cosasde la historia y de lo ultimo que queda**_

 _ *** Solo quedan 6 capitulos mas el epilogo**_

 _ *** Lo que pasara con Hinata y Sasuke y su relacion aparecera en el capitulo final.**_

 _ **Si tiene otras dudas las ponen en un comentario**_

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _ **Desbloqueo la puerta del apartamento, pero esta comienza a abrirse desde el otro lado. Antes de que pueda ponerme la chaqueta para ocultar mi estómago, los ojos de Sasuke se posan sobre mí. Estoy usando una de las camisas que Ino me dio y es casi imposible ocultar el hecho de que llevo puesta una camisa de maternidad cuando está mirando justo allí.**_

 _ **Como ven el siguiente capitulo aparece Sasuke D:**_

 _ **Que creen que pase?**_

 _ **Comenten mucho mucho para que suba el capitulo antes, estare un poco ocupadita por que en la otra historia tendremos maraton de capitulos, y tambien en mis otras historias me quiero poner al corriente pero si veo que comentan mucho lo subo antes.**_

 _ **Contestare los comentarios:**_

esther82: Todavia quedan unos capitulos y hasta el final sabremos que pasara con los sigas leyendola

Anna : Jaa te comprendo, tambien ella en parte tuvo algo de culpa pero en fin, esperemos al ultimo capitulo para ver si hay final feliz o no. Gracias por comentar.

Lana : Pues espero no hacerte llorar mucho pero no prometo nada.

Pieceofsky: Hola bienvenida a esta historia,y mejor tarde que nunca, Si es cierto que Hinata tuvo culpa de lo que sucedio, ninguno supo manejar la situacion y termino asi pero solo queda esperar y ver como terminara.

Guest: Solo 6 capitulos mas y termina esto, yo no quiero que termine pero asi tiene que ser, Gracias por comentar y si me di cuenta ja xD

Andrea : Hinata ante todo tiene que pensar primero en su hijo, pues haber con quien se quedara ella.

MHidari: Perdon por crearte mas dudas, Sasuke aparece en el siguiente capitulo, asi que veremos que pasa con sus situacion. Gracias por comentar

Juria chan: yo cuando lei el libro igual me rompio el corazon. Que bueno que te guste

 _ **Comenten mucho para que suba el proximo capitulo**_

 _ **Las quiero un beso y abrazo virtual.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.**

 **Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 30

Es muy conveniente solo tener que tomar un ascensor para llegar a casa desde donde Ino, por mucho que quiera marcharme de mi propio apartamento algunas veces. Todavía es extraño vivir allí. Solo vivimos ahí una semana antes de que nos separáramos, y Sasuke se fuera a Inglaterra. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse como un hogar, y ahora se siente un poco contaminado. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de dormir en nuestra habitación desde aquella noche, por lo que he dormido en mi antigua cama en la habitación de invitados.

Ino y Kiba siguen siendo los únicos que saben del embarazo. Solo han pasado dos semanas desde que les conté, lo que me vuelve ahora de veinte semanas. Sé que debería decirle a mi madre, pero Sasuke volverá en unas pocas semanas. Siento como que debería contarle a él primero antes de que nadie más se entere. Si es que de alguna manera puedo ocultarle mi panza a ella hasta que él regrese a los Estados Unidos.

Debería solo aceptar el hecho de que es muy posible que vaya a tener que llamarlo y contarle a larga distancia. Van dos semanas que no veo a mi madre en persona. Es el mayor tiempo que hemos pasado sin vernos desde que se mudó a Boston, así que si algo no pasa pronto, va a presentarse en mi puerta cuando no me encuentre preparada.

Juro que mi estómago se ha duplicado en tamaño durante estas últimas dos semanas. Si alguien que me conozca bien me ve, será imposible ocultarlo. Hasta el momento, nadie en la floristería me ha preguntado al respecto. Creo que sigo en la cúspide de: _¿Está embarazada? ¿O simplemente rellenita?_

Desbloqueo la puerta del apartamento, pero esta comienza a abrirse desde el otro lado. Antes de que pueda ponerme la chaqueta para ocultar mi estómago, los ojos de Sasuke se posan sobre mí. Estoy usando una de las camisas que Ino me dio y es casi imposible ocultar el hecho de que llevo puesta una camisa de maternidad cuando está mirando justo allí.

 _Sasuke._

 _Sasuke se encuentra aquí_.

Mi corazón empieza a golpear contra las paredes de mi pecho. Mi cuello empieza a picar, así que levanto la mano y la poso ahí, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón contra la palma de mi mano.

Late con fuerza porque estoy aterrorizada de él.

Late con fuerza porque lo odio.

Late con fuerza porque lo he extrañado.

Sus ojos se mueven lentamente desde el estómago a mi cara. Una expresión dolorosa se apodera de él, como si lo hubiera apuñalado justo en el corazón. Da un paso de vuelta al apartamento y sus manos se elevan hasta su boca.

Comienza a sacudir la cabeza, confundido. Puedo ver la traición que siente en su rostro cuando apenas logra dejar salir mi nombre. —¿ _Hina_?

Me quedo congelada, y poso una mano en el estómago para protegerlo, la otra todavía con la palma puesta contra mi pecho. Tengo demasiado miedo de moverme o decir algo. No quiero reaccionar hasta saber exactamente cómo va a reaccionar _él_.

Cuando ve el miedo en mis ojos y las pequeñas bocanadas de aire que apenas inhalo, levanta la palma de su mano en un gesto tranquilizador.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Hina. Solo estoy aquí para hablar contigo. —Abre más la puerta y señala la sala de estar—. Mira. —Se hace a un lado y mis ojos van directamente a alguien parado detrás de él.

Ahora soy _yo_ la que se siente traicionada.

—¿Kiba?

Kiba alza inmediatamente las manos en defensa. —No tenía idea de que él iba a volver antes, Hina. Sasuke me envió un mensaje y me pidió ayuda. Me dijo específicamente no decirte nada a ti o a Ino. Por favor, no dejes que ella se divorcie de mí, soy simplemente un espectador inocente.

Niego con la cabeza, intentando entender lo que estoy viendo.

—Le pedí que se reuniera conmigo aquí, así te sentirías más cómoda hablando conmigo —dice Sasuke—. Está aquí por ti, no por mí.

Echo un vistazo a Kiba, y asiente. Su gesto me da la tranquilidad suficiente para entrar en el apartamento. Sasuke sigue un poco en estado de shock, lo cual es comprensible. Sus ojos siguen viendo mi estómago y luego se alejan rápido como si le doliera mirarme. Pasa dos manos por su cabello y entonces señala al pasillo mientras mira a Kiba.

—Estaremos en el dormitorio. Si me escuchas eno... si comienzo a gritar...

Kiba sabe lo que Sasuke le está pidiendo. —No voy a ninguna parte.

Mientras sigo a Sasuke al dormitorio, me pregunto cómo debe ser eso. No tener idea de lo que podría enojarte ni cuán mala será tu reacción. No tener control alguno sobre tus propias emociones.

Por un breve momento, siento una cantidad minúscula de pena por él. Pero cuando mis ojos aterrizan en nuestra cama y recuerdo esa noche, mi pena se esfuma por completo.

Sasuke cierra la puerta, pero no completamente. Parece como si hubiera envejecido un año entero en los dos meses que han pasado desde la última vez que lo vi. Las bolsas bajo los ojos, el ceño fruncido, la postura hundida. Si el arrepentimiento tomara forma humana, se vería idéntico a Sasuke.

Sus ojos vuelven a posarse en mi estómago y da un paso lento hacia adelante. Luego otro. Es prudente, como debería ser. Levanta una mano tímida, pidiendo permiso para tocarme. Asiento suavemente.

Da otro paso hacia adelante y luego coloca una palma firme contra mi estómago.

Puedo sentir el calor de su mano a través de la camisa, y mis ojos se cierran de golpe. El resentimiento que he construido en mi corazón hacia él no significa que las emociones no sigan allí. El hecho de que alguien te haga daño no significa que simplemente puedas dejar de amarlos. No son las acciones de una persona las que hacen más daño. Es el amor. Si no hubiera amor unido a la acción, el dolor sería un poco más fácil de soportar.

Mueve la mano sobre mi estómago y vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Asiente, como si no pudiera procesar lo que sucede en este momento. Miro mientras poco a poco cae de rodillas frente a mí.

Sus brazos se enrollan como serpiente alrededor de mi cintura y presiona los labios contra mi estómago. Junta las manos alrededor de mi espalda baja y presiona su frente contra mí.

Es difícil describir lo que siento por él en este momento. Como cualquier madre querría para su hijo, es algo hermoso ver el amor que él ya tiene. Ha sido difícil no compartir esto con nadie. Es difícil no ser capaz de compartir esto con _él_ , no importa cuánto resentimiento le tenga. Mis manos van a su cabello mientras me abraza contra él. Una parte de mí quiere gritarle y llamar a la policía como debía hacerlo esa noche. Una parte de mí se siente mal por ese niño que sostenía a su hermano en brazos y lo vio morir. Una parte de mí desea que nunca lo hubiera conocido. Y una parte de mí desea que lo pudiera perdonar.

Desenrolla sus brazos de mi cintura y presiona una mano en el colchón a nuestro lado. Se impulsa a sí mismo hacia arriba y luego se sienta en la cama. Tiene los codos ubicados sobre las rodillas y las manos en la boca.

Me siento a su lado, sabiendo que esta conversación tiene que suceder, pero no deseándolo. —¿Las verdades crudas?

Asiente.

No sé cuál de los dos se supone que debe ir primero. No tengo mucho que decirle en este momento, así que espero que empiece él.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, Hina. —Se frota la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué tal si lo haces con un: "Lo siento por haberte golpeado"?

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, abiertos ampliamente con seguridad. — Hina, no tienes idea. Lo siento muchísimo. No tienes idea de lo que he pasado estos últimos dos meses sabiendo lo que te hice.

Aprieto los dientes. Puedo sentir mientras mis dedos se empuñan alrededor de la manta a mi lado.

¿No tengo idea de lo que _él_ ha pasado?

Sacudo la cabeza, lentamente. — _Tú_ no tienes idea, Sasuke.

Me pongo de pie, la ira y el odio saliendo a chorros de mí. Me giro, señalándolo. —¡ _Tú_ no tienes idea! ¡ _No_ tienes idea de lo que es pasar por lo que me has hecho atravesar! ¿Temer por tu vida en las manos del hombre que amas?¿Enfermarse físicamente solo de pensar en lo que te ha hecho? ¡ _Tú_ no tienes idea, Sasuke! ¡Ni la más _mínima_! ¡ _Jódete_! ¡Jódete por hacerme esto!

Tomo un gran respiro, sorprendida de mí misma. La rabia simplemente vino como una onda. Me seco las lágrimas con rudeza y me giro, incapaz de mirarlo.

—Hina —dice—, yo no...

—¡No! —le grito, girándome de nuevo—. ¡No he terminado! ¡No dirás tu verdad hasta que haya dicho la mía!

Se agarra la mandíbula, intentando alejar el estrés. Deja caer la mirada al suelo, incapaz de mirar mis ojos, rabiosos. Doy tres pasos hacia él y me pongo de rodillas. Pongo las manos en sus piernas, obligándolo a mirarme fijamente a los ojos mientras le hablo.

—Sí. Me quedé con el imán que Naruto me dio cuando éramos niños. Sí. Mantuve los diarios. No, no te dije de mi tatuaje. Sí, probablemente debí hacerlo. Y sí, todavía lo amo. Y lo amaré hasta que muera, porque fue una parte muy importante de mi vida. Y sí, estoy segura de que eso te hace daño. Pero nada de eso te dio el derecho de hacer lo que me hiciste. Incluso si hubieras entrado en mi habitación y nos hubieras atrapado en la cama juntos, _aun así_ no tendrías el derecho de poner una mano sobre mí, ¡maldito hijo de puta!

Me alejo de sus rodillas y me levanto de nuevo. —¡ _Ahora_ es tu turno! — grito.

Sigo caminando por la habitación. Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que parece que se quisiera salir. Me gustaría poder darle una salida a esto. Dejaría en libertad al hijo de puta ahora mismo si pudiera.

Pasan varios minutos mientras sigo caminando. El silencio de Sasuke y mi ira finalmente se pliegan juntos en el dolor.

Mis lágrimas me han agotado. Me encuentro demasiado harta de sentir.

Caigo desesperadamente en la cama y lloro en la almohada. Presiono la cara con tanta fuerza contra mi almohada que apenas puedo respirar.

Siento a Sasuke acostarse a mi lado. Coloca una mano gentil en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, intentando calmar el dolor que me causa. Mis ojos están cerrados y siguen presionados en la almohada, pero siento cuando descansa la cabeza con suavidad contra la mía.

—Mi verdad es que no tengo absolutamente nada que decir —dice en voz baja—. Nunca seré capaz de deshacer lo que te hice. Y nunca me creerás si te prometo que no volverá a suceder. —Me da un beso en la cabeza—. Eres mi mundo, Hina. _Mi mundo_. Cuando desperté en esta cama esa noche y te habías ido, sabía que nunca te recuperaría. Vine aquí para decir cuán increíblemente arrepentido estoy. Vine a decirte que iba a aceptar esa oferta de trabajo en Minnesota. Vine a decirte adiós. Pero, Hina... —Vuelve a presionar los labios contra mi cabeza y exhala bruscamente—. Hina, no puedo hacer eso ahora. Tienes una parte de mí dentro de ti. Y ya amo a este bebé más de lo que he amado algo en toda mi vida. —Se le quiebra la voz y me agarra aún más fuerte—. Por favor, no te lo lleves lejos de mí, Hina. _Por favor_.

El dolor en su voz me atraviesa, y cuando levanto la cara empapada de lágrimas para mirarlo, presiona sus labios desesperadamente contra los míos y luego se aleja. —Por favor, Hinata. Te amo. _Ayúdame_.

Sus labios brevemente tocan los míos de nuevo. Cuando no lo empujo, su boca regresa por tercera vez.

Una cuarta.

Cuando sus labios tocan los míos por quinta vez, no se van.

Envuelve los brazos a mi alrededor y me jala hacia él. Mi cuerpo está cansado y débil, pero lo recuerda. Mi cuerpo recuerda cómo su cuerpo puede aliviar todo lo que estoy sintiendo. Cómo posee esa gentileza que mi cuerpo ha estado anhelando por dos meses.

—Te amo —susurra contra mi boca. Su lengua pasa suavemente contra la mía y esto está tan mal y es tan bueno y tan doloroso. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy de espaldas y él se está arrastrando encima de mí. Su toque es todo lo que necesito y todo lo que no debería.

Envuelve la mano en mi cabello y en un instante, me transfiero de vuelta a aquella noche.

 _Estoy en la cocina, y su mano está jalando mi cabello tan fuerte que me duele_.

Me aparta el cabello de la cara y en un instante, me transfiero de vuelta a aquella noche.

 _Estoy de pie en la puerta, y su mano se arrastra través de mi hombro, justo antes de_ _morderme con toda la fuerza de su mandíbula._

Apoya la frente suavemente contra la mía y en un instante, me transfiero de vuelta a aquella noche.

 _Estoy en esta misma cama debajo de él cuando golpea con su cabeza la mía con tanta_ _fuerza que necesito seis puntos de sutura._

Mi cuerpo no responde al suyo. La rabia comienza a posicionarse encima de mí. Su boca deja de moverse contra la mía cuando siente que me congelo.

Cuando retrocede y baja la mirada hacia mí, ni siquiera tengo que decir nada. Nuestros ojos, fijos, dicen más verdades crudas de lo que lo han hecho nuestras bocas. Mis ojos dicen que ya no puedo soportar ser tocada por él. Sus ojos me están diciendo que ya lo sabe.

Comienza a asentir, lentamente.

Se aleja de mí, arrastrándose por mi cuerpo hasta que se encuentra al borde de la cama, de espaldas a mí. Todavía asiente mientras se pone de pie lentamente, plenamente consciente de que no obtendrá mi perdón esta noche. Comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Espera —le digo.

Da media vuelta, mirándome desde la puerta.

Levanto la barbilla, mirándolo con firmeza. —Desearía que este bebé no fuera tuyo, Sasuke. Con todo mi ser, desearía que este bebé no fuera una parte de ti.

Si pensaba que su mundo no podía derrumbarse más, me equivoqué.

Sale del dormitorio, y presiono la cara en la almohada. Pensé que si tan solo pudiera hacerle daño como me lo había hecho a mí, me sentiría vengada.

Pero no.

En cambio, me siento vengativa y cruel.

 _Me siento como si fuera mi padre_.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ¿que les parecio?**_

 _ **En lo personal la ultima parte lo que le dijo Hinata a Sasuke como que no me gusto, senti feo por el, como que eso no tenia que decirle, pero bueno ustedes que piensan de eso.**_

 _ **Despues de mil años actualice aqui xD**_

 _ **Perdon por no haber subido antes pero andaba con lo del maraton de ugly love y otras cosas que me sucedieron en estos dias que no pude subir antes, no me odien.**_

 _ **Contestare los comentarios.**_

uzumaki yosep: Pues perdon por no actualizar antes, y con lo de naruto pues no te podria decir bien que pasara. Gracias por comentar.

Juria chan: Esperemos que tome la mejor decisión correcta

Anna: No estes nerviosa, ami parecer los demas capitulos no habra tanto drama. Gracias por comentar

Lana : Si, aunque todavia quedan muchas cosas por arreglar pero todo se resolvera. Gracias por comentar.

XukiUchiha : Yo amo la relacion de ella y mas queen este caso Ino supo tomar su parte aqui como hermana y como amiga y que apoya a Hinata. Muchas gracias por comentar.

Pieceofsky: La anterior actualizacion fue rapida y esta muy tardada, si hubiera cambiado algunas cosas, pero por algo pasaron las cosas, Gracias por comentar.

Andrea: Ino, tomo muy buena posicion en esta situacion como amiga y como hermana, ella y Hinata tienen una muy buena relacion y la apoya mucho. Hinata tiene mucho que pensar acerca de que por comentar.

Guest : Si ya disfrutara mucho mas su embarazo, pues no subi capitulo rapido perdon. Gracias por comentar.

hinasweet: Me alegro que hayas descubierto esta historia y te gustara, y pues con quien se quedara Hinata o que hara ella se vera hasta el Gracias por comentar

melnara: Jaa que bueno que hayas salidos de las sombras, me alegro que te guste tanto la historia. Muchas gracias porc omentar.

Ravenkatara-zuko: Es que el libro es maravilloso pasas por todos lo estados de animo al leerlo, me alegro mucho que lo leyeras y te haya gustado mucho, todos lo libros de la autora son hermosos. Muchas gracias por comentar.

 ** _Vuelvo a pedir perdon por no actualizar antes._**

 ** _Tambien les quiero agradecer por que ya tenemos 10000 visitas y tambien por apoyarme en la otra adaptacion, muchas gracias._**

 ** _Espero que lleguemos a los 200 comentarios antes de que acabe la historia._**

 ** _Espero tratar de subir capitulo pronto._**

 ** _Pd. No se si se acuerdan de que habia dejado de subir capitulo hace tiempo por que tenia un examen, pues les queria decir que si lo pase, queria compartirlo con ustedes tal vez no me hagan caso pero lo queria poner._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos a todos_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.**

 **Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 31

 ** _Mamá: Te extraño. ¿Cuándo voy a verte?_**

Miro el mensaje. Han pasado dos días desde que Sasuke descubrió que estoy embarazada. Sé que es momento de decirle a mi mamá. No me encuentro nerviosa por decirle que estoy embarazada. Lo único que me asusta es discutir mi situación con Sasuke con ella.

 **Yo: También te extraño. Iré mañana en la tarde. ¿Puedes hacer lasaña?**

Tan pronto como cierro su mensaje, llega otro.

 ** _Ino: Ven arriba y cena con nosotros hoy. Es noche de pizza casera._**

No he estado en el departamento de Ino en un par de días. Desde antes que Sasuke volviera a casa. No me encuentro segura de donde se queda, pero asumo que es con ellos. Lo último que quiero ahora mismo es estar en el mismo apartamento con él.

 **Yo: ¿Quiénes serán los que estén allí?**

 ** _Ino: Hina… No te haría eso. Él está trabajando hasta las ocho de la_** **_mañana de mañana. Solo seremos nosotros tres._**

Me conoce demasiado bien. Le respondo el mensaje y le digo que iré tan pronto como termine con el trabajo.

—¿Qué comen los bebés a esa edad?

Todos nos hallamos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Hikari estaba dormida cuando llegué aquí, pero la desperté para poder cargarla. A Ino no le importó, dijo que no quería que estuviera completamente despierta cuando esté lista para irse a la cama.

—Leche materna —dice Kiba con la boca llena—. Pero algunas veces meto el dedo en la soda y se lo pongo en la boca para que pueda probarla.

—¡Kiba! —grita Ino—. Será mejor que estés bromeando.

—Es completamente en broma —dice, aunque no puedo decir si en verdad lo es.

—¿Pero cuando empiezan a comer comida de bebé? —pregunto. Imagino que necesito aprender estas cosas antes de dar a luz.

—Alrededor de los cuatro meses —dice Ino con un bostezo. Deja caer el tenedor y se recuesta en su silla, frotándose los ojos.

—¿Quieres que la lleve a mi departamento esta noche para que ustedes puedan tener una noche completa de sueño?

Ino dice—: No, está bien.

Al mismo tiempo que Kiba dice—: Eso sería genial.

Rio. —En serio. Vivo justo bajando las escaleras. No trabajo mañana así que si no duermo nada esta noche puedo simplemente dormir mañana.

Ino luce como si lo contemplara por un momento. —Puedo dejar mi celular en caso que me necesites.

Bajo la mirada hacia Hikari y sonrió. —¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Vas a tener una pijamada con la tía Hina!

Con todo lo que Ino lanza a la pañalera, parece que estuviera a punto de llevar a Hikari en un viaje por todo del país. —Te dejará saber cuándo tiene hambre. No uses el microondas para calentar la leche, solo ponla en…

—Lo sé —la interrumpo—. Le he preparado cincuenta biberones desde que nació.

Asiente y se acerca a la cama. Deja caer la pañalera a mi lado. Kiba se encuentra en la sala de estar alimentado a Hikari por última vez, así que Ino se acuesta a mi lado en la cama mientras esperamos. Apoya la cabeza en su mano.

—¿Sabes lo que significa esto? —pregunta.

—No. ¿Qué?

—Que tendré sexo esta noche. Han pasado cuatro meses.

Frunzo la nariz. —No necesitaba saber eso.

Se ríe y cae sobre las almohadas, pero luego se sienta derecha. —Mierda — dice—. Probablemente debería afeitarme las piernas. Creo que han pasado cuatro meses desde que hice eso, también.

Me río, pero luego jadeo. Mis manos se mueven rápidamente a mi estómago. —¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Acabo de sentir algo!

—¿En serio? —Ino pone las manos sobre mi estómago y las dos permanecemos quietas por los próximos cinco minutos mientras esperamos que algo pase de nuevo. Lo hace, pero es tan suave, es casi imperceptible. Vuelvo a reí tan pronto como pasa.

—No sentí nada —dice, haciendo puchero—. Sin embargo, supongo que faltan unas semanas para que se pueda sentirse desde afuera. ¿Es la primera vez que lo sientes moverse?

—Sí. He estado asustada de estar criando al bebé más flojo de la historia. —

Mantengo las manos en mi estómago, esperando sentirlo de nuevo. Nos sentamos quietas por unos minutos más, y no puedo evitar desear que mis circunstancias fueran diferentes. Sasuke debería estar aquí. Debería ser quien esté sentado a mi lado con las manos sobre mi estómago. No Ino.

El pensamiento casi elimina toda la alegría que estoy sintiendo. Ino debe notarlo, porque pone una mano sobre la mía y aprieta. Cuando la miro, ya no está sonriendo.

—Hina —dice—. He querido decirte algo.

Oh, Dios. No me gusta el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué?

Suspira y luego fuerza una sonrisa triste. —Sé que te encuentras triste porque vas a atravesar esto sin mi hermano. Sin importar cuán involucrado esté, solo quiero que sepas que esta es la mejor cosa que experimentarás en tu vida. Vas a ser una gran mamá, Hina. Este bebé es realmente afortunado.

Me alegra que sea Ino quien está aquí ahora mismo, porque sus palabras me hacen reír, llorar, y moquear como una adolescente hormonal. La abrazo y le agradezco. Es increíble como el oír esas palabras me devuelve la alegría que estaba sintiendo.

Sonríe y luego me dice—: Ahora ve a buscar a mi bebé y llévatela de aquí para que yo pueda tener un poco de sexo con mi asquerosamente rico esposo.

Salgo de la cama y me pongo de pie. —Seguro que sabes cómo darle ligereza a una situación. Diría que es tu punto fuerte.

Sonríe. —Eso es para lo que estoy aquí. Ahora vete.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **Perdon por no haber subido antes capitulo no tengo perdon lo se :(**_

 _ **Pero aqui estoy de nuevo y les dejo este pequeño capitulo por que tambien subire en ugly love**_

 _ **Mañana subire otro capitulo y Hina por fin habla con su mama asi que ya se imaginaran como estara el capitulo**_

 **Adelanto**

Agarra de nuevo mis manos.

—¿El día que diste el discurso en el funeral a tu padre? Sé que no te congelaste, Hina. Te paraste en ese podio y te negaste a decir ni una sola cosa buena sobre ese hombre. Es lo más orgullosa que he estado de ti. Fuiste la única en mi vida que siempre se puso de pie por mí. Fuiste valiente cuando yo me sentía asustada. —Una lágrima cae de su ojo cuando dice—: Sé _esa_ chica, Hina. Valiente y audaz.

 _ **Muchas gracias a los que comentaron, no podre contestar pero lei todos los coemntarios muchas gracias y vuelvo a pedir perdon por no actualizar antes.**_

 _ **Solo nos faltan 48 comentarios para llegar a los 200, vamos si se puede, yo se que lo lograremos, asi que comenten mucho no importa si es reclamandome por no actualizar xD**_

 _ **Solo quedan cuatro capitulos mas el epilogo D:**_

 _ **Bueno mañana estare subiendo el otro capitulo, hoy fue actualizacion de media noche ya que aqui en mexico son las 12:21.**_

 _ **comenten mucho**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.**

 **Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 32

De todos los secretos que he ocultado en los últimos meses, estoy más triste por ocultárselo todo a mi madre. No sé cómo lo tomará. Sé que estará emocionada por el embarazo, pero no sé cómo se sentirá sobre mi separación con Sasuke. Lo adora. Y basada en su historia con este tipo de situaciones, probablemente encontrará que es muy fácil excusar su comportamiento y tratar de convencerme de que lo acepte de vuelta.

Y con toda honestidad, esa, en parte es la razón por la que he evitado esto; porque me asusta que haya una posibilidad de que tenga éxito.

La mayoría de los días soy fuerte. La mayoría de los días me siento tan enojada con él que el pensamiento de perdonarlo es ridículo. Pero algunos días lo extraño tanto que no puedo respirar. La diversión que tenía con él. Hacerle el amor. Extraño _echarlo de menos_. Solía trabajar tantas horas que cuando entraba por la puerta en la noche me lanzaba desde el otro lado de la habitación y saltaba a sus brazos porque lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Incluso añoro cuánto amaba hacer eso.

Es en los días que no soy tan fuerte que deseo que mi madre supiera todo lo que está sucediendo. A veces solo quiero conducir a su casa y acurrucarme con ella en el sofá, mientras mete mi cabello detrás de la oreja y me dice que todo estará bien. Algunas veces, incluso las mujeres adultas necesitan el consuelo de su madre para poder tomar un descanso de tener que ser fuertes todo el tiempo.

Me siento en mi auto, estacionada en la entrada, por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de reunir la fuerza para entrar. Apesta que tenga que hacer esto porque sé que, de cierta manera, también romperé su corazón. Odio cuando está triste, y decirle que me casé con un hombre que puede que sea como mi padre realmente la entristecerá.

Cuando atravieso la puerta principal, está en la cocina poniendo capas de fideos en una sartén. Por obvias razones no me quito mi abrigo de inmediato. No llevo una blusa de maternidad, pero mi barriga es casi imposible de ocultar sin una chaqueta. Especialmente de una madre.

—¡Hola, cariño! —dice.

Entro a la cocina y le doy un abrazo de lado mientras esparce queso por encima de la lasaña. Una vez que la lasaña se encuentra en el horno, nos dirigimos a la mesa del comedor y nos sentamos. Se reclina en su silla y toma un sorbo de su vaso de té.

Está sonriendo. Odio aún más que parezca tan feliz en este momento.

—Hina —dice—. Hay algo que necesito decirte.

No me gusta esto. Vine aquí para hablar con _ella_. No me siento preparada para _recibir_ una charla.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto indecisa.

Aprieta su vaso con ambas manos. —Estoy viendo a alguien.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, sacudiendo la cabeza—.Eso es…—Estoy a punto de decir _bueno_ , pero luego me preocupo instantáneamente de que se colocara en una situación similar a la que tenía con mi padre. Puede ver la preocupación en mi rostro, por lo que agarra mis manos entre las suyas.

—Él es bueno, Hina. Es muy bueno. Lo prometo.

Alivio me atraviesa en un instante, porque puedo ver que me está diciendo la verdad. Puedo ver la felicidad en sus ojos. —Guau —digo, sin esperar esto en lo absoluto—. Me siento feliz por ti. ¿Cuándo puedo conocerlo?

—Si quieres, esta noche —dice—. Puedo invitarlo para que coma con nosotras.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No —susurro—. No es un buen momento.

Sus manos aprietan las mías tan pronto como se da cuenta que estoy aquí para decirle algo importante. Comienzo con la mejor parte de las noticias primero. Me levanto y me quito la chaqueta. Al principio, no piensa nada al respecto. Solo asume que me estoy poniendo cómoda. Pero luego tomo una de sus manos y la presiono contra mi estómago. —Vas a ser abuela.

Sus ojos se amplían y por varios segundos se queda sin palabras por la sorpresa. Pero luego lágrimas comienzan a formarse. Salta y me jala para un abrazo. —¡Hina! —dice—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Retrocede sonriendo—. Fue tan rápido. ¿Intentabas quedarte embarazada? No has estado casada por tanto tiempo.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No. Fue una sorpresa. Créeme.

Se ríe y después de otro abrazo, ambas nos sentamos de nuevo. Trato de mantener mi sonrisa, pero no es la de una eufórica futura madre. Lo ve casi de inmediato. Desliza una mano sobre su boca. —Cariño —susurra—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hasta este momento, he luchado por permanecer fuerte. He luchado para no sentir lástima de mí misma cuando me encuentro alrededor de otras personas. Pero al sentarme aquí con mi madre, anhelo la debilidad. Solo quiero ser capaz de rendirme por un ratito. Quiero que ella tome el control, que me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien. Y por los siguientes quince minutos mientras lloro en sus brazos, eso es exactamente lo que sucede. Dejo de luchar porque necesito que alguien más lo haga por mí.

Le ahorro la mayoría de los detalles de nuestra relación, pero le digo las cosas más importantes. Que él me lastimó en más de una ocasión, y no sé qué hacer. Que me siento asustada de tener a este bebé sola. Que me aterra que pude haber tomado la decisión equivocada. Que tengo miedo de ser demasiado débil y debería haber hecho que lo arrestaran. Que me da pánico ser demasiado sensible y no sé si estoy exagerando. Básicamente, le digo todo lo que no he sido lo bastante valiente de admitirme por completo.

Agarra algunas servilletas de la cocina y vuelve a la mesa. Después de que nuestros ojos se encuentran finalmente secos, comienza a arrugar la servilleta entre sus manos, rodándola en círculos mientras la observa.

—¿Quieres volver con él? —pregunta.

No digo que sí. Pero tampoco digo que no.

Este es el primer momento desde lo que pasó que soy completamente honesta. Soy honesta con ella _y_ conmigo misma. Quizás porque es la única que conozco que ha pasado por esto. Es la única que conozco que entendería las colosales cantidades de confusión que he experimentado.

Sacudo la cabeza, pero también me encojo de hombros. —La mayor parte de mí siente que nunca seré capaz de confiar en él otra vez. Pero una gran parte de mí se entristece por lo que teníamos. Éramos tan buenos juntos, mamá. Los momentos que pasé con él fueron unos de los mejores de mi vida. Y ocasionalmente siento que tal vez no quiero renunciar a eso.

Limpio bajo mi ojo con la servilleta, absorbiendo más lágrimas. —A veces… cuando realmente lo extraño… me digo que tal vez no era tan malo. Quizás pueda aguantarlo cuando está en su peor momento para poder tenerlo cuando está en su mejor momento.

Coloca su mano sobre la mía y frota su pulgar de arriba a abajo. —Sé con exactitud a qué te refieres, Hina. Pero lo último que quieres hacer es perder de vista tu límite. Por favor no permitas que eso suceda.

No tengo idea de lo que quiere decir con eso. Ve la confusión en mi expresión, así que aprieta mi brazo para explicarme con más detalle.

—Todos tenemos un límite. El cual estamos dispuestos a aguantar antes de rompernos. Cuando me casé con tu padre, sabía exactamente cuál era el mío. Pero lentamente… con cada incidente… mi límite fue empujado un poco mas. Y un poco más. La primera vez que tu padre me golpeó, lo lamentó de inmediato. Juró que nunca volvería a suceder. La segunda vez que me golpeó, estuvo aún _más_ arrepentido. La tercera vez que pasó, fue más que un golpe. Fue una paliza. Y cada una de las veces, lo acepté de vuelta. Pero la cuarta vez, fue solo una cachetada. Y cuando pasó, me sentí aliviada. Recuerdo haber pensado: _"Al menos no me golpeó_ _esta vez. No fue tan malo"_.

Lleva la servilleta a sus ojos y dice—: Cada incidente mella tu límite. Cada vez que eliges quedarte, hace la vez siguiente mucho más difícil de irse. Con el tiempo, pierdes de vista tu límite por completo, porque comienzas a pensar: _"Me he_ _quedado cinco años ya, ¿qué son cinco mas?"_

Agarra mi mano y la sostiene mientras lloro. —No seas como yo, Hina. Sé que crees que te ama, y estoy segura de que lo hace. Pero no te ama de la manera correcta. No te ama de la manera en que mereces ser amada. Si Sasuke en verdad te amara, no permitiría que lo aceptarás de nuevo. Tomaría la decisión de dejarte él mismo para saber por defecto que no podrá volver a lastimarte. Esa es la clase de amor que merece una mujer, Hina.

Desearía con todo mi corazón que no hubiera aprendido esas cosas por la experiencia. La tiro hacia mí y la abrazo.

Por alguna razón, pensé que tendría que defenderme de ella cuando viniera aquí. Ni una vez pensé que vendría y aprendería de ella. Debería saberlo mejor. En el pasado pensaba que mi madre era débil, pero en realidad es una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco.

—¿Mamá? —digo, alejándome—. Quiero ser como tú cuando crezca.

Se ríe y aparta el cabello de mi rostro. Puedo ver en la forma en que me mira, que cambiaría de lugar conmigo en un latido. Siente más dolor por mí, en este momento, del que siente por ella misma. —Quiero decirte algo —dice.

Agarra de nuevo mis manos.

—¿El día que diste el discurso en el funeral a tu padre? Sé que no te congelaste, Hina. Te paraste en ese podio y te negaste a decir ni una sola cosa buena sobre ese hombre. Es lo más orgullosa que he estado de ti. Fuiste la única en mi vida que siempre se puso de pie por mí. Fuiste valiente cuando yo me sentía asustada. —Una lágrima cae de su ojo cuando dice—: Sé _esa_ chica, Hina. Valiente y audaz.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Si quieren capitulo el capitulo antes comenten minimo 5 comentarios o mas y lo subire el viernes si no lo estare subiendo la proxima semana.**_

 _ **Bueno vine de rapido asi que besos y abrazos a todos**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.**

 **Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 33

—¿Qué voy a hacer con tres asientos de auto?

Estoy sentada en el sofá de Ino, mirando todas las cosas. Me hizo un _Baby Shower_ hoy. Vino mi madre. Incluso la madre de Sasuke voló hasta acá, pero se encuentra en la habitación de invitados durmiendo por el cambio de horario. Las chicas de la florería vinieron y unos amigos de mi antiguo trabajo. Incluso Deidara llegó. En realidad, fue muy divertido, a pesar de que he estado temiéndolo durante las últimas semanas.

—Es por eso te dije que iniciaras un registro, así ninguno de los regalos estaría duplicado —dice Ino.

Suspiro. —Creo que puedo hacer que mamá regrese los suyos. Ya me compró suficientes cosas.

Me pongo de pie y empiezo a reunir todos los obsequios. Kiba ya dijo que me ayudaría a llevarlos a mi apartamento, así que Ino me ayuda a guardar todo dentro de bolsas de basura. Las mantengo abiertas mientras recoge todo del suelo. Estoy de casi treinta semanas de embarazo ahora, por lo que no consigue el trabajo más fácil de mantener la bolsa abierta.

Tenemos todo guardado y Kiba se encuentra en su segundo viaje a mi apartamento cuando abro la puerta principal de Ino, lista para arrastrar una bolsa de basura llena de regalos al ascensor. Para lo que no estoy lista es para Sasuke, que se encuentra de pie al otro lado de la puerta mirándome. Ambos parecemos igual de sorprendidos de vernos, teniendo en cuenta que no hemos hablado desde nuestra discusión hace tres meses.

Sin embargo, este encuentro tenía que ocurrir. No puedo ser la mejor amiga de la hermana de mi marido y vivir en el mismo edificio que él sin encontrármelo eventualmente.

Estoy segura que sabía que iba a tener la fiesta hoy, ya que su madre voló debido a eso, pero todavía se ve un poco sorprendido cuando ve todas las cosas detrás de mí. Hace que me pregunte si el que apareciera justo cuando me voy es una coincidencia o una adecuada conveniencia. Baja la vista a la bolsa de basura que sostengo y me la quita de las manos. —Déjame llevar esto.

Se lo permito. Toma esa bolsa y otra más para bajarlas al apartamento mientras recojo mis cosas. Él y Kiba regresan cuando me preparo para irme.

Sasuke agarra la última bolsa de cosas y comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta de nuevo. Estoy siguiéndolo cuando Kiba me da una mirada silenciosa, preguntándome si estoy bien con que Sasuke baje conmigo. Asiento. No puedo seguir evitándolo para siempre, por lo que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para discutir hacia dónde vamos desde aquí.

Hay sólo unos pocos pisos entre el apartamento de ellos y el mío, pero el viaje en ascensor con Sasuke se siente como el más largo que he tenido jamás. Lo atrapo mirando mi estómago un par de veces y eso me hace pensar en lo que debe sentir, al pasar tres meses sin verme embarazada.

La puerta de mi apartamento está desbloqueada, así que la empujo para abrirla y me sigue. Lleva lo último a la habitación del bebé y puedo oírlo mover las cosas, abriendo las cajas. Me quedo en la cocina y limpio cosas que ni siquiera necesitan limpieza. Mi corazón está en mi garganta, sabiendo que se encuentra en mi apartamento. No le temo en este momento. Me siento nerviosa. Quería estar más preparada para esta conversación porque odio completamente la confrontación. Pero sé que necesitamos discutir sobre el bebé y nuestro futuro. Es sólo que no quiero hacerlo. No todavía, de todos modos.

Camina por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Lo atrapo mirando mi estómago de nuevo. Aparta la mirada con la misma rapidez. —¿Quieres que arme la cuna mientras estoy aquí?

Probablemente debería decir que no, pero es mitad responsable por el niño que crece dentro de mí. Si va a ofrecer trabajo físico, voy a aceptarlo, sin importar cuán enojada sigo con él. —Sí. Eso sería de gran ayuda.

Apunta hacia el cuarto de lavandería. —¿Sigue ahí mi caja de herramientas?

Asiento y se dirige hacia la lavandería. Abro la nevera y le doy la espalda, así no tengo que verlo caminar a través de la cocina. Cuando finalmente vuelve a la habitación, cierro la nevera y presiono mi frente contra ella mientras agarro la manilla. Inhalo y exhalo mientras trato de procesar todo lo que sucede en mi interior en este momento.

Se ve muy bien. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo vi que olvidé lo hermoso que es. Tengo el impulso de correr por el pasillo y saltar a sus brazos.

Quiero sentir su boca en la mía. Quiero escucharlo decir lo mucho que me ama. Quiero que se acueste a mi lado y ponga su mano en mi estómago como me lo he imaginado tantas veces.

Sería tan fácil. Mi vida sería mucho más fácil en este momento si sólo lo perdonara y volviera a aceptarlo.

Cierro los ojos y repito las palabras que mi madre me dijo: _"Si Sasuke te ama de_ _verdad, no permitirá que regreses con él"_.

Ese recordatorio es el único que me impide correr por el pasillo.

Me mantengo ocupada en la cocina durante la siguiente hora mientras permanece en la habitación. Finalmente tengo que pasar por ahí para agarrar el cargador de teléfono de mi habitación. En mi camino de regreso por el pasillo, hago una pausa en la puerta de la habitación del bebé.

La cuna está montada. Incluso le puso las mantas. Él se encuentra junto a ella, agarrando la barandilla, mirando dentro de la cuna vacía. Está tan callado y quieto, parece una estatua. Se ha perdido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera me nota parada fuera de la puerta. Me pregunto a dónde ha vagado su mente.

¿Piensa en el bebé? ¿El hijo con el que ni siquiera vivirá cuando duerma en esa misma cuna?

Hasta este momento, no tenía la certeza si él quería ser parte de la vida del bebé. Pero la expresión en su cara me demuestra que sí lo hace. Nunca he visto tanta tristeza en una expresión, y ni siquiera lo miro de frente. Siento como si la tristeza que siente en este momento no tiene absolutamente nada que ver conmigo y todo que ver con pensamientos de su hijo.

Levanta la vista y me ve de pie en la puerta. Se aleja de la cuna y vuelve a la realidad. —Terminada —dice, agitando una mano hacia la cuna. Comienza a poner sus herramientas de regreso en la caja—. ¿Hay algo más que necesites mientras estoy aquí?

Niego con la cabeza mientras camino hacia la cuna y la admiro. Dado que no sé si es niño o niña, decidí ir con un tema de naturaleza. El juego de cama es color crema y verde con imágenes de plantas y árboles por todas partes. Combina con las cortinas y, con el tiempo, coincidirá con un mural que planeo pintar en la pared en algún momento. También planeo llenar la habitación con algunas plantas vivas de la tienda. No puedo evitar sonreír, finalmente viendo que todo comienza a caer en su lugar. Incluso puso el móvil de cuna, me estiro y lo enciendo. Lo miro fijamente mientras da una vuelta completa y luego miro a Sasuke. Se encuentra de pie a unos pocos metros de distancia, simplemente mirándome.

Mientras yo misma lo observo, pienso en lo fácil que es para los seres humanos hacer juicios cuando estamos en el exterior de una situación. Pasé años juzgando la situación de mi madre.

Es fácil cuando estamos en el exterior creer que nos alejaríamos sin pensarlo dos veces si una persona nos maltrata. Es fácil decir que no podríamos seguir amando a alguien que nos maltrata cuando no somos los que sienten el amor por esa persona.

Cuando lo experimentas de primera mano, no es tan fácil odiar a la persona que te maltrata cuando la mayor parte del tiempo es tu bendición.

Los ojos de Sasuke consiguen un poco de esperanza, y no me gusta que pueda ver que mis paredes han bajado temporalmente. Comienza a dar un lento paso hacia mí. Sé que está a punto de tirarme hacia él y abrazarme, así que retrocedo rápidamente.

Y justo así, la pared está de regreso entre nosotros.

Permitirle entrar a este apartamento fue un gran paso para mí. Tiene que darse cuenta de eso.

Esconde cualquier rechazo que siente con una expresión estoica. Mete la caja de herramientas bajo su brazo y luego agarra la caja de la cuna. La cual se encuentra llena con toda la basura de lo que se abrió y se ensambló. —Llevaré esto al contenedor de basura —dice, caminando hacia la puerta—. Si necesitas ayuda con cualquier otra cosa, sólo házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento y de alguna manera murmuro—: Gracias.

Cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta principal, me doy la vuelta y enfrento la cuna. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y no es por mí esta vez. Ni por el bebé.

Lloro por Sasuke. Porque a pesar de que él es el responsable de la situación en que se encuentra, sé lo triste que está por esto. Y cuando amas a alguien, verlos tristes también _te hace_ sentir triste.

Ninguno de los dos sacó el tema de nuestra separación o la oportunidad de reconciliación. Ni siquiera hablamos de lo que va a pasar cuando el bebé nazca en diez semanas.

Es sólo que todavía no estoy lista para esa conversación y lo menos que puede hacer por mí en este momento es mostrarme paciencia.

La paciencia que todavía me debe de todas las veces que no tuvo ninguna.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Solo quedan 2 capitulos y el epilogo para que esto termine D:**_

 _ **Perdon por no haberlo subido cuando dije**_

 _ **Adelanto:**_

Yo: El cuarto del bebé está listo. ¿Quieres venir a verlo?

Cada nervio de mi cuerpo revive en cuanto presiono "enviar". Observo el teléfono hasta que su respuesta aparece.

Sasuke: Por supuesto. Voy ahora mismo.

De inmediato, me pongo de pie y comienzo a terminar los últimos detalles. Ahueco los cojines en el sillón y estiro una de las cortinas. Apenas llego a la puerta

principal cuando escucho su toque.

La abro y, maldita sea. Está usando uniforme.

Me hago a un lado cuando entra a la casa.

 _ **Contestare los comentarios, que dejaron el capitulo anterior.**_

Bailarina del fuego: Muchas gracias por que te animaste a comentar, espero te guste este capitulo.

Guest: Pues aqui esta el capitulo espero te guste, gracias por comentar.

mp405 : Perdon, por hacerte llorar, no es mi intencion xD, Gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste.

Mel-Nara de Hatake:Que bueno que te guste tanto la adaptacion, muchas gracias por comentar.

XukiUchiha : Contestare tus comentarios en uno solo :3 Muchas gracias por felicitarme, Y es que esta historia esta destinada a romper kokoros /3,Ino como que aligera el ambiente, quien sabe como terminara todo este enredo con nuestros personajes, ya queda muy poco y no se arregla nada D:, pero en fin muchas gracias por comentar, Un abrazo.

hinasweet : Que bueno que te guste mucho, no importa si ya lo dijiste tu dilo cuantas veces quieras,ami tambien me encanta el sasuhina asi que tambien me dule ponerlos en esta situacion, pero quien sabe como terminara esto, yo pienso que una vez que un hombre te falte el respeto ya sea te pegue o te insulte lo seguira haciendo y podra ser peor con el tiempo, gracias por contarme tu experiencia. Gracias por comentar un abrazo.

 _ **Sigan comentando mucho para que podamos llegar a los 200 comentarios antes de que acabe la historia.**_

 _ **Tambien diganme si quieren que suba pronto el capitulo o hacemos larga la espera, tambien si quieren que el capitulo final se suba en un dia y otro el epilogo o los dos juntos.**_

 _ **comenten mucho mucho.**_

 _ **UN beso y abrazo a todos los quiero :3**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.**

 **Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 34

Termino de enjuagar los pinceles y luego me alejo del cuarto del bebé para admirar el mural. Pasé la mayor parte del día de ayer y de hoy pintándolo.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Sasuke vino y armó la cuna. Ahora que el mural está terminado y traje unas cuantas plantas más de la tienda, se siente como si el cuarto del bebé estuviera finalizado por completo. Echo un vistazo a mí alrededor y me entristece un poco que nadie esté aquí para contemplarlo conmigo.

Agarro mi teléfono, y le envío un mensaje a Ino.

 **Yo: ¡El mural está terminado! Deberías venir a verlo.**

 ** _Ino: No estoy en casa. Haciendo trámites. Pero iré mañana a verlo._**

Frunzo el ceño y decido enviarle un mensaje a mamá. Tiene que trabajar mañana, pero sé que estará tan de emocionada de verlo como yo de terminarlo.

 **Yo: ¿Tienes ganas de venir esta noche? El cuarto del bebé está listo.**

 ** _Mamá: No puedo. Hay un recital esta noche en la escuela. Llegaré tarde a_** **_casa. ¡No puedo esperar a verlo! ¡Me pasaré por allá mañana!_**

Me siento en la mecedora y sé que no debería hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero lo hago de todos modos.

 **Yo: El cuarto del bebé está listo. ¿Quieres venir a verlo?**

Cada nervio de mi cuerpo revive en cuanto presiono "enviar". Observo el teléfono hasta que su respuesta aparece.

 ** _Sasuke: Por supuesto. Voy ahora mismo._**

De inmediato, me pongo de pie y comienzo a terminar los últimos detalles. Ahueco los cojines en el sillón y estiro una de las cortinas. Apenas llego a la puerta principal cuando escucho su toque. La abro y, _maldita sea_. _Está usando uniforme._

Me hago a un lado cuando entra a la casa.

―Ino dijo que estabas pintando un mural.

Lo sigo por el pasillo hacia el cuarto del bebé.

―Me llevó dos días terminarlo ―le digo―. Siento como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y todo lo que hice fue subir y bajar una escalera unas pocas veces.

Echa un vistazo sobre su hombro y veo la preocupación en su rostro. Le preocupa que estuviera aquí haciéndolo sola. No debería preocuparle. Puedo manejarlo.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, se detiene en el marco de la puerta. En la pared del fondo, pinté un jardín. Está lleno con casi cada fruta y vegetal que pude pensar que crece en un jardín. No soy una pintora, pero es increíble lo que puedes hacer con un proyector y papel transparente.

―Guau―dice Sasuke.

Sonrío, porque reconozco la sorpresa en su voz y sé que es genuina. Entra al cuarto y mira alrededor, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras lo hace.

― …guau.

Si fuera Ino, yo aplaudiría y saltaría de arriba a abajo. Pero es Sasuke y, por cómo están las cosas entre nosotros, eso sería un poquito incómodo.

Camina hacia la ventana donde coloqué un columpio para bebés. Le da un pequeño empujón y este comienza a balancearse de lado a lado.

―También se mueve de adelante hacia atrás ―le digo. No sé si sabe algo de columpios de bebés, pero a mí me impresionó bastante esa característica.

Se dirige hacia el cambiador y saca un pañal del porta pañales. Lo abre y lo sostiene frente a él. ―Es tan pequeño ―dice―. No recuerdo que Hikari fuera tan pequeña.

Escucharlo hablar de Hikari me entristece un poco. Hemos estado separados desde la noche en que nació, de modo que nunca he sido capaz de verlo interactuar con ella.

Sasuke dobla el pañal y vuelve a colocarlo en el porta pañales. Cuando se voltea para enfrentarme, sonríe, elevando sus manos para señalar el cuarto. ―Es realmente genial, Lily ―dice―. Todo. Los estás haciendo muy… ―Sus manos bajan a sus caderas y su sonrisa flaquea―. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Un espesor parece formarse a mí alrededor. De pronto, es difícil tomar una respiración profunda porque, por cualquiera que sea la razón, siento ganas de llorar. Simplemente estoy disfrutando el momento, y me entristece que no pudiéramos pasar el embarazo completo lleno de momentos como este. Se siente bien compartirlo con él, pero también me asusta estarle dando falsas esperanzas.

Ahora que se encuentra aquí y ha visto el cuarto, no estoy segura de qué hacer. Es claramente obvio que necesitamos hablar muchas cosas, pero no tengo idea de por dónde empezar. O cómo.

Me acerco a la mecedora y tomo asiento. ―¿La verdad cruda? ―pregunto, levantando la mirada hacia él.

Suelta un gran suspiro y asiente, y luego toma asiento en el sofá. ― _Por favor._ Hina, por favor, dime que estás lista para hablar de esto.

Su reacción alivia un poco mis nervios, sabiendo que está listo para hablar de todo. Rodeo mi estómago con los brazos y me inclino hacia adelante en la mecedora.

―Tú primero.

Aprieta las manos entre sus rodillas. Mi mira con tanta sinceridad, que tengo que apartar la vista.

―No sé qué quieres de mí, Hina. No sé qué papel quieres que tenga. Intento darte todo el espacio que necesitas, pero, al mismo tiempo, quiero ayudar más de lo que posiblemente crees. Quiero ser parte de la vida de nuestro bebé. Quiero ser tu esposo, y quiero hacerlo bien. Pero no tengo idea de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza.

Sus palabras me llenan de culpa. Pese a lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en el pasado, sigue siendo el padre del bebé. Tiene el derecho legal de ser padre, sin importar cómo me sienta al respecto. Y _quiero_ que sea padre. Quiero que sea un _buen_ padre. Pero muy en el fondo, sigo aferrándome a uno de mis más grandes miedos, y sé que necesito hablar con él sobre el tema.

―Nunca te alejaría de tu hija, Sasuke. Me alegra que quieras estar involucrado. Pero…

Se inclina hacia adelante y entierra el rostro en sus manos con esa última palabra.

―¿Qué clase de madre sería si una pequeña parte de mí no se preocupara por tu temperamento? ¿Por cómo pierdes el control? ¿Cómo me aseguro de que algo no va a sacarte de tus casillas mientras estés solo con este bebé?

Tanta agonía fluye en sus ojos, que creo que podrían estallar como represas.

Comienza a negar con la cabeza rotundamente. ―Hina, yo nunca…

―Lo sé, Sasuke. Nunca lastimarías intencionalmente a tu propia hija. No creo siquiera que esa fuera tu intensión cuando me lastimaste, pero lo hiciste. Y, créeme, quiero creer que nunca harías algo así. Mi padre solo era abusivo con mi mamá. Hay muchos hombres, _mujeres_ incluso, que abusan de sus parejas sin perder el temperamento con nadie más. Quiero creer en tus palabras con todo el corazón, pero tienes que entender de dónde viene mi duda. Nunca te negaré una relación con tu hija. Pero voy a necesitar que seas muy paciente conmigo mientras vuelves a construir toda la confianza que destruiste.

Asiente, concordando. Tiene que saber que estoy dándole más de lo que se merece.

―Por supuesto ―dice―. Esto es en tus términos. Todo es en tus términos, ¿de acuerdo?

Vuelve a juntar las manos y comienza a morder su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Presiento que tiene más que decir, pero está dudando si debería decirlo o no.

―Adelante, di lo que tengas que decir mientras estoy de humor para hablarlo.

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y mira al techo. Sea lo que sea, es difícil para él. No sé si es porque la pregunta es difícil de hacer o porque le asusta la respuesta que pueda darle.

―¿Qué hay de nosotros? ―susurra.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro. Sabía que esta pregunta vendría, pero es muy difícil darle una respuesta que no tengo. La verdad, las únicas opciones que tenemos son el divorcio o la reconciliación, pero ninguna es una opción que quiera tomar.

―No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Sasuke ―respondo en voz baja―. Si tuviera que tomar una decisión hoy mismo… lo mas probable es que escogiera el divorcio. Pero, con toda honestidad, no sé si lo escogería porque estoy repleta de hormonas del embarazo o porque es lo que de verdad quiero. No creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos si tomo esa decisión antes del nacimiento de este bebé.

Suelta un tembloroso suspiro y luego lleva una mano a su nuca, apretando con fuerza. Entonces se pone de pie y me enfrenta. ―Gracias ―dice―, por invitarme. Por la conversación. He querido pasar por aquí desde que vine hace un par de semanas, pero no sabía cómo te sentirías al respecto.

―Yo tampoco lo sé ―contesto con toda honestidad. Intento pararme de la mecedora a base de empujes, pero, por alguna razón, se ha vuelto más difícil esta semana. Sasuke se acerca hacia mí y tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

No sé cómo se supone que voy a durar hasta la fecha de parto cuando ni siquiera puedo pararme de una silla sin refunfuñar.

Una vez de pie, no suelta mi mano de inmediato. Nos encontramos a unos centímetros de distancia, y sé que, si alzo la vista y lo miro a los ojos, sentiré cosas.

No deseo sentir cosas por él.

Encuentra mi otra mano, por lo que está sosteniéndolas a ambos lados de mí. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, y la sensación llega hasta mi corazón. Presiono la frente contra su pecho y cierro los ojos. Su mejilla descansa en la cima de mi cabeza y nos quedamos completamente quietos, ambos temerosos de movernos. Me da miedo moverme porque podría ser muy débil detenerlo si intenta besarme. Él teme moverse porque le aterra que, si lo hace, vaya a rechazarlo.

Por lo que se siente como casi cinco minutos, ninguno mueve un músculo.

―Sasuke ―digo por fin―, ¿puedes prometerme algo?

Siento que asiente.

―Hasta que nazca este bebé, por favor, no intentes convencerme de perdonarte. Y _por favor_ no intentes besarme…―Me alejo de su pecho y lo miro―. Quiero afrontar una sola cosa gigante a la vez, y ahora mismo mi única prioridad es tener al bebé. No quiero agregar más estrés ni confusión, además de todo lo que ya está ocurriendo.

Me aprieta las manos, de modo tranquilizador. ―Un acontecimiento gigante que cambia la vida a la vez. Entiendo.

Sonrío, aliviada de que por fin hayamos tenido esta conversación. Sé que no tomé ninguna decisión respecto a nosotros, pero siento que puedo respirar con más facilidad ahora que estamos en la misma página.

Suelta mis manos. ―Se me hace tarde para mi turno ―dice, apuntando con el pulgar por encima del hombro―. Debería ir a trabajar.

Asiento y lo acompaño hasta la puerta. No es hasta después de haber cerrado la puerta y que me encuentro sola en mi apartamento, que me doy cuenta de que tengo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sigo increíblemente enfadada con él por que estemos en esta encrucijada para empezar, así que mi sonrisa es solo porque hicimos un pequeño avance. A veces los padres tienen que resolver sus diferencias y llegar a un nivel de madurez en la situación para hacer lo mejor para los hijos.

Es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo. Aprendiendo a gobernar nuestra situación antes de que nuestra hija sea incorporada.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Lo se, Lo se muchas de aqui me quieren matar por no subir antes un capitulo, perdon tuve muchas cosas, problemas, y no pude pero ya estoy aqui de regreso y bueno como dije tambien en Ugly Love, estoy pensando en otra adaptacion diganme si les gustaria, y tambien empezare un fic escrito por mi, ese llevara mas tiempo.**_

 _ **Con respecto a los capitulos que quedan, como se subira sera de esta manera: Hoy se subio este que es el penultimo, El final se estara subiendo el Miercoles, y el Epilogo se subira el dia Viernes, perdon por las personitas que querian que lo subiera el mismo dia, pero no creo poder hacerlo para mi es mejor asi, por mis tiempos.**_

 _ **Asi que nos estariamos viendo el dia Miercoles con el capitulo final D:**_

 _ **Adelanto.**_

Huelo pan tostado.

Me estiro en la cama y sonrío, porque Sasuke sabe que el pan tostado es mi favorito. Me quedo aquí un rato antes de siquiera intentar levantarme. Siento como si necesitara el esfuerzo de tres hombres para salir de la cama.

Tengo fecha de parto en dos días y mi doctor dice que podría tomar otra semana.

Cuando llego a la cocina, Sasuke está revolviendo un sartén de huevos revueltos. Se da la vuelta cuando me escucha entrar.

—Buenos días —dice—. ¿Ningún bebé todavía?

Niego y pongo mi mano sobre mi estómago. —No, pero hice pipí nueve veces anoche.

Sasuke ríe.

—Ese es un nuevo record. —Sirve una cucharada de huevos en un plato y luego echa tocino y tostadas en él. Se gira y me da el plato, presionando un rápido beso al costado de mi cabeza.

 _ **¿Que creen que pasara?**_

 **Comenten sus suposiciones de los que pasara tal vez le acierten**

 **Besos y abrazos a todos**

 **y Otra vez perdon**


	35. Chapter 35

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.**

 **Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 35

Huelo pan tostado.

Me estiro en la cama y sonrío, porque Sasuke sabe que el pan tostado es mi favorito. Me quedo aquí un rato antes de siquiera intentar levantarme. Siento como si necesitara el esfuerzo de tres hombres para salir de la cama. Al rato, respiro profundo y luego lanzo mis pies sobre el costado, levantándome del colchón. Lo primero que hago es hacer pipí. La verdad, es todo lo que hago ahora.

Tengo fecha de parto en dos días y mi doctor dice que podría tomar otra semana. Comencé mi licencia por maternidad la semana pasada, así que esta es mi vida ahora. Hago pipí y veo televisión.

Cuando llego a la cocina, Sasuke está revolviendo un sartén de huevos revueltos. Se da la vuelta cuando me escucha entrar.

—Buenos días —dice—. ¿Ningún bebé todavía?

Niego y pongo mi mano sobre mi estómago. —No, pero hice pipí nueve veces anoche.

Sasuke ríe.

—Ese es un nuevo record. —Sirve una cucharada de huevos en un plato y luego echa tocino y tostadas en él. Se gira y me da el plato, presionando un rápido beso al costado de mi cabeza.

—Tengo que irme. Ya voy tarde. Voy a dejar el teléfono encendido todo el día.

Sonrío cuando miro mi desayuno. _Bien, también como. Hago pipí, como, y veo_ _televisión._

—Gracias —contesto alegremente. Llevo mi plato al sofá y enciendo la televisión. Sasuke se apresura por la sala, juntando sus cosas.

—Vendré a chequearte en el almuerzo. Puede que esté trabajando hasta tarde hoy, pero Ino dijo que puede traerte la cena.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco.

—Estoy _bien_ , Sasuke. El doctor dijo un ligero reposo, no completo debilitamiento.

Comienza a abrir la puerta, pero se detiene como si olvidara algo. Regresa apresuradamente a mí y se inclina, plantando sus labios en mi estómago.

—Doblaré tu mesada si decides salir hoy —le dice al bebé.

Le habla mucho al bebé. Finalmente me sentí lo bastante cómoda para dejarlo sentir al bebé patear hace un par de semanas y, desde entonces, viene a veces sólo a hablarle a mi vientre y ni siquiera habla mucho conmigo. Aun así, me agrada. Me gusta lo emocionado que está por ser padre.

Agarro la sábana con la que Sasuke durmió en el sofá anoche y me envuelvo con ella. Se ha estado quedando aquí por una semana, esperando que entre en trabajo de parto. No me encontraba muy segura del arreglo en un principio, pero realmente ha sido de ayuda. Aún duermo en la habitación de invitados. La tercera habitación ahora es el cuarto del bebé, lo que significa que la habitación principal está disponible para que él duerma. Pero, cualquiera sea la razón, elige dormir en el sofá. Creo que los recuerdos en esa habitación lo plagan tanto como a mí, así que ninguno siquiera se molesta en ir allí.

Las últimas semanas han sido muy buenas. Aparte del hecho que no hay relación física en lo absoluto entre nosotros a estas alturas, las cosas se sienten como si han vuelto de cierto modo a cómo solían ser. Todavía trabaja mucho, pero en las tardes que tiene libre, he comenzado a cenar arriba con todos. Sin embargo, nunca comemos solos como pareja. Cualquier cosa que pudiera sentirse como una cita o cosas de pareja, las evito. Sigo tratando de enfocarme en una cosa monumental a la vez, y hasta que este bebé nazca y mis hormonas vuelvan a la normalidad, me niego a tomar una decisión sobre mi matrimonio. Estoy segura de que sólo estoy usando el embarazo como una excusa para retrasar lo inevitable, pero estar embarazada le permite a una persona ser un poco egoísta.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y echo mi cabeza al sofá y gimo. Mi teléfono está en la cocina. Eso es como a cuatro metros de distancia.

 _Ugh._

Intento pararme, pero no pasa nada.

Lo intento de nuevo. Todavía sigo sentada.

Me agarro del brazo de mi silla y me impulso hacia arriba. _La tercera es la_ _vencida._

Cuando me levanto, mi vaso de agua se derrama sobre mí. Gruño… pero luego jadeo.

 _No tenía un vaso de agua en la mano._

Santa mierda.

Agacho la vista y el agua está chorreando por mi pierna. Mi teléfono todavía está sonando en el mostrador de la cocina. Camino –o ando como un pato– a la cocina y contesto.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, es Lucy! Pregunta rápida. Nuestra orden de rosas rojas fue dañada en el envío, pero tenemos un funeral hoy y querían, específicamente, rosas rojas para el ataúd. ¿Tenemos un plan de respaldo?

—Sí, llama al florista de Broaday. Me deben un favor.

—Vale, ¡gracias!

Comienzo a colgar para poder llamar a Sasuke y decirle que mi fuente se rompió, pero escucho a Sakura decir—: ¡Espera!

Vuelvo a acercar el teléfono a mi oreja.

—Sobre estas facturas. ¿Quisieras que las pague hoy o espero…?

—Puedes esperar, no hay problema.

Otra vez, comienzo a colgar, pero grita mi nombre y comienza a soltar otra pregunta.

—Sakura —digo con calma, interrumpiéndola—, tendré que llamarte por todo esto mañana. Creo que mi fuente acaba de romperse.

Hay una pausa.

—Oh. ¡OH! ¡VE!

Cuelgo justo cuando la primera señal de dolor se extiende por mi estómago.

Hago una mueca de dolor y comienzo a marcar el número de Sasuke. Atiende al primer tono.

—¿Tengo que regresar?

—Sí.

—Oh, Dios. ¿En serio? ¿Está sucediendo?

—Sí.

—¡Hina! —exclama, emocionado. Y luego la conexión se corta.

Paso los siguientes minutos juntando todo lo que necesitaré. Ya tengo un bolso para el hospital, pero me siento un poco asquerosa, así que salto a la ducha para enjuagarme. El segundo estallido de dolor viene aproximadamente diez minutos después del primero. Me doblo y agarro mi estómago, dejando que el agua caiga en mi espalda. Justo cuando me acerco al final de la contracción, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse.

—¿Estás en la _ducha_? —dice Sasuke—. ¡Hinata, sal de la ducha, vámonos!

—Dame una toalla.

La mano de Sasuke aparece alrededor de la cortina de la ducha unos segundos más tarde. Intento ajustar la toalla alrededor de mi estómago antes de apartar la cortina de la ducha. Es extraño esconder tu cuerpo de tu propio esposo.

La toalla no se ajusta. Cubre mis pechos, pero se abre como una V al revés sobre mi estómago.

Otra contracción viene mientras salgo de la ducha. Sasuke agarra mi mano y me ayuda a respirar por lo que dura, y luego me acompaña al cuarto. Con calma, escojo ropa limpia para usar en el hospital cuando le echo un vistazo.

Está mirando fijamente mi estómago. Hay una mirada en su rostro que no puedo descifrar.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y pauso lo que estoy haciendo.

Hay un momento que pasa entre nosotros donde no puedo decir si está a punto de fruncir el ceño o sonreír. Su rostro se retuerce en ambos de alguna forma, y suelta un rápido suspiro, volviendo a llevar la mirada a mi estómago.

—Estás hermosa —susurra.

Un golpe se extiende por mi pecho que no tiene nada que ver con las contracciones. Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que ha visto mi estómago desnudo. Es la primera vez que ha presenciado cómo luzco con su bebé creciendo en mi interior.

Me acerco a él y tomo su mano. La pongo sobre mi estómago y la sostengo allí. Me sonríe, rozando su pulgar de un lado a otro. Es un momento hermoso. Uno de nuestros mejores momentos.

—Gracias, Hina.

Su rostro lo dice, la forma en que está tocando mi estómago, la forma en que sus ojos me regresan la mirada. No me está agradeciendo por este momento, o ningún momento antes de este. Está agradeciéndome por todos los momentos que voy a permitirle tener con su hijo.

Gruño, inclinándome. —Jodido infierno.

 _El momento termina._

Sasuke agarra mi ropa y me ayuda a ponérmela. Recoge todas las cosas que le digo que lleve y luego caminamos al elevador. Lentamente. Tengo una contracción cuando estamos a medio camino de allí.

—Deberías llamar a Ino —le digo cuando salimos del estacionamiento.

—Estoy conduciendo. La llamaré cuando lleguemos al hospital. Y a tu mamá.

Asiento. Estoy segura de que yo misma podría llamarlas ahora, pero como que sólo quiero asegurarme de que lleguemos al hospital primero, porque pareciera que el bebé está realmente impaciente y quiere hacer su debut justo aquí en el auto.

Llegamos al hospital, pero mis contracciones están a menos de un minuto de distancia cuando llegamos. Para el momento que el doctor se prepara y me llevan a una camilla, tengo nueve centímetros de dilatación. Son sólo cinco minutos más tarde cuando me dicen que puje. Sasuke ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de llamar a nadie, todo sucede muy rápido.

Aprieto la mano de Sasuke con cada puje. En un momento, pienso en lo importante que la mano que estoy apretando es para su carrera, pero no dice nada.

Sólo me deja apretarla tan fuerte como puedo, y es exactamente lo que hago.

—La cabeza está casi afuera —dice el doctor—. Sólo unos empujes más.

Ni siquiera puedo describir los siguientes cinco minutos. Es una mezcla borrosa de dolor y respiración pesada y ansiedad y una pura e inequívoca euforia.

Y presión. Una presión tan enorme, como si estoy a punto de explotar, y entonces:

—¡Es niña! —dice Sasuke—. ¡Hinata, tenemos una hija!

Abro mis ojos y el doctor está sosteniéndola. Sólo puedo distinguir el contorno de ella, pues mis ojos están llenos de muchas lágrimas. Cuando la sitúan sobre mi pecho, es absolutamente el mejor momento de mi vida. Al instante, toco sus labios rojos, mejillas y dedos. Sasuke corta el cordón umbilical, y cuando la toman para limpiarla, me siento vacía.

Unos minutos más tarde, vuelve a estar en mi pecho, envuelta en una manta.

No puedo hacer nada más que mirarla.

Sasuke se sienta en la cama junto a mí y baja la manta a la altura de su barbilla, así podemos observar mucho mejor su rostro. Contamos los dedos de sus manos y pies. Intenta abrir sus ojos y pensamos que es lo más divertido del mundo. Bosteza y ambos sonreímos y nos enamoramos aún más de ella.

Luego de que la enfermera abandona la habitación y por fin estamos a solas, Sasuke pregunta si puede sostenerla. Levanta el cabezal de mi cama para facilitarnos a ambos sentarnos en la cama. Tras dársela, recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro y simplemente no podemos dejar de mirarla.

—Hina—susurra—. ¿La verdad cruda?

Asiento.

—Es mucho más bonita que el bebé de Kiba e Ino.

Río y lo codeo.

—Estoy bromeando —susurra.

Aunque sé con exactitud lo que quiere decir. Hikari es una bebé hermosa, pero nadie nunca estará a la altura de nuestra hija.

—¿Cómo deberíamos nombrarla? —pregunta. No tuvimos la típica relación durante el embarazo, así que el nombre del bebé no ha sido algo que hayamos discutido todavía.

—Me gustaría llamarla como tu hermana —contesto, mirándolo—. ¿O yo había pensado en llamarla Mizuki?

No estoy segura de lo que piensa al respecto

Me echa un vistazo, sin esperar esa respuesta.

—¿Mizuki? —dice—. Es un nombre lindo para una niña—Sonríe orgullosamente y la mira—. Es perfecto, en realidad. —Se inclina y besa la frente de Mizuki.

Tras un rato, me alejo de su hombro así puedo observarlo sostenerla. Es algo hermoso, verlo interactuar con ella de esta forma. Ya puedo ver cuánto amor le tiene sólo con el poco tiempo que la ha conocido. Puedo ver que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Cualquier cosa en el mundo.

No es hasta este instante que por fin tomo una decisión sobre él.

Sobre nosotros.

Sobre lo que es mejor para nuestra familia.

Sasuke es increíble en tantas formas. Es compasivo. Es cariñoso. Es inteligente.

Es carismático. Es determinado.

Mi padre tenía algunas de esas características, también. No era muy compasivo hacia los demás, pero hubo momentos que pasábamos juntos que sabía que me amaba. Era inteligente. Era carismático. Era determinado. Pero lo odiaba tanto que lo amaba. No veía por completo todas las mejores cosas de él debido a todos los vistazos que tuve de él cuando se hallaba en su peor momento. Cinco minutos de presenciarlo en su peor momento no podían compensar incluso cinco años de él en su mejor forma.

Miro a Mizuki y miro a Sasuke. Y sé que tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para ella. Para la relación que espero que construya con su padre. No tomo esta decisión por mí ni por Sasuke.

La tomo por ella.

—¿Sasuke?

Cuando me mira, está sonriendo. Pero cuando evalúa la mirada en mi rostro, deja de hacerlo.

—Quiero el divorcio.

Parpadea dos veces. Mis palabras lo golpean como voltaje. Hace un gesto de dolor y vuelve a mirar a nuestra hija, sus hombros encorvándose.

—Hinata —dice, negando—, por favor no hagas esto.

Su voz es suplicante, y detesto que haya estado aferrándose a una esperanza de que, eventualmente, volveríamos a estar juntos. Eso es en parte mi culpa, lo sé, pero no creo que me diera cuenta de qué elección iba a tomar hasta que sostuve a mi hija por primera vez.

—Sólo una oportunidad más, Hinata. _Por favor_. —Su voz se rompe con lágrimas cuando habla.

Sé que lo estoy lastimando en el peor momento posible. Estoy rompiendo su corazón cuando este debería ser el mejor momento de su vida. Pero sé que, si no lo hago ahora, puede que nunca sea capaz de convencerlo de por qué no puedo arriesgarme a volver a aceptarlo.

Comienzo a llorar porque esto está lastimándome tanto como a él.

—Sasuke —digo con suavidad—. ¿Qué harías, si uno de estos días, esta pequeña niña te mirara y dijera: " _¿Papi? Mi novio me golpeó."_ ¿Qué le dirías, Sasuke?

Lleva a Mizuki a su pecho y entierra el rostro contra en la cima de su manta.

—Détente, Hina —suplica.

Me siento más erguida en la cama. Pongo la mano en la espalda de Mizuki e intento que Sasuke me mire a los ojos.

—¿Y si se acercara a ti y te dice: _"¿Papi? Mi esposo me empujó por las escaleras._ _Dijo que fue un accidente. ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Sus hombros comienzan a temblar, y por primera vez desde el día que lo conocí, tiene lágrimas. Lágrimas reales que corren por sus mejillas mientras sostiene a su hija apretadamente contra él. Estoy llorando, también, pero continúo. Por el bien de _ella_.

—¿Y si…? —Mi voz se rompe—. Y si va contigo y dice: " _Mi esposo trató de_ _violarme, papi. Me retuvo mientras suplicaba que se detuviera. Pero me juró que nunca_ _más lo hará. ¿Qué debo hacer, ¿papi?_ "‖

Le besa su frente, una y otra vez, con lágrimas derramándose por su rostro.

—¿Qué le dirías, Sasuke? Dime. Necesito saber qué le dirías a nuestra hija si el hombre que ama con todo su corazón alguna vez la lastima.

Un sollozo escapa de su pecho. Se inclina hacia mí y me rodea con un brazo.

—Le suplicaría que lo deje —dice entre lágrimas.

Presiona desesperadamente los labios contra mi frente y puedo sentir algunas de sus lágrimas como caen en mis mejillas. Mueve su boca a mi oreja y nos acuna a ambas contra él—. Le diría que merece _mucho_ más. Y le _suplicaría_ que no regresara, sin importar lo mucho que él la ame. Se merece muchísimo más.

Nos convertimos en un desastre sollozante de lágrimas y corazones rotos y sueños destrozados. Nos sostenemos mutuamente. Sostenemos a nuestra hija. Y tan dura como es esta elección, rompemos el patrón, antes de que el patrón nos rompa a nosotros.

Me la regresa y limpia sus ojos. Se levanta, todavía llorando. Todavía intentando recuperar el aliento. En los últimos quince minutos, perdió al amor de su vida. En los últimos quince minutos, se volvió padre de una hermosa pequeña. Eso es lo que quince minutos puede hacerle una persona.

Pueden destruirlos.

Pueden salvarlos.

Señala hacia el pasillo, avisándome que necesita ir a recomponerse. Está más triste de lo que lo he visto alguna vez mientras sale por la puerta. Pero sé que me agradecerá por esto algún día. Sé que llegará el día en que entenderá que hice la elección correcta para su hija.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, la miro. Sé que no voy a darle la vida que soñé para ella. Un hogar donde viva con ambos padres que puedan amarla y criarla juntos. Pero no quiero que viva como yo viví. No quiero que vea a su padre en su peor momento. No quiero que lo vea cuando pierda su control conmigo hasta el punto que no lo reconozca ya como su padre. Porque sin importar cuántos buenos momentos pueda compartir con Sasuke en toda su vida, sé por experiencia que sólo serían los peores los que se quedarían con ella.

Los ciclos existen porque son dolorosos de romper. Se necesita una cantidad astronómica de dolor y valentía para interrumpir un patrón familiar. A veces parece más fácil sólo seguir corriendo en los mismos círculos familiares, en lugar de enfrentar el miedo de saltar y posiblemente no aterrizar de pie.

Mi madre pasó por eso.

 _Yo pasé por eso._

Y que me condenen si permito que mi hija pase por eso.

Beso su frente y le hago una promesa. —Se detiene aquí. Contigo y conmigo. Termina con nosotras.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy y es el Final ;´(

Bueno todavia falta el epilogo pero bueno.

¿Que les parecio?

¿Que piensan?

¿Les gusto?

¿Que creen que pase en el Epilogo?

Despues de mil años pude actualizar aqui perdon por no haberlo hecho antes

Muchas Gracias por seguir esta historia por darme todo su amor y estar aqui comentando y leyendo.

Solo queda el epilogo que se estara subiendo mañana y se terminara esto :(

Tambien estare subiendo otra historia por que Ugly Love va a la mitad, asi que esten pendiente.

Gracias a las personas que comentaron acerca del nombre elegi Mizuki ya que fue el primer nombre que sugirieron, pero gracias a las demas que comentaron

Nos vemos mañana

Besos y abrazos a todos muchas gracias por esperarme

Los quiero


	36. Chapter 36

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro It ends with us de Colleen Hoover.**

 **Asi que ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 _ **Epilogo**_

Empujo a través de las multitudes de la calle, hasta que llego al cruce. Empujo el cochecito a un paso de tortuga y luego me detengo en el borde de la acera.

Empujo la parte superior y bajo la mirada a Mizuki. Está pataleando y sonriendo como de costumbre. Es una bebé muy feliz. Tiene una energía tranquila sobre ella y es adictiva.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? —pregunta una mujer. Se encuentra de pie en el cruce con nosotras, mirando a Mizuki con admiración.

—Once meses.

—Es hermosa —dice—. Se parece a usted. Bocas idénticas.

Sonrío. —Gracias. Sin embargo, debería ver a su padre. Definitivamente tiene sus ojos.

La señal parpadea para caminar, y trato de pasar a la multitud mientras nos apresuramos hacia el otro lado de la calle. Ya tengo media hora de retraso y Sasuke me ha enviado dos veces mensajes de texto. Sin embargo, él aún no ha experimentado la alegría de las zanahorias. Descubrirá hoy lo desastrosas que son, porque empaqué bastantes en la pañalera.

Cuando Mizuki tenía tres meses, me mudé del apartamento que Sasuke compró. Tengo mi propio lugar que se encuentra más cerca del trabajo, así estoy a poca distancia, lo cual es genial. Sasuke se mudó de nuevo al apartamento que compró; pero entre visitar la casa de Ino y los días de Sasuke con Mizuki, siento como si estuviera aún en su edificio de apartamentos casi tanto como estoy en el mío.

—Casi ahí, Mizuki. —Damos vuelta en una esquina y estoy tan apurada que un hombre tiene que salir de nuestro camino y pegarse a la pared solo para evitar ser atropellado. —Lo siento —murmuro, agachando la cabeza y camino alrededor de él.

—¿Hinata?

Me detengo.

Giro lentamente, porque sentí esa voz hasta la punta de los dedos del pie.

Solo hay dos voces que alguna vez han provocado eso en mí, y la de Sasuke ya no lo logra.

Cuando miro hacia él, sus ojos azules se entrecierran por el sol. Levanta una mano para protegerse y sonríe. —Hola.

—Hola —digo, mi frenético cerebro intenta reducir la velocidad y permitirme ponerme al día.

Mira al cochecito y lo señala. —¿Es... es tu bebé?

Asiento y rodea para colocarse en frente de la carriola. Se arrodilla y le sonríe ampliamente. —Guau. Es hermosa, Hinata —dice—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Mizuki. A veces la llamamos Mizu.

Pone su dedo en su manita y ella comienza a patalear, sacudiendo su dedo de un lado a otro. La mira con aprecio por un momento y luego se pone de nuevo de pie.

—Te ves muy bien —dice.

Intento no darle un vistazo obvio, pero es difícil. Se ve tan bien como siempre, pero esta es la primera vez que lo veo en que no intento negar lo precioso que es. Algo muy lejano del niño sin hogar en mi habitación. Aunque... de alguna manera todavía exactamente el mismo.

Puedo sentir de nuevo el zumbido en mi bolsillo, un mensaje de texto que acaba de llegar. _Sasuke_.

Señalo hacia la calle. —Vamos muy retrasadas —digo—. Sasuke ha esperado durante media hora.

Cuando digo el nombre de Sasuke, hay una tristeza que llega a los ojos de Naruto, pero intenta disimularla. Asiente y poco a poco se hace a un lado para darnos paso.

Apunta detrás de él. —Sí, también se me hace tarde. Abrí un nuevo restaurante el mes pasado.

—Guau. Felicitaciones. Tendré que llevar a mamá ahí para comprobarlo pronto.

Sonríe. —Deberías. Házmelo saber y me aseguraré de cocinarles yo mismo.

Hay una pausa incómoda, y luego señalo hacia la calle. —Nos tenemos que...

—Ir —dice con una sonrisa.

Asiento, luego agacho la cabeza y continúo andando. No tengo idea de por qué reacciono de esta manera. Como si no supiera cómo mantener una conversación normal. Cuando estoy a varios metros de distancia, miro por encima del hombro. No se ha movido. Todavía me observa mientras me alejo.

Giramos en la esquina y veo a Sasuke esperando al lado de su auto fuera de la florería. Su rostro se ilumina cuando nos ve acercarnos. —¿Recibiste mi correo electrónico? —Se arrodilla y comienza a desatar a Mizuki.

—Sí, ¿acerca del corralito?

Asiente mientras la saca del cochecito. —¿No le compramos uno de esos?

Pulso los botones para plegar el cochecito y luego lo llevo al maletero del auto. —Sí, pero se rompió hace como un mes. Lo tiré en el contenedor de basura.

Abre el maletero, luego toca la barbilla de Mizuki con sus dedos. —¿Has oído eso, Mizu? Tu mamá te salvó la vida. —Le sonríe y da una palmada juguetona en su mano. La besa en la frente, luego toma el cochecito y lo coloca en el maletero. Lo cierro y me inclino para darle a ella un beso rápido.

—Te amo, Mizu. Te veo esta noche.

Sasuke abre la puerta trasera para ponerla en el asiento de auto. Le digo adiós y entonces comienzo a regresar por la calle apresurándome.

—¡Hina! —grita—. ¿A dónde vas?

Estoy segura de que esperaba que caminara hacia la puerta principal de mi tienda, puesto que ya llego tarde para abrirla. Probablemente debería, pero no desaparecerá la intranquilidad en mi estómago. Necesito hacer algo al respecto. Me giro y camino hacia atrás. —¡Hay algo que olvidé hacer! ¡Te veré cuando la recoja esta noche!

Sasuke levanta la mano de Mizuki y me dice adiós. Tan pronto como giro en la esquina, comienzo a correr velozmente. Esquivo personas, me topo con unos pocos y causo que una señora me maldiga, pero todo vale la pena al momento en que veo la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¡Naruto! —grito. Se dirige hacia la otra dirección, por lo que sigo empujándome entre la multitud—. ¡Naruto!

Deja de caminar, pero no se da la vuelta. Ladea la cabeza como si no quisiera confiar plenamente en sus oídos.

—¡Naruto! —grito de nuevo.

Esta vez, cuando se gira, se da la vuelta con un propósito. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y hay una pausa de tres segundos, mientras nos miramos el uno al otro. Pero entonces ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia el otro, determinación en cada paso. Veinte pasos nos separan.

Diez.

Cinco.

Uno.

Ninguno de los dos da ese paso final.

Me encuentro sin aliento, jadeando y nerviosa. —Olvidé decirte,—Coloco las manos sobre mis caderas y exhalo—. Que me separe de Sasuke.

No reacciona de inmediato, pero luego sus ojos se arrugan un poco en las esquinas. Retuerce la boca como si contuviera una sonrisa. — ¿Encerio?

Asiento y sonrío, luego me detengo.

No estoy segura de qué hacer ahora. Solo necesitaba que él supiera eso, pero ahora que se lo he dicho, realmente no pienso en lo que debería hacer o decir a continuación.

Asiento otra vez, y luego miro a mí alrededor, señalando por encima del hombro. —Bien... supongo que yo...

Naruto da un paso adelante, me agarra y me empuja con fuerza contra su pecho. Cierro los ojos de inmediato cuando envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor. Su mano sube a mi nuca y me abraza mientras permanecemos de pie, rodeados de calles concurridas, sonidos de cláxones, gente que nos roza al pasar a toda prisa.

Presiona un suave beso en mi cabello y todo eso se desvanece.

—Hinata —dice en voz baja—. Siento que mi vida es lo suficientemente buena para ti ahora. Así que cuando estés lista...

Aprieto su chaqueta con las manos y mantengo mi rostro presionado fuertemente contra su pecho. De repente me siento como si tuviera quince de nuevo. Mi cuello y mejillas sonrojadas por sus palabras.

Pero _no_ tengo quince.

Soy una adulta con responsabilidades y una hija. No puedo permitir que mis sentimientos adolescentes tomen el control. No sin un poco de tranquilidad, por lo menos.

Retrocedo y lo miro. —¿Donas a la caridad?

Atlas se ríe con confusión. —Varias veces. ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres hijos algún día?

Asiente. —Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Crees que alguna vez querrás irte de Boston?

Niega con la cabeza. —No. Nunca. Todo es mejor aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Sus respuestas me dan la tranquilidad que necesito. Le sonrío. —Está bien. Estoy lista.

Me aprieta fuerte contra él y me río. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el día en que entró en mi vida, nunca esperé este resultado. He esperado bastante por eso, pero hasta ahora no tenía la certeza de que alguna vez sucedería.

Cierro los ojos cuando siento que sus labios encuentran el punto en mi clavícula. Presiona un suave beso ahí y se siente igual que la primera vez que me besó en ese lugar hace tantos años. Lleva su boca a mi oído, y en un susurro, dice— : Puedes dejar de nadar ahora, Hinata. Finalmente alcanzamos la orilla.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aqui la Historia :(

Me pone triste que ya haya terminado esto.

Perdon por no haberlo subido antes, perdon.

Que les parecio el Final?

Muchas Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, y comentaron y estuvieron aqui conmigo, No pense que tuviera buen recibimiento pero lo tuvo y muchas gracias.

No llegamos a los 200 comentarios pero con los que tenemos ya soy feliz.

Gracias tambien a los que me estan apoyando en Ugly Love.

Les dire que ahorita he estado un poco ocupada y triste por que en las dos Universidades que pude aplicar no me quede asi que eso me dio un bajon, porque ahora tengo que ver que hacer de aqui al otro año que vuelva a aplicar, por eso no habia subido capitulo pero se los debia y ya estare por aqui seguido.

Tambien traigo una nueva historia la estare publicando en unos dias, por si quieren leerla esten al pendiente.

De nuevo muchas gracias.

Comenten que les parecio el Final.

Besos y abrazos a todos.


End file.
